Jewel of the Heart
by Mirkwood Warrior
Summary: Sequel to The Lost Jewel of Mirkwood. Its being three months since Feawen was brought home to Mirkwood. She is adjusting to living with Legolas and Thranduil. She is still shy of the elves of Thranduil's kingdom. But Legolas finds plenty of ways to amuse her and drag the two of them into mischief. And a visit from the twins could only mean one thing...Trouble! Pre-LotR
1. Good Morning

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing of Tolkien's works. All I own is anything you don't recognise!

**Notes:** This story is set about 3 months after 'The lost Jewel of Mirkwood.' Feawen is still trying to adjust to living with Legolas and Thranduil. She is still shy of the other elves of Thranduil's kingdom. But Legolas finds plenty of ways to amuse and look after her. And a visit from the twins could only mean one thing...Trouble!

This story will be fluffier than the last one. There won't be an evil plot as such. Just a brother and sister getting in to trouble and mischief with a very annoyed and worried father following behind!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feawen woke to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door. While Feawen had been in the healing wing, Thranduil had had the room decorated and furnished similar to his son's room. Feawen had loved it at first sight. The best thing about it was it was the room right next to Legolas'. Thranduil had felt it would be best to make sure Feawen was near to Legolas. Especially since the child (in Thranduil's eyes) often suffered nightmares of Aradhelon and what had happened to her.

Feawen rolled over and smiled sleepily at the sun's rays peaking in through the curtains. She knew full well who was knocking, but had no intention of answering him, or getting up. She was far too cosy and sleepy where she was. Hearing the door opening, Feawen quickly pretended she was asleep.

As quietly as he could he walked over to the bed. Legolas smirked at his sister. He knew full well what she was doing. He had done it countless times himself. He smiled as he remembered Thranduil having trouble getting him up. Legolas watched Feawen for a few minutes before he lent down and gently kissed her face. "Feawen...tithen pen... it is time to get up now. Ada wants us down for breakfast."

Feawen didn't move a muscle. Legolas sighed and placed his hands on the bed. "Feawen I know you are awake, you can stop pretending now."  
Nothing.  
Legolas leant over and gently but firmly shock her shoulder.  
Feawen groaned and rolled over away from Legolas. "Go away Legolas... five more minutes!"  
Legolas laughed and crawled onto the bed beside her. "Come now, the morning is almost half gone!" Feawen muttered under her breath something about 'annoying older brothers' and 'can't someone get a decent bit of sleep.'

Legolas raised one eyebrow at this, but said nothing. Instead he started to tickle her. Feawen jerked up out of the bed and tried to scramble away from Legolas fingers. Legolas laughed and pulled her back towards him. "This is what happened to little elflings that don't obey their older brother!" he hissed playfully.

Feawen squealed. "Legolas let me go! I am not an elfling...I am 1600 years old! I will get up I promise! Just stop tickling me!" Legolas ignored her pleas and continued his 'torture.' Feawen twisted and turned, desperately trying to keep her brother away from her most ticklish places. Her laughter and legolas' danced around the room.

The elves in the corridor stopped and listened to the sound of laughter and smiled at each other. The coming of Feawen to Mirkwood had lightened up the whole palace, as well as the hearts of Thranduil and Legolas. Thranduil came out of his chambers on his way to the breakfast hall when he noticed a few of his elves just standing there, their heads turned towards Feawen's room. He had little time to wonder about that as another burst of laughter erupted from his daughter's room. Smiling to himself, he nodded to elves as he passed, who grinned and went on with their tasks. The whole palace had become lively once again since the Queen's death.

Thranduil stopped at Feawen's door and paused before entering, listening to the sound. It had been a long time since Legolas had laughed as he was laughing now. Slowly he opened the door and looked into the room. Feawen was lying on her back on the bed, dangerously close to falling off the edge and Legolas was nearly on top of her, tickling her stomach when her sleeping shirt had lifted. As Thranduil watched Legolas bent down and blew a raspberry on the pale stomach.

Feawen nearly choked on her laughter. Her head fell off the side of the bed, so when she spotted her father in the door way, he was upside down. Feawen laughed at this funny sight. Somehow she managed to wiggle out of Legolas' grasp and fell in a heap upon the floor.  
"Well what is this?"Thranduil asked as he entered the room. "Play before breakfast?"

"Ada save me!" she shrieked as she ran towards Thranduil who laughed. "There is a warg after me!" Feawen scampered behind him as Legolas got off the bed and stalked towards Thranduil. "Warg eh?"  
Feawen squealed again. Thranduil picked his daughter up away from Legolas and walked back over to the bed where he proceeded to throw her onto the cover.

Feawen laughed as Legolas came over growling like a warg. "You are funny Legolas!"  
"Oh I am, am I?" he laughed as he started to tickle her stomach again. "Well let's see how funny this is gwathel!" This time Thranduil joined in. Feawen howled with laughter as four hands tickled her.  
"Ada...Legolas...please ...stop!" she begged gasping for breath.

Finally Legolas and Thranduil stopped. Feawen lay on the bed gasping for breath. Thranduil gathered her into his arms and kissed her face. "I love you iell-nin!" he whispered to her. Legolas scampered over and hugged his father and sister. Together they sat like that for a while, just enjoying the moment.

"Right little jewel I think it is time you got dressed and we made an appearance at breakfast. Don't you think so?" Thranduil asked Feawen as she sat in his lap, quite comfortable. Legolas wandered over to the wardrobe and pulled out a light green shirt, brown leggings and brown boots for his sister. Feawen jumped off the bed, grabbed the clothes off Legolas and shot into the bathroom at top speed. Thranduil shook his head. Feawen was exactly like legolas when he was her age.

Feawen shot straight out of the bathroom just as fast. Straight into Legolas' arms. He twirled her around the room before setting her down on the bed in front of Thranduil. He picked up the hair brush and handed it to his father who began brushing out the tangles in Feawen blond hair. Soon her hair fell straight down her back. Mean while Legolas had sat in front of Feawen facing her and thought her one of the songs of the forest.

Thranduil smiled as he began to braid his daughter's hair. Legolas had taken it upon himself to teach his sister about the elves of Mirkwood, the forest, how to climb and talk to the tress, the songs and stories of Mirkwood and of all his pranks and tricks. Basically anything she wouldn't learn in her formal studies.

Thranduil was less than pleased about the last ones. He saw no reason why Legolas had to teach Feawen his pranks and tricks. He already had one child causing mayhem he saw no reason why he needed another. Thranduil hadn't started Feawen's formal education yet as he felt she needed to be allowed to run around with Legolas for a couple of months and have nothing but complete fun. That was why he hadn't stopped Legolas teaching her the pranks.

Although Thranduil had been told by Lore Master Nuimon that that was a mistake. And now Thranduil was beginning to wish that he had listened to his oldest friend. Feawen and Legolas had now played a prank on nearly everyone in the palace.

"And anyway," thought Thranduil "she can talk and act like a princess when I need her to, thanks to the education she received at Taure-n-Uial."

Thranduil turned his attention back to Legolas and Feawen. Legolas had finished his song and was watching them.  
"Ada are you finished?" Feawen asked squirming on the bed.  
"Not yet tithen pen."  
"But I want to see them now!"  
"You can in a few minutes." Thranduil sighed.  
Feawen tried to wiggle her legs off the bed, hoping for her Ada to hurry up.  
"There you are little jewel, all finished!" Thranduil said at last  
Feawen jumped off the bed and ran over to the mirror and looked at her braid. She squealed as she hopped around in a circle to see the braids. Legolas watched with a smile dancing on his lips. His sister was just so full of energy. He turned to Thranduil. "Was I that full of energy when I was her age?"

Thranduil laughed, just as Feawen came bounding back to the bed. "Yes tithen las, you were!"  
"Ada its perfect I love it! You do it perfect every time!"  
"Thank you tithen mir nin. Now come and give your Ada a cuddle for his hard work and we can go to breakfast together."

Feawen giggled and leapt off the bed and landed on the floor in a funny pose. "Let's go!" She said jumping out the door. "Last one there is a smelly warg!" and laughing she ran down the hall. Legolas laughed. It was good to see his sister laughing and joking. Often he had woken in the night to hear crying coming from the princess's bedroom because she had had another nightmare. Thranduil looked at his son and shrugged his shoulder. "If the Princes of Mirkwood wants to tear thought the palace after his sister, I suppose he can."

Legolas grinned and took off after his sister. "FEAWEN WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU!" Legolas yelled as he raced down the corridor. Thranduil followed at a slower pace. Legolas and Feawen raced around the corner and collided with Galion, King Thranduil's butler.

The three of them went flying. Feawen picked herself up pronto and raced off. Legolas follows suit.  
"Sorry Galion!" he called over his shoulder as he raced off after his sister. Thranduil rounded the corner to find his butler sitting on the floor looking very surprised.

"Galion what happened?" Thranduil asked, although he felt sure he knew the answer.  
"My lord it would seem that I collided with a whirlwind of Prince Legolas and Princess Feawen."

Thranduil laughed and help Galion off the floor. "Yes it seems that we are in for quite a time with theses two!"  
Galion looked over at his liege as they walked towards the breakfast hall. "And you wouldn't have it any other way My Lord." He whispered as he opened the doors for Thranduil. Thranduil locked eyes with him for a moment, before smiling. "No I would not."

However his love for his two children diminished when he entered the large hall and he saw Legolas standing near the raised table for the King and his entourage, holding Feawen upside down, threatening to throw her away from him. Feawen was giggling madly as Legolas swung her to and fro from her feet. The rest of the elves were grinning as they watched their Prince and Princess. Mealtime like everything else in Mirkwood was formal, so for Legolas and Feawen to be fooling around was not exactly allowed. Galion glared at them from across the room. The room was just off the throne room and was quite spacious. 

"Legolas put your sister down now! You will make her sick!" Thranduil shouted at his son. Legolas just grinned and dropped Feawen. She shrieked and Thranduil gasped. But just before she hit the ground Legolas caught her legs again and spun her upwards until she was right way round and sitting comfortable in her brother's arms.

Legolas grinned at his father and walked towards the table. Gently he put Feawen down in the chair on his father's left while he seated himself on his father's right. Thranduil walked up to the table, which was draped in a fine cloth and glared at Legolas and Feawen before sitting down. "No more of your wild antics here please!" he hissed at Legolas.

Just then Captain Turon entered along with Lore Master Nuimon and Lord Cuon and the three of them made their way up to the raised table. They bowed to the three royals before taking their seats. Feawen hide a grin. Legolas had Lord Cuon sitting beside him, while she had Lore Master Nuimon and Captain Turon.

They were waiting for one more person, so they could begin their meal. Thranduil sighed; why he always have to be late. Suddenly the doors flew open and in ran a very flustered ellon. He ran up to the raised table and bowed low.  
"Oh my Lord please forgive me! I didn't mean to be late; it is just these things happen. Oh My Liege I am so sorry. I beg you!"

Thranduil knew he had to down something, and quick otherwise Feawen would start laughing. And then they would all be in the bad books.  
"Lord Melchon rise and come and join us." He said as watched his daughter try and hide a laugh as a cough in her napkin. Thranduil knew that every elf in his Kingdom thought that Lord Melchon was slightly loony. All the elves enjoyed him and laughed at him. But when Feawen had come, everything had changed. Feawen, on seeing Lord Melchon for the first time had daubed him Lord Fiddlesticks. Legolas had howled with laughter and even Thranduil had laughed. Ever since then Legolas and Feawen had called him Lord Fiddlesticks.

Thranduil gazed around him while breakfast was going on. He saw Feawen watching him and he smiled at his daughter. She was so like his wife but so like him and Legolas. Legolas of coarse was delighted that Feawen looked like him. Not only did she look like him, but she also acted and dressed like him.

But anyone had to only look at the two of them to know how much Legolas and Feawen adored each other. Thranduil sighed. The two of them, since Feawen had been released from the healing room by Lord Elrond had cause more trouble than the entire kingdom put together.

Thranduil leaned over to his son. "Legolas ion-nin when you are finished, take your sister to my study. I want to tell you something." Legolas raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded his head. "Yes Ada."  
A couple of minutes later he and Feawen were finished. The two of the rose and knelt before their father. "Your leave to depart Adar?" asked Legolas.  
Thranduil gifted his children with soft smile that brought joy to Legolas' heart. "You have me leave."

Legolas and Feawen left the hall and ran along the corridors, racing each other until they reached the King's study. Legolas pushed the door open and pulled Feawen after him.  
"Well you took your time!" said a voice.  
Legolas and Feawen whipped around and their jaws dropped. There was Thranduil sitting in his chair behind the desk.  
"Em...Legolas? How did Ada get here so fast?" Feawen asked, her eyes wide.  
"I don't know penneth!"  
"Ada how did you get here so fast. Myself and Legolas ran all the way!"

Thranduil came around the desk and gently placed a long slim finger under his daughter's chin, closing her mouth. "Never mind that know iell-nin. I received a letter this morning from Lord Elrond..."

Legolas bounded and almost jumped on the desk. "What did he say, are the twins coming for a visit?  
Thranduil held up his hand. "Hush ion-nin, if you had let me finish. Yes I had invited Lord Elrond and him and his sons are coming to visit."

Legolas smiled and turned to Feawen and grabbed her hnds. "You can now meet the terrible twins!"  
Feawen laughed as Legolas spun her around the study. He turned to his father again. "When are they coming?"  
"In a few weeks ion-nin. Now please calm down and leave me in peace. I have Lord Fiddle- I mean Lord Melchon coming in and I really need to gather my thoughts!"

Legolas and Feawen laughed and left the study. "Come Feawen. I have loads of pranks to make ready for the twins. They won't know what hit them!"  
Feawen laughed and ran after her brother. She was looking forward to meeting them. "Legolas why do you always prank each other?"  
Legolas turned to face her. "It all started when I was an elfling and they pranked me. After that every time we meet we try and prank each other."

Thranduil sat in his study listening to his children. "Maybe I should write and warn Elrond what awaits them here?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ada = Father(informal)  
tithen mir nin = my little jewel.  
penneth = young one  
ion-nin = my son  
iell-nin = my daughter.  
tithen pen = little one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope you like this. Feawen and Legolas will be getting into so much trouble with the twins. But there will be tests and trails though out the story. (Poor Thranduil and Elrond)  
Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Nightmares

**Notes:** For this story Feawen and Legolas will be the same ages they were in the previous story and Legolas will be younger than Elladan and Elrohir. Estel will be about 25-30 years old. To avoid confusion I would suggest that you read The Lost Jewel of Mirkwood first

In the last chapter, Legolas lifted Feawen into his arms. This is because elves are very light (Can walk on top of snow) and they have inhuman strength. Combined, Legolas is well able to lift Feawen. Even if she is equivalent to a 16 year old human!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Legolas watched Feawen with a critical eye as the two of them practised archery together. She had improved greatly since the first time Legolas had seen her shoot. Because she was the youngest elf in Thranduil's kingdom, Turon and Legolas were training her. There were no other novices. So Feawen had Legolas' and Turon's undivided attention. And sometimes that could be a bad thing!  
Legolas moved to stand right behind her.  
Feawen narrowed her eyes as she focused on the target. She was vaguely aware of Legolas standing behind her as she drew her bow.

"Raise you right elbow," Legolas said into her ear. "Remember the stance. You are letting it slip." Gently but firmly he placed his hands on her waist and held her still while she aimed. Feawen squirmed under his grip. "Legolas! I can hold the stance."

"Well if you can, then do it!" Feawen sighed and took aim again. This time she hit the target right in the centre. "Can we finish now?" she whined at Legolas. They had been on the training ground since breakfast that morning and it was now nearly mid-day and she was tired. He raised one eyebrow at her and then smiled. "Of course penneth. You have done well today."

Feawen sighed and unbuckled her quiver. Her arms were aching and her shoulders had gone numb a while ago. But she didn't mind. Feawen liked the hard work. She smiled at Legolas and wrapped her arm around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired Legolas." She said quietly.

Legolas looked down fondly at his sister. "I know you are gwathel. I worked you hard today. But you are well able to handle it."  
Feawen grinned at this piece of praise and hide her face in Legolas' tunic. She stumbled over the ground and if Legolas didn't have his arm around her shoulders, she would have gone flying.  
Legolas smiled. "I think someone needs a nap hmmm?"

Feawen's head shot up. "Legolas I am 1600 years old. I do not need a nap gwador !" she said indignantly. Her bother laughed and pulled her against him. "I think you do. I had you working hard and you hardly had any breakfast. Don't worry I won't go anywhere or do anything without you!"

Feawen looked up at Legolas, complete trust in her eyes. "I know you won't." Then she reached up and kissed her brother's face.

Legolas brought his sister to her room and took her weapons from her. She was almost asleep on her feet. Gently he pulled her back onto the bed. Carefully he took off her boots and pulled a blanket up over her. Legolas sat down on the side of the bed and smiled at Feawen. Tenderly he brushed away a few stray hairs from her face that had come undone from her long braid. She had yet to get her warrior braids, but Legolas hoped she would get them when she finished her training and not because she killed an orc.

Feawen smiled at him. "I love you 'las." She whispered sleepily. Legolas bent down and gently touch his forehead with Feawen's. "I love you too Fea'"

Legolas watched as his sister drifted into elvish revire, her eyes open and glazed over. It was a relief that she was sleeping with her eyes open. For nearly two months after they had brought her home to Mirkwood, Feawen had sleep with her eyes closed.

Gently he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well my little warrior." He whispered. Feawen smiled in her sleep. Quietly Legolas left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feawen awoke a while later. The sun was low in the sky which told her that she had slept the afternoon away and it was now nearly dinner time. Sitting up she decided to find Legolas. Quickly she hunted around the room for her boot and pulled them on. Then she slipped out the door and into the corridor. First she tried his chambers but they were empty and silent. She frowned.  
_"Great, now I have to run around the palace looking for him!"_ she thought. But none of the royal family had much difficulty finding one another because of the special bond they all shared.

Feawen walked down the corridor, her feet making no sound at all on the carpet. Soon she found herself approaching her father's study. She could hear voices inside and hoped it was Legolas. But when she was near enough she discovered that it was Lord Fiddlesticks. Feawen clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. Lord Fiddlesticks was rambling on about crop rotation. He stuttered a bit when he spoke so it was very funny to hear him talk. On more than one occasion Legolas and Thranduil had to make excuses and pull her out of whatever room they were in to stop her from exploding into laughter.

"Poor Ada. Still in there listen to Lord Fiddlesticks all this time!" She thought. Quickly she ran passed the study and made her way to Legolas' study. It wasn't far from the King's study.

Feawen stopped outside the door. Again she could hear voices inside. This time one of them was defiantly Legolas'. The others she could recognize as his best and closest friends; Sulon, his second in command and Rinon. She hesitated before knocking. Although she knew that all the elves of her father's kingdom liked her, she was still shy of most of them.

Taking a deep breath she knocked. "Enter!" called out the melodic voice of Legolas. Slowly she pushed the door open and poked her head in. The fire was crackling, sending a warm glow around the room. Legolas was sitting in one of the two armchairs by the fire. Sulon was occupying the other and Rinon was sitting on the chair behind the desk with his feet upon it. They all looked up as the door opened.

Legolas smiled when he saw who it was and motioned for her to come in. "Feawen, come over here." He called, holding out his hand to her. Biting her lip, Feawen crossed the room to Legolas' chair. He frowned as he noticed the uneasy look on her face. Sulon and Rinon watched. They knew that Feawen was still shy of them, but they didn't mind.

Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her close to him. "Did you enjoy your rest penneth?" he asked gently. Feawen just nodded and buried her face in his shoulder. Legolas chuckled lightly and reached a slender finger under chin and raised it up. "Are you not going to greet Sulon and Rinon?"

Feawen gazed around the room. Sulon leaned forward in his chair. "Mae govannen Feawen. You brother has just being telling us a very interesting story about the two of you. However I feel that he has left out half the mischief he got up to!"

Feawen giggled and lent against the back of her brother's chair. Sulon was funny, but also loyal and fierce protective of Legolas and now also of Feawen. Leaning over the chair she ruffled Legolas's hair. He growled at her and reached up and pulled her into his lap. Feawen snuggled into his embrace, breathing in the familiar smell of the forest that lingered in her brother's hair.

Rinon came around the desk and sat down in front of the fire. "Yes, that brother of yours has a habit of leaving out anything he did that caused mischief. But now..." he turned and grinned wickedly at Legolas, "...we have your younger sister to get the truth from!"

This time Feawen laughed. "If you ever tell either of these two, anything about me, I will throw you into the Forest River! I mean it!" Legolas growled playfully into her ear.

Feawen grinned and rested her head on Legolas' shoulder. Gently he rubbed his hand in soothing circles on her back. He smiled when he felt her relax. Feawen looked up at Legolas. "When I went looking for you, I passed by Ada's study. He was in there and so was Lord Fiddlesticks. He was stuttering on about crop rotation so fast I don't think Ada could get a word in." She told him quietly.

Legolas laughed. Sulon and Rinon looked at him confused. "Legolas mellon-nin, who is Lord ...Fiddlesticks?" asked Sulon. Legolas burst out laughing again. "Lord Fiddlesticks is Lord Melchon. Feawen gave him that name when she first saw him."

Sulon and Rinon fell about the place laughing. Rinon sat up. "That name suits him down to the ground for he is always stuttering and stumbling. Well done Princess Feawen."

Feawen sat up. "Rinon please just call me Feawen please." Rinon raise his eyebrows at the request. It was the first time Feawen had spoken to either him or Sulon directly. "Oh course I will Feawen."  
She smiled and snuggled back into Legolas' embrace. She was feeling sleepy again. Legolas looked down and smiled at her. "Sulon, I am going to take this little one back to her room and settle her down for the night." Legolas bade goodnight to Sulon and Rinon and left the study.

Legolas hummed to his sister as he walked carefully back to Feawen's room. By the time he reached the door she was asleep. Tenderly he took off her tunic and her boots. As he pulled the blanket over her, Feawen stirred and her eyes focused on Legolas. He saw her looking and moved up to sit beside her on the bed.  
"Hush tithen pen." Feawen nodded and snuggled into the blanket.  
Tenderly he started to stroke her face and sing her a lullaby. Slowly Feawen drifted into revire again. Legolas continued to stroke her check long after she had fallen asleep. Gently he bent down and kissed her forehead then he quietly he stood up and left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feawen awoke with a fright. She shuddered and clutched the pillow tighter to her chest. The tears were falling silently down her face. She bit her lower lip, rocking back and forth. "No...no...no..." she moaned quietly. Slowly she increased her rhythm, banging her back against the headboard.

Feawen had had this dream before. It was the same every time. Aradhelon would appear and threaten to kill Legolas and Thranduil. Then she would see her adoptive parents killed.

Feawen screamed. She couldn't help it any more. It was wordless shout of raw information. Feawen clamped a hand over her mouth. Her breathing was ragged and she had to remove her hand to get enough air. "Please...no." she moaned again and this time the shaking started, full body shivers and shudders instead of the rocking earlier.

Legolas was sleeping peacefully when he heard the scream followed by sobbing that could only belong to his sister. Quickly he jumped out of his bed and opened the door. He crept down the corridor and slipped into Feawen's room. Feawen sat at the top of the bed, sweat covering her face, her body shaking and trembling.

"Feawen?" Legolas asked gently placing a hand on the shivering back of his sister. Her night clothes were soaking as well as the sheets. "What is it Feawen? What is wrong tithen pen?"  
"Legolas!" Feawen cried as she launched herself into his arms and wrapped he arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Suddenly the emotion overcame her and Feawen began to sob, crying outright and fully, "Legolas."

"Hush Feawen. Calm down tithen pen. Nothing is going to hurt you." Legolas tried to sooth his sister, but with little success. Feawen continued to cry. Legolas just sat there with his sister in his lap, tenderly rubbing her back.  
"Legolas." She whimpered again.  
"Shhh Feawen." Legolas soothed softly, gently started to rock her. "There is nothing to frighten you now. I am here. Av-'osto, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Hush now."

Feawen nodded. Legolas rested his chin on the top of her head and started to hum an old lullaby. Soon Feawen calmed and relaxed in Legolas embrace. Slowly he stood up with his sister in his arms and made his way back to his own room.

When he arrived he went into the bathroom and placed Feawen on the counter. Quickly he ran a basin cool water and grabbed a cloth. His heart broke when he turned around and saw Feawen. She was sitting there shivering.  
"Oh penneth!" Legolas whispered. Gently he began to wash the sweat off her face and arms. Her shirt was still soaking wet. When he was finished he picked his sister up again and walked out of the bathroom and over to the fire. Gently he sat her down and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Feawen looked up and smiled at him weakly. He returned the smile and went over to one of the chests and took out one of his night shirts and brought it over to Feawen.  
"Here tithen pen, put this on. It will be better than the one you are wearing right now." Feawen nodded and took the shirt and slipped it on herself after she had taken her old wet one off.

Legolas sat down beside her and pulled her against his chest. "What did you dream about tithen pen?" Feawen was silent for a few minutes before speaking. "I was back in Taure-en-Uial. Aradhelon was there. As I watched he killed Rinor and Fealeth. Then he turned and smiled at me. Then...then...he killed you and Ada!"

At the last word Feawen started crying again. Feawen looked so sad and upset, Legolas had to lean over and gather her into his lap. Slowly he started to rock her again. She was trembling badly, so hard that Legolas had to readjust his grip on her. Soon Feawen relaxed against him.  
"Come tithen pen...it is time for both of us to get some sleep."  
When Feawen nodded and went to pull away from him to go to her own room, legolas merely tightened his hold on her and gestured to his own bed. "Bed."

Feawen's eyes widened and shook her head. "No Legolas. It is alright...I will be fine in my room." Legolas ignored her as he picked her up and set her forcible on the bed.  
"Nonsense." Said Legolas as he pulled the covers down and motioned for Feawen to get under them. " You are my sister and I would never leave any of my family or friends alone and unaided, especially if they upset or scared. And Feawen, you clearly are. Now no more arguing. I am tired as well and I wish to sleep."

He pulled the blankets up again, settling down again for the night. Feawen tightened her hold on Legolas slightly and laid her head on Legolas' chest, soothed by the sound of his heartbeat. She sighed as she slipped asleep again, tired out from crying. "Hannon le" she whispered before she fell asleep.

Legolas shook his head, a small smile dancing on his lips. So trusting. For the rest of the night Feawen slept undisturbed for she was safe in the arms of her brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ada = father(Informal)  
Hannon le = thank you  
penneth = young one  
tithen pen = little one  
gwathel = sister  
gwador = brother  
mellon-nin = my friend  
Av-'osto = do not be afraid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Next chapter might take a while. But please review.


	3. Cuddles

Feawen slowly blinked her eyes into focus. She looked around confused, where was she? This wasn't her room. She could see that dawn was just beginning to break through the windows. Suddenly it all came back to her, the nightmare, the screaming and Legolas. Legolas! Feawen's gaze fell on her brother who was still asleep. She had never felt as safe as when she was in his arms last night after that awful dream. Carefully, so as not to wake him, she inch-wormed her way over to him under the covers. Legolas was lying on his side facing her, so it was quite easy for her to cuddle up to him.

Legolas half woke up when he felt a warm little body being pressed against his. Subconsciously he reached out his arm and wrapped it around Feawen, pulling her back against his chest. "Hush now tithen pen. Go back asleep for it is still early." He murmured to her sleepily. Feawen smiled and snuggled closer to him. She had never felt anything like the warmth and safety that Legolas provided. Slowly the two elves drifted off to sleep again.

A while later Feawen awoke the feeling of someone gently running their fingers through her hair. Turning slightly she saw Legolas propped up on one elbow looking at her. "Quel amrun tithen pen. Did you sleep well?" He asked gently. Feawen nodded and snuggled back into Legolas, reluctant to give up the warm and cosy feeling. Legolas chuckled softly. "Do you want to talk about last night Feawen?"

Feawen's eyes shot open and slowly she sat up in the bed and turned to face her brother. She knew that Legolas would ask about last night sooner or later. "I'm sorry Legolas." She said staring at her hands. "I didn't mean to wake you last night. I was trying to be quite...but in the end-"

Legolas cut her off, "Hush tithen pen, I am not angry with you, just worried about you." Gently a slender finger reached under her chin and lifted it, forcing her to look at him. "Did you think I would be angry at you for having a nightmare?" "Feawen?" Legolas asked when he got no reply.

"No I did not." Feawen whispered. "I thought you would be angry at me for waking you in the middle of the night." Legolas looked at her for a few minutes. "Feawen...how long have these nightmares being going on for?" he asked gently. He suspected that Feawen often had nightmares, but hadn't being able to prove anything until now.

Feawen looked away from her brother. Legolas waited for her to speak. "Ever since I ...came out of the healing room." She told him not meeting his gaze. Legolas was nearly heartbroken when he heard how long Feawen had been having the nightmares. "Oh penneth, why didn't you tell someone? If not Ada, then me. We will always be here for you." Loving Legolas scooped his sister up and placed her in his lap. He began to rock her gently. "Why didn't you tell someone?" he asked again.

Feawen relaxed into his embrace. Her brother was not angry with her! "I don't know." She told Legolas. "I thought that nightmares were something little elflings had and that I was too old to be having them. But Legolas I was so scared last night! When...when He* came into my dreams I was so frightened!" Feawen sobbed.

Legolas tightened his grip on his sister. "Now I want you to listen to me Feawen very carefully." Feawen nodded her head. "Nightmares are something that can happen to anyone, elf, man, or dwarf." Legolas said the word dwarf with such distaste that Feawen couldn't help but giggle. Legolas ignored her and continued. "You are never too old to have a nightmare. Nor are you ever too old to someone and tell them about. Do you understand?"

Feawen nodded again. "Yes Legolas. I understand."  
"Good. And remember He* can't hurt you anymore. He is gone and will not be coming back, ever. I promise you that." Legolas sighed. It was two and half months since Feawen had been released from the healing room and the fact that she was still suffering from nightmares of Aradhelon worried Legolas. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Feawen spoke. "Last night, when you let me stay with you, I had never felt so safe or secure. I love you gwador."

Legolas placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too gwathel. And you are welcome to come to me whatever time of day or night it is. I promise I will never tell you to go away or to leave me alone. I will always be here for you."

Feawen looked up at her brother with a twinkle in her eye. "Really? So you wouldn't mind if I came into your bed again?"  
Legolas laughed. "No tithen pen, I would not mind at all! I would be delighted that you did!"  
Feawen smiled and cuddled up closer to Legolas. "Hannon le Legolas."  
"For what tithen pen?"He asked confused.

"For last night and for being my brother." She whispered sleepily. Legolas gazed down at her. "Thank the Valor you came back to us tithen mir." He whispered into her hair. Softly he started to sing one of Feawen's favourite lullabies and soon she was dozing peacefully in his arms. Carefully he placed her in the bed beside him and pulled the covers up over her. Legolas couldn't resist and bent down and kissed her forehead. Then he lay down beside her and watched her sleep. "She looks so innocent and peaceful." He thought to himself. "How anyone could hurt her I do not understand." Soon Legolas began to doze, a smile on his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thranduil had woken early and after lying bed for a while enjoying the sunrise he decided to get up and dressed and wake Feawen up. He smiled to himself as he walked the short distance to his daughter's room. Feawen had brought laughter back into the palace. It was as if a bit of his beloved queen was living inside her. Although Feawen seemed to have inherited his stubbornness and temper also.

Slowly he pushed open the door to Feawen's room and gazed inside. The room was slightly messy and the bed covers were rumpled all over the bed. Quietly Thranduil sneaked up to the bed. "Feawen iell-nin, time to walk up." He said as he gently pulled the cover back. Thranduil froze. The bed was empty! "Feawen!" he called, looking around the room. There was no reply. Quickly he searched the rest of the room and the bathroom calling for his daughter, but the room was empty.

Frantic now, Thranduil left the room and headed for Legolas' chambers. He knocked on the door. "Legolas ion-nin. Are you awake?" he called. Legolas heard his father's voice inside the room and grinned. "Enter!" Legolas called out softly. Thranduil opened the door and hurried over to the bed.  
"Legolas have you seen Feawen this morning. She was not in her room and I don't-"

"Hush Ada. Look," said Legolas cutting him off and indicating to the bed. Thranduil stopped talking and looked to where Legolas was indicating. There, snuggled against Legolas' chest was Feawen, asleep. Thranduil leaned over and gently stroked her check. Then he turned to his son. "Ion-nin what happened? Why is Feawen sleeping in your bed?"

Legolas sighed and started to explain. "I woke up last night to hear Feawen screaming and sobbing. When I went into her room she was sitting up and shaking uncontrollable." Legolas paused. "She had another nightmare of Aradhelon. I brought he to my room and washed her face and gave her a fresh night shirt. She was so frightened from the dream, I hadn't the heat to send her back to her room. "

Thranduil was silent until Legolas spoke again. "Ada, I asked Feawen how long she had been having these nightmares. Finally she told me."  
Thranduil looked at Legolas. "How long?"  
Legolas bit his lip before answering. "Since she came out of the healing room."  
Thranduil groaned at looked down at his peacefully sleeping daughter. Suddenly Feawen's eyes came into focus. The first thing she saw was her father sitting in the side of the bed. Feawen smiled at Thranduil.

Thranduil smiled back at her and opened his arms, inviting Feawen to come to him which she did gladly. Quickly she crawled over the bed and jumped into her father's waiting arms. Thranduil cuddled Feawen close to him and whispered soothing words into her ear. "Oh tithen mir nin. Why didn't you tell us what you were going through humm?"

Feawen shrugged her shoulders and snuggled back further into Thranduil's embrace. "Hush now. Everything is alright. But if you ever have another bad dream I want to you to tell me or Legolas." Feawen giggled and looked up at Thranduil. "That is exactly what Legolas told me this morning!"

Thranduil looked over at his son who just smiled knowingly at his father. Thranduil just shook his head. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Lore Master Nuimon poked his head in. "So sorry to disturb you your highness. But there is a group of men from Lake Town who wish to speak with you. They carry a letter from the Master of Lake Town."

Thranduil sighed and handed Feawen over to Legolas. Muttering under his breath he stalked towards the door and scowled as he passed Nuimon. Nuimon waited until Thranduil was down the hall before he made a face at his back. Legolas and Feawen laughed. Nuimon smiled before he left the room.

"Well little sister, shall we get dressed and face the day or shall we march thorough the palace in our night ware?" Feawen laughed again. "I think I will get dressed!"  
Giving her brother a quick kiss on his check she hopped of his bed and scampered out f the room. Legolas watched her go with a smile.

Still smiling Legolas hunted around for some clean cloths. Quickly he pulled on a silvery blue shirt and dark leggings and boots. Then he started to brush his hair and redo his warrior braids. When he was finished he left his room and headed for his sister's. He knocked on the door and waited. Three seconds later Feawen opened the door and shot out.

"Whoa where do you think you are going?" He asked as he grabbed the runaway Feawen.  
Feawen looked at him with mock surprise, "Breakfast, where else?"  
"Don't be so cheeky penneth!" said Legolas pulling her back into her room. "You haven't put your braids in yet. Hand me your brush and I will do it for you."

Feawen snatched up her brush quickly and hid it behind her back. "No!"  
Legolas whipped around. "Excuse me?"  
Feawen grinned wickedly at him. "No" she repeated. Legolas walked slowly towards her. Feawen gulped and backed up towards the window. She gasped as her back hit the window. Legolas had her cornered and she was trapped. "Uh oh." She thought.

Legolas jumped at her and tackled her to the floor. The two of them rolled around on the floor for a few minutes. After a short scuffle involving four hands and one brush, Legolas managed to pin Feawen underneath him. By now his sister's hair was a complete mess. Feawen groaned inwardly; why did she always end up on the floor when Legolas tackled her?  
Legolas grinned at his sister. Right tithen pen you have two choices. 1 let me braid your hair or 2 I can get Ada in here! Your choice!" 

Feawen growled and tried to buck off but it was no use. "Fine you can brush my hair. But can you please teach me how to braid my hair like you."  
"I will penneth but not today."  
Finally Legolas and Feawen emerged from the room looking respectable. The two of them grinned at each other and headed for breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you are all enjoying it. Please review. I live getting feedback because it makes me a better writer!


	4. Pranks and an Announcement

Legolas and Feawen hurried thought their breakfasts at top speed much to Thranduil's amusement. Nuimon watched the two younger elves with a critical eye. They were up to something he decided. As soon as they were finished Legolas and Feawen quickly asked Thranduil's permission to leave the table and then scampered out of the room, laughing!

Nuimon leaned over to his old friend and whispered in his ear. "Your children seem to be planning something mellon-nin." Thranduil glanced at Nuimon. "I agree with you mellon-nin. They certainly seemed to be acting suspicious. But I am sure you will be able to handle whatever happens." And with that Thranduil stood up and left the table, leaving a very nervous Lore Master behind him.

Meanwhile Legolas and Feawen giggled madly as they thought of their prank.  
"Feawen shut up! Otherwise you will give the game away!" Legolas hissed as they hid around the corner from Lord Fiddlesticks room.

Legolas had cleverly balanced a bucket of pink hair dye on top of the partly open door. Feawen giggled once more before she went to play her part in the prank. Quietly she crept up to the door. When she was close enough she called out in a deep voice, "Lord Melchon the King wants to see you immediately!" then she dived back around the corner into Legolas' arms.

The result was as expected. Melchon came tearing out of his room and the bucket of dye fell perfectly on him. Legolas and Feawen howled with laughter as gone were Lord Melchon's dark locks and now he sported bright pink hair. To say that Lord Melchon was angry was an understatement. Roaring like a bull he tore after the two younger elves. Legolas and Feawen could hardly run they were laughing so hard.

Legolas and Feawen were chased by Lord Fiddlesticks all over the palace, disrupting every elf they came across. Finally, as a last resort to lose him, Legolas and Feawen raced through the Throne Room, where Thranduil was currently holding court. The entire room fell silent except for the laughter of Legolas and Feawen. Then Lord Fiddlesticks shot into the room. A few of the elves snorted in a most unelevn like way, while the others were trying their hardest not to laugh and even Thranduil had to clamp his mouth into a thin line to stop the smile appearing on his face.

Lord Melchon looked around the room until he spotted Legolas and Feawen near the far door. With an angry roar he sprang across the Throne room towards them. Brother and sister squealed and dashed thorough the doors as fast as they could.

"Quickly this way!" Gasped Legolas as he took his sister's hand and pulled her along the corridor to the Healing wing. The two of them burst through the doors, startling the first healer Calaeron and his junior healer Tethiril.

"My prince is something the matter?" asked Calaeron recovering from his surprise. Legolas grinned and pushed Feawen in front of him into the room reserved for the royals. "If anyone comes in here...like Lord Melchon, please tell him we are not here. You have my thanks Lord Calaeron."

As soon as the doors close behind Legolas and Feawen the main doors burst open and Lord Melchon entered looking very flushed in the face after his mad dash through the palace and his humiliating in front of the King and his court. Calaeron had to do a double take when he saw Melchon.

"Lord Melchon may I inquire what happened to your hair?"  
Lord Melchon turned flashing eyes on the first healer. "Prince Legolas and Princess Feawen decided it would be funny to plant a bucket of pink dye on top of my door and then called out I was needed by the King. Naturally I reached out and the bucket came down on top of me. Now tell me are they in here? Because when I get my hands on them..." Melchon let his threat hang in the air.

In the royal healing room, Feawen cowered closer to Legolas when she heard Melchon's threat. They waited with bated breath to hear what Calaeron would say.

Calaeron looked at Melchon. "No. The Prince and Princess are not in here. But if I see them I will let you know."  
Melchon growled and stomped from the room, banging the doors closed behind him. Calaeron waited for a few minutes and then went over to the doors to the royal room. "You can come out now your highnesses. He has gone."

Legolas and Feawen slipped out of the room. "Hannon le Lord Calaeron." Feawen smiled at him. Calaeron shook his head. "Why do you always run in here when you get yourself into trouble my Prince? First yourself and now with your sister."  
Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "You always have protected me anytime I needed! Both you and Captain Turon!"

"Alright Prince Legolas, I know. Now please leave my healing rooms or I shall have to tell Lord Melchon that I have seen you!"  
Legolas grinned and grabbing Feawen left the Healing room. Somehow they managed to reach the corridor where their bed chambers were without meeting any elves. But just as they were about to slip into Legolas' room an elf hailed them. "Prince Legolas, Princess Feawen, King Thranduil requests to see you in his study right away."

Legolas and Feawen looked at each other and groaned. But they had to obey their father and went to the study as quickly as possible. Thranduil did not like to be kept waiting any time and especially not when he was angry.  
"Do you think Ada will be very angry with us for playing that trick on Lord Fiddlestick?" Feawen asked as they neared the study doors. Legolas pondered the question for a few moments before answering. "I don't think he will be as angry with the prank as he will with us running through the Throne room when he was holding court. But don't worry gwathel I will make sure he does not get too annoyed at you!"

Feawen laughed and the two of them ran the rest of the way to the study door. Legolas reached up and knocked on the strong wooden oak doors. "Enter!" called a voice that did not sound too friendly. Looking at each other one last time, they entered the study.

Thranduil was busy writing with a quill on some parchment. He didn't look up as he said, "Sit down!" Feawen and Legolas sat down silently. Thranduil continued writing for another few minutes before he put down the quill and looked at his two children hard.

"Would you like to explain to me why the two of you felt the need to tear through the Throne room while I was holding court? Of which you Legolas were supposed to attend!" Thranduil asked icily.  
Legolas looked to the ground. Damm! He had forgotten all about that stupid court session he was supposed to attend!  
Feawen looked anywhere but her father's face. "Feawen maybe you could enlighten me?" She gulped and slowly looked up. "I'm sorry Adar. We just thought it would be funny to play a prank on Lord Fiddle-I mean Lord Melchon. We didn't realise he would get so mad. Nor had we any intention of running through the Throne room. It just sort of happened..." Feawen tailed off.

Thranduil sat there for a moment, enjoying watching his offspring squirm under his glare. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and he started chuckling. Legolas and Feawen looked up in surprise. "Ada, are you not angry with us?" Feawen asked fearfully.

"Oh tithen pen, I am not angry at you. I am not even annoyed at your brother for missing the court! I myself thought the joke was funny. But...That was not the reason I wanted to talk to you about. Come here tithen mir." Thranduil said as he walked around the desk and moved to stand in front of the fire place and held his arms open for his daughter. "And you too tithen las!" Feawen laughed when she heard Legolas called 'little leaf'.

The Crown Prince and Princess came over to their father. Legolas stood beside his father while Feawen stood slightly in front of him. Both had curious looks on their faces. Thranduil ignored their looks and took his time as he poured out three glasses of wine. He handed one each to Legolas and Feawen.

"Remember I told you that I had invited Lord Elrond and his sons for a visit?" Legolas and Feawen nodded, still looking confused. Thranduil continued. "I did not however tell you why I invited them."

Thranduil turned and looked at Feawen. "You are to become the Crown Princess of Mirkwood." Feawen nearly dropped her glass in surprise. "Ada... what do you mean?"  
Thranduil gazed at his daughter. "You will become the Crown Princess of Mirkwood." Thranduil repeated. "The firstborn son and the first born daughter are crowned the Crown Prince and Princess."

Legolas tuned and embraced his sister. "I am delighted for you gwathel." He then turned to his father. "When will Feawen be crowned Ada?"  
Thranduil had walked back to his desk. "Feawen will be crowned in a special ceremony in three weeks. A week after Lord Elrond has arrived."

Feawen had been silent while her brother and father had been talking. Now Thranduil turned and looked at her. "Iell-nin do you think you can handle it?" Thranduil asked teasingly.  
Feawen laughed lightly. "Yes Adar I will."  
Thranduil gently took her hands in his. "I know you will." He whispered. "But there is a lot to prepare and you are included in that. Legolas and Turon are already training you in the art of war. However you need to be educated in the ways of Mirkwood and Lore Master Nuimon is going to take care of that. Legolas had also volunteered to teach you the ways of the court. I know you already have a very good education and training from Taure-en-Uial so your training won't be too difficult for you."

Feawen smiled at Thranduil and Legolas. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door. "Enter!" called Thranduil. The door opened and Sulon steeped into the room. "Forgive me my King, but Captain Turon asks, well more like orders Prince Legolas to speak with him about the border patrols."

Legolas looked at Thranduil who nodded his leave. When the door had closed again, Thranduil turned his attention back to his daughter. "Are you sure you will be able to handle this tithen pen nin? It is a lot to learn in three weeks."

Feawen nodded wordlessly and reached her head up towards her father. Thranduil knew this gesture well and complied, lowering his head until their foreheads touched. Feawen relaxed as her father entered her mind and soothed her worries.

After a while they slowly broke apart. Thranduil smiled down at his daughter. She was so strong, just like Legolas. He had seen in her mind the strength and determination that his son processed. He knew she would handle whatever came her way.

"You may go now iell-nin. Your lessons with Master Nuimon start tomorrow. Just for the morning however. Then Legolas and Turon will complete your training the way they will work it out." Thranduil told her gently.  
Feawen smiled and opened the door. But just as she was about to leave, Thranduil called her back again. "Oh Feawen tonight there is a formal dinner for the announcement of you crowning. I want you to wear a gown tonight."

Feawen frowned at her father. "Ada, dinner is formal here every day. Why do I have to wear a gown tonight?" She pouted.  
Thranduil just smirked and repeated, "Gown tonight."  
Sighing Feawen left the study. Thranduil smiled as he watched her go.

"She seems to have taken it well," said a voice behind Thranduil. He turned and smiled as Nuimon stepped out from behind a secret bookcase.  
"Yes she did. I was surprised. But then she is Legolas' brother and I would expect nothing less."  
Nuimon snorted. "She is also the daughter of Thranduil and there for has your famous pride and stubbornness."

Thranduil turned back to his desk. "Do you remember who you are speaking to? I am the king and can easily have your thrown into the dungeons for showing disrespect to you Lord!"  
Nuimon laughed and Thranduil turned back around and smiled at his elfling-hood friend. "I can always relay on you mellon-nin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feawen was board. The feast had been going on for nearly two hours and still Thranduil hadn't announced anything. Her gown was feeling hot and her circlet was giving her a headache. The only thing that was making the night bearable was the fact that Lord Fiddlestick had come to dinner still with bright pink hair.

Just when she thought that she was going to fall asleep, she received a pinch from Legolas. Tonight the two of them were both sitting on Thranduil's right. Feawen glared at her brother. Legolas just smiled and had a drink of wine.

Suddenly Thranduil stood up. The whole room fell silent.  
"Tonight I wish to announce something that I am sure you will rejoice in. Princess Feawen will so be crowned the Crown Princess of Mirkwood."

The whole room started clapping. Thranduil reached his hand over to Feawen and led her around to the front of the table. Feawen couldn't believe this was happening. "Take a bow iell-nin." Thranduil whispered quietly so that no one else would hear.

Feawen smiled and curtsied to the elves of her Father's kingdom. Thranduil's heart swelled with pride at the love the elves showed for their new Princess. Legolas smiled at his sister when she returned to her place. "Well done gwathel. There won't be much I can teach you. You were beautiful up there tithen pen."

Feawen smiled at her brother. "Humm well we shall see about that!" Feawen said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Is that a challenge tithen gwathel nin?"  
Feawen grinned at him. "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ada = Dad/daddy.  
Gwador = brother  
gwathel = sister.  
tithen pen little one  
penneth = young one.  
tithen mir nin = my little jewel.  
tithen gwathel nin = my little sister.  
ion-nin = my son  
iell-nin.  
Av-'osto = do not be afraid (from last chapter!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ohh my first short of a cliffy! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What sort of trouble will the prank loving Legolas and Feawen get up to next?

Please review. Feedback helps me decide the next chapter. Also there won't be as many updates from tomorrow as I go back to school tomorrow. But I will try and update a chapter or two a week! Please bear with me.


	5. Bad Dreams and Lessons

He* was coming closer, the knife he held dripping with blood. He smiled an evil malice smile before turning showing the person beside him. He brought the knife up to his captive's chest and in one smooth motion pushed it in. Blood spilled everywhere.

Feawen woke with a start and clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself screaming aloud. Her room was dark. The storm was raging outside. The wind was howling through the tress and thunder and lightning flashed and boomed in the sky. Slowly Feawen sat up in bed and hugged her knees to her chest, the sweat soaked sheets falling in tangles about her.

How long she sat there trying to get her breathing under control she didn't know. She wiped away the tears with the sleeve of her night shirt and fought of the bed clothes that had wrapped themselves around her as she slept. The thunder and lightning continued to fight in the sky and the rain poured down.

Suddenly a streak of lighting cut through the dark sky, lighting up the whole room. It was followed by an ear splitting clap of thunder. Feawen couldn't stand it anymore. She slid off the tall bed and ran for the door. Her weight slammed against the closed door and she cried out in pain. Opening the door she pelted down the hallway to Legolas' chambers.

Checking to see if any other elves were up, she quickly pushed open the door and slipped into her brother's room. Quietly she padded up to the bed. Softly she climbed onto the bed and crawled over to the still form of Legolas.  
"L-Legolas." She called quietly, hiccupping slightly from crying. "Legolas." She called again when he didn't move. Fresh tears formed in her eyes as fear ran through her. Her dream couldn't be really. It couldn't! Pressing her hands of Legolas' shoulders, she shook him, calling out his name thorough the sobs that wracked her body. Her fear rising.

Drawing in a deep breath, Legolas blinked his eyes and looked towards the disturbance in his room. Waking up fully, Legolas sat up and frowned as he gazed about the room. His frown softened to concern when he saw Feawen cowering near the end of the bed. "Feawen tithen pen, what are you doing up at this hour?" Legolas asked gently, although he felt sure he knew the answer.

Suddenly a deafening boom of thunder sounded and Legolas found his arms full of elfling. Feawen buried her face into Legolas' shoulders. Fighting for balance, Legolas leaned back, his arms automatically closing around Feawen. He could feel the tremors coursing through Feawen which caused Legolas to shake slightly.  
"Penneth mani marte?" Now Legolas was truly concerned. Feawen didn't reply, she just pushed herself closer inhaling the soothing sent of the forest that lingered in Legolas' hair. Gently Legolas rubbed her back, whispering soothing word to her.

Feawen relaxed slightly and sat up in front of her brother. "I'm sorry gwador. It's just I had...another nightmare." Feawen said so quietly that even Legolas had to strain to hear what she said. "Aradhelon was there and he had a knife ...and ...And he had you. And then...then he...drove the knife into your heart! And then I...I couldn't wake you and I was so frightened!"

Feawen started to cry again as she finished.  
"Oh Feawen! Hush now, amin sinome!" Whispered Legolas as he leaned over and gathered her into his arms and held her tightly against him. Feawen laid her head on Legolas' shirt and pressed her ear against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heat. Legolas rocked his sister for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"There is nothing to be afraid of tithen pen. Aradhelon can never hurt you again. Come I think it is time you went back to bed."  
Legolas made as if to get out of the bed. But she grabbed hold of the bed clothes. "Please don't leave me. I'm scared...of the storm."

The pain and fear in her voice broke Legolas' heart. He wished he could take that away. "But it is only a storm tithen pen. It will not hurt you." Another loud crash of thunder sounded around the room and the rain pounded down on the windows. Feawen jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Legolas, burying her head in his stomach.

Reaching down, Legolas gently pulled Feawen away from him. He could feel her trembling under his hands and again his heart broke. Grasping Feawen, Legolas lifted her off the bed and placed her on her feet and stood up beside her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on Legolas' shoulder. Feawen could feel the slender yet powerful arms of her brother encircling her back. A feeling of peace came over her as she stood there. For the first time since her nightmare, she felt safe and secure.

"I want to show you something, if you will allow me," Legolas whispered in her ear. Feawen nodded her hair tickling Legolas' soft check.  
Legolas pulled Feawen out onto the balcony standing just out of reach from the rain. "Look out there." He said gently. Feawen shook her head.

"There is nothing to fear Feawen," Legolas whispered into her ear. "I am with you." The arms around Feawen's back tightened, reassuring her that she was safe. "Now look out there."  
Feawen was still scared, but she trusted her brother. Turning her head, she peeked out into the night at the storm.  
"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Legolas.

Feawen turned her head away almost at once, preferring the feeling of her face against Legolas wonderfully smooth skin. "How can there be beauty in something that is so angry?" she asked, her voice muffled from being buried in Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas tuned his head towards Feawen. His check brushed off the silky strands of her hair. "When you learn to see past the obvious, past the surface of what is there, you will find that a whole other world has been opened to you." Feawen was still, thinking over her brother's words.

"Now look back outside Feawen, and see what you can see." Feawen slowly looked back outside. The rain was not coming down as heard as it had been and the thunder and lightning were not as loud as they had been.  
"Look," said Legolas softly. "The storm is passing." Feawen sighed, her warm breath floating over Legolas' neck. Keeping a tight hold on Legolas she stared into the storm.  
The trees were slowly swaying back and forth under the rain. Cool air washed over Feawen, making her hair move in time with the trees. The rain smelt clean and fresh. She listened to the rain and the rhythmic beating of Legolas heat. She laid her head on his shoulder once again and her arms relaxed around his chest. A pair of hands was moving in a soothing circular motion over Feawen's back.

The younger elf suddenly felt very sleepy. Legolas sensed the change in Feawen. He felt the fear fade away, to be replaced by a sense of security and comfort. Legolas heard her breathing change from sharp gasps to soft and slow as she began to doze off.

"Come tithen pen. Would you like to stay with me tonight?" Legolas asked gently. Feawen nodded. Legolas brought her over to the bed and turned the covers down before gently laying her down, careful to make sure her head rested on the pillow. Then he pulled the cover back over her tenderly tucking her in. Quietly he slipped around the other side of the bed and climbed in.

Rolling over, Feawen pressed her face into Legolas' chest. Legolas smiled and wrapped his hands around her as he had done earlier. He had always been protective of his sister, but now all he wanted to do was hold her close and never let go. Gently he pulled Feawen closer to him.

Feawen sighed in contentment and cuddled up to Legolas seeking the warmth and security he provided. Legolas smiled as he gently brushed a few stray locks of hair away from her face. He traced along the curve of Feawen jaw line with a slender finger, before tenderly brushing her pale check with the back of his fingers and kissing her forehead.

"You may always come to me for comfort and security tithen pen. Don't ever forget that. Amin mela lle." Legolas whispered. Feawen smiled in her sleep. Legolas watched her for a few more minutes before allowing himself to be lulled to sleep by the gent sound of the rain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning dawned bright with clear skies. Legolas sighed and he turned carefully in the bed, not wanting to wake Feawen who was still asleep after crying herself out last night. He loved the morning after a storm. It was as if the Valor had washed Arda and now everything was fresh and new and waiting for him to explore.

Gently he shook his sister's shoulders. "Feawen time to wake up. You have your first lessons with Master Nuimon this morning and I don't think Ada would be pleased if you missed them." Feawen stirred and her eyes slide into focus.

She smiled up at Legolas. He smiled back at her. "Come on penneth. Up!" Feawen rolled over and gave Legolas her puppy dog eyes. Thranduil had scolded Legolas fiercely for teaching Feawen that trick. Not that Thranduil could have said no to his daughter anyway, but this only increased her chanced of getting what she wanted!

Legolas smiled and tried to be firm. "Yes penneth. Master Nuimon will be waiting and you have yet to get dressed and have breakfast. Or are you thinking of skipping it? Although I would advise against it. An empty stomach and lessons do not bond well together."

Feawen giggled and slowly sat up. She looked at Legolas. "Hannon le Legolas for letting me stay with you last night. The nightmares go away when your there."  
Legolas held his arms opened and Feawen snuggled against him. Tenderly he kissed her hair. "You can always come to me for comfort tithen pen. Always."

They stayed like that for a few moments before Legolas spoke again. "Now up! Come on Feawen." Feawen knew Legolas meant business when he used that tone. It wasn't a mean, commanding or angry tone. Just one that stated that Feawen had to d what he told her to do.

Quickly Feawen scrambled out of the bed and flung the bed clothes back over Legolas' head before she scampered from the room. Grumbling Legolas pulled the covers from his head and listened to the sound of Feawen's laughter.  
Smiling to himself he got dressed and made his way down to the hall for breakfast. Thranduil was already there and so was Master Nuimon. They both smiled as he slide into his place.  
"Qual amrun caun Legolas. How are you this morning?" asked Nuimon as he passed the basket of fresh rolls to Legolas.

"Qual amrun Master Nuimon. I am feeling well refreshed, hannon le." Replied Legolas. Thranduil leaned over to his son.  
"Legolas ion-nin would you happen to know the where abouts of your sister this morning?" But before Legolas could answer the King. The doors flew open and Feawen ran in looking as if she had dressed in the dark. Legolas had to hide his mouth behind his napkin to stop himself laughing.

Thranduil however was far less worried about saying what he thought. "Feawen iell-nin did you dress in the dark this morning."  
Feawen blushed and looked down at herself. When she looked back up, Legolas saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Forgive me Aran nin. Legolas rushed me when I was getting up. He said I would not have time to have breakfast if I didn't hurry."

Legolas nearly choked on his wine. "Oh the little-" Legolas did not finish his thought. Legolas sent a glare in his sister's direction. "You will pay tithen gwathel!" He mouthed over at her. Feawen just smirked and shuffled her chair closer to Thranduil.

The king looked over at the noise. "Feawen what are you doing?" he hissed at her. "Legolas is threatening me Ada." She said sweetly as if butter would not melt in her mouth.  
Thranduil looked over at his son to see Legolas sending daggers at Feawen. Nuimon also saw it. "Right mellon nin I shall take Feawen off for her lessons before war starts in the palace of King Thranduil."

"Hannon le mellon nin. I don't really want to have to break up a row between siblings first thing this morning!" Thranduil sent a grateful glance in his friend's direction as Nuimon pushed Feawen in front of him out of the hall. "No Hir nin that would not be a good start to the day!"  
As soon as they were gone, Thranduil turned to Legolas.

"Ion-nin please do not antagonise you sister. At least until the crowning is over."  
Legolas grinned sheepishly. "Of course Ada."  
"I mean it Legolas! The twins and Estel will be here soon and I really do not need you and Feawen in the middle of some mayhem and mischief. Understood?"  
"Legolas nodded and left the table. He had training with Sulon and Rinon and the rest of his patrol and it wouldn't do if the captain was late now would it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well my Princess, where would you like to study? The library or my study?" asked Master Nuimon as the two of them made their way from the dining hall. Feawen thought for a few minutes. In the library you had to be quiet all the time, but in Master Nuimon's study she didn't have to talk quietly and his study was far more interesting than the library.

"Your study please Master Nuimon!" Feawen said. Nuimon laughed. "The study it is then!" Soon they reached the study and Nuimon held the door open for Feawen. "Now I found some of the books that Legolas used when he was your age and I thought we could start with those until I see what you need to learn. King Thranduil said you already have a good education from Taure-en-Uial. Am I correct?"

Feawen nodded as she sat down at the desk. "Yes Rinor and Fealeth made sure I had lessons most days." She looked with curiosity at the book Nuimon had placed in front of her. "The history of Greenwood he Great." She read aloud.

Nuimon nodded. "Today I am going to see how much you know of the history of Mirkwood or as it was called then Greenwood."  
Feawen nodded again and settled down to read the first chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ada = Dad/daddy.  
gwador = brother  
gwathel = sister.  
tithen pen = little one  
penneth = young one  
Amin sinome = I am here  
Mani marte = what happened.  
mellon nin = my friend  
amin mela lle = I love you (family)  
Qual amrun = good morning.  
Caun Legolas = Prince Legolas  
Aran nin = my King.  
Hir nin = my lord.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I am just so busy with school and everything elese. Hope you it! Please review! I love feedback!


	6. Training Not so Good

"Right my Princess, I think that is enough for today," said Nuimon as he closed his book. "You have done extremely well. I did not think you would have such knowledge of the History of Mirkwood."

Feawen smiled. "I was not allowed to stray very far from the palace of Taure-en-Uial so I amused myself by reading books on the other elven realms. I find the history very interesting."  
"Well it has certainly paid off your highness," Nuimon said with a smile. The two of them had got on extremely well. Feawen had enjoyed her lesson and Nuimon had enjoyed teaching her.

"Now," Nuimon said briskly as he tidied up the quills and parchment they had been using. "What are you plans for today then humm?"  
Feawen stretched like a cat as she stood up from her chair."I have training with Legolas and Captain Turon. Although I am slightly wary of Legolas after this morning. I fear he will not be easy on me this afternoon!"

Nuimon laughed. "Well I would be on my guard Riel Feawen. Enjoy this afternoon and be careful."  
Nuimon had only known the princess for a few months but already he was like a guardian to her. The same way he was with Legolas.  
"Hannon le master Nuimon. I shall see you tomorrow morning!" And with that Feawen left the study and ran down towards Legolas' chambers yelling for him.

Nuimon laughed as he made his way to King Thranduil's study. The king had asked for a report on Feawen first lesson. He knocked, "Your permission to enter Hir nin?" he asked.  
"Permission granted!" replied a voice from inside.

Nuimon entered the study and walked over to the desk where Thranduil was busy writing something on a piece of parchment. He looked up and saw Nuimon.  
"Mellon nin," he greeted, indicating to the chair near the desk for Nuimon to sit down. "How was Princess Feawen this morning? I trust you had no trouble?"

Nuimon smiled. "Far from it Hir nin. Princess Feawen already has a wide knowledge of Mirkwood and her history as well as being quick and interested to learn."  
The King relaxed in his chair. "That is good to hear. You say she already knows a great deal of Mirkwood's history? Did she tell you how?"

Nuimon chuckled. "She says that she read the books in Rinor's library Hir nin. Although forgive my boldness, but your daughter seems to possess the curiosity of your Queen and Ernil Legolas."  
Thranduil smiled sadly for a moments as he remembered his Queen. "Yes Feawen certainly seems to follow the traits of my wife that Legolas shows. Where is she now?" Thranduil inquired, half dreading to hear the answer.

Nuimon chuckled again at the looked on his Kings face. "The last I saw of her mellon nin, she was running down the corridor yelling for Prince Legolas. Something about training and what happened this morning. Also I heard a few dewavish curses in there as well when she ran into Galion. It would seem Legolas is also tutoring his sister!"

Thranduil half glared at his oldest friend form elfling-hood. "That is the last thing I need Legolas teaching her, especial this week!"  
Nuimon just laughed. "Looks like you have no choice in that matter mellon nin!" Thranduil just sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Feawen and Legolas were on the training ground along with Sulon, Rinon and Captain Turon.  
"Are you ready?"  
Feawen nodded, trying to still her trembling hands. She had already being sparing for nearly an hour and her muscles were beginning to protest. In front of her Sulon swung his knives lazily though the air. The sunlight caught them and they glinted. Feawen gulped. Sulon was the best warrior next to Legolas.

Up until now Feawen had been using the training knives and swords to spar with. But today Legolas had decided that she needed to be more aware and switched to using the real weapons, the ones with the sharp edge. Since Feawen had come to Mirkwood and had been training with Legolas and Turon she had become faster, stronger and more agile.

Pride shone through Legolas' eyes as he watched Feawen ready herself to face Sulon. He could see the muscles in her back and legs tense beneath the tunic she wore. He watched as the muscles in her arm bare arms flexed under the skin as she readjusted the grip on her knives. Feawen had grown in the last few months to become a fierce and lethal fighter, almost as good as her brother, even though she was still only the equivalent of a 16 year old female human.

Feawen looked down at the knives she held in her hands. The knives had been a present from Legolas and Thranduil shortly after she had started training in Mirkwood. They were twin replicas of the pair Legolas owned. She swung them experimentally, twisting them in her hands.

Feawen smiled at Sulon and shifting her weight into a better stance, and raised her knives. "Ready."  
Sulon paused. Legolas had told him not to go easy on Feawen as she needed to realise what could happen. As Legolas had said to Sulon before they started, "I would rather see her hurt from a friend than hurt in a fight."

Sulon had agreed with Legolas. Rinon watching nearby with Legolas laughed. "Come on Sulon. Surely you are not scared of a novice beating you?"  
Sulon growled in answer raising his knives in arc and bringing them down towards Feawen.

Feawen leap to the side parrying his blows. She swept her knives at Sulon, who spun out of the way and then attacked again. Everything seemed alright, but Feawen's muscles were beginning to ache, but she was enjoying the sparring too much to pay them any attention. However this was a mistake.

Feawen parried blow after blow easily and slipped behind Sulon, trying to find a weak spot. More often than not Feawen found herself on the defensive as Sulon pushed her back his stronger, heavier attacks and his longer arm reach. Feawen heard Legolas shouting, and a small part of her brain interpreted the words telling her to push harder and land heavier blows. She also heard Turon shouting as well.

What they were doing was an old trick Feawen had discovered the hard way. In a battle, Legolas had explain afterwards as she got her wounds bandaged, a warrior has to be completely focused on the fight, but also able to react to everything around them, including commands from the captain or enemy. Hurling advice, mingled with threats and nonsense thought the novices and warriors to listen while fighting.

Sulon possible forgot that he was sparring with an elf a few centuries younger than himself and one that wasn't as strong as him began putting more and more strength into his blows. Feawen fought back, but she was tiring quickly now and the abused muscles were beginning to hurt her now. And then Sulon swung one knife upwards while the other went down.

Quickly Feawen twisted out of the way. But in doing so she twisted her back and left arm as she tried to parry the blow. The already tired and sore muscles couldn't take the sharp movement.

Feawen gasped as the muscles in her back and left shoulder went into a blinding spasm, knocking off all other senses except the pain. The knife dropped out of her left hand and in that second Sulon brought his down onto the unprotected arm, slashing a rather long cut along the limb.

Feawen hardly noticed the pain from the cut as her back protested as she tried to straighten it up. Sulon hadn't realised what had happened and kept coming. Feawen tried to call out to him to stop, but the pain from the cramped muscles took her breath away. She dropped to the ground, curling up on her side.

Effortlessly Sulon batted away her other knife and stood over her with a knife at her throat. "Well it seems that you have a poor defensive today Feawen!" he chuckled. When Feawen didn't respond however he began to get worried. Quickly he dropped to his knees and bent over her. "Feawen, Feawen?" he called. Feawen's face was white and he eyes were closed in an effort to control the pain stabbing though her back.

Legolas and Rinon grinned at each other as they watched Sulon disarm Feawen. Legolas and Turon had known that Feawen would never beat Sulon, not yet. Legolas was slightly concerned when Sulon managed to cut her arm, but said nothing. Turon would stop the fight if he felt one of them were hurt.

But when Sulon dropped to his knees beside Feawen, the other three elves knew something was wrong. Legolas tried to stop panic rising in him as he and Turon hurried over to where Feawen lay. Sulon looked up as Legolas knelt beside Feawen's head.

"Sulon what happened?" he asked as he gently brushed a few hairs out of his sister's face. She still had her eyes closed and her breathing was ragged.  
"I don't know Legolas. One second she was fine, the next she had dropped her left knife and I cut her. Then she just dropped to the ground and curled over. She hasn't moved."

Legolas looked over worriedly at Turon, who was crouched next to Feawen' back. Gently Turon ran his hands over her back and shoulders. He frowned as he felt the cramped muscles.  
"Turon what is the matter with her?" asked Rinon as he stood over the four elves on the ground.

Turon didn't answer. Instead he lent over Feawen and called her. "Feawen... Feawen open your eyes for me penneth." To everyone's surprise her eyes opened. She started around at Legolas and Sulon, the elves she could see. Suddenly she hissed and tried to curl in further on herself.

Turon frowned again and raised his head to look at Legolas. "Her back has gone into spasm, probably from overusing the already tired muscles."  
Legolas bite his lip. His back had gone into spasm once and it was very painful. Turon was again leaning over Feawen and talking to her quietly.

"Penneth, I need to straighten you out so that you muscles will be released. I know it is going to cause you pain and I am sorry for that. But it will only last a few moments."  
Feawen nodded.  
Ever so gently Turon uncurled her legs and pulled them our straight. Feawen whimpered. Legolas gently held her shoulders still as she tried to pull her legs back close to her. "Hush penneth, it will all be over soon." He whispered to her.

Then Turon gently rolled her on to her stomach and felt along her back until he came to the cramped muscles. They were right across her shoulder blades. Tenderly he started to message them. Feawen bite her tongue to stop herself from crying out.

After an agonising few minutes, the muscles finally relaxed. Feawen groaned as the tension was released from her back. Slowly so not to send the muscles back onto cramp, Turon turned her over so that she lay on her back.

Legolas smiled down at her. Gently he stroked her forehead. "Just relax penneth." He told her. Feawen nodded. Then she turned her head to face Turon even though she didn't want to. His face was calm and clear as he gazed back at her.

"Hannon le," she whispered. Turon looked at her for a few moments.  
"What have I told you about telling someone if you are hurt or in pain?" he asked.  
Feawen gulped. "Always tell someone anytime you are hurt or in pain. They will not think you cowardly or ignore you. Instead they will help you, and learn to know when you are telling the truth."

"Right and what did you do today?" One eyebrow was raised.  
Wishing she was anywhere than where she was, Feawen said, "None of what I just said."  
Feawen looked so miserable that Legolas wanted to pick her up, hug her and tell her everything was alright. But he knew that she must learn this lesson and so he stayed quite.

Seeing the regret in her eyes Turon softened his gaze. "It's alright penneth, I am not angry with you. But if you ever feel like that again you must tell someone."

Feawen nodded and with Legolas help she slowly stood up, wincing as her back gave another twinge. She went to gather up her weapons. Turon nodded to the other three elves to head on back to the palace and that he would follow with Feawen. Feawen was surprised when she turned back around and found only Turon waiting for her.

He smiled at her and held out his arm for her. "Cone penneth we need to talk." Turon must have seen the worried look on her face for he laughed. "Don't worry penneth. I am not going to punish you, even though you disobeyed me. I think the pain was punishment enough. That and the fact that your muscles will be extremely sore and stiff for the next day or two."

Feawen looked at Turon. "Hannon le Captain Turon. I was just so caught up in the fight that I was not thinking. I am sorry."  
Turon nodded. "I understand, but you must realise what could have happened. Imagine what would have happened if that had been a real battle and Sulon was an enemy. You would have gone down with no way of defending yourself, putting yourself and others in danger. I know you have asked to be allowed out on patrol, but until I know that you are able to and I can trust you I cannot allow it. "

This time it was Feawen's turn to nod. Although she was disappointed that Turon wouldn't let her on patrol she could understand why. "I understand Captain Turon. Hannon le for not speaking about this in front of Legolas. I know you will be speaking about this to my Adar, wont you?"

Turon gazed at his young charge for a few moments. "How about we keep this between you and me Feawen?"  
She looked up surprised. "Yes I would like that very much."  
Turon grinned. "Right then, let us put this matter behind us and concentrate on more important things like how you will beat the others in sparring!"  
Feawen giggled.

The two of them were silent as they neared the army barracks. Glancing at Feawen, Turon noticed that she was lost in thought. "Feawen are you alright?" he asked gently. Feawen looked up and sighed. "I fear I have disappointed you and Legolas today."

"You did disappoint me, but you have seen what you did wrong and together we will work to make sure it never happens again. And I am sure Legolas will understand, for he did the same thing as you did today. Although he didn't understand what he did wrong as quickly as you have and continued to do so until I banned him from training for two weeks!"

Feawen laughed as Turon told her of Legolas. "Hannon le Captain Turon." She said as they reached the gates and went to split up, Turon to his office and Feawen to the palace. Just as she was about to leave, Turon called her back, "Feawen, always remember that I am you disciplinarian, mentor and friend. Remember all three, but remember that last one most. You can always talk to me if you wish."

Feawen smiled, "I will Captain Turon. Hannon le." And with that she ran towards the palace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riel = princess  
hannon le = thank you  
Hir nin = my lord  
Ernil = prince  
mellon nin = my friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In this chapter when Feawen's back goes into spasm, I write from personal experience. One day I was practicing a difficult jump in Irish dancing and whatever way I twisted to try and land probably and not fall, my back went into cramp and boy was it painful. The only way that I got the cramp out was to let the muscle be messaged which nearly killed me with the pain and then lie on my back for another while to let the muscles to completely relax.

Anyway I hope you all like this chapter. More drama in the next chapter coming in soon. Please please review as I love feedback.

Anyone have any ideas about what they would like included in this story? Please pm me or review and let me know. I would be delight to try and include some of your ideas for the mischievous prince and princess! Oh and the twins and Estel. Anyone got any prank ideas? Cause there will be a prank war soon!


	7. Councils and Problems

Dinner that night was a small formal affair in the private dining room of the King. Apart from the King, Legolas and Feawen, the only other ones present were Lore Master Nuimon and Captain Turon. Being Thranduil's oldest friends, they were more like family than anything else and Legolas regarded them almost like uncles. Feawen had looked away fearfully when Turon entered and went over to talk to the King, but Turon was as good as his word and didn't say anything.

Legolas didn't ask Feawen what had passed between herself and Turon and hadn't pressed her on what she had done. But he was pleasantly surprised when Feawen sought him out after training and apologized for disappointing him. He had brushed it aside and now the two of them were back to being closer than brother and sister.

Feawen's back muscles were still very sore and she found it hard to sit still with her back straight all though dinner. Legolas watched her as she tried to control her body and roll her shoulders discreetly. He smiled slightly as he caught Captain Turon's eye, knowing that the captain had also seen what Feawen was up to.

Finally dinner was over and Turon and Nuimon slipped away, leaving the royal family together in the private sitting room reserved for the King and his family. As soon as the door closed behind them, Feawen breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down in one of the armchairs near the fire.

After a while Thranduil looked up from the book he was reading. He noticed his daughter staring into the fire. "Iell-nin what are you looking for?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice. Feawen didn't respond, lost in a world of her own.  
"Feawen iell-nin!" Thranduil called louder. Feawen was jerked from her daydreams at the sound of his voice.  
"Forgive me Ada. I did not hear you. What did you ask?" She asked her father quietly. Thranduil laughed and repeated his question. "I asked what were you looking at in the fire iell-nin?"

Feawen smiled back. "Nothing in particular Ada. I was in a world of my own. Just thinking." Thranduil shook his head and turned to look at Legolas. "Legolas ion-nin don't you think it is time we introduced Feawen to one of the wonders of Mirkwood?"

Legolas looked up from his book and grinned. "Yes Ada I think it is." Feawen groaned and looked at the two of them. "The rules of the court?" she guessed, groaning inwardly at the answer she expected.  
Legolas came over and draped himself across the back of her chair. "Yes gwathel, the rules of the court!"

For the next hour the three of them sat together comfortable on the couch near the fire while Legolas and Thranduil explained the rules and regulations of the Mirkwood court. Suddenly Legolas jumped up from beside Feawen and held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance My Lady?" he asked bowing low.

Feawen giggled and stood up. "You may My Lord," she replied sweeping into a deep curtsy. Slowly Legolas began to lead her around the room, teaching her a slow waltz. Thranduil watched his son and daughter with a smile on his lips.

"Relax tithen pen, just hold yourself naturally." Legolas instructed Feawen. She tried to do as she said, but with her back still sore and stiff, this provided a tad difficult. Gently Legolas placed his hand in the small of her back, holding her steady.

"One two three. One two three." Legolas called out as they swirled around the room. "Now on the next turn, move to the right." Legolas told her.

Then it happened, both Feawen and Legolas moved in different directions. Legolas, because he was stronger managed to pull Feawen in his direction. Then accidently Feawen stepped on Legolas foot. Thranduil tried to contain his laughter as his son went hopping around the room. Feawen was less successfully and burst out laughing.

After a few minutes Legolas stopped jumping around and turned to glare at his sister.  
"You could have moved six inches to the left!" He hissed at her.  
Feawen returned his glare. "Next time I'll sit on you!" she threatened.  
Legolas choose to ignore that last comment and went to sit down on the chair nearby. Unfortunately he missed and fell onto the floor on his backside. This set Feawen off laughing again. Her brother looked so comical sitting there on the floor on his rear end wondering how on Arda he got there.

Legolas sent a death glare at Feawen and quickly scrambled up off the floor, but he slipped on the rug and fell again. Thranduil was also laughing now. "Legolas ion-nin, it is not appropriate for a Prince of Mirkwood to be sitting on the floor in such a manner!"  
Feawen was nearly rolling around the floor she was laughing so much. Legolas picked himself up and lunged at her. Feawen screamed as he landed on top of her.

Thranduil stood up and separated the two younger elves. "Legolas please do not jump on your sister. Feawen do not laugh at your brother. Honestly you are acting like a pair of elflings!" He told them sharply as he held onto the neck of their tunics in case they flew at each other again.

Their father released them and the two of them stood their facing each other. Feawen couldn't help it as she grinned at Legolas. He huffed good naturally and sat down again. "You can stop smirking any time soon!" he told Feawen.  
She giggled, "I am trying to. I swear!" She clenched her teeth together as her back gave another twinge. She turned to Thranduil. "Ada do you mind if I go to bed now? I am very tired after training today."

Thranduil looked at his daughter for a second. Her face was paler than normal and her shoulders sagged. "Of course you may iell-nin." Feawen went over and kissed her father on the check. Thranduil wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to him. Feawen relaxed into his embrace. Then her father tenderly kissed her forehead and bade her goodnight.

"Do I not get a cuddle?" Legolas asked, looking hurt. Feawen smiled and crossed the room to her brother. Legolas gently hugged her, careful of her sore back. "Good night tithen pen." He whispered to her. Feawen nodded against him, and then she stood up and left the room.

Thranduil watched her go with a worried look. When the door closed behind her, he turned to Legolas with a questioning look. Legolas sighed. He knew that his father would notice the paleness of Feawen sooner or later. "She had another nightmare Ada."

Thranduil frowned. "Legolas ion-nin, this is not good for her."  
Legolas nodded "I know. I..." He trailed off as he thought of something. Leaving the King puzzled Legolas got up and left the room.

A few minutes later found him outside Feawen's room. He knocked gently. "Come in." A soft voice inside called out. Legolas opened the door and stepped in.

Feawen was lying on her bed on her stomach in her night clothes with her head turned towards the balcony, which had the curtains and doors open, allowing the breeze float into the room. Legolas followed her gaze and saw that she was starting at the stars that twinkled and glistened in the night sky. There was only one candle lit in the room.

"Earendil shines bright tonight, doesn't it tithen pen." He said as he sat down on the side of the bed. Feawen nodded. "Did you know the ancient name for Earendil was Gil-Estel?" Feawen looked up at her brother. "That is a beautiful name for a beautiful star. It is the light of the Silmaril, the light of Earendil's ship as he sails across the sky to meet Elwing isn't it?"

Legolas gazed down at his sister with both love and admiration. "Yes it is tithen pen. But that was not the reason I came here. I wanted to give you this." And Legolas drew out from behind his back a small beautiful handmade stuffed star.

"Nana made this for me after I had a nightmare once. She told me that it would watch over my sleep and keep all the bad dreams away. And now I am giving it to you."  
Feawen took it and held it in her hands. It was made from the softest white fabric and seemed to glow in the darkened room. "Legolas it is beautiful. But it is yours. Nana made it for you." She said as she handed back to her brother.

He smiled at her. "Yes I know Nana made it for me, but now it shall watch over you and keep you safe. Its name is Sila. Here it is yours now." Firmly Legolas pushed the star into her hands and closed them around it. He watched as her eyes shined as she looked at the star in her hands. "Hannon le Legolas." She whispered as she leant forward to hug him.

Legolas smiled and closed his arms around Feawen. Suddenly she jerked in his arms and tried to pull away from him. "Tithen pen what is wrong." He asked worried.  
Feawen grimaced and tried to turn away, but Legolas held her facing him. "Feawen... is your back hurting you?"

Feawen bite her lip and nodded her head, trying not to let the tears that were threatening to fall to come out.  
"Oh tithen pen why didn't you say something earlier?" Feawen dropped her head, the tears spilling down her checks. She gasped and stiffened briefly when Legolas pulled her into his lap and started to gently rock her. "Hush now tithen pen. It's alright. Shhh...shhh...shhh."

They sat there together on the bed for a while until Feawen stopped crying. Kissing her forehead several times, Legolas gently lowered her onto the bed on her stomach. "Would you like me to massage your back for you penneth?" Legolas asked gently. Feawen nodded. "Please. It really hurts."

Legolas knelt up beside her and tenderly ran his hands over her back. He could feel the muscles as taunt as a bow string. Gently he began to massage them. Feawen stiffened as her muscles protested. Using his finger tips he began to rub back and forth between her shoulder blades vigorously.

Feawen moaned in pain. "I am sorry tithen pen. Shhh now." Legolas whispered in her ear as he started to run his thumbs up and down her spine, using pressure to try and loosen up the muscles that didn't seem to want to loosen up. Feawen tried to relax and let Legolas work for she knew it was for her own good. But she couldn't help squirming anytime Legolas reached a particularly sore point.

Legolas gently placed his hands on each of her shoulders and started to knead them hard. Feawen groaned and tried to move away, but Legolas held her firm. After a while Legolas felt Feawen beginning to relax under his hands. Gently he moved back towards the small of her back. Using the base of his hands he pressed them against her back and rubbed them around in circles vigorously.

Legolas smiled to himself, he could feel Feawen becoming more and more relaxed as he continued. Running his hands up and down her back, he was pleased to find that the muscles were no longer tight but lose and relaxed. He continued rubbing her back gently until he noticed that Feawen had fallen into revire.

Smiling he tenderly tucked her and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Sleep well tithen gwathel nin." He whispered to her before leaning down and lightly kissing her forehead. Then he slipped out if the room quietly so as not to wake her.

Legolas entered his room and groaned to see Thranduil sitting on the bed, obviously waiting for him. The King looked up when Legolas entered. "Ah ion-nin perhaps you can explain to me why neither Turon or Feawen would speak to me about training today?"

Legolas sighed as he went over to his wardrobe and pulled out his night wear. "She wouldn't speak to me about it either. All I know is that she did something to displease Turon, but they seemed to have made it up."

Thranduil nodded and stood up ready to leave. "Alright Legolas. Now get some sleep ion-nin. There is a council tomorrow that I am ordering you to attend."  
Legolas grinned. In the gloom of his room he couldn't quite see his father's face, but he could make out the humour in his voice! "Of course Ada. Whatever you say!"  
"Don't be cheeky Legolas! I am still your father and your King!" Thranduil said giving him son a look. Legolas grinned back.

Thranduil moved closer to Legolas and embraced him. "I love you ion-nin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next afternoon, after her lessons, Feawen sat on the edge of Legolas' bed watching her brother getting ready for the council. Legolas grumbled as he settled his formal robes. They were a light greyish purple (think Legolas at the council of Elrond in the fellowship of the ring movie)

Feawen smiled as Legolas grabbed his circlet and jammed in down on his head. Turning around to face her he smiled and asked, "How do I look?" Feawen jumped down off the bed and came over to stand beside him as he glanced in the mirror. Reaching out she straightened the velvet robes on his shoulders and tugged his circlet. "There, like the prince you are!"

Legolas turned and pulled Feawen into his arms. "Hannon le Feawen." Feawen snuggled into the soft fabric of his robes and closed her eyes. She always felt safe and secure in her brother's arms. After a while Legolas gently nudged her forehead with his check. "Come on tithen pen. I have to go now or I am going to be late for the council and I will have to tell Ada that you held me up!"

Feawen rubbed her head off Legolas' shoulder before steeping away from him. "What is the meeting about?" she asked.  
Legolas sighed. He didn't want Feawen knowing about how bad things had become in the forest. "But then again she will probably find out herself even if I don't tell her." Legolas thought.

"The meeting today is about the dangers of the forest and how to stop them advancing any further. And what patrols to send out " He told her gently. Feawen looked at him hard. "You mean the orc and spiders?"  
Legolas looked at her. "How did you find out about that?"  
Feawen smiled up at her brother. "I am able to find things out, you know!"

Legolas just shook his head and drew her close to him again. Tipping her chin up, he looked into her eyes. "I know you do and that's what worried me penneth. I don't want you finding out things that are dangerous and have no concern to you." Feawen yanked her chin from Legolas' grip and moved away from him glaring. "Legolas I am 1600 years old. I do not need to be sheltered about what is going on in my own home!" she hissed at him angrily.

She immediately regretted her outburst when she saw the sorrow in his eyes. "Legolas, amin hiraetha. I should not have spoken to you like that." She gently reached out and touched his hand.  
Legolas looked down when he felt the touch. Feawen gazed up at him. "Come here penneth." He said holding his arms open. She fell into them and clutched him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her securely.

Legolas gently rocked her from side to side and murmured to her softly. "Hush now tithen pen I am not angry with you. You were right. You do not need to be sheltered from what is happening in the forest. I just want to protect you."

After a short while Legolas gently pulled his sister away from him. "Do you not have training this afternoon?" he inquired gently. Feawen shook her head. "Captain Turon cancelled it as he thought it was going to rain." No sooner had she said the words then the sound of rain began to fall on the windows. Smiling legolas bent down and kissed her forehead. "Stay here if you like. I will be back before long. Although I don't know how I am going to keep a straight face with Lord Fiddlesticks there. He still has pink hair!"

Feawen laughed as Legolas left the room. She wandered around her brother's room and stopped at his bookcase. Picking out a book she slowly made her way back to her own room and settled down on the window sill to read and wait for Legolas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later a very tired Legolas made his way towards Feawen's room. Night had fallen a few hours ago and he found himself wishing for the comforting presence of his sister and as soon as he was free of the council he had headed straight for her rom.

Legolas opened the door to Feawen's room. "Feawen, are you there?" A low murmuring answered him. He entered and discovered the small figure of Feawen curled up on the big windowsill looking out. Quietly Legolas approached her.

"It's still raining. She said when he reached her. "I know." He replied and sat down beside her. "Feawen...I have to leave on patrol tomorrow morning. But I will be back in a few days. Turon and Sulon are also going out."

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Feawen spoke again. "I don't want it to rain."  
"What not," legolas asked surprised looking at her. Feawen's gaze was fixed outside. "I cannot see the stars and that makes me sad. I miss them." She said quietly.

"But above the clouds, they are still there." Legolas smiled as his sister looked at him for the first time since he entered her room. Feawen looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "I know, but I still miss them." They fell into silence again.

"Legolas?" She asked her voice low. "Yes tithen mir?"  
"Do you have to go?" Legolas sighed. "Yes penneth. I am a warrior and a captain. It is my duty to protect our people and lead the warriors as a Prince and captain."

Feawen sighed but turned to her brother and crawled into his lap and snuggled up against him. Legolas still had his robes on, but had shed his circlet. "I don't want to leave. I am not being childish. I am worried for you."  
Legolas smiled down at his sister. "I know tithen pen, but I will be back before you can miss me." Feawen lifted her head. "How long will you be gone for? And where are you going."  
"I will be gone a week, but I will be home before the twins and Estel arrive. I am heading for the eastern border. But I will be gone before you wake up."

Feawen said nothing, just snuggled closer to Legolas. "You know Feawen," said Legolas. "I will still be here, you just won't be able to see me."  
Feawen looked at him puzzled. "Where?" she asked.  
Legolas bent down and gently touched his forehead with Feawen's. He smiled and placed his hand over her heart. "Right here."

Feawen smiled and placed her hand over Legolas' heart. "And I will be here with you." She whispered. They stayed like that for a while. Then Feawen's breathing evened out and Legolas saw that she had fall asleep. Carefully he lifted her up and carried her to her bed. Gently he pulled the blanket over her and was about to walk away when a hand clutched his sleeve.

"Please," came a sleepy half conscious voice in the dark. "Don't leave me."  
Legolas stilled for a moment, but then nodded, "Alright." Then the hand released his sleeve. Walking around to the other side of the bed Legolas climbed under the covers, first taking off his robes and outer tunic. Feawen shuffled over in the bed and pressed herself up against her brother. Legolas smiled down at her and gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

From the door way, Thranduil watched his two children slip into elvish revire. He smiled sadly. He knew Feawen was going to miss Legolas a lot when he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ada = daddy/dad  
iell-nin = my daughter  
tithen pen = little one  
Sila= white/ shine  
Nana = Mummy/ mum.  
Hannon le = thank you  
gwathel = sister  
amin hiraetha = I'm sorry.  
tithen mir = little jewel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you are all enjoying so far. I know I am having fun writing it. Especially the piece where Feawen gets her back massaged. ( I wouldn't mind a certain blond elf massaging my back!)

Please review. We writers love feedback. It makes writing the next chapter so worthwhile, knowing that readers will let you know what they think.

Hannon le 


	8. Ketrals and Night Terrors

The sun was trying to break through the curtains in her room when Feawen awoke. Remembering what had taken place last night, she rolled over searching for her brother's warm body. There was nothing. Nothing except-  
"What is this?" thought Feawen as she found that there was something warm and soft draped over her. Waking up fully she realised that the soft item was Legolas' formal robes. The soft velvet ones he had been wearing yesterday to the council.

Feawen sat up in the bed and fingered the soft fabric. Quickly she jumped off the bed, out of the room and into Legolas' chambers. They were empty. A quick check of his weapons told her that Legolas was gone. Sighing she slowly went back to her own chambers and sat on the windowsill where she and her brother had talked last night.

How long she sat there staring out into the forest she didn't know. She was jerked out of her thoughts when hand touched her shoulder. Feawen looked up into a pair of eyes exactly like her own. The King smiled down at his daughter. "Do not fret little one. Legolas shall be home soon."

Feawen nodded and looked out of the window again. Thranduil sat down beside her and draped his robes over her body and pulled her close to him. Feawen closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of the arms around her. Like Legolas, Thranduil always made her feel safe and secure. They stayed like that for nearly an hour; Feawen resting her head on Thranduil's shoulder and he holding her tight against him, both enjoying the comforting silence.

Thranduil was the one that spoke first. "Iell-nin you are going to be late for Master Nuimon if we tarry here any longer. And I believe I shall also be late for my council meeting."  
Feawen groaned, "I don't care. Let me be late. As for you, you are the King. They can't start without you!" Thranduil laughed and gently kissed Feawen's forehead. "I know, but as King I cannot be late. And Master Nuimon would not appreciate at being kept waiting."

Feawen humped good naturally and raised her head to look at her father. Gently she touched her forehead with Thranduil's. He smiled as he comforted Feawen through the bond that they shared. Sometimes it scared him, the love and trust he saw in Feawen and Legolas' minds for him. He had never asked for such a gift, but yet here it was in form of his son and daughter.

Slowly they broke away. Feawen smiled at Thranduil. "Gen melin Ada." She whispered before standing up. Thranduil watched his daughter with love and pride shining in his eyes. "Gen melin iell-nin."  
Feawen rummaged around in her wardrobe for a tunic and leggings as she was still in her night shirt and leggings.

Thranduil watched her and realised with a jolt that his daughter was not a child anymore, but a beautiful young elleth. She no- longer had any baby fat or child-like clumsiness shape. Instead she had grown tall and had litheness to her body. He sighed inwardly and smiled. He was happy to see his daughter growing into a fine beautiful young elf. But it was hard also. He had never had the chance to do all the things a father would wish to do with his young child. Never had the chance to watch his daughter growing from a baby to a toddler to a child. Instead Feawen had been taken from him.

But now both Thranduil and Legolas were making sure that they spent all their time with Feawen. Making up for the lost time between them. And Feawen seemed to enjoy. "Indeed," thought Thranduil. "This is the first time since Legolas meet Feawen that they have been separated."

Feawen emerged from the bathroom and saw Thranduil looking into the distance, lost in his own thoughts. "Ada... we are going to be late." She chided him softly. The King looked up and laughed. "Come penneth, let us greet the day together." And the two of them left the room hand in hand.

Later that afternoon Feawen was alone in her room. Her lessons with Master Nuimon had gone far from well. He had scolded her three times for daydreaming when she should have been learning about the ways and customs of the men of Laketown. Then Captain Turon wasn't there so there was no training. Instead Feawen had gone down to the archery range and spent a few hours practising what her brother had taught her.

Now she back in her room on her own. It was still a few hours until she would meet Thranduil for dinner. Sighing she went over to the desk where there was a pile of books on the rules and customs of Mirkwood and its royal court that Legolas had dropped off in her room two days ago.

Picking up one she threw herself onto the bed, nearly squashing two of the four Ketrals that were currently in her chambers. Two were hers and the other two were Legolas'. Thranduil had allowed her have them in for a while today since she was missing her brother.

Feawen loved her Ketrals. A few weeks after Thranduil had written and told Celegon, now lord of Taure-en-Uial that Feawen was healing; warriors had come from Taure-en-Uial with her horse Gilroch, her Ketrals and all of her belonging along with a letter to her from Lord Celegon. Feawen had been most touched and Thranduil had written back professing his thanks and good wishes for Lord Celegon and so started a firm relationship between the two kingdoms.

Instead of reading, Feawen found herself more occupied watching the Ketrals playing around the room. Shinny brown fur-covered wiry bodies moved gracefully across the floor leaping and jumping around each other. They were smaller and thinner than a cat, but more than a ferret. Feawen laughed as the little creatures danced around each other.

"Trasta, Lalaith don't do that!" she scolded as Legolas' two made their way up the curtains. Feawen's Ketrals, Shorel and Falor darted under the bed, where high pitched squeaking could be heard. Quickly Feawen jumped off the bed and tried to wrestle Lalaith and Trasta from the curtains. With a kestral in each hand, she made her way back to the bed and sat against the headboard. "If you continue to do things like that Ada will have the lot of you put outside again until Legolas come home!" Feawen told them sternly.

Trasta licked her fingers affectionately. His small body rumbled where he had coiled up against Feawen's side as he purred contentedly. Feawen giggled. The vibrations were tickling her. Lalaith meanwhile stood up on her back legs and studied the elf's face before her, her nose twitching. Dropping down to all fours, she lightly bit Feawen's thumb for spoiling her fun of climbing the curtains.

"Ouch!" hissed Feawen sticking the abused thumb in her mouth. "You have very sharp teeth you know." Carefully she reached out and began to stroke Lalaith behind her ear until she was purring like Trasta. Soon the two of them jumped down from the bed and started chasing Shorel and Falor around the bed.

Falor was the braver of the two and boldly stood up on his back legs to face Trasta. Trasta jumped on him and the two went tumbling all over the room. Shorel decided she had had enough running around and started to wash herself. After a while Lalaith came over and they began washing each other. The other two got tired of their game and came over to see what the females were doing. Soon all four ketrals were washing one another.

Feawen grinned as she watched them messing up each other's fur and then another one of them rewashing and grooming it. Feawen sighed again. Oh how she wished Legolas was here to enjoy this with her. She missed his laugh and his cuddles already.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three days since Legolas left the palace to go on patrol. Feawen continued with her lessons with Master Nuimon and her weapon training one her own. Archery she could manage but sparring was harder on her own. Everyday Feawen missed Legolas more and more. There was no news from any of the patrols that were sent out. Nobody would say wither this was a good sigh or a bad one. Feawen had rarely seen Thranduil for the last few days except for dinner as the King was extremely busy.

That night Feawen didn't dream of good things. Instead she dreamt of Legolas. In her dream she was playing with him and a group of other elves in-between the trees of the forest. Suddenly a group of orcs appeared. Immediately the elves started to fight them. Legolas screamed for her to run, but she couldn't. She watched as elf after elf was injured or cut down. Finally Legolas was the only elf left standing. In horror, Feawen watched as an orc drove a dagger into her brother.

Feawen tried to fight back the dream, the sheets becoming crumpled underneath her, the sweat pouring down her face. "Ada!" she cried, hoping Thranduil would come and rescue her before Legolas died. But her cry was in vain. Legolas stumbled towards her as the orc came up behind him and stabbed him again. Legolas fell down, dead.

Feawen shot up in bed, her whole body shaking, the tears streaming down her face and only one thought in her mind; she had to find her Ada.

Feawen tired to twist out of the sheets that had entangled themselves around her. Finally she pulled herself free and jumped from the bed. The cold floor under her feet sent shivers up through her body. Opening the door, she raced down the hallway to the Kings chambers. She had only gone to Thranduil once when she had had a nightmare. The rest of the time Legolas came to her or she went to him. Feawen desperately hoped her Ada wouldn't mind tonight.

Thranduil awoke with a start when the door to his bed chamber opened and a very frightened Feawen climbed onto the bed sobbing. "Ada you have to save L-Legolas and the...the other elves! Please ...help them!" Feawen cried, her words coming out in between hiccups.

Thranduil was fully awake in seconds, sleep leaving him at the sounds of his daughter's pitiful sobs. When his eyes adjusted, he saw Feawen, her eyes still half glazed over in sleep, kneeling on the bed beside him pulling on his clothes. The sight nearly brought Thranduil to tears, as his heart went out to his daughter.

"Feawen wake up penneth. You are merely dreaming," Thranduil whispered, trying to being Feawen out of her feverish like nightmare. But the pleas still came.

"Ada the orcs are going to kill them all! They are all going to die! The orcs are coming!" Feawen shrieked. Her sobs became gasps as she tried to suck in a breath of air between them.

Thranduil couldn't take anymore. He was really worried about Feawen now. He shook her with both his hands on her shoulders. This time he was successful. Feawen stared at her father, eyes glistening with unshed tears as more rolled down her pale checks.

"What...where?" she gasped before she buried her face in Thranduil's robes and cried openly. He sat there and gently rocked her, trying to calm her down. After a while her sobs grew less and less until she was silent. Slowly she raised herself from her father's arms and stared into the silver blue eyes of Thranduil.

"What happened tithen mir?" he asked gently, running his hands up and down Feawen's arms to try and bring back some warmth into them. "You are freezing penneth!"  
Feawen gulped twice before she told Thranduil what had happened in her dream.

Thranduil's heart nearly broke when he heard what her dream had been about. Feawen began to cry again. He began to rock Feawen again."Hush now penneth. I will keep you safe from harm. No harm shall come to Legolas and the elves either." Thranduil whispered in her ear. Her sobs softened again, her tears drying against her father's nightshirt that was now soaked. But Thranduil didn't care. He wiped the remaining tears away with gently hands and pulled Feawen down with him, wrapping his hands protectively around her smaller body, until the two of them were lying on the bed.

"You shall stay with me tonight tithen mir nin and I will chase away any dreams that would haunt your sleep. Hush now." Thranduil said as he rubbed his hands in soothing circles on her back.

Feawen snuggled against Thranduil's chest and tried to get warm again until her eyes slide unfocused. He watched her sleep, tenderly stroking her check with the back of his fingers. He was almost in revire when his ears caught muttered words from Feawen. "Hannon le Ada." She said before snuggling even closer.

King Thranduil of Mirkwood, the one thought of as the dreaded King of the elves was wide awake again. The simple words of his daughter had brought down his defences. Leaning over he gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep, penneth." He whispered. He sat awake for nearly an hour to make sure the dreams did not return before allowing himself to drift off.

Thranduil was woken again a few hours later, this time to the sound of Feawen's scream. Quickly sitting up he saw Feawen sitting up in the bed with her arms wrapped around her waist. "Iell-nin what is wrong? Are you injured?" he asked worried. In answer Feawen doubled over and cried out in pain. Now Thranduil was very worried.

Gently he took hold of her shoulders and forced her to lie back on the bed. Her breath was coming in short gasps and her eyes were closed. Placing one hand on her forehead Thranduil called to his daughter again. "Feawen please tell me what is the matter!"

Feawen opened her eyes and gazed at her father. "P-Pain." She gasped as she clutched at her right side. Thranduil gently prised her hands away and carefully removed her sleeping shirt away from her side. As he went to touch the skin, Feawen gasped and tried to roll over away from his fingers.

"Guards!" yelled Thranduil, his voice tinged with terror. The two guards posted outside his door burst through with worried looks on their faces. "Get a healer in here immediately!" Thranduil growled. He turned his attention back to his daughter who was now lying on the bed quietly, but still breathing hard.

Suddenly the door burst open for the second time that night and Calaeron ran in. "Aran Thranduil what is the matter. Are you injured?" he asked concerned. Thranduil turned to him. "I am fine, it is Princess Feawen."

Only then did Calaeron notice the small form of Feawen curled up in the bed beside her father. "A few minutes ago she awoke screaming, gasping that she had pain in her right side. She would not let me touch her." Thranduil explained.

Slowly Calaeron sat on the edge of the bed and called Feawen's name. "Princess Feawen, your highness." Feawen opened her eyes and gazed at the first healer. He smiled at her. "Riel Feawen I need to look at your side, will you let me?"

Feawen nodded. Thranduil gently stroked her forehead. "Hush penneth. It's alright. You're safe now." Calaeron looked up confused. "Riel nin where did you say you were in pain?" he asked again. Feawen slowly brought her hand to her side.

Thranduil looked over at Calaeron. "What is the matter? What is wrong with my daughter?" Calaeron shifted his gaze to the King. "There is nothing wrong with her side Hir nin. She is not wounded at all." He looked down at the princess again. "Are you sure it was your side riel nin? Maybe it was here." Calaeron said touching her stomach and abdomen.

Feawen shook her head. "No it was my side." She said in a small voice. The pain had frightened her and had also drained her physically and emotional. Calaeron looked at her again, "Is the pain still there riel Feawen?" he asked gently. Feawen shook her head. "No it is gone completely now."

Calaeron looked to the King again. "I am sorry Hir nin, but the princess is unharmed. I had thought that maybe she mistook the pain in her side to be actually in her stomach. If that was the case then she could have been poisoned. But no she hadn't been." He added seeing the look of panic that crossed Thranduil's face.

Thranduil nodded. Tonight had shaken him and all he wanted to do was hold his daughter close to him and never let go. Looking down both Thranduil and Calaeron saw that Feawen had fallen asleep again. This time with her eyes half closed. Calaeron got up off the bed. "I shall be close by if something happens again Hir nin."

"Hannon le Calaeron. We shall see what happens in the morning," whispered Thranduil as he lay back down beside Feawen. The healer smiled and left the room. Thranduil stared at his daughter for a while. Feawen shivered, although it was more out of fright than cold. Thranduil gently pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her, like Legolas had often done. She relaxed and snuggled into her father's robes.

The King was worried. What had caused Feawen to be in such pain? Suddenly a thought struck him. "It couldn't be, could it?" he wondered as he watched her sleep. Was it possible that the bond between Legolas and Feawen had grown so strong that it allowed them to feel each other's feelings and emotions, like a parent with a child?

Thranduil sighed. He just hoped that Legolas was alright and unhurt. Be how else could Feawen's pain be explained if there was no wound?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

iell-nin = my daughter  
Gen melin = I love you (as in family)  
hannon le = thank you  
Ada = dad/daddy  
tithen mir = little jewel  
tithen mir nin = my little jewel  
Hir nin = my lord  
penneth = young one  
Aran Thranduil = King Thranduil  
Riel = Princess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok about elven bonds. I read somewhere that elves are able to have a special bond with their children that allow them to know if something has happened to their children like them getting seriously hurt or dying. I also read that twins also have this bond because it is like the one soul in two bodies. However I found out that if siblings truly love one another and truly trust each other that this bond can also form. Being the fact that siblings also have a weaker variation of the bond of twin siblings.

Hope this helps if anyone is confused! I know I was reading it. But I felt that it would be nice for Feawen and Legolas to be able to trust and love each other so deeply after being separated.

Please review. All criticism welcome as it makes me a better writer. Also any ideas for **Pranks?** Because there will be a prank war when the twins and Estel arrive at the palace!

Oh and some Legolas aghast coming soon! (Peeks out from behind the table)


	9. Wounded

The next day Feawen was still much shaken about what had happened the previous night, both her nightmare and the mysterious pain. Thranduil had excused her from lessons and told her that he would speak with Master Nuimon.

The King sighed as he made his way down the corridor to the Lore Master's study. Knocking twice he entered. Nuimon was at one of the large bookcases balancing on one of the lower shelves, putting back several old books away and didn't turn around, expecting it to be Feawen.

"Ah good morning Princess Feawen. Em... I seem to be having a little difficulty. Could you just hand me that book on the desk there please?"

With one eyebrow raised and saying nothing the King went over and retrieved the asked for book. Quietly he walked over to Nuimon and handed the book up to him. Nuimon turned his head to grab the book. "Ah hannon le Prin- Thranduil!" he exclaimed and fell off the shelf, the rest of the books in his arm following him. Unfortunately they had a soft landing: Nuimon.

Thranduil smirked as his friend scrambled up off the floor. Pulling at his robes Nuimon tried to regain his dignity in front of his King. "Thranduil if you must come in please tell me it is you! I am after addressing you as the Princess! What will the court say if they hear about this! They had better not!"

King Thranduil just stood there, letting everything Nuimon said fly over his head. Finally he had had enough and held up his hand to shut his friend up.  
"Peace mellon nin. The court will not hear about this I promise. I came to speak with you on behalf of Feawen. She will not be attending her lessons today."

Nuimon looked up from his desk with surprise. "Is she in trouble Thranduil?" he asked confused. The King shook his head. "No she had a nightmare last night, one that unnerved her far more than any has before. I let her do as she pleases today." Thranduil said before explaining what had happened.

Nuimon was silent as he spoke. After Thranduil finished Nuimon gazed thoughtfully at his friend. "And you think mellon nin what happened last night was because the bond has grown so strong between them?"

Thranduil nodded. "I fear so. But if that is what happened last night, then ion-nin Legolas is injured!" he said worried.

Suddenly there was the sound of running feet approaching. Thranduil straightened up and frowned at Nuimon who shrugged his shoulders in answer. The sound got closer and closer and the door of Nuimon study was flung open, crashing off the wall behind it.

Thranduil turned around angry. "How dare you! Just what do you think you..." Thranduil tailed off as he realised who was standing in the doorway. Leaning against the doorframe was Sulon . "Hir nin..." he gasped as he had just run the entire length of the palace looking for the King.

Thranduil frowned again and looked closely at his son's second in command. Sulon was weary and had dark circles under his eyes which were dull. His face was pale and his hair was free of its usual braids. Turon moved away from the doorframe, now unsure of how to tell Thranduil.

As Sulon moved into the light, Nuimon gasped and Thranduil paled. The elf's tunic was coved in the silver red blood of elves. Something had happened, something had gone wrong.

Sulon staggered and both Thranduil and Nuimon moved to try and steady him. "Sulon are you injured?" Thranduil asked. "What happened?"

"We were two days away from the palace when we were attacked by a group of yach. But the orcs were great in number. We fought them best we could. In the end we destroyed them...but at a price. None escaped uninjured. Five warriors were lost Hir nin. Sulon told them with his head bowed.

Thranduil paled when he heard what had happened. "Sulon... Legolas?" he managed to gasp out. After last night the King was anxious to find out about his son. Sulon nodded. "Aye..." he nodded.

Thranduil staggered and Nuimon caught him and Sulon moved forward holding on to his arms. "He is alive Hir nin." He said softly. "But I fear for him. They should be returning soon. I ran on ahead to warn the healers."

At these words, Thranduil seemed to come out of his daze and pushed Nuimon off him. With a frantic look in his eyes and not a word he left the study and began to run towards the healing wing. Both Nuimon and Sulon cursed and ran after the King.

Thranduil ran through the palace with his robes billowing out behind him, causing elves to press themselves against the walls to stop them being run over by the King. Word had begun to spread that Prince Legolas was seriously injured and close to death. Nuimon and Sulon ran behind the king. Sulon was weak and tired from the battle and from running all the way back to the palace, but he kept up with the king.

Soon Thranduil reached the doors to the Healing wing and burst through, heading straight for the room reserved for royalty, followed closely by Nuimon and Sulon. The healers glanced up as he entered but said nothing. Thranduil barely noticed them. Instead his attention was on the bed that his son lay on.

Legolas lay on the bed, his face white, his hair covered in blood. He was lying so still almost as still as death. "How has it come to this? Why my son" though Thranduil. Gazing at him as he laid there, Thranduil was reminded of the tiny elfling that once ran through the palace halls, pranking everyone in sight.

More and more times Legolas was coming back injured, soaked in blood or poisoned. And every time Thranduil thought, why, what was it all for?

Captain Turon entered the room unnoticed. He had returned home quicker than usual and he was glad he had. He approached Sulon. "Sulon...I think you should get your wounds seen to." Turon said as he guided the younger elf out of the room and towards a healer. Wordlessly Sulon nodded. Seeing his friend, his captain and his prince like that had shaken him.

As soon as Turon was satisfied that Sulon was being taken care of, he returned to the room. Thranduil was still standing there watching the healers work on Legolas. Turon came up behind Nuimon. "Nuimon mellon nin I need you to find the Princess and explain what has happened to her before she comes bursting in her." Nuimon nodded and left the room.

Sighing Turon approached Thranduil. "Hir nin," he said softly. "I think we should leave and let them work. They will complete their task quicker if we are not here. We can wait outside."

Thranduil seemed to have not heard his Captain as he stared at the scene in front of him. The once white sheets were now a bright red. The only sounds in the room were the sound of fabric against fabric and Legolas harsh breathing as he struggled to get enough air into his lungs.

Turon gently shook Thranduil shoulders. The King turned towards his captain. His face was pale and his eyes glazed over in shock. "Turon..." he murmured softly.

"Come Hir nin," Turon said as he guided Thranduil through the doors of the royal healing room, out over the threshold of the healing wing. The doors shut in their faces. Thranduil just stood there for a moment dazed and still in shock. Shaking his head, he pulled himself back together and turned to face Turon and took a deep breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feawen had been sitting at a window that allowed her a good view of the forest path leading up the palace gates when suddenly she noticed a group of elves clad in the green and browns of the Mirkwood patrol making their way towards the gates. Looking more closely she saw that they were covered in mud and blood and were carrying a litter between them.

Feawen heart sped up when she realised that these were the elves of Legolas patrol. Quickly she scanned the group. There were only six elves in total; one was on the litters carried by two elves while the other three stumbled along behind. She began shaking. Twelve elves had left with Legolas. She hadn't seen Sulon return. Suddenly she could see the face of the elf lying on the litter.

"No...No ...No." She cried as she recognised Legolas as the elf being carried. Feawen felt as if her knees wouldn't support her as she ran from the room. She ran as fast as she could towards the healing wing. She skidded to a halt as she noticed her father and Captain Turon standing outside the doors. She stopped and watched them from around the corner.

As she watched them, Thranduil took a deep breath trying to regain control over himself. It didn't work. Feawen watched as the King's breathing became harsher and heavier, his hands clenched by his side as he fought for control.

Suddenly Thranduil cried out and kicked the chair against the wall, sending it flying across the corridor. Thranduil then turned to a small table that held a vase on it. Picking it up, he flung it up the corridor. Turon turned his head and watched it crash into the wall, braking into a thousand pieces. Only then did he notice the scared face of the Princess peeking out from behind the corner.

Turon turned back to the King as he stopped. Thranduil's breath was coming in short gasps. He paused for a moments before picking up a book and throwing it across the corridor as hard as he could before falling onto his knees and letting out strangled scream.

Turon carefully approached the king, not wanting to be the next thing Thranduil flung around. "Hir nin," he called softly. "Please stop this for you are scaring your daughter."

Thranduil looked up sharply and spied Feawen. His eyes narrowed to small slits of sliver blue. He watched as Feawen slowly approached him.

"Ada... what happened? How is Legolas? May I see him? " she asked in a low voice, frightened for the first time of her father. She had never seen either Legolas or Thranduil display their temper before and this had scared her.

The King looked at Feawen. Slowly he got to his feet and stood tall in front of his daughter. The fright of what had happened to Legolas had made him angry and short tempered.  
"No you may not see your brother! He is in a serious condition and the healers don't think he will make it!" the King snapped at his daughter. Thranduil didn't notice Feawen take a step back from him, nor did he notice her eyes fill with tears. But Turon did.

Just then Nuimon came around the corner and spotted Feawen. "Come with me your highness." He coaxed as he wrapped an arm around Feawen's shaking shoulders. Feawen allowed herself to be lead away, only glancing back at Thranduil once with sorrowful tear-filled eyes. He didn't notice.

Thranduil looked over at Turon. "Was it orcs that did this Turon?" he asked. His eyes narrowing even more.

Turon swallowed nervously. "Yes Hir nin. It was."

"Are they all dead?" Thranduil's voice was icy.

Turon looked at him confused and didn't answer.

"Are they dead?!" Thranduil yelled at his captain. "Are those orc that dared touch my son dead?!" The Kings eyes flashed and Turon found him himself wishing he was anywhere but there.

"Yes Hir nin. Some of my patrol found the corpse. The orcs that did this are dead." Turon picked up the chair and set it against the opposite wall and then went over and started to gather up the broken glass of the vase.

"I want them found and killed! I want them to pay for what they did to Legolas!" Thranduil hissed dangerously. He took a step towards Turon and Turon took a step back.

"The orcs that harmed the prince are dead Hir nin." Turon said patiently.

Thranduil snapped around, eyes blazing. "That not good enough. I want them all dead. Every last one of them".

Turon nodded. "Yes Hir nin. They will be." He replied calmly. He would make no promises to the King for he knew that Thranduil was not thinking straight and would hopefully calm down later. For the time being he just agreed with the King. Somehow he always ended up at the end of the King's wrath.

Thranduil walked slowly across the hall and sat down in the chair he had earlier kicked across the hallway, putting his head in his hands. "Why, Turon? By the Valor, why Legolas? What has ever done to deserve this?"

Carefully Turon crouched down beside the chair. "There is still hope for him. He is alive!"

Thranduil just shook his head in his hands. "Hope? Hope abandoned us a long time ago!"

Turon sighed. "Hir nin please don't say that. Hope hasn't abandoned us. Thinking like that is..."

"Is right!" Thranduil nearly screamed at his captain. He stood up again and pointed at the closed doors. "My son is in there fighting for his life, again! Every time he goes out, he comes back injured worse and worse. How can you say there is hope when Legolas could die?"

Turon nearly had tears in his eyes. Checking that Thranduil didn't have a weapon on him he spoke his mind. "Hir nin please don't abandon your son and daughter. Don't do that to them."

If Thranduil had been angry before, now he was furious. He stepped towards Turon shaking with furry. "How dare you speak like that to me!" he yelled. "I would never ever abandon Legolas or Feawen! Never!"

"Well you just did with Feawen." Turon thought. He turned his attention back to the furious Elvenking in front of him. "You will abandon them if you give into despair and give up hope. Who will fight for them if their father wont. By the Valor, Thranduil, you only just got Feawen back. Don't, lose her again! Nobody can give Legolas and Feawen what you can!"

At these words Thranduil slumped back down into the chair. Turon sat down beside him to wait. A few hours later the doors opened and Calaeron came out. Thranduil held his breath waiting.

"Prince Legolas will live King Thranduil." He said. Thranduil visibly slumped against the wall and a little colour came back into his checks. "May I see him?" The King asked.

Calaeron bowed his head and let Thranduil enter the Healing ward. Not stopping, Thranduil made his way straight to the room reserved for royalty. Inside his eyes met with a sight he wished he would never had to see again. Legolas lay still on the bed, his eyes shut tight. His face was pale, almost the colour of the fresh white sheets. There were several blankets on top of him and Thranduil could see the white bandages disappearing under them.

He dropped into the chair beside the bed and took Legolas hand in his. With his other hand he gently brushed away a few stay locks of blond hair.

Calaeron approached him. In his hand he carried a bowl of cold water and a cloth. When Thranduil looked at him questioningly he explained. "The Prince is warming up Hir nin. But I am not sure if it is a fever or some improvement." Thranduil nodded, absently stroking his son's hair.

"How is he?" He asked Calaeron. The first healer sighed and looked at Legolas before continuing. "Prince Legolas has some serious wounds Hir nin. He has four broken ribs, has lost a lot of blood and is very weak. But your Prince is strong Hir nin. I am sure he will make it. But if it is a fever that he has, then all we can do is make sure we keep him as cool as possible. But if it gets too high he...he may not make it Hir nin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Nuimon had brought Feawen back to her chambers. She hadn't uttered a single word and Nuimon was worried. Gently he lifted her onto the bed. Then he went in search of a servant to bring some food and drink for the princess. When he re-entered the room, Feawen had moved and was now sitting on the windowsill.

"Will Legolas be alright Master Nuimon?" she asked in a small scared voice. Nuimon felt this heart break. "Your brother is strong Princess Feawen. I am sure he will pull through."

Feawen nodded as tears fell silently down her face. "Why was Ada so angry at me? What did I do?" she asked her tutor. Nuimon felt as if he wanted to go and hit Thranduil for what he had said to his daughter, king or no king.

"Your Ada wasn't angry with you your highness. He is just very worried about Prince Legolas. I am sure he will be along to you soon. Maybe you can go and see your brother tomorrow? Would you like that?"

Feawen nodded. Just then the door opened and an elf appeared carrying tray with bread, cheese and some fruit along with so watered down wine. When he had left, Nuimon turned to Feawen. "Your highness I need to go and see to some things. Will you promise me that you will eat something and then try and sleep?"

Again Feawen nodded wordlessly. Sighing Nuimon went over kissed her forehead. "Be strong for your gwador and Ada young one. There is still hope." And with that he left the room.

Slowly Feawen got up and went over to the bed. There sitting in the centre was Sila. Picking her star up, she went back to the windowsill and sat there. Finally the tears that she had held back while with Nuimon could be held back no more and Feawen broke down and wept.

"Please Iluvatar...please ...help my brother. Please don't let him die. Please!" she sobbed as she sat there gazing out up into the sky where the stars twinkled and glittered.

How long she stayed there praying she had no idea. Finally worn out with crying she fell asleep. But her dreams where haunted with images of orcs and Legolas laying there wounded. And there was no one she could run to that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next update might not be for a few days as I am bust with school and my dancing but I will try my hardest to post soon. Sorry I left Legolas dangling. You will find out what happens in the next chapter!

Please review!


	10. Don't Leave Me

**Authors note:** I have just realised that gwador and gwathel mean brother and sister by choosing. Brother and sister by blood is Muindor and Muinthel. So sorry!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning dawned bright and clear. But for those inside the healing wing it brought no comfort. Thranduil hadn't moved from his chair from the previous night.

"How is he Hir nin?" asked Turon as he stepped into the room.

"He is getting warmer and the healers say that the wound is beginning to look infected." Thranduil replied gazing up at his captain.

"A fever?" Turon asked sitting carefully on the end of the bed. He was still wary of the King from last night and didn't want to do anything that would provoke him.

Thranduil nodded. He gently rearranged the blanket and stroked Legolas' check before turning back to Turon.

"What about the rest of the patrol?" he asked. Thranduil had seen that one of the other elves badly injured was his son's friend Rinon.

"All but the five lost in the battle survived Hir nin. Legolas was the worst injured."

Thranduil sighed and reached out and placed a hand on his son's forehead. Immediately a healer was by his side checking Legolas' wounds and for a fever. He looked up when the healer stood back up.

"There is little change Hir nin. But he does seem to be getting warmer. All we can do is try and get Liquids into him and keep him cool." She told the King.

Thranduil nodded and reached over and poured a glass of water from the jug. Gently he slid his hand behind Legolas' head and raised him up coaxing him to swallow the water, which thankfully he did.

Turon watched the King. He had visited Feawen that morning to assure her that Legolas was no worse. What he had found was a pale scared young elf with tear-tracks down her face, curled up on the windowsill hugging a handmade stuffed white star.

Dare he ask Thranduil about his daughter? Slowly Turon stood up. "Forgive me Hir nin but I must go and see to some of the patrols. I need to organise more scouts and I will need to do Legolas' duties also." He said bowing. Thranduil nodded his leave.

As he was about to leave the room, he turned again to Thranduil. "Hir nin...?" The King looked at him. "Yes?"  
"I was wondering if maybe the Princess would be permitted to see the Prince?"  
Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "No the Princess is not permitted. You can tell her that I said that she is to go on with her lessons as normal." Thranduil snapped.

Turon bowed his head as he left. He would be damned if he told the Princess what her father had just said. She was already upset enough as it was. "Go on as normal indeed!" he huffed as he made his way towards the army barracks.

Inside the royal healing room, Thranduil gently brushed a few hairs away from Legolas' face. There was some colour in his son's face even though he was still pale. Thranduil hoped it wasn't the signs of an oncoming fever.

"It is what we feared, isn't it?" Thranduil said worried as he gazed at his son.

"Aye Hir nin. It is." Calaeron replied.

The King shifted closer to the bed, sighing deeply. "What can we do?"

Now it was Calaeron's turn to sigh as he passed Thranduil a bowl of cold water with a few cloths. "Try and keep him as cool as possible. We cannot let this fever rise to much." He said as he replaced the blanket with a light sheet over Legolas.

Thranduil nodded, taking the bowl. He wetted a cloth and began to wipe the beads of sweat off Legolas' forehead. As Thranduil gently placed the cloth on his forehead, legolas moaned faintly, twisting his head in delirious dreams. Thranduil wiped the cloth over his forehead murmuring softly to him and Legolas grew still again.

Thranduil sighed and gazed out of the window. It was dark now. Thranduil looked back at Legolas, and rewetted the cloth in the cool water again and placed it on his forehead. The he took another cloth and began to wash the sweat away from Legolas' neck and face.

"Oh Elbereth. Why did this happen?" Tonight Thranduil was scared. Scared of what might happen. He looked at the stars again. "Seas Elbereth...seas don't take my son from me." He murmured. "Seas he is not meant to die, not now. Seas don't take him from me...seas."

Thranduil buried his head in his hands as hot tears began to make their way down his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on the other side of the palace, another elf also buried her head in her hands and cried. Feawen had never felt so lonely and lost. Sitting there on the windowsill she felt as if the whole of Arda was against her.

"Oh Mandos, please don't take muindor nin from me. Please...please!" she begged. The only answer she got was the twinkling of the stars above her.

Feawen was exhausted as no elf should be. For the last two days she had barely slept and had hardly eaten anything, despite Turon and Nuimon's efforts.

Looking at her hands Feawen was surprised to find that they were shaking. In truth she could hardly hold up a glass without dropping it. All she wanted was for someone to come to her, cuddle her and tell her everything would be alright.

"Please...don't...take Legolas...Please." Feawen begged as she fell forward, banging her head off the window as she fell into deep exhausted sleep.

Turon sighed as he watched from the doorway. He turned to Nuimon. "After all she has been thought with Aradhelon she shouldn't be left alone like this. She needs her father's love and care." Nuimon nodded. "I hope Legolas recovers soon or I fear we may lose our princess."

Turon looked at him confused. "She is beginning to fade." Nuimon explained. "She has been through too much to be left alone. If Legolas dies, I fear we will lose both Thranduil and Feawen."

Turon nodded looking grim. What was happening with Feawen was serious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Thranduil was still sitting beside Legolas' bed, gazing at his son with a mixture of love and worry. The fever had been high all night leaving Legolas exhausted in the morning. He had twisted and turned in fever induced nightmares and both Thranduil and Calaeron had been extremely worried for him. But now the fever had dropped a little and Legolas was still. Eventually seeing that is was mid afternoon he stood up and kissed Legolas on the forehead as a goodbye.

Turon smiled. "I will stay with him Hir nin."

"Hannon le." Thranduil said, smiling slightly. "If there is any change at all, make sure you fetch me."

"I will Hir nin. I promise." Turon replied. Thranduil opened the door and left the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil heart was heavy as he made his way back to the palace through the forest. He had been visiting the families of the five fallen elves, giving them what comfort he could offer. He hated having to be the one to tell a family that someone they loved was gone, cruelly taken from them. And it never got easier. Each time it only got worse and worse.

Thranduil let his thoughts wander as he walked quickly among the trees. Suddenly the sound of running feet reached his ears and he turned his head to the left to see one of the place guards running towards him, crying out, "My lord."

Thranduil stepped forward quickly. His heart sped up. He could feel it pounding against his chest. "What is it?" he asked sharply.

"Aran Thranduil," the guard gasped, dropping to one knee. "Turon...asked...me..."

"What has he sent you for?" Thranduil asked.

The guard, still trying to catch his breath looked up. "He says...you need...to go...to Prince Legolas."

Thranduil didn't wait for the guard. Instead he took off running towards the palace. Elves flattened themselves against the wall as their King flew by. Finally he reached the corridor where the Healing wing was.

Worry was burning in his mind and heart. What if something had happened? What if the fever had risen? What if...? Thranduil forced himself to stop thinking like that and calm down.

Finally he reached the doors of the healing wing. He pushed them opened and rushed into the room. His face was as white as the sheets as he gazed around the room frantically looking for his son. There! Legolas lay still on the bed, eyes still closed.

Turon had been sitting nearby. He got up and crossed the room to Thranduil a smile dancing on his lips. "Peace Hir nin. Tis good news. Prince Legolas' fever has broken. The healers were worried for a while. That was when I sent for you. But they managed to get it under control and the fever broke soon afterwards."

Thranduil reached his son's bed and gently laid his hand on Legolas' forehead. It was indeed cool. Calaeron came over. Thranduil looked up. "How is he?"

Calaeron sighed and sat down in another chair. "His fever has broken. But he will not wake up. I fear that there is something stopping him. But I am sure he will wake soon."

Thranduil nodded and took hold of his son's hand and squeezed it. "He is going to be alright. He is going to be alright."  
Turon and Calaeron shared a smile over the King shoulder. Hopefully the Prince would wake up soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was night. The stars had come out hours ago. Slowly a figure crept along the corridors, careful to keep in the shadows. Feawen ducked behind a tapestry as an elf walked by. Breathing a sigh of relief she carried on.

Feawen paused as she approached the healing wing. She had stopped asking Turon and Nuimon if she could see her brother, but now desperation had pushed her to go to the room where Legolas lay. Unknown to her Legolas' fever had broken and his wounds were healing. Nobody had come to tell her.

Feawen could hear voices and peeked around the corner. She saw Thranduil being pushed out of the healing wing by Turon. They seemed to be arguing. Straining her eyes she caught a bit of their conversation.

"Thranduil you must rest. I know Legolas hasn't woken yet, but I promise I will fetch you as soon as he does. You have stayed beside him since he came home. Now go and rest Hir nin."

Finally Thranduil relented and walked in the direction of Feawen. Quickly she retreated behind a curtain and prayed that her father wouldn't find her. Thranduil passed by, not noticing the slight bulge of the curtains.

Feawen sighed in relief. That was the second time she was nearly discovered. Quietly she made her way back to the doors. Turon was still standing outside them. Now he was talking to Nuimon loudly enough for her to hear.

"I am worried about the Prince, Nuimon. He should have woken by now." Nuimon nodded. "I fear that his wounds are more serious than they are. They are healing, but he does not stir."

Feawen paled where she was. Her brother would wake up? Quietly she slid up to the doors and entered the healing wing. She could hear Calaeron in the room where all the herbs were kept. Looking around Feawen was satisfied that there was no other healers about. As fast as she could she ran to the room where she knew that Legolas would be in and slipped through the doors.

The room was in semi darkness. Only a few candles were lit and dotted around the room. Slowly she approached the bed where her brother was. Legolas was still pale, although not as pale as before. Feawen sat down on the side of the bed and gently took his hand in her smaller one.

"Legolas...Legolas muindor nin? Can you hear me? Please wake up. Please come back to me." She whispered.  
Reaching up she tenderly brushed away a few strands of hair form Legolas' face.

"Please Legolas you can't leave me. I need you...Ada needs you." She whispered brokenly as tears threatened to spill down her face.

"You have always been there for me. Always there to look after me, cuddle me, chase away the nightmares. I could always go to you whenever I need you...Please."

Slowly she leaned forward and gently touched Legolas' forehead with hers. "Cone back Legolas. Come back to me muindor nin...Please."

_There was darkness all around him. Shadows were reaching towards him like grey tentacles. He was dying, or maybe he was already dead. _

_Legolas was tired. So very tired. Suddenly he saw the Darkness. Bottomless, deep, dark Darkness. Luring him, lulling him to sleep. Promising an escape from pain and the shadow that surround the world. He couldn't even remember why he was fighting any more. He took a step towards it. _

"_Legolas!" a voice stopped him in his tracks. It sounded familiar and very far away. Did he know that voice?_

"_Come back muindor nin." The voice called again. "Please don't leave me." _

_Feawen? Memory came back to him slowly. What was his sister doing here? He turned to face where the voice was coming from, but the Darkness was too inviting and he was so tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. _

_Legolas couldn't stand it anymore. Resolved he walked towards the Darkness once more. All memories were forgotten. _

"Legolas!" Feawen cried. Her brother's forehead had suddenly gotten colder under her touch. She was frightened. Slowly she forced herself to enter Legolas' mind.

_Feawen shuddered. There were shadows all around her. She was terrified. But she had to find Legolas. She began walking through the dark shadows when suddenly she stopped. _

_There was a bright light ahead of her and even through it was fading, she knew who it was. Legolas. Feawen froze. What was he doing? He was letting go. He was giving up!_

"_NO!" Feawen screamed and rushed forward. The shadows tried to push her back but she fought them. She wouldn't let her brother go. She wouldn't! Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to get through the barrier of shadows. _

"_Legolas!" someone was calling. He didn't know who or why. All he knew was that the voice sounded sorrowful and filled his heart with grief. But he didn't care. The Darkness was still luring him. So he could rest and forget about everything...Forever. _

"_Legolas!" the voice called again. He paused. Where had he heard that name before? But it seemed a long time ago. _

"_Lasto nin muindor nin! Echuio! Seas! N'alaquel amin, gin iallon!" Legolas could hear the tears in the voice. He felt tears in his own eyes. _

_Suddenly a hand grabbed his. "Feawen!" he cried as all the memories came back at once. _

"_Aphado nin!" she whispered. Together they ran through the shadows. Feawen strength was coming to an end. Terrified she realised she didn't know the way back. All around them was darkness. Suddenly a sweet smell reached her. Immediately she recognised it. Athelas! Of course one of the healers had left some in boiling water hoping it would help the Prince wake up. _

_Feawen tightened her grip on Legolas. "Noro lin!" she whispered._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Legolas awoke, gasping for breath. He felt extremely sore and weak. But he felt that the darkness that had imprisoned him was gone. Legolas shifted his gaze to the unconscious form, prostrated on the bed beside him. "Feawen!" he creamed in horror as he gathered his sister into his arms, hugging her close to his chest. "What have you done you foolish elfling?!"

Legolas had no idea what Feawen had done. He sat there in the bed holding her close to him. He was terrified that she had given up her life for him. He knew too well that she would, like he would do the same for her. This only added to his terror.

Feawen moved in his arms and slowly opened her eyes. She forced a weak smile at Legolas. "Your back." She whispered before closing them again and falling into a deep healing sleep. Legolas stared at her. "Oh thank the Valor you are safe." He whispered.

Carefully he laid her down on the bed beside him and drew a blanket over her. Gently he started to stroke her hair. Legolas frowned as he noticed that Feawen was very pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. He also noticed that she was thinner than she usually was.

Tenderly he bent down and placed several kisses on her face. Lying down next to her, he carefully drew her up towards him and placed her head on his chest. Feawen didn't respond at all. What had happened to her to cause her to go into such a deep sleep? He wondered before he dropped off also.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hir nin = my lord  
Seas = please  
hannon le = thank you  
Aran = King  
muindor nin = my brother.  
_Lasto nin muindor nin! Echuio! Seas! N'alaquel amin, gin iallon = _listen to me my brother. Wake up. Please. Come back to me, I beg of you!  
Aphado nin = follow me  
Noro lin = run fast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this chapter was so long. Anyway Leggy is out of the woods. But Feawen still has to face an angry Thranduil in the morning!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	11. Shocks and an Angry Ada

The nest morning just as dawn was braking; Calaeron walked into the room and received several shocks. First there was Feawen nestled against Legolas sound asleep, Looking at her more closely Calaeron noticed that her eyes were closed. "Well judging from what Turon and Nuimon have told me the poor thing hasn't slept at all!" he thought to himself.

The second shock was that Legolas was awake and watching him. "My Prince you are awake!" he gasped. Legolas smiled. Quickly Calaeron hurried over to the bed. "How are you feeling Prince Legolas?" he asked.

"Sore and tired Calaeron." He replied. Calaeron carefully check Legolas' wounds and was delight to find that they were nearly healed. As he was re-bandaging them Legolas reached out and took one of the healer's hands. "Tell me truthfully Calaeron... what happened to Feawen? She seems so pale and exhausted as no elf should be."

Calaeron sigh. "Very well my Prince. When you were brought back here it seemed as if you wouldn't make it. Your father got very worried which led to him being angry and short tempered. He snapped at Feawen and she got upset. Thranduil banned her from seeing you and told her to go on with her lessons as usual.

Turon and Nuimon tried to comfort her, but they couldn't. It seemed as if she was fading. From what Turon told me... Feawen didn't see Thranduil or you for nearly a week. I fear after what she has been through it was too much for her. Early yesterday evening your fever broke and Nuimon drugged your father's drink so he could get some rest.

I thought I noticed Feawen slipping in here and I guessed that she had been avoiding your father, that's why I did not say anything. But tell me Prince Legolas. What happened last night?"

Legolas had grown paler and paler as Calaeron told him of Feawen. Gently he stroked her face, while he explained what had occurred last night. When he reached the part of where he found Feawen with him among the shadows, Calaeron jumped up and moved around to the other side of the bed where Feawen lay.

Carefully he checked her. Feawen's breathing was so quiet and low that the healer had to strain to hear it. Her heartbeat was slow but steady. Gently he turned her head up towards him. Feawen's eyes were still closed. Placing a hand on her forehead he frowned.

"Calaeron what is wrong?" Legolas asked, clearly very worried.

Calaeron sighed. "Last night she must have entered your mind and called you back. Now she is in a deep healing sleep. She was already weak before she tried to wake you. I fear it was too much for her. How long has she been like this?"

Legolas gazed down at his sister. She looked lifeless lying there. Her mouth was open slightly and her eyes tightly shut. "I think I first awoke a few hours ago. What can we do Calaeron? Will she be alright?"

The healer shook his head. "She will be fine but we can do nothing I am afraid. We must wait for her to wake up. It could be in an hour, four hours, a day I cannot tell. Make sure you keep her close to you, she will get cold. Hold her, talk to her, whatever you like. It may help."

Legolas nodded and pulled Feawen closer to him, curling up around her, allowing his body heat to warm her. Gently he started to stroke her check again with the back of his fingers. Calaeron brought over another blanket and tucked the princess up.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh Feawen how much you must have missed us! But I can promise you Ada never meant to shout and snap at you. He was just angry with the orcs. That is all tithen pen."

Legolas had been whispering to Feawen for nearly an hour. Calaeron had forced him to drink one of his 'vial brews' to keep his strength up. Legolas gazed out the window, it was almost mid-morning. Suddenly he felt something odd, something that pulled at his heart and cause him to look down at the smaller elf still in his arms. When he did, he was met with the gaze of two silver blue eyes.

"Feawen you are awake tithen pen." Legolas was delighted. In reply Feawen reached up and touched her brother's check, as if confirming that he was there. She smiled at him. "Legolas." She whispered through dry lips.

"Calaeron!" Legolas called before turning his attention back to Feawen. He stroked her check and crooned to her as if she was a new born baby. Feawen didn't care. She was in the arms of her brother. Her brother who was very much alive.

Calaeron came bursting through the door. "What is it my Prince? Is Princess Feawen alright?" Then he saw that she was awake and collapsed into the nearest chair. "Prince Legolas you nearly gave me a heart attack! Do not do that again! " he scolded.

Feawen smiled. "Legolas...could I have a drink please." She asked quietly. Immediately Calaeron poured a glass of water and handed it to Legolas. Gently he tilted Feawen upwards slightly and brought the glass to her lips. Feawen's hands closed around his as she drank. While he helped Feawen to drink, Calaeron left the room. He returned a few moments later with two mugs of steaming tea.

Both Legolas and Feawen grimaced when they saw them. Calaeron just raised one eyebrow and handed them the cups. "Drink! Both of you are still very weak and I will not have you collapsing on my watch!"

Legolas and Feawen grinned at each other before drinking the tea. Both looked up in surprise at Calaeron when they tasted them. Calaeron laughed at their expressions. "Yes I made them taste nicer today. But it won't happen again!"

After the tea had been drunk, Feawen snuggled up to Legolas and dozed off again. This time with her eye lids half closed. Legolas sighed in relief and allowed himself to doze off also. Now all he had to do was deal with his father.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thranduil stormed through the palace. "Wait until I find him! He will wish that he had never thought of drugging my wine!" the elf in question was Nuimon. When the King had woken up and looked out the window, he had been shocked to find that it was the next morning. He had slept the whole night away! As he dressed he had spotted the glass that Nuimon had given him last night, full of wine.

Suspiciously he picked it up. Thranduil's eyes narrowed as he sniffed it. Damn it he had been drugged! Quickly he hurried to the healing wing. There was only one thought on his mind. Legolas!

On reaching the healing wig he burst through the doors, not pausing to greet Calaeron. The first healer smiled as he watched Thranduil. Legolas had woken from his light doze a while ago and was now watching his sister sleep.

Thranduil headed straight for the room at the end of the ward. He was surprised at how quiet it was. There were no healers except Calaeron and why wasn't he with the Prince? Slowly he opened the doors and looked in. He almost fell onto the floor when he saw Legolas' bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"Legolas ion-nin you are awake! Welcome back!" he cried rushing to the side of the bed and grabbing his son's hand and kissing it. Legolas held a finger to his lips. "Shhh Ada, look." He said as he turned his head to the other side of the bed.

Thranduil followed his gaze and his eyes narrowed at the sight of his daughter curled up against Legolas as he stroked her hair. Thranduil went to rise and call Calaeron but Legolas put out his hand stopping him.

"Daro Ada! I need to speak with you."

Thranduil gazed at his son with curiosity. "What is it ion-nin?" he asked gently as he stroked Legolas hair.

Legolas looked at his father squarely. "Did you know what happened to Feawen this week?"

Thranduil looked at his son. "No ion-nin I do not."

"You abandoned her. You ignored her and left her to be cared for by Turon and Nuimon. She was nearly fading Ada! You snapped at her and told her she could not see me. You told her to go and do her lessons like normal but yet you didn't go on as normal. You stayed here by my bed the whole time, looking after me! After all she has been though Ada. By the Valor, how could you just ignore her? Why wouldn't you let her see me?"

Legolas' voice had dropped to a whisper at the end.

Thranduil was furious. "How dare you speak to me like that! He shouted at Legolas. "I would never abandon Feawen, never! I didn't let Feawen see you because we thought you were on your death bed! I would never ignore her!"

You did! Did you comfort her? Did you go to her? Did you even see her at all this week?" Legolas shouted back.

Thranduil was silent as Legolas' words hit home hard. No he hadn't see Feawen at all! He had hardly moved from Legolas' side. Suddenly he realised what he had done. He moaned as he buried his head in his hands. "By the Valor after all she has been though!" he thought.

Thranduil looked up at Legolas. "What have I done ion-nin?" Gently he reached over Legolas and touched Feawen face. She snuggled closer to Legolas.

"She missed her Ada." Legolas said quietly. Then he went on to explain what had occurred with Feawen last night.

Thranduil paled. "Oh ion nin." He whispered as he pulled Legolas against him and kissed his face. "I was so worried about you that I forgot about everything and everybody else, including Feawen."

Suddenly Feawen moaned and woke up. She looked up and smiled to see Legolas awake. Then her gaze fell on the person who sat in the chair opposite her. Quickly she sat up looking very nervous.

Feawen locked eyes for a minute with her father. Thranduil felt uneasy; he did not quite know what to say after everything that had happened in the last few days. And he surely did not feel better about what he was going to say. He was nearly heartbroken to see the way his daughter looked at him; weary, scared, nervous, even frightened.

"Feawen, I want to have a word with you. Come over here." He said seriously. Feawen slowly got off the bed and walked around to the other side, still with the extra blanket Calaeron had given her around her shoulders. She stood a few feet away from her father.

"Did you ask either me or Turon permission to come in here yesterday?" Thranduil asked his daughter coldly. _ Why do I have to do this?_  
Feawen swallowed hard. "No Ada. I did not."

"Why did you disobey me?" _Oh please don't cry little jewel. This is hard enough for me already._

Feawen stood there, crying. "Because I wanted to see Legolas. I didn't want him to die. He had always been there for me so I wanted to be there for him." She sobbed out, her breath catching.

"What have I told you about disobeying me?"

"I'm sorry Ada. Please...please don't hate me!" Feawen sobbed. Her heart felt as if it was breaking. After all she had been through, all she wanted was for someone to love her.

Thranduil couldn't take it anymore."Iell-nin?" he called to her softly. Feawen looked at him, still crying. Was he still angry at her?  
"Feawen iell-nin...come." Thranduil called again.

As soon as she was close enough, Thranduil reached out and gently but firmly pulled her close to him. Feawen stiffened as her father wrapped his arms around her.

"Now I want you to listen to me very carefully iell-nin. Do you understand?" Feawen nodded. Thranduil continued. "I love you and Legolas more than anything on Arda. If something were to happen to either of you I don't know what I would do."

Thranduil reached out and tenderly stroked her face. "I never meant to snap at you iell-nin. I was worried about Legolas and angry that the orcs had taken more elven lives. I didn't want you to see Legolas because he has always been the stronger older brother, always looking out for you. I didn't want to frighten you. But now I see that I did frighten in more ways than one.  
If I had taken a moment to explain what was going on none of this would have happened. Goheno nin seas iell-nin." As he said this he let go of Feawen and bowed his head.

Feawen just stood there looking at the King. Never had she seen the King ask for forgiveness. He was the strong mighty powerful Elvenking. But now...?

Legolas' gaze flickered back and forth between the two elves. He knew how hard it was for Thranduil to admit that he was wrong. And harder still for him to ask for forgiveness. He wondered how Feawen would handle this.

Thranduil looked up when two smaller hands came to rest on his larger ones. Feawen stood right in front of him. Thranduil looked into her eyes. Eyes that were begging to be told that she was still loved, that she still had his trust. Oh Eru! How could he have brought such pain and worry to those lovely orbs?

Slowly Feawen bent her head until her forehead touched Thranduil's. A smile appeared on Feawen face as Thranduil opened his mind to her through the bond between them and showed her the love and trust he held for her. Breaking away she smiled at her father.

Thranduil held out his arms and Feawen fell into them. Her arms wrapped securely around his neck. "I forgive you Ada." She whispered into his ear. Thranduil tightened his grip around her and kissed her hair. "Gin melin iell-nin."

Finally Thranduil released Feawen. She grinned as he settled her on his lap. Suddenly Feawen yawned. She was still exhausted. The last week had taken more out of her than she realised. She snuggled against Thranduil's robes and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her father still loved her!

"Are you tired tithen mir?" Feawen nodded. Thranduil chuckled and pulled her up tight against him. "Rest tithen mir. Hush now."

Legolas smiled as he watched Thranduil gaze at his daughter with a doting look upon his face. Thranduil looked up and caught his son staring at him and raised one eyebrow. He was about to say something when Legolas held a finger to his lips and pointed down at Feawen.

Glancing down Thranduil gasped. Feawen had fallen asleep in his arms, small hands clutching his robes. Slowly he began to rock her. Feawen relaxed and smiled in her sleep. Thranduil stared at her guiltily. She was asleep with her eyes closed showing exactly how tired she was.

_Oh Eru what did I do to my little jewel. How did I cause her such pain? _

Carefully he stood up. "I shall take this little one back to bed for she needs to sleep." He whispered to Legolas. His son pouted and patted the bed beside him, looking hopefully at Thranduil.

Thranduil sighed, rolling his eyes. But he relented and gently placed Feawen on the bed beside her brother. Tenderly he tucked her and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams tithen pen."

As he was about to move away a hand reached out at caught the sleeve of his robes. "Gin melin Ada." Feawen whispered. Thranduil had tears in his eyes as he bent down and placed another kiss on her face.

Straightening up Thranduil turned to Legolas. "No mischief ion-nin. I want you to rest. I have to go and inform the kingdom that their Prince will live and I don't want to come back and find you or Feawen injured even more!" He said seriously. But Legolas caught the humour in his voice and smiled. "Of course Ada!"

Thranduil shock his head as he headed for the door. When he reached it he looked back towards the bed and couldn't help but smile again at the sight. Legolas had curled himself up around Feawen and was stroking her hair. Feawen had snuggled further back towards her brother and was sleeping peacefully now that everything had been sorted out.

The King sighed as he closed the doors behind him. Suddenly he could hear banging and squeaking in the corridor outside the healing wing. Looking at Calaeron he sighed. "Now what?!" he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ada = daddy/ dad  
ion-nin = my son  
iell-nin = my daughter  
daro = stop  
tithen pen = little one  
Goheno nin = forgive me  
seas = please  
gin melin = I love you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope you all liked this chapter. Now they are all back to one happy family! What will happen next?

Please review. Next chapter might take a while. Please bear with me!


	12. Revenge!

Over the next few days Legolas recovered quickly and soon he was up and about again, as strong and healthy as he was before that fateful patrol. Feawen was constantly with either Legolas or Thranduil and one more than one occasion the King had to push his daughter out of his study to get some work done!

Legolas was upset that five good elves and friends of his had died and spent the first two days after he was awake, morning their loss. But Feawen had made sure that he didn't have too much time to ponder on what had happened.

She had returned to the happy, mischief loving elf that she had been in Taure-en-Uial before Rinor and Fealeth had been killed. Now she was more confident of herself and less wary of the elves of Mirkwood. Everyone was delighted with the change in her, especially Thranduil and Legolas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Feawen giggled as she thought about what she was going to do. She had decided that Legolas had messed with her long enough. While the Prince had been confined to bed he had used Feawen as his personal servant (In a king funny way) often getting her to request some weird items from the kitchens.

Now Feawen was ready to get her Revenge. Legolas had made her look a fool in front of the staff and now it was her turn to do the same! Silently she slipped through the palace, making sure nobody saw her. It wouldn't do for her brother to suspect it was her.

Feawen slipped into the council room and headed for the chair on the right hand side of the King's. She knew that Thranduil had a council that morning and had come up with the perfect plan. Laughing quietly to herself she took out a small glass bottle and poured its contents over the seat of the chair. Then as silently as she had entered, she left grinning evilly.

Quickly she made her way towards the dining hall for breakfast. If she was late she knew Legolas would suspect something right away, having suffered the pranks of the twin sons of Elrond. But she needn't have worried about being late. As she was passing by Captain Turon's study the door was flung open. This wouldn't have been a problem except this was a door that opened outwards, into the corridor.

_Bang!_  
The door hit Feawen on the side of her head near her left temple. She sat there stunned on the floor trying to figure out what just happened. Suddenly she was aware of someone kneeling down beside her, asking was she alright.

"Princess Feawen, are you alright?!" asked a very worried Rinon as he helped her to her feet. Gingerly Feawen reached up and felt the side of her head where the door had struck her.  
"Great," she thought. There would be a large bruise there later today. Shaking her head she tried to clear her vision, but that just made everything swim around her and she had to catch Rinon's arm to stop herself from falling.

"Legolas can you help me here please?" Rinon called into the study. Legolas and Sulon came out laughing. "He had probably opened the door on some poor unfortunate maiden!" Legolas said. Then he spied Feawen holding onto Rinon.

"What happened?" he asked as he gently took his sister from Rinon's arms and held her against him. Feawen leaned her head on Legolas' shoulder. The pain in her head was making her feel sick and dizzy.

"I opened the door and it whacked Feawen on the side of her head. I fear it hit her fairly hard." Rinon explained as Legolas took Feawen into Turon's study. The captain stood up when he saw the Princess. His concern grew when he saw the dazed look on her face. Legolas placed her down in a chair.

"What happened?" he asked as he came around the desk. He stood in front of Feawen. Cupping her face in his hands, Turon tilted her face up towards him. He frowned. Feawen's eyes were dazed and she looked to be in pain.

"Princess Feawen? How many fingers am I holding up?" Turon asked. Feawen gazed at his hand for a few moments before answering. "T-Three..." she said in wobbly voice.

Carefully Turon tilted her head to the side and brushed her hair away from the side of her face. There was already the sign of a large bruise forming. He went over to the desk and dipped a cloth into the jug of cold water. Bringing it over, Turon gently pressed it up against the side of Feawen's face.

Feawen hissed in pain and tried to pull away, but Legolas wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, stilling her movements. Soon the pain eased a bit and Feawen was able to see a bit clearer. She gazed up at Legolas and Turon.

"How are you feeling my Princess?" Turon asked gently, kneeling down in front of her.  
"The pain is less. My sight is not as fuzzy. Hannon le." Turon breathed a sigh of relief. He had been afraid that Feawen had a concussion.

Rinon stood behind the chair looking extremely guilty. Feawen turned around and looked at him. "Rinon it wasn't your fault! It could have been anybody, even Legolas!"

Sulon snorted with laughter. "Now that is something I would dearly love to see. Mirkwood's brave Prince being knocked over by a door!"

Feawen turned her gaze to Sulon. "It did happen once, back in Taure-en-Uial when-"Feawen was cut off as Legolas clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Remember what I said I would do to you if you told Rinon or Sulon anything about me hmm?" he whispered dangerously in her ear. Feawen narrowed her eyes and tried to say something. But with ones older brother covering your mouth, it was hard to do.

Legolas took his hand off her mouth. Feawen was about to tell Legolas to go and kiss an orc when she remembered her prank and wisely kept her mouth shut. She did not want to put Legolas on his guard! Just then Sulon glanced out the window.

"Ai! Legolas Captain Turon we shall be late for the King's council if we don't get a move on!" he cried running for the door. He pulled on the handle towards him, quite forgetting that you had to push this door for it to open. Legolas sighed and bent down, kissing Feawen's forehead.

"I shall see you for training this afternoon muinthel." He said before going over and pushing the door open. Sulon who still had hold of the handle wasn't expecting this and so fell out onto the floor. Feawen and Rinon laughed. Turon just rolled his eyes.

Sulon got up brushing himself down. He glared at Legolas before stomping off down the corridor.

"Em... Sulon mellon nin?" Legolas called after him. Sulon turned at looked at him. "The council is that way!" Legolas smirked as he pointed the other direction. Legolas' second-in-command glared at the Prince and stalked back up the corridor.

By this stage Feawen and Rinon were falling about the place laughing. Turon paused as he left the room before turning back to them. "Please stay out of trouble!" he hissed as the door closed behind them. Feawen grinned. She was trying to decide wither to let Rinon into her prank. But she decided against it. He was far more loyal to Legolas then he was with her and would more than likely either run after Legolas and tell him or tell him it was Feawen afterwards.

Smiling, she and Rinon left the study. Feawen couldn't wait to see how her prank carried out. She wished she could be a fly on the wall when it sprang into action.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Legolas tried not to look board. This council meeting was going on far longer than either he or Thranduil would have liked. He groaned as yet another councillor stood up to give his opinion. This was torture he decided. Legolas glanced at Sulon beside and had to stop himself from laughing. Sulon had almost dozed off.

Legolas kicked his friend causing him to jerk his head up. "Yes I agree!" Sulon said. All eyes were turned on him as he spoke. Thranduil pierced him with an intent gaze. Apparently he wasn't supposed to give an answer.

Blushing he bowed his head. "Forgive me my Liege." He mumbled. Turon was glaring daggers at him from across the table. Sulon say Legolas trying to cover his laughter.

"You are dead!" he mouthed to the Prince. Legolas just smirked back. The noise in the room grew as each councillor stood up and began shouting their views across the table at one another.

Thranduil groaned and held his head in his hand. _Why does this always happen? _ Finally the King couldn't take it anymore. He stood up. At once the room became silent. "Your are all dismissed until you can agree on one answer." He told the councillors.

Bowing their heads and muttering apologise King Thranduil they left the room. Soon only Thranduil, Turon Nuimon, Legolas and Sulon remained. Thranduil sighed and sat back down in his chair. Nuimon stood up and poured out several glasses of wine and handed them around.

Thranduil nodded his thanks. Sulon wondered over to the window. "What do you say Legolas? Shall we join you sister on the training grounds for a while until the council recommences?"

"Humm? Yes I think would be delightful." Legolas said before standing up...well trying to stand up. Frowning Legolas tried to pull himself off his chair but he couldn't. He was stuck!

"Legolas mellon nin are you coming?" Sulon asked, already at the door. By this stage everyone in the room was looking at Legolas. "Ion-nin are you alright." Inquired the King as he watched his son struggles to get off the chair.

Legolas' ears turned a bright pink. "It would seem that I will not be going with you Sulon. I am stuck to the chair!" Sulon came over frowning and grabbed his friend's hands and pulled. What happened next, nobody was expecting.

There was the sound of tearing cloth and Legolas was yanked from the chair. Minus the seat of his pants! And so the famous Prince of Mirkwood ended up on the floor of the King's council room with some very torn leggings!

Nuimon and Turon tried to hold in their laughter. But Sulon wasn't so successful. He rolled around on the floor in helpless giggles. Even Thranduil couldn't help smirking. Legolas' face was bright red. Slowly he stood up. Luckily for him, he was wearing a tunic which covered the hole, but it was till embarrassing.

Sulon stood up still laughing, ignoring the death glares Legolas was sending in his direction. Suddenly his sharp eyes caught sight of a tiny piece of parchment rolled up and pushed between the bars of the chair. Reaching down he grabbed it and unfolded it.

Suddenly the room was filled with his laughter again as he read what was written on the parchment. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Sulon perhaps you would like to share with us what you find so funny on that piece of parchment?" Turon asked. Sulon finally calmed down enough to read out what was written:

"_To my dear brother Legolas.  
You made a fool of me and now I have made a fool of you!  
Enjoy the council!  
Your loving sister Feawen." _

Turon and Nuimon burst out laughing and Thranduil chuckled. But Legolas sat there on the floor fuming. Oh when he caught Feawen she was in so much trouble!  
"FEAWEN!" Legolas screamed running from the council chamber. Sulon followed him, still laughing.  
"Legolas please don't kill your sister!" Thranduil called after him. As soon as the two younger elves had left the room the three older elves fell around laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile in Legolas' chambers Feawen heard her brother scream her name and knew that he had read the note. Laughing she quickly gathered up the large full bag she carried and jumped out of the window into the nearest tree. Giggling she ran towards the stables. What would her brother do when he discovered the rest of her prank? All she knew was she should not be anywhere near him!

Legolas clenched and unclenched his fists as he made his way towards his chambers. He sighed with relief when he reached his door. Thankfully he hadn't met anyone on the way and was saved further embarrassment.

Heading straight for his chest of drawers he opened a drawer and absently put his hand in to pull out a fresh pair of leggings. His hands met nothing but air. Legolas froze. "This could not be happening!" he thought as he opened drawer after drawer. They were all the same, empty.

Feawen had taken every pair of leggings he owned, even his formal ones. Cursing, he made his way towards Sulon's room. His friend answered on the first knock.

"Legolas what can I do for you? Have you caught Feawen yet? Is she still conscious? "

"No! I came here because I need to borrow a pair of leggings." Legolas said through gritted teeth.

Sulon looked at him for a moment before beginning to laugh again. "You not serious mellon nin? Don't tell me Feawen took all your leggings as well?"

Legolas nodded. Sulon chuckled and opened the door wider. "Well come and I shall see if I have a spare pair that I could lend the Prince of Mirkwood." He said teasingly.  
Legolas just glared at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh dear Feawen is in so much trouble with Legolas now! I am still laughing from it! Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Please review!


	13. Trouble with a Capital T

Ten minutes later Legolas emerged from Sulon's room with a fresh pair of leggings. Thanking his friend, Legolas made his way outside for he was sure that was where he would find Feawen. Legolas knew that when Feawen did something she shouldn't have she usually ran outside where she could hide.

"Now where that elfling," he muttered to himself. "Feawen when I get my hands on you, you will wish you were anywhere except Mirkwood! How could you do that? You are 1600 years old and you are acting like a five year old human!" Legolas yelled with as much emphasis as he could.

"I am not!" an indignant voice said not far from where Legolas stood. Legolas smiled. He knew that would cause a reacting from his sister. Now he had an idea of where she was hiding; in a tree. But which one? Gazing around Legolas tried to spy her through the leaves, but Feawen was nowhere to be seen.

Legolas cursed to himself. He could feel Feawen nearby but he couldn't see her. She was hiding very well this time. "Alright you little warg, where are you?" legolas was getting extremely frustrated. Now he couldn't even find his younger sister in a tree. He walked around for a while staring up into the trees. Now he was furious with Feawen and himself.

Something made him turn around, just as Feawen jumped down from the tree above him. She fell on top of her brother, catching him totally unawares. Legolas felt all the air being knocked out of him and grunted as Feawen landed on him.

Feawen grinned down at him. "Hello Legolas. Were you looking for me? You taught me how to be a wood elf well didn't you? And now I have caught you!" she said proudly. She had never being able to catch Legolas off-guard before and was quite proud of herself. Legolas just stared up at his sister with a blank look on his face and one eyebrow raised. He was very angry with Feawen who was currently sitting on top of him.

Legolas sighed. He adored Feawen and even though he was still furious with her he decided to play along and not let her know what was coming to her. "Alright, you did catch me off-guard. Now what are you going to do?"

Feawen grinned. "Oh I don't know, maybe tie you to a tree, hang up upside down, throw you in the river." She said listing off various things Legolas had done to her. Legolas bit the inside of his check to stop himself from laughing. He didn't want to give the game away just yet. But the thought of Feawen tying him up was amusing to say the least.

Legolas chuckled and then the blank stare retuned. "Someone put glue on my chair in the council chamber and stole all my leggings. Who do you think did that?" he asked. Feawen quickly jumped off her brother with real fear in her eyes and ran into the forest just as Legolas made a grab for her.

"You will be lucky if I don't tie you up and throw you in the lake!" Legolas yelled at Feawen as he scrambled up and chased after her. Feawen looked back and squealed as she spotted Legolas gaining on her. Quickly she turned and ran to the left and right trying to lose him.

Feawen was trying to decide wither to jump into the tress or not and did not see the tree root sticking up out of the ground in her path. Her foot caught on it and she went smack head first onto the ground. Feawen lay on her stomach for half a second before remembering Legolas. She tried to get back up, but her brother was too quick for her.

Almost immediately he was beside her. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. Then he pressed one knee into her back, making it impossible for her to move. Feawen closed her eyes. Now she was in trouble!

Legolas chuckled evilly. "Well well well, what do I have here? My little sister caught by her older brother?" He bent his head down until his mouth was near her ear. "Do you know what I am going to do with you?" he asked dangerously.

Feawen gulped and tried to find some way of escaping. But Legolas had her pinned securely to the ground. She could feel her heart pounding. She had once or twice been on the receiving end of Legolas' 'torture' and didn't really want to face them again.

Legolas grinned as he watched Feawen struggle underneath him. "You know Legolas," Feawen was no longer trying to hide her growing anxiety. "You are a bit frightening like this."

Out of the corner of her eye, for she had been able to turn her head, otherwise she would have had a mouth full of dirt. Feawen saw Legolas smirk and his eyes narrowed dangerously giving him a complete look of smugness and mischievousness.

Legolas brought his mouth back down to Feawen's ear. "Are you...afraid of me...Feawen?" he asked. Feawen gulped at the tone of his voice. Suddenly playing a trick on her brother did not seem as such a good idea as it had!

She gasped as Legolas flipped her over and straddled her hips, once again pinning her arms above her head. Feawen glared at Legolas. "Well now Prince Legolas, what are you going to do?" she growled at him. Legolas grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" he told her.

Roughly he pulled her to her feet and twisted her arms behind her back. "You are not escaping me this time!" he hissed playfully in her ear. Licking her lips, Feawen tried to calm her mind enough to think of a getaway plan. She grinned as she remembered a trick Legolas himself had thought her back in Taure-en-Uial.

"You know Ada will personally kill you if you do anything to me." She said trying to get Legolas' attention away from his plan. Her brother just growled playfully.

"Smelly warg!" Feawen hissed under her breath but loud enough for Legolas to hear. "You know Estel was right to call you a prissy elf prince!"  
That caught Legolas' attention and he whipped around to face her. "Oh really? Well then it is perfectly acceptable then for me to call him a smelly human!" he smirked at her, his famous 'I know what you are doing!' look written all over his face.

Feawen cursed silently. Plan failed. The she spotted a small rock near her foot. Carefully so not warn Legolas what she was doing she kicked it and it went rolling down a nearby slope. The noise grabbed Legolas' attention and he loosened his hold on Feawen for a fraction of a second. But that was all she needed!

Quickly she twisted out of his grasp and shot off through the trees as fast as her legs could carry her. Once she was a good distance she grabbed the nearest tree branch and swung herself into the trees. Feawen knew that Thranduil would have his study window open today. She also knew that the was a tree with branches that reached the study window and that was exactly where she was headed!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Legolas let several colourful words lose from his mouth when he realised that Feawen had escaped. Quickly he made his way back towards the palace. When he got hold of her she was going to regret ever playing a trick like that on him!

Feawen raced, gasping through the trees as fast as she could. Finally she could see the study window ahead of her through the tree branches. "Thank the Valor it is open!" she thought. She hoped she would be safe in there until Legolas calmed down.

She flung herself through the window so fast that she collided with a small table and both went crashing to the ground, the only occupant in the room jumping in surprise. Feawen picked herself up and shut the window, feeling safe for the moment! She turned around and there stood Thranduil looking at her with a mixture of surprise and worry on his face. "Oh no!" she thought. "Ada will probably just give me to Legolas!"

"Feawen what is the matter?" the King asked coming around the desk and hurrying over to his daughter. Feawen had a wide eyed and frightened look on her face. "Iell-nin what happened to you? You are frightened and out of breath!" Feawen just stood there looking around the study for a hiding place with bug frightened eyes.

"He's after me! And he said he is going to torture me! Please don't let him get me!"

Thranduil caught Feawen by her arms. "Feawen tell me what happened tithen mir. You are making no sense. Who is after you?"

Suddenly they both heard footsteps running down the hall heading straight for the King's study. Then they stooped and someone was banging loudly on the door and yelling. "Feawen are you in there? Get out here now! I know you are in there for this is the best place to hide in Mirkwood!"

Thranduil went and opened the door. "Ion-nin there is no need to break the door down. Would you be by any chance the 'someone' who is chasing Feawen?"

Legolas glared at Feawen. "Yes that would be me. She," Legolas said pointing at his sister. "Put glue on my chair and stole all my leggings!" Feawen was trying her best to hide behind Thranduil's robes while Legolas tried to grab her from each side. But Feawen managed to dodge him.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed and he turned to look over his shoulder at his daughter. "Feawen...?"

Feawen gulped and look up into her father's face with large silver blue eyes, trying to look innocent. It didn't fool Thranduil. "Hi Ada." She said. Thranduil had to resist the urge to snort in a very unelevn like way.

"Alright explain to me what happened. Legolas I will let you in if, you leave Feawen alone!" safely behind Thranduil's back, Feawen stuck out her tongue at Legolas who growled back at her. Then he made a dive for her. Feawen shrieked and almost jumped into Thranduil's arms. "Legolas! Leave Feawen alone!" the King yelled at his son.

Thranduil sighed. He had only turned away from them for one second and there was trouble. Now there was complete silence in the room because Feawen and Legolas was too busy glaring at each other. Their father looked at them in amusement. "If only they were this quite all the time!" he thought to himself.

"You know the two of you are acting like elflings. I don't expect that type of behaviour from ether of you! I think you are both a little old for that."

Legolas sighed. He was already completely embarrassed and now Thranduil had added to that. But he had already lost most of his dignity when he had lost the seat of him pants. "I know. I wasn't planning on hurting her...much"

Feawen gulped and looked around the room for the quickest escape route. Legolas just glared at her. "But Ada she stole all my leggings. The pair I am wearing I had to borrow them from Sulon." At this Feawen snickered.

Thranduil sighed. "I noticed." He had to fight the urge to laugh. Really the trick was harmless enough and only Legolas' pride had been hurt. But still he couldn't have his children running around the palace pranking everyone in sight. And with the twins coming...? Thranduil didn't even want to think of the consequences.

"Feawen you should not have put glue on the council chair. What would have happened if someone else had sat down there, like Lord Melchon?" That was the wrong thing to say! Legolas and Feawen forgot their argument for a minute and fell about the study at the thought of Lord Fiddlesticks minus the set of his pants!

Thranduil groaned. Why did he have to use Lord Melchon as his example? "Feawen why did you play this prank on your brother?" he asked seriously. Feawen stopped laughing and had enough sense to look guilty. "Legolas was being annoying." Legolas glared at her.

At this stage Thranduil couldn't help and started laughing. "Oh ion-nin it is just a harmless prank. Feawen will give you back you leggings and I shall have Galion remove the remaining glue."

Legolas glared at his father and sister. "Fine laugh at me! All of you!" he said as he shot a quick glare at Feawen. "But remember this muinthel; I will get even at some point. You know I will. And of course when you least expect it!" Legolas looked at Feawen mysteriously with one eyebrow raised. This made Feawen very nervous. She had learnt the hard way that Legolas did not make idle threats. He was very creative and sometimes extremely frightening in the ideas he came up with for revenge. Especially when he was as angry as this.

Legolas took a step towards Feawen and she unconsciously took a step backwards. Now her brother had something to smile about and had wiped the grin off Feawen's face. He smiled at her very sweetly. "Feawen muinthel would you like to go for a walk beside the river now?"

Feawen gulped. "Ada I think I should leave now." She said as she back up towards the door. "Iell-nin do not go anywhere." Thranduil ordered his voice icy. "Why did you do this Feawen?"

The Mirkwood Princess was beginning to look very guilty. "Well, Legolas tortures me and throws me into the lake and tickles me to get me up in the mornings!" Feawen whined.  
Thranduil turned on her at once. "Don't use that tone of voice Feawen, I have told you before. And what Legolas does sounds very much like play to me. I am sure Legolas doesn't 'torture' you."

Legolas looked at Feawen who was staring at the floor. "Feawen?" she looked up. He smiled gently at her. "Muinthel I am not angry with you. Just a little cross." He crossed the room and placed a hand on her shoulders. "We will have a long conversation about this later, alright?" Feawen nodded sadly. Legolas went over and stood beside Thranduil. "I think the conversation between me and Feawen should wait a while. I need to think about what I am going to say to her."  
Thranduil nodded. "Very well."

Legolas sank down into one of the armchairs. "Alright you little warg, what did you do with my leggings? And you had better tell the truth!"

Feawen gulped. "I put them in a bag and tied them to the highest branch on the oak beside the gates."  
Thranduil glared at his daughter. "Iell-nin how would you like someone to take all of your leggings and tie them from a tree?"

Feawen was about to correct her father that she had put them a bag when she saw the looked in Thranduil's eye and thought the better of it. "I would not like it at all Ada." She whispered quietly. The King looked at his youngest. "Well I am sure Legolas didn't like it either. You need to apologize to your brother."

"I am sorry Legolas. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends and steel your leggings." Legolas narrowed his eyes. He saw the look on Feawen's bowed head and heard the giggling she was trying to contain.

Thranduil glanced at Legolas and knew that there would be war in his study if he didn't do something now. "Feawen, you may leave now. But I am warning you, No More Tricks or Pranks! Do I make myself clear?"

Feawen nodded. "Yes Ada." Quickly she ran towards the door opened it and left the study, slamming the door closed behind her. She would have dearly liked to lock the door, but her father had the key on the inside.

Legolas sighed. "Why did she do that?" he asked his father. Thranduil just smirked. "I would say that Feawen was out for revenge. Remember you made her ask Galion and the kitchen staff some...unusual requests? My guess is that she was annoyed at that."

Legolas groaned. "I think I shall go to my room and sleep!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that afternoon Feawen crept towards Legolas' room. In her hands was a tray of food, for Legolas had missed lunch. She slowly opened the door and peeked in to see if her brother was still asleep. She placed the tray on the bedside locker and crawled over the bed to Legolas. She lay down next to him.

"Legolas? muindor? Are you awake?" Feawen whispered. Legolas raised one eyebrow in response. Feawen sighed; apparently he was still mad at her.  
"You do know you slept right through lunch?"

"I did?" Legolas banged his head against the pillow. "Great! That is all I needed to do!"

"Don't worry I brought you up your lunch."

Legolas sat up and pulled the tray onto his lap. The palate was piled with all his favourite things. He turned to look at his sister. "This is very sweet of you to bring this to me."

Feawen sat up and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind. I wanted to see you. You have been sleeping since this morning."

"You should have woken me. I did not intend to sleep that long."

"I didn't want to. You might have been angry with me if I had." Feawen looked very uneasy and doubtful.

Legolas set down his fork and reached a slender finger under her chin, raising her face up to look at him. "Never for waking me up. You can always wake me if you want or need me for any reason tithen pen."

Feawen looked at her brother uncertainly for a moment. "Are you still angry with me for the trick I played on you?"

Legolas sighed. "No of course not. It is impossible to stay angry with you for long."

Feawen smiled and Legolas returned it. She hated when the two of them argued. "Oh Legolas look! There is glue on the fork!" she yelled.

Legolas immediately dropped the fork. "Feawen you are so lucky that I didn't grab you and throw you in the lake right now!" Feawen giggled and looked very innocently at her brother. "You really are a little mischievous imp, aren't you?"

Feawen yawned. She was tired and it was only late afternoon. But considering what had happened that day, Feawen felt as if it was mid-night! Legolas looked on in amusement. "Tired tithen pen?" he asked gently. Feawen nodded.

Legolas set the tray aside and pulled Feawen down until she was lying on the bed beside him. "Sleep penneth." He whispered to her.

"Will you stay here with me?" she asked. Legolas raised one eyebrow. "Of course I will, if you would like me to." Feawen nodded and yawned again. "I do." Then she curled up against her brother, wanting to be warm and safe, while Legolas lay there awake, watching his sister fall asleep. He loved being with Feawen. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. Feawen smiled and cuddled closer to him. How she adored Legolas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this chapter took so long to post. Hope you all like it!

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	14. A Conversation and a Ride

"Feawen would you like to go for a walk?" Legolas found his sister reading in one of the overstuffed chairs in the library. Feawen looked up, excitement shining in her eyes. "Can we?" Legolas nodded. Feawen jumped off the chair and raced towards her brother.

The two of them headed outside. The sun was starting to dip in the sky. The events of the morning seemed ages ago to Feawen as they walked through the Queen's Garden. All the flowers were in full bloom and they were a sight to behold.

Legolas led Feawen out through a side gate and into the forest. The sun was creating glowing patterns on the ground by shining through the leaves. Legolas grinned as he watched Feawen realise where they were going. "The lake? Why there Legolas?"

Legolas said nothing and just kept walking. Soon they reached a part of the river when it ran into a small lake-like pool. Suddenly Legolas sung Feawen away from him and into the pool still fully dressed. "That is for the leggings and glue! You know you deserved it!"

But instead of being angry or upset with Legolas, Feawen just started to laugh. "Are you coming in too?" she asked. Now Legolas was disappointed. He hadn't got the reaction he wanted out of his sister. But he decided not to let that stop him from having fun with Feawen.

He removed his boots and cloak and jumped in after her. Feawen shrieked as he splashed her with water. Legolas then went under and swam around Feawen. She couldn't see where he had gone. She looked around uneasily for him. Suddenly he popped up behind her and dunked her.

Feawen came up spluttering and laughing. Then she dunked Legolas. The two of them began splashing each other as much as they could. Feawen suddenly took off and swan away from Legolas across the pool. He grinned and raced after her.

Finally panting, they climbed out and sat on the bank, enjoying the last bit of heat from the sun, for it was summer and the days were long and hot. Legolas went and fetched his clock and boots and brought them back to where Feawen was sitting. The air had turned cooler now as the sun was almost gone.

Legolas started to rub Feawen vigorously with his cloak, trying to dry her off still with her clothes on. Feawen started to giggle as Legolas rubbed her sides where she was most ticklish. He smiled at her and began to do the same with himself.

"Legolas! I could have done that myself Mister seat-less leggings!" Feawen laughed.

"Feawen do you want me to torture you? I could if you like. And I will if you are not careful penneth!" Legolas said with a gleam in his eyes. Feawen smiled. "Alright. Let's not argue tonight."

Legolas sat down and pulled Feawen into his lap, putting his arms around her as he did so. Feawen shook her head, sending water droplets flying all around them. Legolas got it full in the face. He just smiled. "Are you trying to make me mad again Feawen? Will it won't work!"

The Prince started running his finger through his sister's long, very tangled hair, trying to comb it as best he could. He split her hair into sections and combed each section, working though it until it was untangled. Feawen relaxed and let Legolas work.

Legolas smiled and then without even thinking he began to braid her hair back from her face. He sighed. He knew it was time for that conversation with Feawen. "Feawen you know what you did today was rather wrong. We both know that. I agree that it was funny, but perhaps it would be more suited to play on someone like the twins. Did you enjoy being in trouble with Ada?" he asked.

Feawen shook her head, "No I did not. Nor did I like you being angry with me."

Legolas nodded. "I did not like being angry with you either, But you did embarrasses me today in front of everyone. Next Time you want to play a trick I suggest that you don't play it on a family member. Because sometimes it can be rather hurtful."

Feawen turned in his lap and stared at him. "I didn't mean to hurt you Legolas or embarrasses you, I promise."

Legolas nodded. "I know tithen pen." He said as he pulled her back towards him and kissed the top of her head. They sat there for a while just enjoying the peace.

Suddenly Feawen turned around to face her brother again. "Legolas, do you hate me for playing that prank on you?" she asked quietly.

The question took Legolas by surprise and nearly broke his heart. "Oh tithen pen what a question!" he said cuddling her close to him. "Of course not! I could never hate you. Never! What put such a thought into you head?"

"You said you were going to torture me..."

"No I was not! Tickle you, throw you in the lake, tie you to a tree yes, but never torture you! I love you with all my heart. Nothing will ever stop me caring about you muinthel. Do you understand me?"

Feawen nodded and snuggled back down against her brother, her worries gone.

After a while Legolas pushed Feawen up from him and stood up behind her. "Come on tithen pen. We better head back before Ada send out a search party!" The two of them walked slowly back towards the palace talking about anything that took their fancy.

That night when Feawen finally fell into bed she was exhausted. She prayed that Legolas wasn't going to continue his revenge tomorrow. She was asleep in minutes and didn't even stir when Thranduil and Legolas came into say goodnight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

"Feawen...Feawen it is time to get up muinthel! The sun has already risen...are you planning to sleep the day away penneth?" The Prince of Mirkwood's soft voice didn't even manage to get a stir out if the young elf that who lay fast asleep in her bed.

Outside the room, the palace was coming to life. Elves could be heard training outside, horses whinnied loudly in the sables but Princess Feawen slept on. Legolas frowned at the form of his still sleeping sister. Feawen needed to learn a few things she wouldn't in her lessons and Legolas had taken it upon himself to teach her. A mischievous glint came into his eyes.

Feawen suddenly found herself in a heap with her blankets on the floor, her mattress having being tipped up to dump her out of the bed. She rolled over and blinked her eyes into focus to meet with the bright gaze of her brother!

"Legolas! What did you do that for?" she asked still half asleep. She was annoyed at being woken up so early after yesterday. She reached up and pulled the blanket up over herself again, curled up on the floor and closed her eyes.

"If you would rather like a bucket of cold water I can arrange it!" The Prince said cheerfully. Feawen scowled and pulled the blanket over her head. "Go away Legolas!" she moaned. The blanket was yanked away. "Come, Feawen. There is something I must show you."

"What?" Feawen asked staring back up at her brother. "Legolas what are you talking about, and why are you dragging me out of bed so early after yesterday?"

Legolas smiled and shook his head at his sister. "It is not 'so early'. The sun has been up for nearly two hours. It is going to be a beautiful day."

"Come on Feawen! There is much to do and see and you will not see or do it sitting on the floor! Come now, up!" Legolas frowned at the bundle of blanket on the floor. "Feawen get up. Or else I shall have to go the ride myself!" he add slyly.

Feawen poked her head up. "What ride?" she asked. Legolas laughed. "You shall find out if you get up and dressed."

Feawen sighed but picked herself up and slouched towards the wardrobe. She turned to Legolas. "Are you going to stand there or what? Get out and let me dress!"

Legolas smirked and left the room. Fifteen minutes later Feawen emerged dressed and ready to go, carrying her weapons. Legolas was leaning against the wall and came over to her. "All set?" he asked cheerfully. Feawen just rolled her eyes and walked towards the main entrance.

By the time they had reached the stables, saddled Gilroch and Tuilinn and mounted, Feawen was in a much better mood. Legolas smiled as he watched Feawen talking to her horse and gazing around her. The two of them enjoyed the ride through the woods.

After a peaceful lunch beside the Forest River and allowing the horses to rest for a while, they packed up and continued on towards a secret place Legolas wanted to show to Feawen on the river. It was quite a distance from the palace and Legolas couldn't help but smirk as he noticed Feawen becoming restless.

"How much further Legolas?" Feawen asked, trying not to let her impatience show through.

"You have asked me that question six times in the last thirty minutes. It is beginning to annoy me penneth! I suggest you look around you and enjoy the scenery and be quiet for a while...or maybe you do not want me to show you to my secret place?"

"No! I really want to see your secret place Legolas. I am sorry. I will not complain again. I promise!" Feawen pleaded with her brother.

Legolas smiled. "Alright but I will be keeping you to your word." Feawen nodded and lost herself in the beauty of the forest for a while. Legolas was pleased that his sister could show some level of self-control and started to sing softly. Before long Feawen joined in.

They arrived mid-afternoon at Legolas' secret place. It was a place where the river was narrow and cascaded down three small waterfalls. The sun shone through the waterfalls creating small rainbows over the river. There were ferns and other riverside plants growing along the bank. At one point there was a clearing and it was here that Feawen and Legolas stopped.

Feawen stood on the edge of the river and looked around her. The whole place gave off a magical air to it. It was truly beautiful. The water sounded if it was laughing as it flowed over the rocks and pebbles.

"Do you like it tithen pen?" Legolas asked. Feawen turned shining eyes on him. "It is beyond words Legolas! It is truly magical." Legolas hugged his sister close and kissed her forehead. "I love you Yesterday was forgiven and forgotten.

They stayed there for nearly three hours. Legolas sat on the bank and watched as Feawen explored her surroundings and paddled in the shallow part of the river. The horses grazed on the small patch of grass nearby. The entire place was soothing and peaceful. Feawen loved and was heartbroken when Legolas called her. She turned around to see her brother holding the rains of Gilroch and Tuilinn.

"Come tithen pen we can return some other time. But we must be getting back to the palace." Feawen turned her puppy dog eyes on Legolas, but this time he was unmoved. Sighing in defeat she ran over and mounted Gilroch. Her horse seemed to poses the same thoughts as the elf for it took almost ten minutes to persuade Gilroch to leave.

"See! Gilroch doesn't want to leave either!" Feawen had protested to Legolas. Her brother had just smiled and pointed to the small track in between the trees.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They had been riding for almost an hour when suddenly Gilroch stopped and snorted and tried to back up away from the path. Legolas pulled Tuilinn to a halt and glanced back and Feawen.

"Hush Gilroch. There is nothing to be afraid off. Come now girl, move on." Feawen command while giving her horse and nudge with her heels. Gilroch reluctantly walked on. Legolas raised one eyebrow when Feawen caught up to him. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly Tuilinn reared up and dumped Legolas on the forest floor.

"Legolas!" Feawen screamed. But she didn't have much time either because Gilroch suddenly did the same to her. Feawen turned and watched the two horses run off back towards the river. Just then she heard a strange clicking hissing sound in front of her. Turning she caught sight of three large Mirkwood spiders moving towards her and Legolas!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So sorry for the cliffy. I really wanted to post this chapter. Next one should be posted sometime today or tomorrow!


	15. Poison

Feawen froze. She had never seen the Mirkwood spiders before and she was terrified. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and she found herself yanked behind Legolas. She snapped out of the trance she was in and grabbed her bow and notched an arrow.

Legolas released two arrows. The first arrow killed the nearest spider, but the second spider moved and the arrow missed. The remaining spiders jumped and landed a few feet away from them. Legolas cursed and switch to his twin knives.

Feawen also unsheathed her knives. The spiders advanced on them slowly. Suddenly the two of them jumped; one towards Legolas and the other towards Feawen. She gasped as the large form of the spider came down on top of her. Instinct kicked in then and she rolled away before the spider could bit her.

Legolas was having his own difficulties. The spider was fast and Legolas was trying to keep an eye on Feawen and the spider at the same time. He slashed up and managed to stab the spider in its stomach, but it didn't kill it.

Feawen turned around, both knives in her hands. The spider came towards her. She waited to the last second and rolled underneath stabbing both her knives upwards. The spider screamed and Feawen had to cover her ears from the sound. Something hit her in her back and she was sent flying into the nearest tree. She gasped as all the air was knocked out of her.

The spider was still coming towards her. Suddenly Feawen realised that she no longer had her knives in her hands. She had lost her grip on them when she hit the tree! Widely she looked around for them. All the while the spider was coming closer and closer.

There! One of them was only a few feet away from her. Looking back at the spider she made a dive and grabbed the handle of the knife just as the spider came down on top of her. Using all the strength she had she drove her knife into neck of the spider. It fell down dead.

Legolas spun and slashed at the spider. It jumped back and eyed the elf warily. Then it pounced. Legolas was pinned underneath. Luckily unlike Feawen he had managed to keep hold of his knives and was able to kill it before it could bit him. Gasping he wriggled out from under the carcass and looked around for Feawen.

At first he didn't see her. Then he spotted her standing beside the other spider, one knife still clutched in her right hand. She shook her head. She felt weak and dizzy.

Feawen looked up at her brother. "Legolas..." she called weakly before she fell to her knees. She was beginning to feel very cold. Alarmed Legolas hurried over to her. Feawen was clutching her right shoulder and Legolas could see blood dripping from her fingers.

"Feawen...Feawen! Are you alright? What happened?" Feawen looked at him though half lidded eyes. "S-spider...jumped...lost...knives." she gasped out. Suddenly she couldn't support herself. Quickly Legolas grabbed her and laid her down on the ground. Then he carefully unclasped her tunic and slid it off her shoulders.

Feawen hissed in pain. Legolas could easily see the two puncher marks where the spider had bitten her. Bending down, Legolas put his mouth to her shoulder and sucked out as much of the poison as he could and spat it out. But there was no way of telling how much had entered her system already.

Feawen cried out in pain. "Hush tithen pen, It's alright now shhh." Legolas frowned. Feawen was breathing way too fast and her pulse was racing. He torn a strip off his tunic and bound her shoulder with it. Then cradling her in his arms he whistled for Tuilinn. He prayed that his horse would come.

"Feawen can you hear me tithen pen?" Legolas gently touched her face gently. To his surprise Feawen turned her head and looked at him though fever glazed eyes. Suddenly legolas could hear the pounding of hooves and Tuilinn and Gilroch came into sight.

Feawen gasped and clutched at Legolas as a shudder ran through her. Legolas set her down and ran over to where Tuilinn had stopped and grabbed his water skin. Sliding and arm under Feawen he gently tilted her up. "Here tithen pen, drink this for me please." He said as he raised the water skin to her lips.

Feawen grimaced as pain shot through her body. Slowly she drank some water, enough to keep Legolas happy. When that was done, legolas carefully lifted her up and put her in front of him on Tuilinn. "Noro lim Tuilinn!" he cried.

Feawen moaned in pain as another tremor went through her. Legolas bent down and kissed her head. "Hold on tithen pen. Nearly there now." Legolas tried to sooth his sister.  
"Las...shoulder hurts...feel cold...pain everywhere!" she gasped out. Legolas bit his lip. They had been attacked by the red spiders which were the deadliest spider in Mirkwood. The other type, the black spiders, when they bit you it only led to sickness and being paralyzed.

It seemed like ages before Legolas could make out the palace gates between the trees. The guards heard the hooves of Tuilinn as he raced up and managed to have the gates open in time. Sulon came out of the stables and gasped when he saw the Princess in her brother's arm.

"Sulon!" Legolas cried. "Find the King immediately!" Sulon nodded and raced off. Rinon came up to the horse. "Hand her to me Legolas while you dismount." Legolas nodded and let Rinon take Feawen from him. Feawen was shaking now and had slipped unconscious a while ago.

Legolas took her back into his arms and raced off towards the healing wing. "Ai Feawen! We seem to spend our lives in this healing wing!" he thought as he raced along the corridors. Finally he reached the doors and burst through.

Legolas was surprised to see that the healing wing was already prepared. Obviously Sulon or Rinon had been able to warm the healers and for that he was very grateful. Saeleth, the second healer, an elleth with long dark hair, moved over to Legolas and gently took Feawen and laid her down on the bed and started to remove her bloodied tunic. Then she began to clean the wound.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Thranduil ran in. His face pale and there was worry written all over his face. "Ion-nin what happened?" he asked as he gently stroked Feawen's forehead.

"We were attacked by the red spiders. There were three of them. One I managed to kill with an arrow, the other jumped at us. One went for me and the other for Feawen."

Saeleth looked up at Legolas. "Ernil Legolas I will need you to hold her down for this. The wound needs stitches and it will most likely be extremely painful."

Legolas nodded and gently placed his hands on Feawen's other shoulder and hip. Thranduil was still stroking her forehead. Legolas bit his lip. He hated putting Feawen through more pain, but there was no choice. The wound had to be closed.

Thranduil nodded to Saeleth to begin. Sure enough Feawen, even though she was unconscious, thrashed around and tried to move away from the new source of pain. Feawen cried out in pain. All her mind could think of that her already hurting body was being hurt more. "Hush tithen pen, it is alright, you are safe now." Legolas whispered to her. Finally Saeleth finished. Feawen let out a small whimper.

Legolas looked at Thranduil with tears in his eyes. His sister was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. He cursed himself for not being able to protect her. Saeleth stood up and beckoned Thranduil away from the bed. The King followed him. "I have done all I can for her. Now we must watch her and make she her fever doesn't get any higher."

Thranduil nodded. "Do...do you think she will be able to fight it?" Saeleth frowned. "I don't know. She is weak yes." Saeleth placed a hand on the King's arm, "But your Princess is strong Hir nin...she is not giving up without a fight."

Thranduil nodded. "I will stay with her. And I am sure Legolas will also." He said as he glanced back at the bed where Feawen lay to see Legolas tenderly stroking her check and whispering soothing words of comfort to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil sat at Feawen side. Her fever was growing worse, no matter what Saeleth did. Legolas rewetted the cloth on his sister's forehead again. Legolas looked out of the window and sighed. He was beginning to understand how his father felt every time he came home injured or poisoned. "Maybe I should try and come home uninjured. I would probably give Ada a heart attack." He thought.

Thranduil sighed. "Of all the times Calaeron had to leave the palace this had to be one of them!" he thought. The first healer had gone to Lake Town a few days ago and had still not returned. A moan of pain brought his attention back to the bed. Feawen' forehead was furrowed and she was twisting her head from side to side.

Legolas leaned over and called to her, hoping that she was waking up. But that hope was dashed when Thranduil reached out and placed a hand on Feawen forehead. The fever had risen and now she was becoming delusional.

She started calling out for her brother. "Legolas...spider...no...Ada." Thranduil raised one eyebrow and looked at Legolas when he heard a few interesting Dwarvish curses also come from Feawen. But most of the words, neither legolas nor Thranduil could make them out.

Feawen seemed to be getting worse. She was twisting and turning back and forth on the bed, crying out in pain as the poison rushed through her veins, making her body shake violently. Thranduil gently caressed his daughters check and whispered softly to her. "It's alright iell-nin. You are no longer in danger. The spiders are gone and Legolas is safe. Hush now."

This seemed to make Feawen worse. She was now fighting against her father's hold." Ada if she doesn't stop she will pull her stitches and the wound will start bleeding again!" Legolas said as he rubbed Feawen's cold fingers in his hands.

Thranduil thought for a moment. Saeleth said she would not be far if they needed her. He looked around for her. "Saeleth, come quick!" he called franticly.

Saeleth came running in. She saw Feawen thrashing about on the bed and immediately went to make a tea that would sooth her. She expected that the thrashing was a result of the high fever so she added a herb that she hoped would help bring it down. Quickly she made the tea and brought it over to the bed.

Legolas gently raised Feawen' head and Saeleth tipped some of the tea into her mouth. Feawen moved her head and Legolas ended up holding the sides of her head to stop her moving while Thranduil gently rubbed her throat to get her to swallow. They kept doing this until the tea was finished.

Thankfully the tea acted quickly and soon Feawen became calm. When Saeleth was sure Feawen was sleeping peacefully again, she checked the bandages. Luckily when she was moving, Feawen hadn't torn her stitches. Saeleth re-bandaged them and then went over to the herb counter and started tidying up the herbs she had used.

Legolas was bending down over Feawen and gently brushing her check with the back of his fingers. He was whispering to her the words of one of their mother's lullabies hoping it would keep his sister calm. Thranduil smiled slightly as he watched his son. Legolas adored Feawen and would do anything for her. Thranduil thought back to one of the few memories he had of Feawen as a baby. It was s few days before his wife had left to visit her people.

_Flashback:_

_Thranduil walked around his bedchamber with a crying Feawen in his arms. The baby would not sleep. His wife was busy packing and organising her trip so she had left Thranduil with the baby. Just then the door opened and Legolas poked his head in. _

"_Ada why is Feawen crying?" he asked. _

_Thranduil sighed. "I don't know ion-nin." Then to his daughter he said, "Hush tithen mir. Shhh...shhh...shhh." _

_Legolas came over and looked at Feawen. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at her father._

"_Ada can I hold her?" Legolas asked holding out his arms pleadingly. Thranduil agreed and carefully placed Feawen in her brother's arms. Legolas cradled the child gently and she looked back at him with big silver blue eyes filled with tears. _

"_Now little one," soothed legolas, locking gaze with his sister. "You needn't be afraid. Ada and I will take care of you. Will you please stop crying? You will only exhaust you little body." _

"_Legolas I hardly think Feawen is going to listen to you-" Thranduil said, but stopped when he saw Feawen gulp twice and slowly stopped crying._

_Thranduil stared at Legolas. Legolas smiled and bounced his sister around in his arms. Feawen gurgled in delight. "That's a good child." Legolas crooned softly. Then he looked up at his father. "I will take Feawen with me for a while and you can get some rest," he said heading for the door. Thranduil smiled as he watched his son go, carrying his little baby sister in his arms, who was now almost asleep, clutching a strand of Legolas' blond hair. _

_End Flashback:_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this took so long to update! Hope you all like it. Next chapter nearly done!

Please review. All feedback is welcome as it makes me a better writer!


	16. Recovery

Thranduil was exhausted. Feawen had grown now worse, but nor had she grown any better. For the past three days she had been delusional and disoriented. Now she lay exhausted on the bed, barely moving. She was growing weaker every day.

Feawen had always been thin like Legolas, but now she was thinner than she had ever been before. Since she had been bitten they hadn't been able to get any nourishment into her body at all. She had only been alert enough to drink some broth two days ago.

Two days earlier...

Legolas was seated next to the bed, Thranduil was standing by the window and Saeleth was busy at the herb counter. A soft moan brought Legolas' attention to the bed. He was pleasantly surprised to see Feawen's silver-blue eyes were open. When her gaze fell on Legolas she whispered through dry lips, "Las you're safe."

Thranduil and Saeleth whipped around at the sound of her voice. Thranduil hurried back over to the bed. "Iell nin you are wake! How do you feel tithen mir?" he asked gently. Saeleth poured a glass of water from the jug on the bedside table and held it to the Princess's lips so she could drink.

Thranduil and Legolas looked at each other in surprise. Not only was Feawen awake but she didn't seem to be disorientated. Very different form the elf they had been watching the last few days. Legolas leaned over and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling tithen pen?" he asked gently brushing a few stray hairs away from her face.

"Feawen gazed up at him with tired eyes. "Sore, tired." She whispered. Legolas smiled softly at her. "Are you hungry tithen pen?" Feawen thought for a moment. She wasn't really hungry but she didn't want her father or Legolas to be worried so she nodded.

Saeleth stood up. "I shall fetch her some broth Hir nin. It will be easy on her stomach." With that she left. Feawen sighed and closed her eyes again, but she was still awake. She could feel Legolas stroking her hair and she smiled. Thranduil squeezed her hands and brought it to his lips and kissed it. They stayed like that until Saeleth came back.

She put the tray down on the table and placed her hand on Feawen's forehead, checking to see if she still had a fever. Finding her forehead warm she crossed back over to the herb counted and added a herb that would help lower it.

While she was doing this Legolas helped Feawen sit up. Saeleth handed the bowl to Thranduil. Before Feawen could say anything he spoke. "I shall feed you iell nin for you are still very weak." Feawen scowled but said nothing. Legolas smiled and kissed her lightly on her temple. "Listen to Ada tithen pen." Feawen smiled back at him.

Feawen managed to drink a little less than half the broth before Thranduil noticed that she was falling asleep. Legolas gently lowered her back onto the bed and pulled the light blanket up over her, tucking her in. Feawen was asleep before her head even touch the pillow. Thranduil brushed a stay lock of hair off her face and gently kissed her forehead. Then he held his arm open for Legolas who came around the side of the bed and sat next to his father.

Saeleth smiled to herself and this show of affection. Many believed the Elvenking to be cold towards his children because he did not display affection for them in public. "If only they could see if now!" she thought to herself. "They would think him anything but cold."

Legolas reached out and took Feawen's hand. "She must be strong than we thought Ada." Thranduil and Saeleth nodded. "She seems to be improving Hir nin."

However they were all proven wrong about forty minutes later when Feawen woke up again. This time she moaned and rolled over to the side and emptied the contents of her stomach. Legolas was at her side immediately, holding her forehead and pulling her hair out of her face. When she was finished Feawen rolled back onto her back, gasping for breath.

Legolas gently rubbed her ribs, trying to get her to calm her breathing as he talked to her soothingly. Feawen once more fell into a fever induced sleep. Thranduil felt her forehead and frowned. "Saeleth her fever has risen." He said.

That had been the only time that Feawen had been awake and not delusional. The worst part was the fact that they couldn't get anything to stay down in her stomach. Water was the only thing and even then it was only in limited amounts, otherwise it would end up the same fate as the broth.

Thranduil found himself wishing that Calaeron would return soon.

End Flashback.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that afternoon Thranduil looked up as someone entered the room. He was delighted to see that is was Calaeron. The first healer nodded to Thranduil. "How is she." He asked as he crossed the room and laid his hand on Feawen's forehead. It was covered in perspiration. He frowned when he felt the heat radiating off her. What had Saeleth being giving her?

He moved over to the herb counter and quickly mixed a stronger fever reducing tea and brought it over. Gently with Legolas help, he managed to get Feawen to drink all of it. Then he checked her shoulder. It was not a healed as he would have liked to see considering how long ago she received the bite.

Quickly he applied a cream and re bandaged it. Feawen cried out in pain as the cream started to sting the wound. Legolas tried to sooth her. "Hush muinthel, It shall stop soon I promise. Shhh...shhh...shhh." After a while Feawen calmed down and turned her head towards the sound of her brother's voice. Legolas tenderly stroked her face, humming a lullaby to her.

Calaeron turned to both Thranduil and Legolas and looked at them closely. They both looked exhausted. Their clothes were dishevelled and so was their hair. Thranduil stood up. "Mae govannen Calaeron. I did not expect you home so soon, but I grateful that you are. May I ask why you came home so quickly?"

Calaeron nodded. "Yes you may Hir nin. After yourself and Prince Legolas get some sleep. Am I right in guessing that neither of you has slept since Feawen was brought back here?" Thranduil nodded his head. Calaeron continued. "That means you have not slept for nearly seven days. Go! Feawen will be perfectly safe with me. If anything happens I will have someone fetch you. Now please go and sleep!" he said as he almost pushed the two royals out of the doors.

Finally Calaeron was left alone in the room with the Princess for he also sent Saeleth to get some rest. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He was positive that she was on the road to recovery and was confident she would pull through. She was after all a daughter of Thranduil and a granddaughter of Oropher.

The next Day...

Calaeron sat beside the bed watching Feawen sleeping. Her fever had lowered a great deal during the night and her shoulder seemed almost healed. He was surprised that Legolas nor Thranduil hadn't joined him. It seemed that they were way more tired than they had shown. Suddenly the door opened and both Legolas and Thranduil entered.

"Well that answers that question!" he thought to himself. Legolas went over and stroked his sister forehead and kissed her face lightly. Thranduil sat down in the chair beside the bed and looked at Calaeron. "Why did you return so soon? I thought you were to be gone for a few more weeks?"

Calaeron smiled. "Indeed I was to be Hir nin. But I received a message from Saeleth saying that I was needed back at the palace." He didn't tell the King what the message had really said. But it was somewhat along the lines of 'Calaeron they have done it again. Please come as fast as you can.'

Thranduil nodded. "I am extremely grateful that you did. I know Saeleth feared for Feawen for a while two days ago." Calaeron was about to say something when a moan brought their attention to bed. Feawen's eyelids fluttered. She was waking up. Legolas and Thranduil were at her side immediately.

Feawen smiled as she saw Legolas and Thranduil beside her. "Ada!" she cried weakly, holding out her arms. Thranduil smiled and lifted her up and embraced her. "How are you feeling iell-nin?" he asked gently as he lowered her back onto the bed.

Feawen gazed up at him with bright silver blue eyes. "Tired, sore and a bit hungry." Calaeron handed Legolas a glass of water. Legolas lifted Feawen's head and pres the cup t her lips. Feawen drank greedily. She glared at her brother when he took the glass away.

Legolas laughed. "Not so fast muinthel! You will make yourself sick again." Feawen scowled but drank slower. "You said you were hungry?" asked Calaeron when she was finished. Feawen nodded. "Excellent! I shall go and get us all something to eat." Legolas and Feawen giggled as Calaeron skipped out the door.

Thranduil smiled. He was delight to hear his daughter laughing again. Feawen stopped and looked at Legolas. He smiled gently at her. "What is it Feawen?" she reached up with her arms and hugged her brother as tightly as she could. Legolas pulled away and held her arms. "What was that for muinthel?" he asked.

"When Tuilinn threw you, I was so scared and when the spider pinned you to the ground I thought I was going to lose you!" Feawen whispered quietly. "Oh penneth!" Legolas said as he drew Feawen into his arms and kissed her forehead. "If it wasn't for you I might not have got out of there alive." Feawen looked up at her brother confused. Legolas smiled and continued. "You killed one of the spiders while I killed the other. If I had been on my own I would not have been able to kill both."

Feawen buried her head into Legolas' shoulder. Her brother gently started to rock her. Just then the door opened and Calaeron entered singing merrily to himself and carrying a tray pilled with food. Thranduil rolled his eyes which set Feawen giggling.

Feawen grinned at Calaeron. "You don't expect me to eat all of that?"

Calaeron shook his head. "No, the bowl of broth is for you. The rest is for us. Do not think you are the only one that is hungry elfling."

Feawen scowled when she was called elfling, but she knew that Calaeron said it in jest so she didn't mind as much.

Thranduil once again help Feawen to eat the broth. This time however she was able to finish the whole bowl. Then she had to have some more tea that Calaeron had prepared. But he made it taste nice. He winked to her as he handed her the cup. "I made it taste nice for you your highness!"

Legolas glared. "How come you don't make it taste nice for me?" he whined. Calaeron winked at Feawen again. "Because you, Prince Legolas often end up in here because of your own fault. That's why!" Feawen giggled and Legolas pouted.

Feawen yawned. Calaeron had slipped a sleeping herb into her drink because she badly needed to sleep. Legolas smiled as he helped Feawen settle down under the blanket. "Good night tithen pen." He whispered in her ear. Feawen smiled before she fell fast asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Over the next few days Feawen recovered steadily and began to gain the weight that she had lost. But after the third day she was board and wanted to go outside.

"Ada please can I go outside? I really feel better..." she was cut off by Calaeron. "No young Princess. You were deathly ill and will stay in bed until I say you can get up!"

Feawen groaned. "But it is boring staying here all day with only Legolas for company!"

This time is was Thranduil who spoke to his daughter. "Feawen you are not well yet. You will listen to Calaeron. If I find that you have left this room I will ban you from the archery grounds for a week once you are fully healed. Besides how boring can it be? Like you already said you have Legolas for company."

Feawen nodded sulkily. "Alright. How long will the council meeting be today?" she asked.

Thranduil shook his head. "There wasn't one while you were sick so I imagine it will be quiet long. Legolas is excused from it today so he can be here with you. Why do you want to know?"

Feawen smiled sweetly. "Oh no reason Ada." She looked innocently at the King. Thranduil however was not fooled for one moment. He knew something was going on. But he was going to be late if he waited any longer. Giving his children the 'Look' he left the room.

Calaeron turned to the two of them. "I have to go to the storage cupboard for a while. I want no messing in here! Understood?" Both Legolas and Feawen nodded. As soon as the door closes behind him, Feawen turned her silver blue eyes to Legolas. He groaned and tried to look away. But he couldn't.

"Fine I'll take you outside. But you must promise to tell me if you feel tired or sick. Ada will kill me for doing this so I don't want another reason for him to."

Feawen nodded eagerly. "I promise!" she squeaked, her eyes dancing with joy. Legolas bent down and scooped her up off the bed bridal style. Feawen giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Legolas had to smile. Her joy and excitement was infectious.

The journey outside was quiet and uneventful to Legolas' relief. Soon they were out under the trees of Mirkwood. Legolas set Feawen down gently with her back to a large tree. The tree was delighted with Feawen's recovery.

"Hannon le mellon nin." She whispered. Legolas stood a few feet away from her smiling. She looked up at him. "Hannon le Legolas, for bringing me out. It is beautiful today!" he sat down beside her and began telling her one of the funny stories about him and Estel getting in mischief.

Both of them were laughing so much that they failed to see the two elves approaching from behind them. That is until Feawen felt a large hand rest down on her good shoulder. She gulped and turned her head around fearing what she would see. She smiled at her father.

"Hello Ada, nice meeting you here isn't it? How was the council meeting?"

Thranduil ignored the question and asked one of his own. "The last time I was in your room iell nin it was not in the forest. So unless you redecorated your room in that short space of time I must ask why are you out here, even when I told you not to leave your room?"

Feawen looked at him innocently and then said "It wasn't my fault Ada!" Legolas glared at his sister. "Legolas picked me up and brought me out here wither I liked it or not. I had no choice!"

Thranduil sighed, shook his head and turned to Calaeron. "Elflings!" he said before he scooped up his daughter and brought her back into the palace.

Calaeron followed with Legolas. The two of them shared a smiled as they listened to Feawen giving Thranduil an account of what she did outside. Yes things were certainly livelier with Feawen and Legolas around.

"Valor knows what is going to happen when the Twins and Estel get here. I think I should tell King Thranduil that I am panning to sail now . How many bits and pieces I shall have to patch up I don't know!" Calaeron thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well Feawen is all better now and ready for more mischief! The twins are arriving in the next chapter along with Estel and Lord Elrond. Oh what a mad house it shall be! Glad I am not living there. I would hate to be poor Calaeron!

I would be so pleased if you would take 30 seconds and leave a review on what you think of the story so far and what you would like included in future chapters! I would be so happy


	17. Visitors

It was the day of Lord Elrond's arrival. The palace was still quiet. The only elves being up were the kitchen staff preparing for breakfast, oh and Feawen.

The Princess had woken unusually early that morning and after lying bed for a while watching the sun peek over the Misty Mountains she decided to creep along to her brother's chambers and see if he was awake yet. Soundlessly she walked the few feet along the corridor from her door to Legolas' door.

She opened the door and peeked in. Legolas was still asleep, the curtains drawn, not allowing the early morning sun to break through. Feawen smiled fondly at him. Then she slipped inside and closed the door behind her. As carefully as she could, making sure not to knock anything over she climbed on to Legolas' headboard and sat there watching her brother sleep.

He looked so peaceful, free of the worries that were constantly on his and her father's mind about the ever growing shadow. Free of the duties that came with being the eldest child, warrior, captain and prince, lost in a world of elvish dreams.

Feawen sat there for nearly a half an hour watching Legolas sleep before he stirred. Legolas blinked as his eyes came into focus. He was lying on his back gazing at the roof when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Turing his head slightly he saw Feawen perched on the headboard.

"Feawen what are you doing up there? How long have you been sitting there?" he asked confused. Feawen smiled down at him. "About a half an hour. I was watching you sleep. I woke up early." She explained. Legolas patted the bed beside him. Feawen jumped down and landed lightly on the blanket.

Legolas held his arms open in invitation and Feawen gladly snuggled against him. "What were you doing up there tithen pen? You know you could have woken me, I would not have minded." he said again as he began to stroke her hair. Feawen sighed, feeling content for the moment. "You looked so peaceful that I couldn't wake you up."

Legolas frowned at her. "What do you mean penneth?" he asked gently. Feawen smiled at him. "You looked so calm and happy, like you didn't have a worry in the world. You were free of all that troubles you. I didn't have the heart to wake you!"

Legolas lightly kissed her forehead. "You are a very perceptive elf, do you know that?" Feawen giggled and rolled over so that she was sitting on top of Legolas, efficiently pinning him to the bed. "Oh I am, am I?" she said. Her brother groaned. "Feawen please get off me."

"Why?"

"Because I am your brother and I am older then you and I am telling you to!"

"Why?"

"Because you are sitting on my middle!"

"Why?"

"Only you can answer that Feawen!"

"Why?"

"Because you were the one who rolled on top of me!"

"Why?"

"I don't know why. You rolled on me! Not the other way around!"

"Why?"

"Because apparently you felt the need to sit on me and pin me to the bed!"

"Why?"

"I don't know why!" Now get off me or else!"

"Why? Or else what?"

That was the last straw. Legolas sat up quickly, dislodging Feawen, who had to grab hold of Legolas' sleeping shirt to stop herself from falling off the bed! The two elves sat eye to eye for a few seconds; Feawen in Legolas lap holding on for dear life and Legolas sitting up looking at her in amusement. Feawen gulped, she didn't know what was going to happen but it couldn't be good! Suddenly without any warning, Legolas twisted sideways. This time Feawen was underneath and Legolas was the one on top!

"Legolas!" she shrieked, trying to push her brother off her. Legolas laughed and lightly ran his fingers up her sides. Feawen squirmed and giggled as her brother tickled her. Finally he rolled off her. Feawen lay in the bed panting. She looked at Legolas grinning. He grinned back at her.

"Well tithen muinthel nin, are you going to sit on me again? I might not be as nice the next time!" he threatened.  
Feawen glared at him. "Nice? You call that nice? You were lying on top of me and tickling me! I do not call that nice! I would hate you see you when you are not nice!"  
"That can be arranged!"  
Feawen giggled. But then she stopped. With a serious look on her face she kneeled on the bed, bending over Legolas.

"Legolas I want you to answer me truthfully. Will you do that?"  
Her brother was puzzled at this sudden change in mood but nodded. "You have my word."  
"Legolas...when the twins and Estel arrive...will you..."

"Will I what penneth? Still want to have you around?"

Feawen looked at Legolas with her mouth open. "How did you know?" she whispered. Legolas reached up and gently closed her mouth. "Feawen did you think that when the twins and Estel arrive that I wouldn't want you around me? That I would ignore you? Did you think you would be too young for them? He asked rather harshly.

Feawen stared at the blanket and slowly nodded her head. Legolas sat up. "Feawen...look at me." He commanded. Feawen slowly looked up to meet his gaze. "Sort of." She whispered, squirming under Legolas piercing stare.

"Why?" the tone that which Legolas said that one word in brought tears to Feawen's eyes. Her brother sounded hurt and upset.

Feawen looked up, her own eyes filled with tears. "Because they are your friends, and are centuries older than me. I am just an elfling compared to them. I thought that you wouldn't want your little sister being around you all the time."

Legolas stared at her for a few moments. Truthfully he had been hurt to realise that Feawen still didn't trust him enough to know that he would never send her away. The he did something Feawen didn't expect. He leaned over and gathered her into his arms.

"Hush tithen pen. Do not cry. I am sorry for my harsh words." He said to her as he gently held her in his arms. Feawen stared at him for a few seconds before she buried her head in his shoulders. "I am sorry muindor. I should never have doubted you."

"Iston penneth. Iston. You didn't know." They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Feawen was almost dozing off again when Legolas gently lifted her off his shoulder. "Now tithen pen, do you remember what day it is today?"

Feawen looked at him puzzled. "Today...Lord Elrond is arriving!" she said. Legolas laughed. "Yes penneth and unless you want to greet him in your sleeping clothes I suggest that we both get dressed."

Feawen laughed. "Yes I think that would be a good idea! I doubt Ada would be very pleased with us if we appeared dressed for bed." Giving Legolas one last hug she hopped from the bed and skipped out of the room. Her brother's words had lightened her heart and now she was looking forward to meeting the famous Perdhil twins and Estel.

One hour later Feawen and Legolas stood before King Thranduil washed, dressed and wearing their circlets in the throne room. Legolas was wearing a light silvery blue shirt with dark leggings and Feawen was wearing a light baby green shirt with dark leggings. The two of them looked so similar. If it wasn't for the different heights and coloured shirts, anybody who did not look at them closely could easily mistake them for being twins!

Thranduil had wanted his daughter to wear a gown for the arrival of Lord Elrond but the look on her face when he had suggested it reminded him far too much of his queen when she was displeased about something he suggested. And so he left it. He knew far too well what happened when his queen had been displeased and didn't really want to find out if the same occurred with Feawen!

Thranduil sat on his throne and looked down at his children. "As you know Lord Elrond and his sons are arriving today. I would ask that you would try and act like the Prince and Princess you are. Legolas I know what happens when you and Estel are together. Just this time please try not and do anything dangerous! You now have a younger sister to look after!" he told them seriously.

Legolas and Feawen bowed. "Yes Ada." They said before rising and leaving the throne room. Nobody but Nuimon saw the unquenchable love and pride Thranduil had in his eyes as he watched them leave.

Once they were out of ear shot of the guards Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. Feawen turned to him with one raised eyebrow. Legolas looked at her, pretending to be hurt. "Ada jut said that to me because you haven't had a chance to get into any serious mischief yet!"

Feawen laughed. "Serious mischief? Is that what you call almost getting yourselves killed?" Legolas growled at her. Suddenly there was the sound of horns coming from the main entrance. The elves from Imladris had arrived.

Feawen looked at Legolas with a glint in her eyes. Quicker than lightening she snatched his circlet off his head and ran towards the entrance. Legolas yelled and raced after her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lord Elrond rode into the court yard, followed by his three sons all who were talking among themselves about what they thought Legolas' sister would be like. The Imladris elves drew their horses to a stop as several stable hands came out to lead the beasts away.

Captain Turon came down the steps followed by Sulon. "Mae govannen Lord Elrond. Welcome to Mirkwood. I hope you had a pleasant journey." He said touching his heart and sweeping his arm outwards in greeting.

Lord Elrond returned the gesture. "Mae govannen Captain Turon f Mirkwood. I thank you. Our journey was uneventful thankfully."

While his father and Turon were speaking Estel looked around. He was looking forwards to seeing his best friend again. But there was no sign of either Legolas or King Thranduil. Even the twins looked confused. Normally Legolas was waiting to greet them.

Just as Estel was about to ask Turon where Legolas was, the main entrance doors burst open and a figure that looked remarkable like Legolas shot out across the yard and up the giant oak tree in the far corner.

The twins looked at each other, Estel and Captain Turon. "Did you see that?" they asked together. "Ada who was that?" Estel asked. Turon laughed. Lord Elrond opened his mouth when suddenly Legolas came storming out of the palace. He completely ignored Estel and the twins and walked over to the base of the oak tree and yelled up into its branches.

"Feawen Greenleaf Thranduiliell, Princess of Mirkwood! Come down this instant!" A smaller voice called down. "No!" it said, followed by giggles. Legolas yelled up again. "Do you want me to come up and fetch you?!"

"No!" the voice said again and the twins and Estel could make out a figure jumping down from branch to branch. Soon smaller elf was on the ground beside Legolas.

Estel decided he had waited long enough. "Legolas mellon nin! It is good to see you again!" Legolas whipped around at the sound of his voice. His face broke into a huge grin as he spotted the party from Imladris Turing back around he said something to the elf behind him and the two of them walked over.

Legolas embraced Estel. "It is good to see you too mellon nin!" then he remembered his manners. Bowing he spoke to Lord Elrond. "Mae govannen Lord Elrond, welcome to Mirkwood." Then the twins stepped forward and clasped Legolas' arm in warrior fashion. Then they caught the sight of a pair a silver blue eyes peeking out from behind Legolas' shoulder.

"Now we could be mistaken..." Elladan began.

"But I am sure we are not..." Elrohir added.

"But it seems to us that you have grown another head mellon nin since we were last here!" Elladan finished.

Legolas laughed. "No I have not Elladan." He twisted to speak with the elf behind him. "Feawen came and greet Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Estel." He told his sister.  
Feawen shyly came out from behind her brother. The twins and Estel gasped. Feawen looked exactly like Legolas. She had the same hair colour, eyes and bright shining face. They knew that she would look like Legolas from what their father had told them but they had not expected such similarity.

"Mae govannen Lord Elrond. Mae govannen Elladan, Elrohir and Estel Elrondions." Feawen greeted them in her clear voice. The twins just stood there, staring at Feawen.

Estel smirked and stepped forward. Bowing low he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. "Mae govannen Princess Feawen Thranduiliell. Do you know you look very like your brother?"

Feawen laughed. It sounded like a bubbling stream. She looked at Estel and smiled. He caught a glimpse of something in the depths; mischief! "Yes I get that a lot. You look a lot like Arathorn, Aragorn." She added quietly. The twins and Elrond were startled when she said this. Even Legolas looked surprised. Estel looked at her sharply. "You knew my father?"

Feawen smiled again. "No I did not. But he came to Taure-en-Uial once and I saw him several times, although I never spoke to him. You remind me of him."

Estel bowed again. "Hannon le your highness."

Legolas had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing when he felt Feawen groaning against him when Estel said your highness. Just then Turon stepped forward. "My Lords, my Lady, I apologize on the behalf of the king. He deeply regrets not being able to welcome you to his kingdom. He requested that I show you to his study."

Legolas and Feawen nodded. "Hannon le Captain Turon. I will take them there, if you will see to the soldiers." said Legolas. The captain nodded and walked off. Then the group of elves made their way inside the main entrance. Lord Elrond studied Feawen as he walked slightly behind her. Her eyes were bright and her hair was shinning. Indeed she looked nothing like the injured sacred elfling he had met in Thranduil's arms almost four months ago.

Feawen had no idea that Elrond was watching her and listened as Legolas teased the twins about their hunting skills. She smiled when Estel made a face in her direction and pointed at the twins. She was curios of Estel; she wanted to find out what made her brother choose a mortal friend as his best friend. There must be something that had drawn him to Estel.

Finally they reached the study doors. Legolas knocked twice and waited. "Come in!" a stern voice called from inside. Legolas pushed open the door and stepped inside followed by Lord Elrond, the twins, Estel and Feawen last.

Thranduil's eyes had been hard and cold as he watched his guests enter, but when Feawen stepped in, Elrond caught a glimpse of those eyes softening. He smiled to himself. The one key to the Elvenking's seemingly cold hard heart was through his children.

After he had greeted his guests and they were all sitting down Legolas stepped forwards with Feawen at him side. Your permission to leave Ada? Captain Turon wants to speak with me and Feawen has her finally lesson with Master Nuimon soon."

Thranduil nodded and graced his children with a smile before they left. Then he turned back to Lord Elrond, once more the cold proud King.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am so sorry this chapter took so long to update. It was just every time I went to write it either something would come up or I would have no ideas!

I fully understand if I get no reviews. (sad face with a few tears)

The next chapter should be posted much quicker(I hope!)


	18. Names and Discussions

An hour later, everyone was sitting back in the study with a glass of wine in their hands, relaxing. Thranduil had wanted to talk to the twins and Estel about Feawen. He didn't know how much Elrond had told his sons and had wanted to make sure that they wouldn't, by accident, bring up something that Feawen was trying to forget.

The King smiled at the three of them. "I warn you though; Feawen might seem shy around you until she gets to know you better. I know Legolas has told her many stories about the three of you." The twins shared a very guilty, worried look. What sort of storied had legolas told his sister?

Estel sniggered when he saw his brothers. It would not bond well for them if Legolas had warned Feawen about their hankering for pranks. He looked up and spotted Thranduil and Elrond looking at him. "Estel ion nin would you be so kind as to share with us what you found so funny about what King Thranduil was saying?" his father asked.

"Oh I beg your pardon your Majesty. It wasn't you I was laughing at. When you told us that Legolas had told his sister some storied about us, my brothers shared a very guilty look. Obviously they are worried as to what storied Legolas told Feawen."

Thranduil leaned back in his chair and laughed. "Perhaps I should also warn you that Legolas has been training Feawen in the art of pranking and that they have pranked every one in the palace except me!" At this Elrond laughed. "Well mellon nin it looks like my sons will be on their guard."

Thranduil opened his mouth to reply when everyone heard a loud crash down the hallway. This was followed by the sound of someone running past the study door, squealing loudly. Then there came the sound of someone, remarkable like Legolas' voice, shouting. The twins laughed. It sounded like Legolas was very annoyed at someone!

Thranduil frowned at the noise. He had a feeling that he knew who the two noise makers were. The last crash was followed by two more. Elrond sighed. After each crash the King's face had gone redder and redder. And now he was waving the quill in hand around madly as if he was doing battle with a Balrog. Then silence.

Not but a few minutes later, the squealing and shouting continued, this time coming in the opposite direction. Thranduil threw down the quill. "That's it!" he almost shouted, marching out of the room. Elrond and his three sons followed wanting to see who had gotten the Kings wrath upon themselves!

A shriek of laughter caught all their attentions. Feawen was running full tilt towards the King, with Legolas racing after her, trying to catch her. "Ada save me!" she shrieked when she caught sight of her father. "Legolas is trying to get me!"

Even though Feawen was far from being an elfling, Thranduil caught her and swung her up into his arms, placing kisses on her face. Feawen giggled.  
"Why your brother is chasing you tithen mir?" he asked with such gentleness Elrond had to make sure the real Thranduil wasn't still in the study.

Legolas came to halt in front of Thranduil. "She..." he said almost out of breath. "Stole my circlet just as the party from Imladris was arriving, ran up a tree with it and refuses to tell me where she put it!" And what "What will Legolas do if he catches you iell nin?"

"Torture me!" she gasped as she looked at Legolas who growled back at her. Thranduil had a gleam in his eyes as he spoke to his daughter. "And what if I torture you?" Thranduil dared. Feawen squirmed and tried to wriggle out of her father's clutches. "No fair!" she cried.

Thranduil laughed and handed Feawen to Legolas. Feawen struggled and tried to get free but it was no use. "Now you little warg!" her brother hissed at her playfully. "We can do this the nice way! You tell me where my circlet is and I won't torture you...much!"

Feawen glared at him. "That's blackmail!" Legolas grinned back at her. "What's a little blackmail between siblings?" he asked innocently. Feawen narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine! You will find your circlet in the old oak in the court yard!"

Legolas groaned. "You didn't?!" Feawen laughed and went to stand beside Thranduil where she felt safe. "I did!" The twins and Estel were having a hard time trying to control their laughter. Even Elrond was struggling. Thranduil turned his head to them and rolled his eyes. Elrohir almost chocked on his laughter and had to go into the study to get himself a glass of water.

"Now I shall have you climb all the way up the tree to fetch it! You little pest!" he hissed at Feawen who just smiled sweetly. "Oh the fabled Prince of Mirkwood has to climb all the way up the tree to retrieve his circlet that was placed there by his little sister!" Feawen said in a taunting voice.

Feawen growled and lurched for his sister. Thranduil quickly picked her up out of harm's way. He glared at his daughter. "Not nice Feawen! Funny, but not nice!" Feawen just shrugged her shoulders. Legolas glared at her and then turned to Estel who was clutching his sides laughing. "You are not really making things better here!" he said, annoyed that Feawen had gotten the better of him in front of his friends.

Estel laughed. "Oh mellon nin are you really going to get het up by your sister hiding a circlet?!" Legolas sighed in defeat. "No. It is alright Ada, you can put Feawen down. I promise I won't go after her." Thranduil released his daughter and set her on the ground.

Legolas opened his arms and Feawen skipped over to him. He hugged her tight and tickled her lightly. Feawen giggled.  
"Legolas, Feawen why don't you show the Twins and Estel their rooms?" Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded. "Of course Ada!"

Thranduil sighed in relief as he watched the five younger elves walk off. When they were out of sight he turned to go back into his study. He almost ran into Lord Elrond. "Impressive." The lord said. Thranduil grinned and rolled his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Feawen walked quietly behind her brother as he chatted away with the twins. She still couldn't tell them apart and tried to find anything that would tell her which was which. Estel saw her looking intently at his brothers and guessed what she was trying to do.

"You will notice that Elrohir will stand slightly behind Elladan." He told her quietly. Feawen looked at him. "Hannon le. It is hard to tell them apart. How do you manage it?"

Estel laughed. "I have grown up with them. Ada took me in when I was only two years old. So I have learnt to tell the difference. You will too in a few days. But until then..." Estel walked up and carefully so not to alert Elladan, pinned a bit of bright purple ribbon onto his shoulder.

Feawen giggled. "You will be trouble when he finds out!"  
Estel winked. "I don't think so!" Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "All the way here the two of them were talking about you and what you would be like. When Elladan discovers I did it so you could tell them apart, he won't mind!"

Feawen shook her head. Just then Legolas opened two doors near his and Feawen's chambers. "Here are your rooms Elladan and Elrohir. Your bags will have already been delivered." Then he walked on until he came to the door next to his. "This is your room as always Aragorn."

Legolas walked inside and Estel followed. Feawen hung back at the door. Estel noticed this. "Come in Feawen! Don't stand there at the door!"

Feawen entered, grinning shyly. "Sorry."  
Estel smiled at her gently. It was true what Thranduil had said. She was shy of new people. "And I am a human also." Legolas looked up. He smiled as he watched Feawen come in and stand next to Estel. She wasn't as shy of Estel as she was of the twins. He didn't understand why, but let it go. Secretly he was pleased Feawen was getting on so well with his best friend and he could tell that Estel was delight that Feawen was talking to him.

"Aragorn how was the last few months with the rangers?" Legolas called out, from the other side of the room where he had opened the balcony doors.

"Ai Legolas close the doors. It's freezing!" Estel mumbles under his breath. Feawen heard him and laughed. Then she frowned. Estel noticed her frown.

"What is it Feawen?" he asked kindly.

"I thought you went by the name Estel? But Legolas calls you Aragorn."

"Estel is the name Elrond gave me when he took me in. Now that I am with the Rangers I go by my true name Aragorn or Strider."

"So you prefer to be called Aragorn?"

"Yes in a way."

"Then I shall call you Aragorn if that is alright with you?"

"I would be delight that you did!"

Feawen grinned and Aragorn grinned back at her. Just them Legolas re entered the room and closed the doors of the balcony.

"Oh now you decide to close them after we have all frozen to death!" Aragorn said sarcastically to his friend. Legolas just smirked back. "Elves don't get cold. And anyway it is summer. It is not cold."

"Well I am so sorry for the trouble your Highness!"

Feawen laughed as she watched them both. "It is true what Ada says!" she said.

Legolas looked at her sharply. "What does Ada say?"

Feawen grinned. "He says you are both as bad as each other!" Then turning she ran towards the door opened it and raced away from the room in case Legolas decided to chase her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back in Thranduil's study, he and Elrond sat beside the fire sipping their third glass of wine.

"So how has Feawen adjusted to living in Mirkwood?" Lord Elrond inquired.

Thranduil smiled fondly at the mention of his daughter. "Extremely well apart from one or two incidents." He said, grimacing as he remembered the time when Legolas had been seriously wounded.

Elrond nodded. "But how is she mentally and physically?"

"She is healed physically. But she still suffers from nightmares of Aradhelon sometimes."

"Does she tell anyone about these nightmares?"

"Every time Feawen has a nightmare I know because the next morning either she will be in Legolas' bed or he in hers."

"She certainly seemed to be right at home with Legolas alright!"

Thranduil laughed. "Yes Feawen adores Legolas and he adores her back. If you are looking for one of them you can usually find both! They seem to trust one another easily. "

This time Elrond laughed. Then his face grew serious. "But tell me mellon nin, how is she with you?"

Thranduil bit his lip and gazed into the fire, remembering how long it took for Feawen to come to him and trust him like she had Legolas.

"Thranduil?"

The King sighed. "It took her longer to come to me, I don't know why. And then I nearly ruined the love and trust between us."

Elrond frowned. "What do you mean Thranduil?"

Thranduil sighed again and related the story if what had passed or what hadn't passed between himself and his daughter when Legolas had been gravely injured.

Elrond listened in silence. When Thranduil had finished he smiled at the King. "I understand how you feel mellon nin. Yes you did almost ruined the growing trust between Feawen and yourself. But from what you have told me, the bond between you has grown stronger than ever because of it."

Thranduil looked puzzled. Elrond explained further. "Feawen now knows that you will always love and trust her, so now she isn't as...frightened to go against your orders or your wishes or come to you. She knows that whatever she does, her Adar will still love her."

Thranduil smiled. "I hope so mellon nin. I really do. You must understand that I love my children dearly. But I don't show them much affection in public. I can't. As King I must not show favouritism towards my children. Especially since Legolas is a warrior. This had led to it being said that I am cold and hard with them."

Elrond nodded. "I understand. But the people that matter know you are not cold and hard with Feawen and Legolas. One just had to see what occurred in the hall to understand that!"

Thranduil smiled. "Hannon le mellon nin. Now I think it is time for another glass of Dorwinion before we are called to the site of someone's pranks!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Feawen dashed along path towards the army barracks. She knew that Rinon and Sulon would be there at this time of the day. Humming to herself she made her way towards Captain Turon's office. All the soldiers and warriors smiled as she passed them.

"Enter!" Turon called out when the knock came on his door. "Feawen what can I do for you?" he asked with a smile as the Princess entered.

"I was wondering if you would know where Sulon and Rinon would be. Ada said I could ask them to be the two guards of honour."

Turon smiled. "What a lovely idea Feawen. The two of them are in the armoury."

"Hannon le Turon!" she called as he raced out of the office. Turon just laughed and shook his head. Feawen was so like her brother. But also very much like Thranduil.

Sure enough as Feawen drew close to the armoury she heard two voices arguing about what to put where. Giggling silently to herself she slipped inside and watched. Sulon grabbed a spear and pretended to stab Rinon who just stuck out his tongue.

Feawen laughed and immediately the two warrior's attention was on her. "Princess Feawen what are you doing here?" Sulon asked. They came over to where Feawen was standing beside a table.

Feawen looked at the two of them. "I wanted to ask you if you would be the guards of honour at the crowning ceremony."

Sulon and Rinon looked at her. Then they both began speaking at once.

"Feawen we would be delighted."

"I would be honoured to be a guard of Honour. My Adar was a guard of Honour when King Thranduil was made the Crown Prince." Rinon said, very excited.

Feawen smiled. "I am so glad you agreed! I will tell Ada immediately." Then she gave each of them a hug and skipped out of the room. When she was gone Rinon and Sulon looked at each other. Then they started laughing. They couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Come on Sulon. We had better get this mess cleaned up before Captain Turon sees it. Otherwise there won't be guards of Honour!"

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again I am so sorry it took so long for an update. I am trying to get the chapters done faster but with school and dance practise it is a nightmare!

Hopefully the next one should be sooner!

Oh and please review. The more reviews the faster a chapter appears!


	19. The Start!

The next day Feawen was making her way towards Legolas' study when she heard muffled whispering coming from around the corner near her. Creeping closer she could make out the voices of Elladan and Elrohir. They seemed to be having an argument of some sort. She was about to slip away when her name was mentioned and she paused. What Feawen heard next, she almost died laughing.

Quickly she ran as fast as she could to her brother's study. She burst through the door, startling the two occupants inside. Both Legolas and Aragorn jumped when the door was thrown open and a very out of breath Feawen came through.

"Feawen!" exclaimed Legolas as he got up from his chair and came over to her. Feawen was panting leaning against the wall for support. "Feawen are you alright?" he asked concerned. Aragorn looked at her closely. There was something about the way Feawen panting. "No wait" he thought. "She is not panting she is laughing!"

Legolas pulled Feawen up against him. "Breath penneth. It's alright now you are safe." He said as he gently rubbed her back. He obviously thought that his sister was frightened.

"Legolas mellon nin, your sister is laughing, not frightened!" Aragorn said, trying not to laugh himself.

Legolas looked closer at Feawen. She smiled up at him. "Legolas I am fine. I just heard something funny on the way here. That is all!"

Legolas sighed both in annoyance and relief. He pulled Feawen by her arm back over to his arm chair and settled her on his lap. Feawen squirmed. "Legolas I don't need to sit on your lap like I am an elfling!" she whined.

The Prince looked at her. "Well you can sit on the floor then if you like?" he offered. Feawen looked at him for a moment. "On second thoughts, it is comfy up here." She said snuggling into her brother's embrace. Legolas shook his head at Aragorn before wrapping his arms around his sister securely. Aragorn sniggered. Which earned him two glares; one from Legolas and one from Feawen.

"Now tithen mir, are you going to tell us what was so funny that you charged in here and nearly knocked the door off its hinges?" Asked Legolas.

Feawen giggled and sat up on Legolas' lap. "On the way here I heard muffled whispers from around the corner. I stopped and discovered that it was Elladan and Elrohir!" Immediately Legolas and Aragorn pricked up their ears, grinning. They loved anything that happened to the twins.

"Well do go on!" Aragorn said. Feawen smiled. "They were arguing..." Here she broke off and dissolved into peals of laughter. Legolas and Aragorn looked on in amusement. Finally Feawen gained control of herself and carried on. "They were arguing about which one of them would get to dance with me for the first dance! Oh Legolas it was so funny listening to them!"

Legolas and Aragorn also started laughing. "I can't believe those two would be arguing about who would ask my sister for the first dance!" Legolas gasped. Aragorn sat up, a huge grin on his face from ear to ear. "Indeed mellon nin. It seems that my brothers fancy your sister!" Legolas scowled at him and pulled Feawen closer to him.

Feawen laughed at her brother's antics. "Relax Legolas. I have no intention of dancing the first dance with either of them!" Both Legolas and Aragorn stared at her. "Feawen if someone asks you to dance you cannot refuse them!"

Feawen sighed. "Iston Legolas. Iston. But I want to play a trick on them!" she said, her eyes sparkling. She turned to look at Legolas. "Please!" she begged. He groaned. You could never refuse Feawen when she used her puppy dog eyes. With her sliver blue orbs, it was impossible!

"Alright!" Feawen clapped her hands and squealed in delight. "But... you must let me and Aragorn in on the trick. Deal?" Feawen nodded.

"Well what is your prank?" asked Aragorn curious to see what sort of ideas Legolas' sister could come up with. Feawen grinned an evil grin. "I want to give the twins a surprise. I want Aragorn to have the first dance...with me!" she explained. Legolas roared with laughter and even Aragorn nearly chocked himself laughing.

"Your brothers will be so shocked Aragorn!" said Legolas still laughing. "They would never think it possible for their baby brother to ask Feawen to dance!"

"Watch your tongue!" growled back Aragorn annoyed at being called 'baby brother'. Feawen giggled. "So do you think it is a good plan?" she asked.

Legolas smiled at her. "I think it is a brilliant plan! What did you think Aragorn?"

"I think my brothers will be slightly put out! Not to mention how shocked Ada and King Thranduil will be!"

Legolas stood up. "For this to work, Aragorn will have to ask Feawen pretty fast as I am sure Elladan and Elrohir will be anxious to get there first. Let's see..." Legolas paced around his study as he though aloud. Feawen promptly settled herself in the chair Legolas had just vacated.

Aragorn looked at her sceptically. "Are you are good dancer? Because I am quite skilled in the art." Legolas almost chocked from the other side of the room. "You skilled in dancing? I would sooner compare you with an orc dancing!"

Feawen laughed at the image that popped into her head of Aragorn and an orc having a dance off. Legolas clapped his hands. "Alright I have decided to go with the plan. It will defiantly give the twins a shock. And I need to give them pay-back for the last time I was in Imladris!

"What happened in Imladris?" Feawen piped up from where she was quite cosy in the chair. "Never mind that now." Legolas said as he made his way back over towards the fire. "Get up." He said poking his sister. "No, go sit on the floor!" she retorted back to him.

Legolas glared at her before bending down and scoping her up. "Hey!" she cried indignantly.

"Hey is for horses, not for elves or humans." Legolas replied sitting down and placing Feawen back in his lap.

Feawen glared at him. "Is that your new favourite saying now?" Legolas gently swatted her head. "Don't be so cheeky." Aragorn reached out and touched her knee. "Don't worry Feawen I feel your pain. I am too the youngest and know how annoying older brothers can be!"

Legolas glared at his long time friend. But Aragorn just smiled back. He could see the love and pride Legolas held in his eyes for Feawen. Something he had also seen in his brother's eyes any time they were sitting beside him when he came home injured.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that night Feawen and Legolas sat up in the branches of the tree outside Legolas' room. There were no clouds in the sky that night and the moon and stars could be seen clearly. Feawen sighed as she leaned back into the tree. This had to be the most perfect night. Often she and Legolas would spend an entire night in this tree, slipping back into their rooms the next morning before they could be missed. Legolas sat on the next branch above her.

"Legolas..."

"Humm..."

"This has to be the most perfect night. I can see everything so clearly."

"Um hum..."

"What is that star there...the one to the right of Earendil? I can't quite see it."Suddenly the tree moved its branches allowing Feawen a clear view of the night sky.

"Hannon le mellon nin." She whispered to the tree with her hand on the bark. "_You are welcome Princess Feawen. It is a pleasure to have you with us tonight. Do you know that there is a young human walking around down below?" _

Feawen broke the connection with the tree and looked down. Sure enough there was Aragorn walking around the trees and looking up into the branches. Straining her ears she was able to make the words he was saying.

"Confounded elf! Why does he always have to go and hide in a tree at night?!" He does this to annoy me I am sure of it!" he hissed angrily.

Feawen bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. She stole a peek at her brother. Legolas was lost in elvish revire, gazing at the stars.

"Aragorn...Aragorn!" she whispered down to the human sharply. Aragorn looked up and was greeted with a smile from Feawen. "Come on up!"

Aragorn grinned and easily swung himself up into the tree. Soon he was seated beside Feawen. "So where is Legolas may I ask?"

Feawen giggled and pointed upwards. Aragorn grinned. Then winking at Feawen he withdrew a small acorn from his pocket. "I keep a small amount of things like this in my pockets." He said at Feawen curious look. "Especially for moments like these!"

Grinning Aragorn took aim and threw the acorn. It sailed through the air and hit Legolas hard on the nose. Legolas woke up with a jerk that sent him falling off the branch. Only by his quick reflexes was he able to grab the branch before he slid off it completely.

Feawen laughed while Aragorn sat back enjoying the sight of Legolas dangling from a tree branch, holding on only with his arms. After a short struggle Legolas managed to climb back onto the branch. Glaring down, he had a very rude remark on the tip of his tongue to say to Feawen when he noticed Aragorn grinning up at him.

"I should have known!" he muttered.

"That is what you get for disappearing after dinner without telling where you are going!" Aragorn shot back.

"I don't have to tell you where I am going in my own home!" Legolas snapped back, annoyed at being caught out like that by a human, even if the human in question was his best friend.

"Oh come on, don't spoil this beautiful night by arguing!" Feawen said angrily. "Aragorn why did you want to find Legolas?"

"What Legolas said in his study set my mind thinking. Mellon nin..." he said turning to Legolas. "I think it is time for us to get our revenge on the twins for the last prank thy pulled on us in Imladris, what do you say?"

A wicked gleam came into Legolas' eye. "I agree with you Aragorn. And I know the perfect plan!"

"Hello I am still down here and can hear everything you are saying."

"Alright Feawen I can hear you too."

"Can I join in your prank please? Come on, I let you in on my prank and now it is only fair you let me into yours!"

Aragorn laughed. "You can tell she has been tutored in diplomacy mellon nin!"

Legolas groaned. He didn't really want his sister caught up in a prank war between himself, Aragorn and the twins. The last prank war had ended with two broken arms, an unconscious Erestor and several broken vases.

"Please Legolas. If you don't I'll ...I'll tell Ada what you are up too!"

"You wouldn't. That's black mail!"

"I would and what's a little blackmail between siblings?" Feawen asked innocently.

Legolas knew he was beaten. "Fine, just don't get yourself injured."

Feawen giggled and jumped up onto the branch where Aragorn and Legolas were sitting on. "I won't. I promise!" she whispered as she hugged her brother. Legolas smiled and gently drew her into his lap. How many times and he and Feawen sat like this under the stars? He though. "Too many to count!"

And the stars watched as the two elves and one human slowly drifted asleep, curled up together on the wide branch of the tree with the stars watching over their sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See I promised that this chapter would be posted quicker!

Please review and let me know what you think. I have a brilliant plan laid up for the next chapter. What are Aragorn, Legolas and Feawen planning now?


	20. The First Prank

The next day Legolas, Aragorn and Feawen put their plan into action. Thranduil was having a council meeting that afternoon and there was a problem. Legolas had to attend, so that wasn't the problem. Feawen got in by saying she was board and wanted to stay with Legolas, that wasn't problem either. The problem was how to get Aragorn into the meeting without Thranduil suspecting anything.

"King Thranduil." Aragorn said as he stood in front of the King as he sat on his throne. After hours of thinking Legolas had come up with a plan to get Aragorn in.

"I was wondering would you permit me to attend your council meeting this afternoon. I would be honoured to attend."

Thranduil raised one eyebrow and stared at Aragorn. "May I ask why you wish to attend?"

Aragorn gulped. "Well you Majesty, back in Imladris my brothers played a rather mean prank on me. I played them back and since then they have sworn revenge on me. I feel that while Legolas is in the council meeting them might just attack."

The King looked at Aragorn. He smiled at the three of them in amusement for Legolas had come with him and with Legolas Feawen had come also. Although he was not overly found of the human, he had gotten Legolas out of some serious situations and for that Thranduil respected him.

"Since you have told me truthfully why you wish to attend I will allow you to attend."

Aragorn bowed. "Hannon le Aran Thranduil."

Thranduil watched as the two and the human left the throne room. Nuimon came up beside him. "You suspect they are planning something mellon nin?"

Thranduil nodded. A small smile played at one side of his mouth. "It would be interesting to see how Princess Feawen manages been caught up in one of their legendary prank wars."

Nuimon looked horrified. "Hir nin do you remember what happened the last time a 'prank war' occurred here?!"

Just the Lord Elrond walked in. "What happened the last time a prank war happened in Mirkwood? I should dearly like to know!"

Nuimon groaned and left the throne room, possibly to warn the guards and Calaeron of what could happen sometime in the near future.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Legolas, Feawen and Aragorn ran down the corridor away from where the council chambers were. They were laughing quietly to themselves. Stage two of their prank and been put in place. Finally they reached the safety of Legolas' chambers.

"You know Ada is going to kill us when he finds out we, well, Aragorn didn't tell him the truth?" Feawen said. She had been on the receiving end of Thranduil legendary temper once and had no wish to have the experience repeated.

"Relax penneth." Legolas told her. "We did tell Ada the truth, well half the truth anyway. The bit about Elladan and Elrohir after him was true. We just didn't tell him what was going to happen inside the meeting. He didn't ask." Her brother pointed.

Feawen sighed. "I am beginning to see and understand how you manage to wiggle out of everything." She told Legolas crossly before sitting on the bed. Aragorn smiled and plonked himself into one of the armchairs beside the fire.

Legolas raised one eyebrow at the tone of his sister's voice. "Are we a little cross today?" he asked, walking over towards the bed and Feawen. She scowled at him. "No."

Legolas gently but firmly pushed Feawen, so she ended up lying flat on her back on the top of the bed. Then he leaned over her. "I think you are cross. Why don't you tell me about it?"

Feawen frowned and tried to push Legolas off her. "Legolas get off me!" she said angrily. Legolas' eyes narrowed and in one swift movement he had pulled her up. He stood in front of her while she sat on the bed.

"Alright penneth, what is the matter with you? One minute you are fine, laughing and joking, the next you are as cross as anything."

Feawen scowled at her brother. He wasn't angry with her but the tone of voice he had used told her that he was not pleased with her either. They locked gazes for a few minutes. "I don't want to tell you." Feawen said finally, breaking the connection.

Legolas stood back, no expression on his face with his arms crossed. "Fine if that is the way you feel then so be it. But you will not take part in any more pranks with me and Aragorn. Is that clear?"

"No! That's not fair!" Feawen almost shouted at her brother.

"Well I don't think it is fair the way you are acting like an elfling." He hissed back. "Now I will give you one more chance. Tell me what matter is and I might be able to help penneth."

Aragorn watched the two elves with interest. He had never seen Legolas with younger elves before. He thought that Legolas was fair to Feawen and knew it was only out of love for her that he got cross or angry with her. Now he wondered what Feawen was going to do. He also knew that she adored her brother and would do anything for him.

Feawen stared at Legolas for a second. Finally her shoulders dropped and she bowed her head. "I don't know. Sometimes I just feel so frustrated for no reason and...Oh I don't know!" she said sounding close to tears.

Legolas gently tipped her chin upwards. "I think your body is becoming restless penneth. I think I need to increase your training and maybe start thinking about border patrol also." Feawen looked at him, her eyes shining. "Really?" she asked disbelieving.

Legolas laughed. "Yes really. But only on one condition." Feawen tilted her head. "What?" Legolas sat on the bed beside her and drew her close to him. "That if you ever feel like that again, that you will tell me before you say or do something you will regret later. Alright?"

Feawen nodded as she nestled up against Legolas. "I promise."

"Good. I knew you would." Legolas said as he kissed the top of her head. "Now we have a prank to prepare, right Aragorn? ARAGORN!"

Aragorn had fallen asleep in front of the fire and now he jerked wake as he heard his name being yelled. "What! Where!" he shouted jumping up while reaching for his sword which was not at his side, considering that he was still inside Legolas bed chambers.

Feawen laughed and Legolas groaned. Aragorn blushed as he remembered where he was. "You were saying?" he asked Legolas.

The Prince sighed. "I said that we have a prank to prepare."

Aragorn grinned. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

"You to wake up." Legolas said. Aragorn chose to ignore him.

"What do we do next? Asked Feawen, back to her usual self. Aragorn grinned at her. "Two of us must get into the council chamber and set the trap while the other one must find someone suitable, preferable a lady or two to lure the twins to the council chamber."

Feawen nodded. "Aright, I and Aragorn will set up the trap and you can go and get the ladies." She said turning to her brother. Legolas looked at her. "Why me?" he almost whined.

"Because muindor nin, you are the Prince and I know for a fact that any elleth in the palace would be delighted to do whatever you ask of them!" Feawen said sweetly.

Aragorn laughed. "It's true mellon nin. All the ladies fancy you. You cannot deny it! Come Feawen let us prepare the council chamber!" Feawen giggled and ran out after him. Legolas was left standing in his room on his own wondering how Feawen always twisted his arm. Groaning he left to find to two elleths that would be happy to partake in their plan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was just after noon and Elladan and Elrohir were walking through the palace trying to find someone. They couldn't find Legolas, Feawen, Aragorn, their father nor King Thranduil. It was extremely puzzling. Thranduil had asked Feawen to inform the twins of the council meeting and if they would like to attend. Needless to say, Feawen had kept her mouth shut.

"El where do you think everyone is?" Elrohir asked his brother. They had been searching for the last two hours and had found nobody.

Elladan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Elrohir. I doubt they would have gone-"

Suddenly there was shrieking coming from up the corridor and two beautiful elleths came running towards the twins. "Help us! Somebody please! HELP!" They both tensed immediately, resting their hands on the hilts of their swords.

"My ladies what is the matter?" Elladan asked calmly.

"A spider! A huge spider!" replied the first elleth, who had light brown hair. The second elleth who had slightly darker hair than her friend threw herself into Elrohir's arm. He caught her, looking pleased.

The second one flung herself into Elladan's arms, almost sobbing. "Where is this spider My Lady?" he asked.

"I-in that room over there!" she said pointing to the council chamber. "We were helping to plan the ball for the Princess' crowning when it suddenly leapt out at us. It was horrifying! Oh please help us!"

"Of course we will." The twins said together.

"Oh hannon le! Hannon le!" replied the lighter haired elleth as she climbed out of Elladan's arms. "Go quickly please! It could be dangerous!"

"I think it reacts to noise. When the warriors go hunting them, they scream and shout and make as much noise as possible!"

"Have no fear my Ladies. We will handle it!" and drawing their swords they ran towards the council chamber, yelling and screaming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile in the council chamber, nobody knew what was racing down the corridor towards the doors. Feawen who was sitting next to Legolas on the King's right hand side, resisted the urge to rest her head on her arms and fall asleep. Aragorn wasn't doing much better. Legolas noticed Feawen face and gently reached his hand across under the table and gave her knee a friendly squeeze.

"Hush penneth. The twins should be arriving momentarily." He whispered to her. Feawen grinned. Not long now!

Thranduil groaned. Why did his councillors feel the need to start arguing about everything, everytime he had a meeting. It was annoying to say the least. Lord Elrond, sitting on his left wasn't doing much better.

Suddenly the doors bust open and the twins ran in screaming at the top of their lungs and waving their swords in the air. The entire room went silent. But not before Legolas pulled a string that pulled the nail out of the main plank on the floor, leaving it with nothing holding it down.

The twins were running so fast that they didn't have time to slow down. Elladan stepped on the board which sprung up. He tripped and landed on the long council table and slid the length of it on his face. Stopping a few inches from Thranduil's hands.

Before Elladan went flying, Elrohir tripped over him and went sprawling all over the floor. His sword flew out of his hands and landed into the pile of important documents that Elrond had brought from Imladris with him. This all happened in the space of about ten seconds in front of the entire council. With Elladan lying face down on the table, Elrohir in a heap on the floor and Legolas, Feawen and Aragorn trying very hard not to laugh, everybody stared.

Elladan raised his head and looked up into the furious gaze of King Thranduil. His eyes were like sliver's of ice; cold and hard. Elladan gulped. Elrohir untangled himself and got up off the floor. "Uh oh! I think we are going to be in serious trouble." He thought to himself.

Before Thranduil or Elrond could say anything, Lord Fiddlesticks spoke. "Lord Elladan will you please get yourself off the King's council table!" he almost yelled. Elladan sheepishly got off the table, glancing at his father. Elrond looked ready to kill them on the spot.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lord Fiddlesticks continued. "How dare you interrupt King Thranduil's council meeting like that. You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Both twins stared at the floor. Not out of remorse, but because they couldn't take Lord Fiddlesticks seriously for he still had pink hair!

Thranduil raise his hand. Lord Fiddlestick stopped talking. "Hannon le Lord Melchon but I believe myself and Lord Elrond can handle it from here. You are all dismissed."

Legolas quickly grabbed Feawen's wrist and hauled her out of the room along with Aragorn before the King could call them back. Once they were out of ear shot all three fell about laughing.

"Did you see Elladan's face as he slid along the table and then when he looked up and realised who was in front of him. And the look on Ada's face also!" Feawen gasped. Legolas and Aragorn rolled around on the floor. "That has to be the best trick we have ever played mellon nin!" Legolas said, trying to control his laughter. Aragorn just nodded, still laughing.

Finally they all calmed down enough to stop laughing. "Right," said Legolas. "We had better split up and vanish before the twins, Lord Elrond or Ada come looking for us!" Feawen and Aragorn agreed. Feawen headed outside and Legolas and Aragorn headed for the Prince's study.

A while later Elladan and Elrohir walked outside. They had received a fierce scolding from their father and an even fiercer one from King Thranduil. They were sure that it had been Legolas and Aragorn's doing but couldn't prove it. Suddenly they heard laughing up in a nearby tree.

Looking up they saw Feawen perched among the branches. She looked down at them and fell about laughing again. "Were you amused Feawen?" Elladan called up, wanting to discover who was responsible.

Feawen grinned down. "Yes! It was very amusing to see you sliding along the table and stopping right in front of Ada. Although I wish you would have slid just a bit further because then you would have ended up in Ada's lap. Now that would have been funny!"

"And it would have been the end of Elladan," Elrohir muttered under his breath.

"Was it you who set the trap?" Elladan asked.

Feawen raise one eyebrow in an uncanny way exactly like Legolas. "Maybe!" she said before disappearing into the trees. Elladan turned to Elrohir. "That settles it. It must have been her. I heard Legolas and Aragorn discussing the meeting as we passed by Legolas' study. They wouldn't have been doing that if they had pulled the prank! I wonder what Thranduil will say when he finds out that it was his daughter that cause the trouble in the council?"

Elrohir grinned. "Before we tell him though, let's pay Feawen back in our own way!"

Elladan grinned back. "I like the way you think muindor!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uh oh Feawen is in trouble. Now the twins think she did the while prank! What will happen to her now?

Please review and let me know what you think of the first (of many) prank.


	21. A Headache

The twins ran down the hall laughing. In Elladan's hands he carried a bucket of freezing cold water. Elrohir carried some rope and a hammer. They knew that Feawen would be in her bed chambers for they had met her coming back from training with Legolas and Aragorn.

Elrohir sniggered as he stood up on a chair and secured the bucket over the door with rope. This would pay her back nicely for that prank. Then he quickly jumped down off the chair and himself and Elrohir ran around the corner to hide and wait for Feawen to come out.

Nearly a half an hour later, Feawen still hadn't appeared as there was no need for her to as Legolas said he was busy and so was her father and she had done enough training for one day. Legolas had been true to his word and had increased her training. It was hard and neither Legolas nor Turon were easy on her, but she enjoyed it.

The twins had grown impatient. "El, do you want to knock?" Elrohir asked his brother. Elladan looked at him. "I suppose we had better otherwise we could be here until dinner if we don't. You do it!"  
"No you do it!"

"No you do it!"

"No you do it!"

After a few minutes of arguing who was going to knock, Elladan pushed Elrohir out from behind the corner Elrohir scowled and slowly crept towards Feawen's door. He knocked loudly on the door and then ran back to Elladan as soon as he heard Feawen walking towards the door. They waited.

Feawen opened the door a small bit. Seeing nobody there she opened the door wide and stepped out. She shrieked loudly as the cold water fell down on her, drenching her from head to toe. However her shock wore off quickly when the bucket fell and hit her hard on the head, knocking her unconscious.

The twins watched in horror as Feawen's unconscious form crumpled to the ground. They were about to approach her when two guards, who had heard their Princess shriek, came around the corner. Elladan and Elrohir decided wisely to stay put where they were.

The two guards gasped when they saw the Princess lying unmoving on the floor. They rushed over to her. One of the guards knelt down beside Feawen and tapped her check, hoping to wake her up.  
"My Princess...my Princess, can you hear me?" She didn't stir, her eyes closed tightly.

"She is unconscious! Cairon go and get Calaeron quickly...and the King!" Cairon sped off quickly. The other guard looked around for the cause and spied the bucket on its side near the door. Looking back at Feawen he realised that her shirt and leggings were soaking wet. "Someone must have placed the bucket on her door." He thought. By this time two more guards had gathered around the Princess.

"Elladan...I think we had better make ourselves scarce. When Thranduil arrives he is going to be livid!" Elladan nodded and the twins slowly backed away from the corridor. As soon as they were certain they could not be heard, they ran for dear life for the stables, thinking what a nice day for a ride it was, through the forest, away from the palace and the coming wrath of Thranduil.

Just then Cairon returned and with him was Calaeron, the healer. Behind him was a very worried Thranduil and an even more worried Legolas followed by Aragorn. The news of the unconscious Princess had travelled fast.

Legolas knelt behind his sister and gently cradled her head up on his lap. "Feawen...Feawen? Can you hear me. Please wake up."  
"What happen here?!" King Thranduil demanded, worry for his daughter making him snap at the guards. The two guards that had found the Princess stepped forward, shaking. Thranduil narrowed his eyes ad frowned.

"Please your Majesty. I and Cairon were on duty when we heard the Princess shout. We came around the corner and discovered her lying there on the floor unconscious. Cairon went and fetched Calaeron and he informed you. Then you and Prince Legolas with Calaeron arrived." Lucky for the guard Thranduil had been in Legolas' study trying to discover what had happened during the council when Calaeron had run in looking for the King.

Calaeron knelt down beside Feawen and gently brush her hair back to revel a large bruise and swelling near her temple. He applied ice to the swelling but Feawen didn't respond at all. Thranduil turned his attention back to the two guards in front of him.

"You say you stayed with the Princess?" he asked the first guard. The soldier nodded. "Y-yes Aran Thranduil. I noticed that her clothes were soaking wet and there is a bucket lying near the door to her chambers. I guessed that someone had played a trick on her that went wrong." The guards were seriously scared of the King.

Thranduil realised that the guards were not to blame. "You are dismissed. Return to your posts." The guards saluted and walked away. Thranduil knelt down next to his daughter. Gently he stroked her hair. "Manen se?" he asked Calaeron.

The healer sighed. "She is not responding to anything Hir nin. I fear that the knock on her head has put her into a deep unconscious state."

Aragorn stood beside Legolas. He had a sinking feeling he knew who was behind this. He would not like to be in the twins shoes when Thranduil found out. He looked down at the still Feawen. The bruise was clearly visible on her temple. He bit his lip. His father wouldn't be too happy about it either. Thank the Valor he was in the library on the other side of the palace.

Calaeron sat back on his heels and turned to Thranduil. "I think Hir nin we should move the Princess to her room as it could take a while for her to wake up. Thranduil nodded, stood up and bent down to lift his daughter. Just then Feawen moaned and twisted her head, scrunching her eyes tightly.

Calaeron was beside her immediately. "Princess Feawen." He called, gently tapping her check. "My Princess can you hear me? Open your eyes for me penneth. Echuion penneth"

Feawen moaned again and opened her eyes. There was a dazed look in them. The first thing she was her father peering down at her, his long hair cascading around his shoulders in an elegant sweep.

"Ada." She said, her voice sounding funny to her ears. "My head hurts." She whispered as she held her arms up towards her father. Thranduil bent down and tenderly lifted his daughter up, cradling her head against his shoulder. "Hush tithen mir. It's alright now. I have you."

Feawen moaned again and tried to bury her head in Thranduil's hair. "Nidh Ada!" Quickly the Elvenking strode into his daughter's chambers with Legolas following quickly behind. Aragorn followed after a second. Thranduil gently placed her down on the bed and sat down beside her.

Feawen closed her eyes, her head was pounding and all she wanted was to be left alone to sleep. Calaeron came over. "Princess Feawen..." he called. Feawen opened her eyes and looked at him. He studied her face for a moment. "Look at me Princess Feawen?"

Feawen frowned at him. Could they not go away and leave her in peace. Calaeron saw her confused look. "Do I look fuzzy my Princess? Can you see me clearly?"

Feawen nodded. Calaeron stood up straightened. "She does not have a concussion. I shall fetch the Princess a painkilling tea Hir nin to take away the pain in her head. She was hit pretty hard."

Thranduil nodded. He smiled down at Feawen. Gently he began to stoke her hair. "Feawen iell-nin do you remember what happened?" he asked her gently, his voice low because he was conscious of the headache she must have.

Feawen frowned. "I was in my room, reading. I had just had a bath because I came in from training. Then there was a knock on the door. I looked out and saw nobody. I opened the door wider and stepped out. I felt the water falling on top of me. I think I yelled out. Then I knew nothing until I opened my eyes and saw you. What happened Ada?"

"The bucket that the water was in fell down on your head and knocked you unconscious. You gave us quite a scare iell nin." Thranduil told her. Legolas came over and smiled down at her. Feawen returned the smile although it was weaker. The pain was making her feel sick.

Legolas gently stocked her check. "Manen le penneth?" he asked gently.

Feawen groaned. "Im uvaer muindor."

Her brother smiled. "Henion penneth. Henion."

Feawen closed her eyes again and was almost asleep. Just then Calaeron entered carrying a cup, which he passed to Thranduil. "Make sure she drinks all of it Hir nin. It will help." With that he silently left the room.

Thranduil slid closer to Feawen, slipping one hand behind her head, helping her to sit up, while the other hand brought the cup to her lips. Feawen took a small sip, and made a face. It tasted horrid.

"More, my heart," Thranduil encouraged. "You must drink it all." The liquid was vile but soon Feawen had finished the cup. Thranduil followed this with a glass of water. Then he settled her back against the sheets. Feawen smiled up at him. Legolas gently crawled up the other side of the bed and Aragorn settled himself in an armchair.

Thranduil resumed stroking Feawen hair and watched as her eyes started to close as she drifted off to sleep. "Sleep tithen mir. Shhh...Shhh...Shhh." He whispered to her softly. He was concerned that she was sleeping with her eyes closed but put it down to the pain in her head. He waited for a few minutes to make sure she was fast asleep before he turned to face Legolas and Aragorn.

"I want the truth of what happened today. Do you understand me?" his tone was frosty and there was a hint of anger in it. Aragorn gulped. Elladan and Elrohir were in for a rough time when the King found out. Legolas and Aragorn shared a look before starting to tell the tale.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thranduil frowned as he sat against the head board; Feawen snuggled up close to him. "So what I am to believe is that my daughter was knocked unconscious because the twins thought that she was the one who played the prank on them in the council chambers. Am I correct?" He glared at legolas and Aragorn who were now sitting in the chairs before the fire.

Legolas nodded. "Yes Ada. But we had no intention of Feawen taking the blame! All she told me at training was that she had met the twins and they suspected that she had some part in it. I don't think she knew that the twins thought she was the culprit!"

"Ion nin, keep your voice down seas! Boe de nestad!" Thranduil glared at Legolas. Then he turned his attention to Aragorn, who gulped. But before Thranduil could give him a tongue lashing there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Thranduil called out.

The door opened and Lord Elrond walked in. He sighed. "Prestad Thranduil?" he asked then he spied Legolas and Aragorn. "Now what have they done?" he said glancing from Legolas to Aragorn to the still sleeping form of Feawen. Thranduil quickly explained what had happened. Elrond face grew grave when he heard what had occurred with Feawen.

"Why me?" he thought as he rubbed his temple. He was furious with the twins and knew he would have to punish them for what they did, but there was the problem of finding them first. "Aragorn ion nin will you come with me and help me find those two?" Aragorn nodded and stood up. The two of them left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

Thranduil gazed back down at his sleeping daughter. Absently he stroked her head. Legolas got up and came over to the bed and climbed up onto it again so he was lying on it beside Feawen. Thranduil looked up. "Legolas ion nin, you must stop these pranks. Someday someone will get seriously hurt because of them."

Legolas silently groaned. His father didn't know how many times Lord Elrond had patched him up after a prank war with the twins in Imladris. And he want about to tell him no. Luckily he was saved from any more questioning when Feawen moaned in her sleep and turned over. Then she opened her eyes.

Thranduil smiled down at her. "Manen le iell nin?" he asked her gently. Feawen smiled up at him. "The pain has gone...were you here the whole time I was asleep?"

"Um hum." Thranduil nodded. Feawen bit her lip. "Naethen Ada." She whispered. Thranduil looked at her puzzled. "Amman tithen mir?"

"I kept you from your duties this afternoon."

Thranduil's eyes hardened. "Do you think I would just leave you here alone?" Feawen said nothing. "Would you like for me to leave now?" Thranduil dared, starting to stand up. Feawen looked up and grabbed his hand. "Daro Ada. Stay seas. I didn't mean it." Thranduil sat back down. "Why did you think I would leave you?"

Feawen shrugged her shoulders. "You are the King. You have a lot of important things to do. Not sit beside me just because I was stupid enough to get myself knocked out."

"Nothing is more important to the King then his son and daughter!" Thranduil snapped. Feawen cowered away from him. Thranduil's eyes softened.

"Oh muin nin iell!" he said as he pulled Feawen close to him and hugged her tight. "I would never leave either of you, especially if you or Legolas were upset or in pain."

Feawen smiled and relaxed into her father's embrace. Lately the King had been so busy he had found it hard to find time to spend with his children and he hated that. So Feawen was determined to enjoy it while she could. "I am glad you stayed." She whispered.

Thranduil smiled down at her. "And so did Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn has just left to find the twins. I am sure Lord Elrond has quite a punishment up his sleeve for them."

Feawen frowned. "Punishment? Why what did they do?"

Legolas laughed. "Do you not remember the bucket? Well that was Elladan and Elrohir who planned that and who are responsible for knocking you out!"

"Oh...I did not know."

Suddenly there was the sound of shouting outside and feet running past Feawen's room. Thranduil groaned and stood up. "I am sure that is the twins running from Elrond and Aragorn." He said dryly. Feawen laughed.

Thranduil turned his head as he walked away from the bed. "Hodo iell nin." She smiled at him as Legolas whispered something in her ear. Thranduil just shook his head. He was almost out the door when Feawen called him back.

"Ada, do we have your permission to get our revenge on Elladan and Elrohir?"

Thranduil groaned. "By the Valor why did this always happen?" he thought. "Alright iell nin. But," he said cutting off their cheers. "Nothing dangerous and nothing that could harm anyone. Understood? If you do not agree to this I will ban all pranks for the next three centuries!"

"Yes Ada!" Legolas and Feawen said together before erupting into giggles. Oh those twins were going to be sorry they ever played a trick on the Greenleaf siblings!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manen se = how is she  
Hir nin = my lord  
penneth = young one  
Echuion = awaken/ wake up  
Nidh Ada = It hurts Ada  
I'm uvaer = I'm not well/ in pain  
Henion = I understand  
Boe de nestad = she needs healing/ sleep  
Prestad = Is there trouble  
Naethen = I'm sorry ( my sorrow)  
Amman = why  
daro = stop  
seas = please  
muin nin iell = my dear daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh poor Feawen. Imaging being knocked out by a bucket?! (Runs and hides behind the table) Please don't kill me! She is alright now!

Please review! I get so excited when I see that readers have left a review. It is like getting a little present every time!

Oh and more pranks coming up. Next: Legolas', Feawen's and Aragorn's REVENGE!


	22. Hair Dye

Although Feawen, Legolas and Aragorn did not get in to as much trouble as the twins, they still didn't get away scot free. As soon as his daughter was alright, Thranduil delivered a seething lecture to both Legolas and Feawen about acting mature and the consequences of pranks. Aragorn had received a similar one form Elrond. But now the three of them were bent on getting revenge on Elladan and Elrohir.

Feawen giggled and Aragorn clamped his hand over her mouth to stop Elladan and Elrohir hearing her. As well as receiving a two hour long lecture, the twins had being punished by being ordered by Lord Elrond to muck out the Mirkwood stables, every morning until the crowning ceremony was over

Now Legolas felt it was time for payback. "No one messes with Legolas Thranduilion and Feawen Thranduiliell and gets away with it!" he had declared to Aragorn that morning. Aragorn had just rolled his eyes but had agreed to help. He was curious to find out what Legolas had planned.

At that moment Legolas was sitting about the door to the stables with a large bucket of glue and Feawen and Aragorn were opposite him, up where the straw was stored. They grinned at one another as they heard the twins coming along, arguing about which one of them would scoop the poop and which one would empty the barrow full of dung.

The twins walked in through the doors. They had only taken two steps inside when Legolas upturned his bucket and dumped the entire contents over their heads. They screamed in rage. Legolas laughed and jumped down and ran out if the stables before either of the twins could catch him.

Feawen grinned at Aragorn, who nodded and the two of them pushed down a load of straw on the glue covered twins. Elladan and Elrohir howled in rage and tore after the retreating forms of Feawen and Aragorn. Laughing Feawen and Aragorn ran towards the army barracks, the place Legolas had decided that would be the safest if the twins decided to chase them. Elladan and Elrohir stopped running when they realised where Aragorn and Feawen were going. They didn't feel like meeting anyone at the moment, especially Captain Turon. Slowly they walked back to the stables to begin cleaning the stalls.

"Elladan, you don't think Legolas used his famous 'you will not get this off' glue do you?" Elladan tried to pick a piece of straw from his clothes, but with little success as he shovelled straw and hey from Gilroch's stable. "Yes Elrohir. I am afraid that's exactly what he has used!"

Elrohir groaned. "How are we supposed to go to dinner with King Thranduil and his court looking like this? Ada will have our hides."

Elladan snorted in a very unelven like way. "I dare say you are right. How did we get rid of the glue the last time?"

"We sat in a bath of scalding hot water in our clothes for nearly an hour! Don't you remember?"

"Oh yes! I had forgotten about that! Well let's hurry up here and get a bath! Although I really don't want to parade through the palace like this! Imagine if Thranduil sees us?! We will be the laughing stock of Mirkwood!"

Elrohir sighed and moved onto Tuilinn's stall. "Hey boy, look what your master did to us!" he said to the large white stallion. Tuilinn snickered and Elrohir could have sworn that the horse was laughing at him. The elf scowled and got on with his punishment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Legolas, Aragorn and Feawen were in the Queen's gardens, often laughing as they remembered the looks upon Elladan and Elrohir's faces. Aragorn was lying on his back with his knees bent, gazing up at the clouds that were slowly drifting past. Legolas had his back to a tree and Feawen rested comfortable between his legs, her back against his chest, while Legolas played with her hair.

"The looks on their faces were priceless mellon nin!" Legolas said as he ran his fingers through his sister's hair. Aragorn nodded in agreement. "We had better plan something else Legolas. My brothers will be out for revenge of their own now! They will not hold back."

Legolas nodded. "Indeed they will." Gently he twisted Feawen's head to the side and started to braid her hair. Feawen had almost dozed off, enjoying the feeling of legolas combing her hair. Aragorn smiled. Feawen looked utterly relaxed as she lay there like she hadn't a care in the world.

"I wonder what Elladan and Elrohir would look like with blond hair." Legolas mused as he gathered the rest of Feawen's hair in his hands and ran it through his fingers. "Different to say the least!"

Aragorn chuckled. "You might as well sign your own death sentence if you do." Legolas laughed. Feawen opened one eye and scowled at her brother for disturbing her nap. "Can you not be quite? I was enjoying myself!"

Legolas chuckled. "Sorry tithen mir. Go back asleep penneth."

Feawen frowned at him. "What were you saying about dying someone's' hair?" she asked curiously. Aragorn grinned. "Your brother thought it would be good to try and dye the twin's hair blonde. I told him he could sign his own death sentence if he did so. And..." he said turning to legolas. "I will not be part of it."

Legolas pretended to pout. "What fun is a prank if your best friend won't take part?" Aragorn just yawned and rolled away from Legolas' foot as he tried to kick the future king of men. Legolas continued to play with Feawen's hair. "I wonder what you would look like with dark hair?" he mused. Feawen sat blot up right. "Don't you even think about it!"

Legolas laughed and pulled Feawen back down so her head rested on his stomach. "Avaro naeth penneth. I love your hair too much the way it is to change it!" Feawen glared at him, but settled down again. Soon after all three dozed off, lulled to sleep by the calmness of the day and the heat of the sun.

But unknown to the three sleeping beings, the twins had been on their way back to the palace when they had overheard Legolas discussing hair dye. They had stopped walking and hid behind a bush, close enough so they could hear, but far away enough so Legolas nor Aragorn (Feawen was asleep) could hear them.

"So that's their little plan now!" Elladan whispered in delight. Elrohir grinned at his brother and motioned towards the palace. Quietly they crept away. When they were a good distance away, Elrohir turned to Elladan. "I know how we will have our revenge. We will turn Legolas own plan back on himself, Aragorn and Feawen."

Elladan looked at him puzzled. "How?"

"Hair dye."

"Hair dye?"

Elrohir nodded. "Yes we will dye...Feawen's hair brown and she will think Legolas and Aragorn did it. That way they shall fight among themselves and never suspect us!"

Elladan grinned. But then he frowned. "Feawen's hair? Are you sure that is a good idea? You saw what happened the last time we played a prank on her and it went wrong. Thranduil would not think twice about killing us and banishing us from Mirkwood for the rest of our immortal lives! Although that wouldn't matter if we were dead!"

Elrohir shrugged his shoulders. "We'll use a dye that can wash out. It will just give them a fright."

"Alright." Elladan agreed. "When shall we do it?"

"Well I suggest that we first get rid of this glue and straw them we shall change Feawen hair soap so that when she has her next bath she will receive brown hair! Simple!" Elrohir grinned mischievously.

Elladan nodded and the two of them headed back to the palace, to get a scalding hot bath to try and melt the glue so they could wash off the straw. Four hours later Elladan stood guard outside Feawen's chambers as Elrohir slipped inside and replaced the soap with the brown hair dye. Then giggling they made their way down to the dining hall for the formal meal. Legolas, Aragorn and Feawen were surprised when Elladan and Elrohir walked in, straw and glue free. The twins smirked at their reaction and shared a secret smile. Tomorrow morning would be interesting.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

The next morning Legolas was dozing, enjoying the early morning sun that was peaking in through a small gap in the curtains. Suddenly he caught the sound of a scream. Being only half awake he didn't responded. Just as he was almost asleep again, his door banged opened to revel a very angry Feawen with brown, almost black hair.

She stormed over to the bed. "How could you?!" she screamed at Legolas. He blinked his eyes and started at her. Her hair was almost exactly the same colour as the Noldor Elves.

"I can't believe you did this! I never thought you would do something like this, but clearly I was mistaken!" Feawen's eyes flashed dangerously and there was a look of Thranduil about her. Legolas woke up pretty fast. "Feawen I didn't do this to you!" he said trying to reason with her. He half sat up in the bed.

However Feawen wasn't listening. She struck out at Legolas. He caught her hand and threw her backwards onto the bed roughly. "Don't you dare-"he started to say. But Feawen wasn't listening. Really angry now she jumped and landed on top of Legolas, not caring about the fact that he had no sleeping shirt on. She pinned he to the bed by his shoulders.

"I can't believe that you would try something like this on me! Why?" she screamed at him, her now brown hair falling over her shoulders. Legolas just lay there, his mind trying to catch up with what was going on. When Feawen got no response she leaned towards him until their noses were almost touching.

"Why...did...you...this...to...me!" she ground out between her teeth. With every word she pushed Legolas' shoulders down onto the bed. Finally Legolas snapped out of the trace he seemed to be in. Quickly he grabbed Feawen's hands that were resting on his shoulders. Pulling them out from underneath her, he flipped her onto her stomach the bed beside him. He yanked himself free from the blankets and quickly got to his knees on the bed. Then he quickly pulled her hands up towards her shoulder blades. Not enough to injure her, but enough to cause her pain.

Feawen gasped as her head was forced on to the now blanket-less mattress. She began to struggle against Legolas' hold but it was no use. He was far too strong for her. Legolas bent down so he was close to Feawen's ear.

"Feawen stop this right now!" he told her angrily. Feawen continued to fight against him. "Feawen if you don't stop this right this second, I will make this very unpleasant for you."

Feawen rolled her eyes. "Go ahead. You have already made this morning very unpleasant for me!" she hissed angrily.

Legolas eyes narrowed dangerously. As quick as lightening he turned her onto her back, this time with her arms pinned above her head. Then he straddled her hips so she couldn't fight against him anymore.

"Feawen calm down! Stop this immediately!" Feawen growled and tried to twist Legolas off her. But remembering past experiences, she knew that it wasn't going to work. He had her trapped.

"Calm down Feawen...calm down." Legolas kept repeating those words as Feawen continued to fight against him. Finally, a few minutes later Feawen stopped fighting and just lay on the bed looking up at Legolas with tear filled eyes. She didn't want to believe that her brother would play such a trick, but who else would have known that they were talking about hair dye.

Legolas felt sorry for her. He climbed off her and sat on the bed beside her, careful to keep hold of her hands just in case Feawen decided to launch a counter-attack. But Feawen didn't have the energy to fight back so Legolas let her hands go.

She sat up and looked at him. "Why?" she whispered, pulling her dark hair around to the side. Her brother gently cupped her face in both his hands. "Feawen, I swear by all the Valor I did not dye your hair. I promise. Believe me...seas."

Feawen looked into Legolas' eyes. There she could see only truth, no lies. Slowly she nodded her head. "I believe you muindor."

Legolas smiled in relief and opened his arms for Feawen. She eagerly climbed into them and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you Legolas and I am sorry for hitting you. I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. Goheno nin." She whispered.

Legolas kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Feawen and I hate it when we argue. Yes you did let your temper lose. And I never want to see you trying to hit someone again. Understand? Save the fighting for the enemy!"

Feawen laughed but then sighed. "I promise, but Legolas...what are we going to do about my hair. The crowing is in two days."

Legolas grinned and pulled Feawen with him as he climbed off the bed. "Avaro naeth penneth. After the twins dye my hair the last time I made Aragorn give me some of the mixture that removes the dye. I think I have a small bit left! Tolo." he said to his sister.

Feawen smiled. "I hope so. But Legolas who do you think did it?"

Legolas frowned. "My guess is that the twins must have heard us talking about hair dye yesterday and decided to turn our own plan against us. They did something similar one time in Imladris." He said as he pulled Feawen in after him. After rummaging around for a few minutes he pulled out a small glass jar, half full with a blue liquid.

"Are you sure that is the remover? It looks more like blue dye to me."

"That tithen muinthel nin is the whole idea. Aragorn and Mithrandir made it when the twins dyed Mithrandir's beard bright pink. Estelio nin!"

Feawen looked at Legolas who was cheerfully waving the bottle in front of her face. "Estelion allan."

"Maer! Now bend over the basin." Legolas said as he unscrewed the lid. Feawen did as she was told and allowed her waist length hair to fall into the stone basin. She flinched as she felt the first drops of water land on the back of her neck. Legolas chuckled.

Soon Feawen's hair was soaking wet and Legolas carefully poured a small bit of the blue liquid into his hands before starting to rub it through Feawen's hair. She hissed as his fingers caught in a tangle, but didn't say anything for fear that Legolas would leave her with dark hair!

Slowly but surely, the brown dye began to run out of her hair, and Legolas could see golden blond streaks showing through. Soon Feawen had her blond hair again. Legolas quickly rinsed her hair. "There penneth. You can straighten up now."

"Is it all gone?" Feawen asked as she squeezed water out if her hair. Legolas laughed. "Yes penneth. It is alright." He threw a towel over her head and began to rub her hair vigorously. Feawen tried to protest. "Legolas stop!" She said half-heartedly as her head bobbed back and forth.

"Din penneth!" Legolas told her playfully. He finished towelling her hair and draped the towel around her shoulders. "Tolo anim naur penneth." Legolas called, beckoning Feawen out of the bathroom and towards the fire. Feawen smiled and followed her brother over to the firelight. She sat down on the carpet and Legolas knelt down behind her, a comb in his hands. Carefully he began to tease out all the knots and tangles that were in Feawen's hair. Soon her hair fell down her back in a silky blond curtain.

Legolas smiled at his work and gathering up several strands began to braid his sister's hair back from her face. Just then the door opened and a very sleepy Aragorn walked in. "Mello nin what was that awful noise early this morning?"

Legolas chuckled while Feawen glared at the human. "Minno Aragorn. That awful noise this morning was my sister when she discovered that the twins had replaced her soap with brown hair dye!" Legolas said to Aragorn. Aragorn looked more closely at Feawen and noticed that her hair was damp. "But Legolas, Feawen's hair is blond!"

"I know. I had a small amount of the mixture that yourself and Mithrandir made up the last time he got his beard dyed bright pink by the twins. Remember mellon nin?"

Aragorn nodded. "I had forgotten about that! Good thing you kept some. I am sure you Adar would have killed Elladan and Elrohir if Feawen had shown up at breakfast like that!"

"Like what I should dearly like to know?" said a voice form the door way. Legolas and Feawen gulped and Aragorn closed his eyes. King Thranduil strode into the room, followed closely by Lord Elrond.

"Uh oh, now we are in trouble!" Feawen thought as she stood up to greet her father. Thranduil walked over to his daughter. "Iell nin can you explain why you are in Legolas' room and have damp hair?" he said running his slender fingers through Feawen's hair.

Feawen bit her lip and turned to Legolas. "Help me!" she mouthed at him. Legolas stepped in front of his father. "Ada, what a pleasant surprise this morning! Did you sleep well?"

Thranduil glared at his son. "What happened this morning?" he asked dryly. Legolas gulped and tried to explain as lightly as he could what had happened Feawen, leaving out the part where the two of them had rolled about on the bed, fighting like elflings.

Aragorn tried to sniffle a laugh when he heard the full story. Elrond shot him a warning look and Aragorn sobered immediately. Finally Legolas finished. Thranduil just rolled his eyes and shook his head, still running his finger through Feawen's hair.

"Honestly ion nin what will you three come up with next. It was a good thing you had some of that mixture left Legolas!" Legolas nodded in agreement. Aragorn walked over to him. "You know what this means mellon nin, don't you?" he said smiling slyly.

Legolas ginned. "Indeed I do Aragorn. This is war!"

"No!" Thranduil cut in. "Not one more prank until the Crowning is over! Do I make myself clear?! I cannot afford for something serious to happen today or tomorrow. Now where are those twins?"

As if on cue, Elladan and Elrohir walked into Legolas' room, hoping to see a dark haired princess. They were disappointed when the saw the blond hair. "Ah there you are! Do either of you have an explanation as to why Feawen's hair turned dark this morning?" the twins gulped and turned around to face King Thranduil.

"Aran Thranduil! Qual amrun." Elladan said shifting from foot to foot. Elrohir just looked at the floor. Thranduil raised one eyebrow and opened his mouth. Suddenly Feawen stood in front of him. He frowned down at his daughter.

"Seas, Ada. Not today. Leave it be. No harm came out it and my hair is back to normal. Iesten Ada? Seas?" Feawen said as she looked over her shoulder and Elladan and Elrohir. The twins looked at Feawen with grateful smiles on their faces. Thranduil sighed. "Alright iell nin. But I still stand by what I said. No more pranks until after the Crowning."

All four younger elves and the one human nodded their heads. "Of course Aran Thranduil."

Thranduil looked at Elrond. By the Valor what was going to happen?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mellon nin = my friend  
tithen mir = little jewel  
penneth = young one  
Avaro naeth = don't worry  
Goheno nin = forgive me  
Tolo = come  
tithen muinthel nin = my little sister  
Estelio nin = trust me  
Estelion allan = I trust you  
din = silence  
Tolo anim naur = come to the fire  
Minno = enter/ come in  
Aran = King  
Qual amrun = good morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So sorry it took so long for an update. Everytime I went to write either something other needed my attention or I got writers block!

Please read and review. I love to hear what you think, good and bad! I should have a new chapter soon! 


	23. Dresses and Dreams

It was the night before the Crowning. Feawen paced back and forth in her room. She was nervous about what would happen the nest day. Te last thing she wanted to do was make a fool of herself or her father. Thankfully no more pranks had been played since yesterday morning. Everyone, especially the staff of Thranduil's place were relieved!

Feawen sighed and sat down on the window sill and looked out up into the darkening sky. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Enter!" she called out, hoping that it would Legolas or Aragorn. Galion poked his head in.

"Forgive me your highness. But your Adar requests your presence in his private chambers right away." Feawen nodded and stood up. "Hannon le Galion." She said as she passed him. Galion bowed his head and smiled as he watched the Princess walk away.

Feawen frowned as she walked along the dimly light corridor towards her father's chambers. She wondered what Thranduil wanted to see her about. As far as she knew she hadn't gotten into anymore trouble. She knocked and waited for permission to enter. The door opened and she looked up into the face of Legolas. He smiled gently at her. "Feawen muinthel, there you are!" he joked as he ushered her into the room.

Thranduil's private sitting room was large and quiet comfortable. It was lit with several candles and the fire, which gave the room a warm cosy feeling to it. Thranduil came through the door that led to his bed chamber.

"Feawen iell nin. Come here baby!" he said holding his arms open. Feawen crossed the room and threw herself in her father's arms. Thranduil only called her 'baby' when he was feeling very protective of her. At first Feawen had objected to being called baby, but as Legolas pointed out she was the baby of the family.

Thranduil gently stroked the top of her head. "At least you have your hair back to its natural colour iell nin!" he said. Feawen laughed, and broke away from Thranduil. "Ada what did you want to see me for?" she asked curiously.

Just then Legolas re-entered the room carrying a long but narrow box, which he placed down on the table. Thranduil led Feawen over to it. "I want to show you the dress you shall be wearing for the ceremony tomorrow tithen mir." He said as he lifted the lid off the box. Feawen caught a glimpse of silver and maroon material before Legolas caught her by her shoulder and turned her away.

"Close your eyes penneth!" he said. Feawen smiled and complied. She heard a rustling of material behind her. "Alright turn around and open your eyes!" Legolas said excitedly. Slowly she turned around and opened her eyes and gasped.

Thranduil was holding up the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was silver and a deep velvety red. The whole gown was a sliver brocade lace. Except for a slit up the centre of the skirt where the red silk showed through and the sleeves below the elbow where there was silver silk. It had a V- cut neck and princess- flare sleeves. Along the neck, where the fabric changed on the sleeves and along the edges of red fabric in the skirt there was embroidered a beautiful Elvish design in silver and red thread. The same design was around the waist which was also in a V-shape. The silver brocade material seemed to play tricks with the eyes, for as the dress moved, there seemed to be little jewels such as diamonds dotted around the fabric.

Feawen slowly reached out a touched the dress. It was soft and light under her fingers. "Do you like it?" her father's voice, brought her out of her gaze. She looked up into his face. "It is beautiful!" she breathed. Legolas smiled behind her.

Feawen turned her attention back to the gown. It seemed familiar to her, like she had seen it before. But where? She was about to ask Thranduil when she remembered.

"This was nanath's dress, wasn't it?" she asked, looking back at Thranduil. "It is the one she is wearing in the portrait that is hanging in your study?"

Thranduil nodded. "I had the seamstress alter it so it would fit you. You will look wonderful in it iell nin. Your Nanath would be so proud of you." He whispered. "There is a cape that goes with it. It attaches just below the shoulders at the back of the dress." Thranduil gently placed the gown on the back of the couch and pulled out a cape that could only be described as spider silk it was so fine. (Think the cape of Elsa in frozen when she is in her ice castle)

Legolas crept up behind his sister and embraced her. Feawen giggled and fell back into his arms, causing him to stagger back in a chair, pulling Feawen with him. Thranduil chuckled.

Feawen squealed as Legolas started to tickle her. "Legolas daro seas! Seas! Daro!" she cried as she tried to wriggle from her brother's hold. Finally she got free and ran around the room with Legolas chasing her. Thranduil sat down in an armchair in front of the fire and watched the two younger elves with a smile dancing on his lips. He loved the sound of his children's laughter.

Feawen plonked down on the couch and Legolas fell down beside her. They smiled at each other. Legolas reached into the pocket of his shirt and brought out something clenched in his fist. "Feawen come here." He called to his sister.

Feawen scooted closer to her brother. Legolas put his arm around her and pulled her up against him. Thranduil sat up straighter, knowing what Legolas was about to give Feawen. "Feawen, this belonged to our nanath. She gave it to me to keep safe before she went on her journey. I want you to have it and treasure it always."

Legolas gently took Feawen hand. Placing a small band of metal into her hand, Legolas kept his hand over hers for a few seconds. "It symbolises friendship, strength and love."

Taking his hand away Legolas watched happily as Feawen opened her own fist and looked at the item that lay in her palm. It was a ring of shinning silver metal, made up entirely of small silver leaves, each with a tiny jewel set in the middle of each leaf. It sparkled in the light of the dancing flames of the fire.

Feawen gasped in delight. She placed the ring on her middle finger of her right hand. Absolutely speechless at the beauty of the ring, Feawen flung her arms around Legolas neck with tears in her eyes.

"Hannon le Legolas." She whispered. Legolas tightened his arms around her. "U-moe a channed muinthel." He whispered into her ear. Feawen looked at him and smiled, unsure of what to say. But Legolas understood perfectly and nodded slightly in the same way he always did. There was no need for words.

Feawen smile widened and she curled up contentedly on her brother's lap. They stayed like that for a while, listening to the crackling of the fire and watching the flames dance. A knock on the door disturbed the peace. Thranduil frowned. "Enter!" he called out. Galion entered.

"Sorry for disturbing you Hir nin. You asked for this?" he said, looking down at the small chest he carried in his hands.

Thranduil stood up. "Hannon le Galion. Please put it on the table over there." Galion nodded. When the butler had left the room, Thranduil reached in hir robes and withdrew a silver shin around his neck. A small silver key hung on the chain. Using this key Thranduil un-locked the chest, but didn't open it.

"Iell nin come over here." Feawen obediently got up and crossed the room to her father. "Do you know recognize this?" Thranduil asked pointing to the crest on the top of the box.

"They are beach leaves... and your swords." Feawen said.

Thranduil smiled. "This is the crest of the Woodland Realm or Mirkwood. This tells people that there is something important inside this box. Something that belongs to me as King, to Legolas as Crown Prince, and now to you, as Crown Princess of this Kingdom. Whenever you see this crest you must remember your duty as Crown Princess. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ada." Feawen said. Thranduil smiled at her. "Good. Now open the chest." Feawen did as she was asked. Inside, on a velvet cloth, there were four circlets made out of silver mithril, studded with diamonds and emeralds.

Thranduil carefully lifted out one of two smallest circlets. "These are the Mirkwood crown jewels. Only members of the royal family can wear them." Thranduil pointed to the largest of the four. "This one is the King's, mine. This one is the Queen's." He said pointing to the next largest. "This one is the Crown Princes', Legolas' and this one," he said looking at the one he held in his hands. "Is yours as the Crown Princess."

Feawen reached out and gently touched the shinning metal circlet. "They are beautiful." She whispered. Thranduil nodded and handed Feawen her circlet. "You will be wearing this one tomorrow for the ceremony."

Feawen nodded. The circlet sparkled and glinted in the fire light. It was truly stunning. Thranduil wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Wear it with pride tithen mir." Feawen nodded. She looked over at Legolas, who had curled up on the couch. He smiled at her.

Thranduil glanced out of the window. "Now penneth, it is late and I am sure Galion will have us all up at the crack of dawn tomorrow. You may return to you chambers."

Feawen bowed her head. "Hannon le Ada. Qual kaima Ada, Legolas." She said as she left the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Feawen sighed and rolled over in her sleep. It was unusual for elves to move when they were sleeping, but tonight Feawen's sleep was restless and so were her dreams.

_Dream:_

_Feawen was walking through the gardens. There was a slight breeze, causing her hair to blow about her face. She smiled as she looked around her and spun around. The whole garden was alive. Suddenly she noticed a figure walking towards her. The figure looked strangely familiar. As the figure came closer, Feawen was able to make out that it was an elf, an elleth. _

_The elleth had long golden blond hair, darker than Feawen's, more golden down to her hips. She was wearing a beautiful light green dress that seemed to flow about her and there was a shining jewel around her neck. She came right up to where Feawen was standing. Feawen gazed into the elleth's eyes. They were a startling green. _

_The elleth smiled at Feawen. "Nanath?" Feawen whispered. "Is it really you?" _

_The elleth nodded and gently reached up and stroked Feawen's check. "I am so proud f you iell nin. You have grown into a beautiful young elf. You have your father's eyes and hair." _

_Feawen smiled though the tears that spilled down her checks. "I miss you so much. And so does Legolas and Ada. I wish you were still here with us." _

_The Queen smiled. "I know Feawen; I wish I could be with you too. But some things are not meant to be." Feawen slowly reached out and touched her mother's face. The Queen reached out and embraced her daughter. "Hush now iell nin. You must be strong. For me and for Legolas and for Thranduil." _

_Feawen sighed and nestled against her mother's neck. "I know. Nana, but I still miss you." _

_The Queen nodded. "Iston tithen mir. Iston. You must always remember that I love you very much, no matter where we are."_

_Feawen nodded. "I am so nervous about tomorrow Nana. I feel as if I am going to make a fool of myself. I don't want to disappoint Ada or Legolas." _

_The Queen held Feawen away from her and looked at her seriously. "You will not make a fool of yourself Thranduiliell. I know you won't. Just believe in yourself iell nin." _

_Feawen wiped her eyes. "Hannon le Nana. I love you." _

_The Queen smiled and gently touched her forehead with Feawen's. "I love you too iell nin with all my heart for ever. And I love Legolas and Thranduil also." Feawen relaxed against her mother. Her presence comforted Feawen greatly. Finally they broke away. _

_The Queen smiled sadly. "I must leave you now darling. But always remember I am with you, wherever you go. I love you, Legolas and my beloved Thranduil." The she took off her necklace and handed it to Feawen. "Give this to your Ada, for me. Tell Legolas that it wasn't his fault and that I am so proud of him. Go my room and look in the bottom drawer of the bedside locker. There you will find a small box. Open it and give what you find inside to Legolas. He will understand." _

_Feawen panicked and grabbed her mother's hand. "Seas Nana! Seas, don't go! I need you, Ada needs you, Legolas needs you! Please stay!" she had tears streaming down her face. _

"_I am sorry iell nin, but I must go! Tell Legolas and Thranduil that I loved them very much and did not want to leave them, but I had to. But that I still love them dearly. We shall all meet again in Valior." The Queen said as she began to fade in front of Feawen. _

"_No Nana! Please no!" Feawen begged as her mother disappeared and Feawen was left holding nothing. Feawen fell to her knees. "Nana..." she whispered. But there was no reply. The garden was silent. Suddenly Feawen became aware of someone calling her name. She raised her head and walked towards the voice. _

_Dream ends._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

"Feawen ...Feawen wake up" Thranduil called, worry evident in his voice. Feawen didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to lose the vision of her mother. Slowly she allowed her eyes to slide into focus. She saw her father standing beside her with a worried look on his face, one knee on the bed as he gently shook her shoulder. Legolas was kneeling on the bed on the other side, stroking her hair.

"What...where?" Feawen asked as she turned her head to look at Thranduil to Legolas and back to Thranduil.

"Hush iell nin. Everything is alright now. You were dreaming and crying out. Neither I nor Legolas could wake you.

Feawen suddenly remembered her dream and realised the there were still tears on her face. "Ada, I saw Nanath...I dreamed of Nanath." She said happily as she sat up. But then the excitement gave way to tears as she started to cry again. "Ada...why did... she disappear?"

Thranduil shared a look over Feawen head with Legolas. He did not know what to say as he didn't know of what Feawen was speaking about. Legolas gently stroked her hair. "Hush tithen mir." Thranduil sat on the bed and pulled his daughter close to him and allowed her to cry on his shoulder, his own tears falling on to Feawen's hair. The memories of his beloved wife were still very strong.

"Tell me tithen mir nin, what did you dream of?" he asked gently. Feawen pulled away and looked at her Adar and Legolas. Still crying slightly she told them what had occurred in the garden with her Nanath.

By the time she had finished both Legolas and Thranduil were crying. Thranduil pulled Feawen against him again and kissed her face. "Hush iell nin. It was only a dream."

Feawen nodded. Then she felt something in her hand and looked down and gasped. There in her hand was the necklace the Queen had had around her neck in Feawen's dream. Legolas saw her looking confused. "What is it penneth?"

Feawen said nothing, but picked the necklace up by its chain, allowing Legolas and Thranduil to see it. Thranduil stared at it, shocked. "Feawen where did you get this?" he asked.

"It was in my hand. Nanath had it on in my dream. She asked me to give it to you. And to tell you that she loved both of you and did not want to leave you, but that we will all meet again someday." Thranduil took the necklace disbelievingly. It was the necklace he had had made for his wife when they married.

Feawen frowned and then slide off the bed and left the room. Quickly she raced along to her father's room and headed straight for the bedroom. She knelt beside the bedside locker and opened the bottom drawer. She found the box her Nanath had told her of and opened it. Inside there was a small stuffed white wolf. Smiling she returned to her room.

"Feawen where did you go?!" Legolas cried, scooping her into his arms and hugging her tightly. Feawen turned to Legolas. "Nanath asked me to tell you that it wasn't your fault and that she is so proud of you and she asked me to give this to you." She said as she handed the stuffed wolf to her brother.

Legolas stared at the wolf, tear pouring down his face. The years of thinking that he hadn't protected his Nanath and sister were washed away in seconds. He grabbed Feawen and hugged her tightly, rocking her back and forth. "Hannon le tithen mir. Hannon le!"

Feawen snuggled against her brother. Tears started to spill down her face again as she thought of her Nanath. "I miss her." She said to Legolas. Her brother nodded. "We all do penneth. But always remember that she is with us every day."

Thranduil leaned over and picked Feawen up out of Legolas' arms. "Oh tithen pen nin...tithen pen...shhh...shhh." he whispered softly, laying her back down on the bed. "Sleep iell nin. Your Nanath is always watching over you and Legolas."

Feawen nodded and soon she stopped crying and was breathing calmly. Legolas lay down beside her and soon the two younger elves were asleep, walking in elvish dreams.

Thranduil looked down at his children and smiled. He loved both of them so much, as much as he had loved his wife. And although she was gone, and although Thranduil missed her very much, he knew he had two beautiful reminders of her in the forms of Legolas and Feawen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review! I love seeing what you think about the story.


	24. Crowning and a Feast

The day of the Crowning arrived. The morning dawned bright and fair. Thranduil had prepared for the festivities with an excitement in his heart and had invited the guest with delight. His beautiful daughter was being crowned the Crown Princess of Mirkwood today and he couldn't have been more proud of her. He was also determined not to make it like his own Crowning ceremony. His father had seen it as a purely political development. Thranduil would not put Feawen through that. Legolas hadn't gone though that and neither would Feawen.

Feawen paced around her room in her new dress. It fitted her perfectly. There was a small train on the dress and then there was the cape. Feawen loved her dress. It sparkled and twinkled as she walked around the room. Her straight, waist long blond hair was flowing out behind her, not in braids. Feawen sighed and tried to calm her nerves, yet again.

Thranduil and Legolas walked side by side towards Feawen's chambers. "Do you think she will be alright?" Legolas asked. Thranduil smiled at him. "She will be just fine ion nin." They stopped outside Feawen's room and Thranduil knocked. "Iell nin may we come in?"

After a moment Feawen allowed them to come in. As soon as they entered they were greeted with the sight of Feawen sitting almost mournfully in front of her mirror. In her hands she was holding the circlet she would be wearing.

"Feawen," Thranduil frowned. "What is wrong ion nin?"

Feawen shook her head. "Nothing Ada. I am just nervous."

Legolas knelt down beside his sister. "Oh penneth. There is no need to be nervous. It will wonderful and Ada and I will be with you all the way."

Feawen smiled sadly and turned away. Thranduil crossed the room over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are going to be fine iell nin." He noticed her hair hanging loosely down her back. It was almost as long as his now. An idea came to him. "Would you like me to braid your hair for today iell nin?" he asked gently. "I would be happy to."

Feawen raised her head and looked at Thranduil eyes in the mirror. This time another smile graced her lips, this one far brighter. "Yes please Ada." She whispered.

Thranduil grinned at Legolas and picked up the brush that was lying in the dressing table. He ran it through her silky hair and gently pulled it back into an easier position. Feawen sat quietly as he began to braid it. Legolas knelt in front of her and took hold of both her hands.

"Feawen why are you nervous?" Legolas asked.

"Because I don't want to make a fool of myself, or disappoint you or Ada today." Feawen whispered.

"Why do you think that you will disappoint me or Ada?"

"Because I am worried that I will do something wrong."

Legolas sighed and placed his hands on Feawen's shoulders. "Feawen listen to me carefully. You will not make a fool of yourself. Nor will you disappoint anyone. You have already made Ada and me so proud of you. Alright?"

Feawen nodded. Legolas leaned forward and gently touched his forehead with Feawen's. She smiled. "Hannon le Legolas." She said when the broke apart.

Legolas smiled and kissed her forehead. "Always believe in yourself penneth."

Thranduil braided a large braid at the back, showing that she was of the house of Oropher and two smaller ones on either side, showing her status as the Crown Princess. He smiled as he listened to Legolas assuring his sister.

Thranduil was almost finished when Feawen turned around slightly. "Ada?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Feawen?"

"Am I ready?"

"Almost penneth. Just give me another few minutes-"

"No, not my hair. Am I ready to become Crown Princess?"

Thranduil frowned at the question. "Why do you ask that penneth?"

Feawen sighed. "I don't know. I was just wondering."

Legolas frowned and turned Feawen's face around to meet his gaze. "Is this about what you heard the other day? I thought I told you to forget that!"

"Sometimes things are hard to forget!" Feawen hissed at him.

Thranduil frowned. "Feawen don't talk to your brother like that. Legolas what did she over hear the other day?"

Legolas pressed his lips tightly together. "Feawen was putting away the sparing knives and swords when she heard two elves talking about the Crowning and that Feawen wasn't ready. She was almost in tears when she found me later on."

Feawen bowed her head. Thranduil felt his heart ache for his daughter. He finished with her hair and gently laid his hands on her shoulders again. "None of us are ever ready for what we must do. But that is what makes us stronger for we fight on and able to complete our tasks. Always remember that penneth. And never let anyone make you feel as if you less than you are."

Feawen at last turned around. She stared up at her father and slowly rose from her stool, standing before him. She looked into Thranduil's eyes and gently touched his check. A single tear dripped down her face. "You are wonderful to me Ada. I love you and Legolas dearly."

With a sob she threw herself into Thranduil's arms, burying her face into his shoulder, shaking. Thranduil embraced her tightly, gradually soothing away her shaking with affectionate words. He held his daughter as if she was but a tiny elfling, until a quiet mumble came from Feawen.

"I love you Ada." Thranduil smiled and stroked her neatly braided hair. "I understand iell nin. Now I think there is an elf feeling quite left out."

Feawen pulled away from her father, "Who?" Thranduil laughed and pointed towards Legolas. He smiled gently at his sister and held his arms open for her. Feawen grinned and jumped over and embraced her brother. Legolas laughed and picked Feawen up off the ground and swung her around. Feawen laughed and clung on tightly to her brother.

"Legolas ion nin, do be careful. I do not Feawen to rip her gown before the ceremony." Thranduil said as he picked up the circlet Feawen had dropped.

Legolas pulled a face, causing Feawen to start laughing again. Legolas stopped spinning his sister around and took the circlet off Thranduil. "Come on little squirrel, time to put this on!"

Feawen grinned and bounded over to him. Legolas gently sat it on top if her hair, allowing the point to sit on her forehead. Then he arranged her hair so parts of it fell over her shoulders. Thranduil stepped behind her and attached the cape to the back of the gown.

"Thiach main iell nin." Thranduil told her. Feawen smiled at him. Legolas gently turned her around to face the mirror. "I present to you, Feawen, Crown Princess of Mirkwood." He said teasingly. Feawen pretended to punch him. The truth be told, Feawen hardly recognized herself. The elf that she saw in the mirror looked beautiful, elegant, and clever. Nothing like a 1600 year old elf (16 year old human)

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Galion entered. He smiled when he saw Feawen. "You look stunning my Lady." Feawen smiled back at him. Galion turned to the king. "Hir nin it is time."

Thranduil turned to Feawen and Legolas. "Shall we?" Legolas grinned at Feawen and skipped out of the room. Thranduil shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder who the mature one of the two of you is."

Feawen giggled. Legolas poked his head back in. "That's not fair!" he whined. Feawen just stuck out her tongue at him. Thranduil sighed. Only the Valor knew what would happen today!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The ceremony was perfect. Feawen had entered, flanked by her two Guards of Honour, Sulon and Rinon, who had never looked more proud. Legolas, standing to the right hand side his father in front of the Throne had to hide his grin as his two best friends entered. He made a mental note to tease them about it later!

Elladan and Elrohir's mouths dropped open when Feawen entered. She was beautiful. There seemed to be an unworldly glow off her as she walked towards the Throne and the King. Aragorn smiled to himself as he remembered the plan for the first dance. Elrond stood on King Thranduil's left. He smiled kindly at Feawen as she approached them. She was so different from the first time he had laid his eyes on her.

Feawen knelt down in front of the King and bowed her head. Thranduil had to resist the urge to huge her. Feawen placed both her hands in his.

"What do you swear for your Kingdom as Crown Princess?" Thranduil asked her.

Feawen took a deep breath. "I swear, as Crown Princess to protect my people with my life, to remember my duty to the Crown with my mind and follow my King with all my heart." Her clear voice rang out through the Throne room. Legolas' heart swelled with love and pride for his little sister.

"Do you solemnly swear to these pledges?" Thranduil asked.

"I solemnly swear to these pledges my King." Saying so, Feawen took a small knife offered to her by Sulon and lightly slashed her palm with it. Scarlet drops fell at the feet of the King.

Thranduil touched the fair head bowed to him and spoke. "Then I accept you pledges. Rise, Feawen, Crown Princess of Mirkwood!"

All the elves cheered. They were thrilled to have their princess back. Feawen rose and turned to face them. All the elves bowed before her. "Hail King Thranduil, hail Prince Legolas and hail Princess Feawen!" they cried.

Feawen turned back to Thranduil and bowed her head. Thranduil nodded his head and motioned for her to stand beside Legolas on his right. Legolas and Feawen grinned at one another. Now for some fun!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

King Thranduil led the way into the Great Hall for the feast, followed by Legolas and Feawen. The rest of the elves followed behind them. Thranduil took his place at the high table. Legolas and Feawen sat on his right, while Elrond and his sons sat on his left. Turon and Nuimon also sat at the high table. There were two empty chairs at the table and everyone wondered at that, but not for long.

Turon approached Sulon and Rinon, who were just about to sit down with their friends. "Sulon, Rinon you are requested by the King to dine at the High Table tonight."

The two warriors just stared at him in disbelief. Turon laughed. "Come now, you cannot keep the King waiting!" he said as he pushed the younger elves up to the top of the Great Hall. Sulon and Rinon could hardly believe their luck. First, Guards of Honour and now dining at the Kings Table.

Legolas laughed at their faces as they took their seats next to Feawen. She smiled at them. "Don't mind Legolas, he is just messing with you." She whispered to them. "And he hasn't even had one glass of wine yet!" Sulon and Rinon laughed.

Almost two hours later, the elves stood up and began to move the tables. The dancing was about to begin! Legolas and Feawen grinned at each other. Would Aragorn carry out the plan? Craning his neck around his father's chair, Legolas spotted the twins having a hushed conversation with each other. He gave the thumbs up sign to Aragorn, who smiled back.

Fifteen minutes later, the musicians were tuned up and ready to begin. The sound of a lively jig started and all the elves jumped up and grabbed a partner. The twins were still arguing. Aragorn saw his change and took it. He jumped up off his chair and came around the front of the table. He bowed to Thranduil before turning to Feawen and bowing also.

"Princess Feawen will you do me the honour of this dance?" he asked. The twins stopped mid sentence and stared at their younger brother, gobsmacked. Feawen grinned and stood up. She curtsied to Aragorn. "The honour would be mine, my Lord." She said. Aragorn smiled and led her onto the dance floor.

Thranduil and Elrond turned to Legolas. He laughed. "Ada, Lord Elrond, maybe you would like to get a portrait painted of Elladan and Elrohir before their faces change." The two elf lords looked over at the twins and laughed. Elladan an Elrohir were still looking gobsmacked.

"Elladan, Elrohir close you mouths!" Elrond hissed at them. The twins scowled as they realised that they had been hoodwinked by their baby brother. Thranduil turned back to his son. "I assume you planed this ion nin?" Legolas nodded and stood up. "Do you want to dance?" he asked the twins. "There are plenty of lovely elleths over there." He said pointing to the other side of the hall.

The twins scowled back at him. He laughed and made his way towards one of his old childhood friends, Luinel who also happened to be Sulon's sister and a close friend of Feawen's.

~ Four Hours Later~

As the musicians played in the far corner of the Great Hall, King Thranduil sat back in his chair and smiled. In his hand was a glass of Dorwinion wine. His foot tapped in time with the beat and he hummed along with the tune. Lord Elrond sat beside him as they watched the elves dancing. It was a merry sight indeed. In the centre of the hall there were a group of ten elves that the two lords watched more than anything else.

There were Legolas, Feawen, Aragorn, Sulon, Rinon, Luinel, two more of Luinel's friends, Triwel and Gilernil and Elladan and Elrohir. All eight elves were totally oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. Other than their own laughing and joking, they were completely obliviously to everything else that was going on around them. For the twins, that included the beat of the music!

"Oh come on Elladan! One two three, one two three!" Luinel said as she tried to get Elladan in time with the music. A burst of laughter erupted as Elrohir spun around and went crashing into Elladan, who went crashing into Sulon who went crashing into Rinon who went crashing into Legolas! And all four ellon ended up n the floor in a heap. Aragorn, Feawen and the other three elleths almost wet themselves laughing.

"Ellon!" Luinel sighed as she dragged Elladan back up off the floor. Feawen bent down to pull Legolas up and almost fell on top of him she was laughing so much.

"I should have remembered what Dorwinion does to them!" Legolas grumbled as he tried his hardest not to laugh. But he couldn't help it as Elladan collapsed on the floor giggling like mad.

Feawen laughed again. "Do you remember Liron and Faelon and the Dorwinion?" Legolas howled with laughter. "Those two were a mess, but much better than the twins!" he said as Elrohir started to spin around on the floor on his backside yelling "weeee!" all the time. Feawen sniggered at the twins antics.

All ten danced around, well eight danced and two tried to keep up, not very successfully! Luinel squealed as Elladan dragged her down onto the floor, and then Elrohir fell on top of her so she ended up being squashed between the Perdhil twins! King Thranduil laughed when he saw his son's second in command's sister between Elladan and Elrohir. Lord Elrond groaned.

Sulon laughed. "I think they are a hopeless case mellon nin!" he said as he gave Elladan a steady arm to support himself on as he veered sideways giggling.

"There never was much hope for them!" Aragorn said as he spun Luinel around. Feawen snorted with laugher. Legolas raised one eyebrow. "Aragorn please do not make Feawen snort!" this of course set Feawen off into peals of laughter.

Luinel laughed. "The pair of them are so funny! I have only met them a few times but yet I feel as if I could tell you all about them!"

"We cannot keep them Luinel!" Sulon said as he passed her by. His sister grinned and stuck out her tongue at him. Sulon made to go after her but Elrohir stumbled across his path and the two of them went sprawling on the floor.

The rest of the group fell around the place laughing. Legolas was doubled up laughing at the sight of his second –in-command lying in the floor. Finally the lively jig came to an end. The ten elves, panting and smiling made their way over to the table for some refreshments, dragging the twins with them.

"Mirkwood certainly loves a good feast!" Aragorn said as Legolas poured them all some wine. The twins cheered up as they were passed more wine. "Are you sure that is a good idea Legolas?" Feawen asked. Legolas just grinned in answer.

Another dance started, this time a lively reel. Aragorn bowed to Luinel. "Will you dance with me My Lady?" Luinel giggled. "Of course." As she walked by Legolas she said, "I never knew humans were so polite!" Legolas scowled good naturally at his best friend. "Oh he is...when he wants to be!" Aragorn glared back.

"Believe me it's not something I picked up from my brothers!" Aragorn told Luinel as they spun around. She laughed. Elladan and Elrohir got up again with Triwel and Gilernil. The two elleths laughed as Elladan got tangled up in his legs and crashed into Elrohir. A roar of laugher grabbed Aragorn and Legolas' attention and they turned to see the twins sway on the spot before getting their balance back.

Feawen laughed as she danced by with Rinon. Between them, Sulon and Rinon seemed to be having a competition to see who could dance with the Princess the most. Elladan collapsed in a fit of giggles on Elrohir shoulder right in front of King Thranduil. Elrond groaned and hide his face in his hands as Thranduil smirked.

Feawen couldn't dance anymore as she watched the twins go lumbering by, absolutely completely drunk!" finally she and Rinon joined back in the dance just as everyone twirled and switched partners. Legolas found himself in the arms of Sulon. This caused Feawen to howl with laughter. Legolas sent her a death glare. "Nice dancing partner Legolas!" she called out.

"Come now mellon nin this is the only time I shall get to dance with the prince of Mirkwood!" Sulon said as he and Legolas danced around. "Don't tell me you are not enjoying this?" Sulon teased.

"No!"

"That is not true!"

Legolas shrugged. "You asked me a question."

"You could have lied" his friend suggested.

Legolas glared at him. "I am the Prince. I cannot lie!"

Sulon shrugged. "I am Royal Guard and your second in command. But that doesn't stop me from lying to you, if it means you will stay away from a band of orcs or wargs."

Legolas stopped dead. "You do what!" he yelled.

Sulon grinned. "Sometimes, when you are being stubborn...which you are quite often!"

Legolas huffed. Sulon laughed. "I like to keep you on your toes. It wouldn't do for the Prince to get lazy now would it?!"

Suddenly a burst of laughter caught their attention. Elladan and Elrohir had paired up and were now dancing around together in a most ridiculous fashion, arms and legs flying everywhere. It was most funny to see.

Just then the music finished. Feawen came bounding over to Legolas followed by Rinon, Aragorn and Luinel. Legolas pulled his sister close to him. "Having fun tithen mir?" Feawen nodded happily. "Although I think the twins have had enough Dorwinion wine!"

Legolas laughed. Aragorn groaned. The twins were currently propped up against the wall. "They can't go anywhere!" Rinon and Sulon sniggered and Luinel and her friends laughed.

"I think we should help them Aragorn!" Legolas advised. "Before them embarrass themselves and your father...anymore!"

Aragorn nodded and together they went to drag Elladan and Elrohir off the floor. As Aragorn pulled Elladan's arm over his shoulder, the twins began to wave his hand about and mince, as far as Aragorn could tell, Lord Elrond.

"Why do you always come back injured?!" Do not take the High Pass!" he said in a loud deep voice. As Elladan said this he flapped his hand about as if conduction the musicians. Then he started talking again, back in his own voice. "We-ll reeeeeally! I don't believe...thaht for a second. You'd fink elfs like me an Ro...fare are you? You'd fink whe could ake fare of ourelves but noooo!" Elladan continued to ramble on drunkenly as Aragorn pulled him towards a table.

Legolas give Elrohir, who was draped across his shoulder a quizzical look as the twin began a conversation with himself about the desserts at the feast that night. With relief Legolas deposited Elrohir next to his brother.

Feawen came over to them, a glass of wine in her hand. Legolas raised one eyebrow at the sight. "Do you remember what happened at the banquet in Taure-en-Uial the last time you had too much wine?" he asked. Feawen giggled. She hadn't had enough wine to make her drunk or anywhere near it, but she had had enough to make her slightly hipper.

Aragorn looked up. "What happened the last time she had too much wine?"

Legolas grinned. "Feawen had tasted Dorwinion wine for the first time that night. Half of it was my fault for I forced her to drink it with checking first to see had she ever tasted something with half the potency of Dorwinion. The next morning Feawen experienced her first hangover!"

Aragorn laughed and Feawen giggled and danced around laughing. Sulon and Luinel came and stood beside Legolas. "Your sister is certainly lively Prince Legolas." Luinel said as she watched Feawen dancing around with Triwel and Gilernil.

Legolas smiled fondly. "Yes she is. But you have no idea how much trouble she can get in and out of in one day!" Aragorn grinned. "I can vouch for that one!" Every one laughed.

An hour later, it was just passed midnight. The lively music had finished and now there were just groups of elves sitting around the fire laughing and joking. Feawen sat with her brother and Aragorn, a glass of Dorwinion in each of their hands. The twins and been helped to their guest chambers a while ago. Feawen was beginning to feel drowsy, no doubt the effect of too much Dorwinion. About an hour ago she had gone absolutely hipper and even Legolas had been pushed to keep up with her as she danced and laughed with everyone.

Feawen sighed. Her head was beginning to pound and all she wanted right now was to crawl under her blanket and sleep. She resisted the urge to rub her aching head because she didn't want Legolas to tell her that he told her so.

Slowly she stood up and after making sure she could walk steadily, she made her way over to the High Table. King Thranduil smiled as she approached. He could see that she was tired and guessed that was why she had come over.

"Ada, Lord Elrond I bid you good night. I am going to retire to my chambers now. Enjoy the rest of the evening." the two elf lords laughed and bid her good night also. Slowly she made her way towards the doors of the Great Hall. Just as she reached them, someone touched her arm. She looked up into the face of her brother. Legolas had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright Feawen?" he asked gently.  
Feawen nodded. "I am fine Legolas. I am just very tired and I wish to sleep before morning."  
He nodded. "Alright then. But remember Feawen, we have training in the morning."

Feawen smiled and waited until she was in her chambers before she groaned loudly. she hardly had the energy to change out of her gown and unbraid her hair before she fell onto her bed. She didn't even care if the blankets were up or down. The thought of getting up a dawn the next morning made her groan loudly again. By the Valor how was she going to wake up, let alone get up?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry I forgot to put the elvish translations at the bottom of the last chapter so here they are:

Daro = stop  
seas = please  
hannon le = thank you  
U-moe a channed muinthel = there is no need for thanks sister  
Iston = I know  
Nanath =mother  
penneth = young one  
tithen pen nin = my little one.  
Thiach main iell nin = you look beautiful my daughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I apologize for the length of this chapter, but one cannot write funny scenes short!

Please review. I love seeing new reviews. I get inspired to write the next chapter!


	25. A Pain in the Head

Feawen woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. "Too much Dorwinion." She said to herself bitterly as she tried to will away the pain. But it was no use. If anything the pain seemed to grow worse. She groaned as she looked out the window and saw that it was just after dawn. "Great!" she thought. She tried to stand up, but the wave of dizziness and sickness stopped her. Whimpering to herself she climbed back under the blanket. Her whole body ached. Legolas would just have to train without her today.

Legolas smiled to himself as he lay in bed. He had no intention of making Feawen train today. From the amount of wine everyone had consumed last night, he guessed it would be nearly mid day before anyone stirred. "I wonder how Feawen is after all that Dorwinion last night?" he thought to himself with a chuckle. He was about to doze off again when he thought of Feawen again.

"Maybe I should go and check on her, just in case." He thought, thinking of how much wine Feawen had consumed at the feast as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Dressing quickly he slipped along the corridor to his sister's chambers. He smiled to himself as he imagined the hangover the twins would have when they woke up.

He knocked on her door and waited. Inside Feawen couldn't believe it when she heard a knock on her door. He seriously didn't expect her to train this morning, did he? Her head now felt like there was a furious dwarf with a hatched trying to bash his way out of her head. All she wanted to was sleep, but the pain in her head was stopping her doze off. Another knock sounded on the door. "Gwanno ereb nin seas!" she cried out as another wave of sickness washed over her.

Legolas smiled as he waited for Feawen to answer. He knocked again and was alarmed when he heard Feawen cry out, "Gwanno ereb nin seas!" Quickly he pushed the door opened and entered the room. Legolas' eyes saddened when he saw Feawen. She was curled up in a tight ball under her blanket and was clearly in pain. Quietly Legolas approached the bed.

Reaching out he gently brushed a few stray hairs off her face. "Manen le?" he asked her. Feawen's eyes opened at his touch "Legolas...?" she whispered weakly.  
"Yes tithen pen. Amin sinome." Legolas sighed. He had warned Feawen last night about drinking too much wine but she hadn't listened to him and was now paying the price.  
"Legolas...I'm sorry I didn't listen to you...my head hurts." She whined.

Legolas sat down on the side of the bed and gently rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Iston tithen pen. Iston. I will get you something to ease the pain, but please promise me that you will listen to me the next time. I know what it is like.  
Feawen nodded. "I promise...please Legolas. It really hurts." Legolas stood up and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders.  
"I will be back shortly tithen pen. Try and doze." Feawen nodded again and close her eyes.

Legolas sighed and left the room, heading for the healing wing. Slipping inside he headed for the herb cabinet and rummaged around looking for the hang over herbs. Calaeron entered behind him. "Can I help Ernil Legolas?" he asked with a smile on his lips.

Legolas whipped around. "Calaeron you scared the life out of me!" he gasped. The first healer laughed. "Can I assume that you are in here looking for some hangover herbs too?" Legolas grinned sheepishly. "Not for me, for Feawen. I warned her last night not to drink so much wine, but she didn't listen to me and this morning has a throbbing headache."

Calaeron laughed again. "Ah the young will do what they please! Although I am sure your sister will listen to you from now on!" As he was speaking, he reached up and grabbed a jar filled with greenish brown herbs.

"You are the second person to come in here looking for the herbs. The first was Lord Elrond. It seems that Elladan and Elrohir have roaring headaches!"He said as he went about preparing a drink for the Princess. He put about two and half spoonfuls into a cup and added a liquid from a silver jug. He stirred it for a few minutes before handing it to Legolas.

"Make sure she drinks all of it. It should help ease the headache and take away the sickness. Then try and get her to sleep." Calaeron said. "Hannon le Calaeron." Legolas said as he left the room.

When Legolas arrived back in Feawen's room, he walked back around to the side of the bed. Feawen was still curled up underneath the blanket.  
"Feawen," Legolas called softly. Feawen slowly opened her eyes. "I have something that will ease your pain, but I need you to drink all of it, can you do that?"

Feawen nodded and rewarded Legolas with a small smile. Gently Legolas slide his hand under her shoulders and lifted her up as he brought the cup to her lips and tilted the cup upwards. Feawen almost gagged when she tasted the contents. It was disgusting.  
"Come on tithen pen, drink it all for me and then you can sleep," Legolas encouraged.

Soon Feawen finished the cup and Legolas gently laid Feawen back onto the bed on her back. Feawen turned her head and gazed at her brother with half lidded eyes, pain showed clearly in them. Legolas sat down on the side of the bed again. He gently stroked her forehead. Feawen sighed. Legolas' cool hand on her forehead was wonderful.

Feawen opened her eyes again. "I am sorry Legolas. I should have listened to you. I was just so excited. Goheno nin." Legolas nodded his head. "Henion penneth," he said softly as he tenderly stroked her forehead. "I often did the same thing when I was you age." Feawen smiled. "Hannon le Legolas," she whispered quietly.

Legolas pulled the covers back up and tenderly tucked her in. "Try to sleep tithen pen. It will help, I promise." Feawen reached out and took his hand in hers. "Will you stay with me?" Legolas smiled at her. "If you would like me to." Feawen nodded. "Seas."

Gently Legolas held her hand with one hand while he stroked her forehead with the other. Ever so softly he began to sing an elvish lullaby. He smiled as he watched Feawen's eyes close as she drifted off to sleep. Before he had finished singing she was fast asleep. Feawen was sleeping with her eyes closed again. Legolas shook his head. Maybe this would teach her to listen to advice. He lent down and gently kissed her face. "Qual esta tithen pen," He whispered to her.

The he stood up and went out onto the balcony. The day promised to be warm and sunny. Legolas smiled to himself. He wondered how Aragorn was faring this morning. He chuckled at the thought of twins. Oh how they must hate wine this morning!

Legolas sighed as he thought of Feawen. He had thought that the hangover Feawen had experienced in Taure-en-Uial would have warned her about drinking too much wine. But apparently it hadn't! He turned back and looked into her room. He smiled as he watched her sleep. She looked so innocent. He wondered what sort of mischief they would find themselves in during the next few days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tithen pen = little one  
amin sinome = I am here  
Henion = i understand  
seas = please  
hannon le = thank you  
Gwanno ereb nin seas = leave me alone please  
Goheno nin = forgive me  
Manen le = how are you  
Qual esta = rest well  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For any reader wondering about Feawen's first hangover please read the lost jewel of Mirkwood (or chapters 11 and 12)

This chapter is short, but the next one should be longer ( I hope)

Please review! I am so happy when I see what readers think of my stories. Oh yes I have another few plots for stories of Feawen and Legolas that include a trip to Imladris. (I think Lord Elrond might throw them out first though!)


	26. The Trouble Starts

It took no trouble for Feawen to fall asleep. But her dreams were deep and restless. The herbs had sent her into a deep sleep and she had no control over her dreams. In her dreams she saw images from her past; Aradhelon, Fealeth, Rinor. She felt the pain from what Aradhelon had done to her. She saw herself and Legolas thrown from their horses, she saw the spiders. She saw Legolas lying still on the bed, injured.

With bright white blinding flashes she woke up, gasping for air and sweating.  
"What...what was that?!" she gasped as looked around her empty bedroom. She saw that it was near midday, and the sun was shining brightly through the windows. She blinked her eyes, trying to forget the contents of her dreams. But the more she tried, the more vivid they became, terrifying her.

She sat up in the bed and shivered, clutching the sheets as she tried to calm herself with reassuring thoughts. "It was only a dream!" she told herself firmly. But she knew that it was true, all those things she had seen had happened in the past.

A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned her head to see Legolas walking in from the balcony. He frowned when he saw the panicked look on Feawen's face. He hurried over to her. She was panting and there was sweat on her brow. "Tithen pen calm down. Hush now, calm your breathing," Legolas said as he gently rubbed her ribs to help steady her breathing.

When Feawen finally got her breathing under control she felt her stomach beginning to turn. She quickly rushed to the bathroom. Legolas followed her. Feawen reached it just in time and emptied her stomach. Legolas pulled her hair away from her face and held her forehead and shoulders as he talked to her in a soothing voice. "Shhh tithen pen, take it easy. Shhh."

When Feawen was finished heaving, she fell back against Legolas, exhausted. He held her securely. But as she leant her head back to rest against Legolas' shoulder, panting, she realised that she actually felt better. The throbbing headache and the sickness were gone.

"Are you feeling better, tithen pen?" Legolas asked. Feawen nodded and allowed her brother to lead her back out of the bathroom and towards the bed. Gently Legolas tucked her in again and pulled the blanket up around her. The he sat down beside her, and stroked her check and humming softly.

"Is that what the herbs were meant to do?" Feawen wondered as she snuggled down under the blanket. She rose again at the thought to find the cup, which was still standing on her bedside locker. She scrunched up her nose after a whiff of the cup, her suspicions confirmed, which she replied to with a tired whine and a glare at Legolas.

Legolas raised one eyebrow. "I promise you tithen pen, I did not make that drink for you. Calaeron made it up and handed it to me."

Feawen sighed loudly, and wormed her way back under the blankets. Legolas left and returned with a glass of water.  
"Hannon le Legolas." Feawen said as she took the glass. Tiredness coursed through her and she soon felt herself drifting back to sleep again. Legolas smiled and stroked her forehead. "Hush tithen pen. Do not fight it. Sleep penneth."

This time when Feawen succumbed to her exhaustion, her dreams were clear and free of past memories.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Feawen woke again a few hours later. She sighed and rolled over onto her side. She heard voices coming from the balcony and got up to investigate. She padded across the room in her bare feet and peaked out the balcony door.

She smiled at the sight she saw. Legolas and Aragorn were sprawled out on two chairs with a table between them. On the table there was a jug of water and a plate of fruit. She stayed there for a few minutes just watching them. Suddenly Aragorn put his head back and laughed. He smiled as he spotted her.

"Qual andune Feawen. Did you sleep well?" he asked. Legolas' head snapped up and he smiled at his sister. He held his arm out for her. "Tolo penneth," he said. Feawen walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the side of his face.

"How are you feeling now?" Legolas asked.  
Feawen grinned. "Much better, hannon le." Legolas drew her onto his lap and cuddled her close. Aragorn leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Legolas and I were just discussing what to do to the twins for payback."

Feawen jiggled around on Legolas' lap. "Oh what are we going to do?!" she asked excitedly. Legolas chuckled. "Such a difference from the elfling I saw this morning curled under the blankets!" Feawen had the grace to blush. Legolas laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I have spoken to Master Nuimon. He said you studied very hard coming up to your Crowning so he has excused you from lessons until Aragorn and the twins return to Imladris." Legolas told Feawen. She turned around to face him. "Really?!" she asked, her eyes shining.

He nodded. Feawen clapped her hands together in delight. Then she turned to Aragorn. "How are the twins today?"

Now it was Aragorn's turn to laugh. "I fear that they will never touch wine again! They were absolutely in agony this morning when I looked in on them. Ada gave them a strong sleeping tea and they only woke up just before you did. I think they are still in bed at the moment."

Feawen grimaced. She knew full well what a hangover was like and she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. Which was, at the moment, Elladan and Elrohir. But there was no harm in revenge. Suddenly she grinned as an idea came into her head. Aragorn saw her face and grinned. "Don't look now Legolas but I think Feawen has thought of something!"

Legolas looked down at his sister. "Feawen...?" Feawen giggled and slid out of Legolas grasp so that she ended up sitting on the floor of the balcony. Then she stood up and faced Legolas. "Do Elladan and Elrohir like pies...and cream?" she asked innocently.

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other and then back at Feawen. "What exactly have you got planned penneth?" Legolas asked with one eyebrow raised. Feawen laughed clearly, enjoying having the ranger and the elf prince wondering what she was up to.

"Feawen tell us now or else I shall throw you into the bath with all your clothes on!" Legolas threatened. However this just made Feawen laugh again. "My dear brother, do you remember what happened the last time you did that? Ada wasn't very happy with you, was he?"

Legolas groaned. Aragorn looked confused. "What happened?" he asked.  
"Never mind that now!" Legolas said glaring at Feawen. "Tell us, seas Feawen."  
Feawen smiled. "All right!" she said, bouncing over to Legolas again. Quietly she whispered her plan to them.

The human and the elf chuckled when they heard what Feawen thought over. "I must admit mellon nin your sister has a taste for mischief. Who does she inherit that from? Or did she learn from you?" Aragorn asked with a playful grin.

Legolas smirked. "I like to think I thought my sister well." He said as he put his hands behind his head and stretched his legs out in front of him. Feawen snorted. "Sure you did! I was playing pranks long before you came to Taure-en-Uial Prince Legolas!" She leant over and poked Legolas in his ribs, just under his arm. Her brother laughed and squirmed. "Feawen don't do that! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

Aragorn grinned evilly. "Hannon le Feawen. You have just shown me what to do if Legolas will not co-operate with me!" Feawen gulped. Legolas growled. Before any of them could blink, Legolas had grabbed Feawen around her waist and twisted her upside down and carried back inside the room. Feawen shrieked and tried to get lose, unsuccessfully.

Legolas proceed to throw her on to the bed on her back and tickle her. Aragorn smiled from the door way as he watched Legolas. Feawen pushed her hands against Legolas' chest. "Get off me you big bully!" she cried. Legolas paused for a second and looked down at his sister, an evil glint in his eye. Feawen gulped.

"You, penneth, are in no position to name call anyone!" Feawen tried to curl up on herself as Legolas started to poke and run his fingers up her sides.  
"Aragorn...seas...Anno dulu enni!" Feawen gasped, helplessly. Aragorn grinned and came over to the bed. He had never seen his friend so relaxed and happy, even in Imladris. Finally Legolas stopped tickling. Feawen lay there gasping, a smile on her face.

Smiling back, Legolas reached into the pocket of his shirt and withdrew something small and golden yellow, which he proceeded to put into Feawen's mouth. She grinned when she tasted it. "Honey balls?" she asked. Legolas nodded. "I took the liberty of raiding the kitchens while you were asleep for the left over's from yesterday!"

Feawen giggled. Legolas pulled her up so she wouldn't choke on the sweet and turned to Aragorn holding out another. "Try it." He said.  
Aragorn took the offered sweet. "What are they?" he asked curiously. Legolas laughed. "Crystallised honey, frozen in small balls. Feawen adores them."  
Aragorn shook his head and popped the sweet into his mouth. "And I am sure you make sure she has them whenever she wants!"

Legolas shook his head. "No, she does not have them whenever she wants."  
"But you spoil her anyway!"  
Legolas shrugged his shoulders. "We were separated for a long time. I am just making up for that now! Although when she was younger she certainly didn't like eating her food!" Feawen blushed as Legolas wrapped his arms around her.

_Flashback:_

_Thranduil sighed. Hs wife was busy with some important matter and had asked her husband to feed Feawen. Thranduil had thought it would be easy, considering how easy it was to get Legolas to eat. His daughter however was a different kettle of fish altogether. _

"_Come on tithen mir, open up for Ada!" he said trying to get Feawen to open her mouth. But the small lips stayed clamped shut. The King sighed in frustration. He brought the spoon of food up to her lips again and tried to get them to open. _

_Suddenly the door of the study opened and Prince Legolas walked in. Feawen squealed in delight to see her brother and help her arms up to be lifted. Thranduil saw this as an opportunity and quickly shoved the spoon full of food into Feawen's open mouth. _

_Legolas laughed as he walked over to the high chair where his sister was currently sitting. The small bundle of energy bounced around in her chair. "Having food problems again Ada?" he asked innocently. Thranduil glared at him and withdrew the now empty son from Feawen's mouth. _

_The Princess however wasn't having any of it and as Thranduil went to refill the spoon, she spat the food out again. "Ai Feawen!" Thranduil exclaimed as he was sprayed with a mouthful of porridge. Feawen giggled in delight and looked over at her brother for approval. _

_Legolas smiled. "Here let me try Ada." He said taking the spoon. Thranduil just raised one eyebrow, but handed over the spoon. Legolas filled in and brought it up to Feawen's mouth. Surprisingly she opened her mouth. Thranduil bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as he predicted what was about to happen. _

_Feawen blew a loud raspberry in her porridge, this time spraying Legolas.  
"Feawen, Baw!" Legolas said, kindly, but firmly. _

_Feawen just burst out laughing. Legolas laughed also and stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes. Thranduil shook his head. His son was asking for it now. Legolas refilled the spoon and brought it towards Feawen. But when Feawen got ready to blow another raspberry, he took the spoon away.  
"No Feawen. No raspberries. Eat your lovely porridge." Legolas coxed. Feawen eyed the spoon, but Legolas wasn't a fool. He waited. Feawen frowned waiting for the spoon to come closer. Finally she opened her mouth. _

"_Good girl." Legolas said. "You are the be-Ai Feawen!" Another load of porridge hit him in the face. But he couldn't help laughing with Feawen. Although he knew this 'game' couldn't continue. Thranduil sniggered quietly.  
"Feawen, No! No more raspberries!" Legolas said more firmly. His sister looked back at him and blew another one, dissolving into giggles. This continued until Legolas looked as if he had bathed in porridge. "Ada please help me! Make her stop!" he cried. _

_Silver laughter came from the doorway and King, Prince and Princess looked up to see the Queen standing there, holding her sides laughing. "Honestly you two. Can you not feed a small elfling?" Feawen bounced around in her chair. "Na-a, Na-a!" she cried, excited to see her mother. The Queen came over. "Really Thranduil, my love?" she said as she handed him a wet cloth. Then she turned to Legolas and took the spoon from him. "Watch." She said and knelt before the high chair, bowl in hand. _

"_Still hungry tithen mir?" she asked her daughter. Feawen nodded eagerly. The Queen fed Feawen a spoon of porridge. Surprisingly the mouth stayed closed until the porridge had been swallowed. But this did not last beyond the first spoonful. _

_Feawen blew another raspberry. But unlike her husband and son, the Queen was prepared. She quickly held a napkin in front of her daughter's mouth, keeping the porridge from flying out. Ignoring what Feawen had done, the Queen continued to feed her. _

"_Legolas ion nin," she said. "You must remember that when elflings begin to play with their food, they are either full or they do not like it."  
Legolas groaned. "Now you tell me Nana?" The Queen smiled. "When you laughed with her, you encouraged her antics. Feawen believed it was a new game." Legolas huffed. Thranduil laughed. "Don't worry ion nin. I had the same problem with you." Legolas scowled. "I seem to remember being a perfect little elfling." _

_Both the King and Queen laughed. Legolas smiled at the puzzled expression on Feawen's face as the Queen pressed the napkin to her mouth. "The key Legolas is to make it very boring for her to cause mischief. And not to keep telling her off. For that is a response to her." The Queen told her son. Legolas nodded. _

_Soon enough Feawen, without any word from her parents, but the use of the napkin, Feawen soon lost interest in blowing raspberries. "There finished tithen mir!" The Queen said as she stood up. Feawen lifted up her hands towards Legolas. "Fly!" she squealed. Legolas picked her up. "No flying tithen pen. Let your food settle first." _

_Legolas walked over to the fire and sat down with Feawen lying in his arms, her head in the crock of his elbow. Gently he began to rock her and softly sing a lullaby. The King and Queen watched. Thranduil leant over and tenderly kissed his wife on her lips. "Le Melin mell nin." He whispered to her. The Queen smiled. Soon Feawen was asleep, one hand clutching a strand of her brother's hair. _

_End Flashback:_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"Do you have the pies?" Legolas asked Feawen. She smiled and nodded and showed her brother's the two pies, one in each hand. Herself, Legolas and Aragorn were going to prank Elladan and Elrohir, who were still sleeping.

"So are you going to put the cream in Elladan's hand?" Aragorn asked Legolas. The Prince nodded. They each carried a palate of cream, left over from the feast yesterday. Quietly they made their way towards the twin's guest chambers. Half way there, Feawen stumbled and almost went flying. Luckily Legolas reached out and caught her. "Shhh!" he hissed. "Do you want to give the game away?!" Feawen shook her head.

As quietly as they could they snuck into the guest chambers. The door creaked loudly and they jumped and then stood stock still, worried that Elladan and Elrohir would wake. As it was both twins just turned over, snoring.

"That was too close!" whispered Legolas. Aragorn nodded in agreement. Feawen giggled softly. Both Legolas and Aragorn hushed her. They crept up to each bed and proceed to put a large helping of cream into each twin's hand. Then Legolas and Aragorn drew out a feather each and tickled Elladan's and Elrohir's noses. All three watched as the twins wiped the cream all over their faces. Feawen couldn't help it and burst out laughing. This caused both twins to wake up fully.

"What's going on?" Elladan asked sleepily. Elrohir stretched and saw the cream on his hands. He looked over at Legolas, Aragorn and Feawen who were trying not to laugh and the back down at his hand.

"That's it!" Elladan whispered. The twins launched themselves towards Legolas and Aragorn and Feawen, but they were too fast. "Feawen, the pies!" Legolas screamed. Feawen threw the two pies at the advancing twins, with deadly accuracy. Elladan and Elrohir were halted in their charge as a pie found its mark in their faces.

Legolas grabbed Feawen's hand and together with Aragorn they ran out of the room at top speed. Throughout the palace, yelling and screaming could be heard. Anyone who either heard or saw the younger elves and the human shook their heads knowing that a prank war was about to begin.

Thranduil and Elrond who were in the King's study heard the shouting and screaming. Thranduil groaned and out his head in his hands. It had been bad enough when there were only four of them. But now Feawen had joined in the party. Although Thranduil wouldn't change that for anything. If the price of having his beautiful daughter back was a week of pranks, he would gladly put up with it. Elrond just smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tithen pen = little one  
hannon le = thank you  
penneth = young one  
Qual andune = good afternoon  
tolo = come  
seas = please  
mellon nin = my friend  
anno dulu enni = help me  
tithen mir = little jewel  
Ada = dad/daddy  
Nanath = mother  
Nana = mum/mummy  
Baw = no  
ion nin = my son  
le melin mell nin = I love you, my beloved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well the prank war has officially started! What will happen next? You know I am really feeling sorry for Thranduil at the moment. Anyone else feel the same?

Please review and let me know what you think.! 


	27. Prank War

Elladan and Elrohir laughed as they skipped around the palace putting their plans into action. They giggled as they approached Feawen's room. Elladan carried a small box.

Legolas and Aragorn crept around the palace, on guard for any signs of the twins or traps. Legolas peeked around a corner. "All clear." He said. Just then an elf appeared. "Ah Prince Legolas, there you are. Your father requests your presence in his study right now. And Aragorn's as well." Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other and headed towards the King's study.

Legolas knocked and waited. There was no reply. He knocked again, shrugging his shoulders at Aragorn. After a few minutes he pushed the door open. Not seeing anyone in there he pushed the door open fully and both he and Aragorn entered at the same time, both curious to see where the King was.

Legolas and Aragorn shouted as two buckets full of glue fell down on top of them. Turning around they made to run out the door, when Legolas foot caught in a trip wire, which caused two bags of feathers to fall on top of the glue. Legolas and Aragorn just stood there, covered in glue and feathers, looking like two very bedraggled hens. They were startled by someone coughing behind them.

Legolas gulped. He knew that cough too well. Slowly he turned to face King Thranduil. The King had an amused look on his face. Lord Elrond stood beside the King, trying to hide a chuckle.

"Ion nin please explain why you are standing in my study cover in glue and...Are those feathers from the pillows?" Thranduil asked, raising one eyebrow. Legolas groaned. "Yes Ada. It would seem that we have been played by the twins."

Lord Elrond chuckled. "It seems that you have young Prince. By the way, where is that young sister of yours? These days you three never seem to be far apart."

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other. Aragorn gulped. "Legolas, you know there were only two buckets and only two bags?"  
Legolas looked worried "That means the twins have something else in mind for Feawen!" Elrond frowned. He hoped his sons didn't do anything dangerous to Feawen; otherwise he would have Thranduil breathing very hard down the back of his neck. "Although you could hardly count a bucket over a door way very dangerous!" he thought sarcastically.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air. Thranduil and Legolas looked at one another before running off down the hallway towards Feawen's room. Aragorn and Elrond followed quickly. All four burst through the door and froze. Feawen had her back to the wall furthest from them and advancing towards her was a large spider. It wasn't a Mirkwood spider, but it was still quite large, about the size of your head. Feawen looked terrified. After her encounter with the Mirkwood spiders she hated all spiders, big or small.

Legolas reached for his bow, only to realise that he didn't have it with him. None of them were armed. Quickly he grabbed an ornate knife from the wall outside and took aim to throw it when Elladan and Elrohir burst into the room.

"No!" Elladan screamed and him. "Don't kill Fluffy!" Elrohir went and picked up the spider that had reached the tip of Feawen's boot and placed it back into its box before looking at Feawen. She was deathly pale and shaking.

Legolas dropped the knife and rushed over to her. "Feawen, tithen pen, are you alright." He asked gently. Feawen turned and buried her face in his shoulder, still shaking. Legolas wrapped his arms securely around her and rubbed her back, murmuring to her in sindarian. It didn't help that he was still covered in glue and feathers. The he looked at the twins. "'Fluffy'? That thing has a name?"

Thranduil crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the twins. "Perhaps you two could explain where there was a giant spider called 'Fluffy' in my daughter's room?" Elladan and Elrohir gulped. "We are sorry Aran Thranduil. We did not realise that Feawen would be so terrified. She has a great love for all animals and we thought that it would be funny if she wanted to keep a spider as a pet. Fluffy is completely harmless. He is not a poisonous spider at all, just very friendly and curious."

Thranduil snorted. "I see. I am willing to forgive you this time, because you seem unfamiliar with Feawen's dealings with the Mirkwood spiders." Lord Elrond however, looked ready to kill the twins on the spot. "What have I told you about scaring Princess Feawen?!" he ground out between clenched teeth.

Both twins stayed silent. The only noise was a strange squeaking sound, coming from Fluffy. Feawen raised her head and looked at the spider, which was still sitting in Elrohir's hand. "What's it doing?" she asked quietly. Elrohir looked up. "I think he is hungry." He said with a smile.

Feawen giggled. Elrohir stroked the back of Fluffy. "Would you like to touch him?" he asked Feawen. She hesitated but slowly held her hand out towards the spider. Fluffy moved his small head, looking at the outstretched hand and then back up at Elrohir. It was curious about the elf that had been held close by the other elf that had threatened to kill it.

Elrohir laughed. "Yes it is alright. Say hello to Feawen." He told the spider. Legolas reached out to stop Feawen. Elladan grinned at him. "Let Feawen pet Fluffy Legolas." The Prince sighed. "Fine. As long as the...spider poses no threat, then she can touch it."

Elrohir tapped Fluffy on his back. "Go on..." Slowly Fluffy moved one of its eight legs onto Feawen's hand. Feawen giggled as the leg tickled her palm. Then the spider grew braver, and moved the other seven legs onto Feawen' hand. Carefully Feawen brought her hand back towards her. When it was close enough, she reached up with the other hand and gently stroked its back. "He is so soft!" she said quietly. Both twins grinned.

"Hello Fluffy." Feawen said gently. Fluffy made soft squeaking noises again and buffed against the hand stroking him. It seemed to like being petted. "He is so cute!" Feawen said. Suddenly it jumped from Feawen's hand to her shoulder. Thranduil, Legolas and Elrond gasped and made to move forwards as it looked like the spider would attack Feawen.

Feawen started giggling as she felt a tickling sensation. She smiled as she realised that Fluffy was combing her hair. "I am being petted in return!" she said. Elladan and Elrohir smiled widely. Feawen tuned to Legolas. "Go on, pet him." Gingerly Legolas reached out a finger and stroked the spider. Fluffy made a few high pitched squeaks. Legolas snatched his finger away in alarm. Elladan grinned. "It is alright Legolas. Fluffy only makes that noise when he is extremely happy. Legolas huffed, but petted Fluffy again.

Feawen turned to Thranduil. "Ada can we keep him?!" she asked. Thranduil glared at her. "No way! What would our people say if they knew that their princess had a pet spider? However, Fluffy may stay outside until the twins return to Imladris."

The twins cheered and Fluffy squeaked noisily. Elrond just shook his head. Had he known that the twins had smuggled Fluffy from Imladris, he would have sent them and the spider home. He turned to Aragorn. "Aragorn ion nin, perhaps you and Legolas would like a bath? Considering that the two of you are still covered in glue and feathers."

Legolas grimaced and looked down at himself. Feawen laughed and plucked feathers from her hair. "Yes Legolas you defiantly need a bath."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning the twins were on their guard. They knew that Legolas, Aragorn and Feawen would be out for revenge and were keen not to be pranked. Legolas could be very cunning when he wanted to be. Elladan slowly crept around the corner.

Elrohir sighed. "Come on Elladan. Surely you are not that scared of Aragorn and Legolas. Not to mention Feawen?"  
Elladan glared at him. "Me? Scared? I am terrified! You know as well as I do what Legolas can come up with. And now he has a sister that absolutely adores him. Which means that she will do whatever he asks her to do and stick up for him in front of Ada and Thranduil!"

"Alright, alright! I agree with you!" Elrohir said, holding his hands up in surrender.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aragorn chuckled as he and Feawen put the finishing touched to the first prank of the day. He winked at Feawen who handed him a bucket of liquid. He secured it on top of the door. Laughing quietly he jumped down from the stool and carried it away from Elladan's doorway. Feawen giggled and ran after him. Legolas had warned them not to be anywhere near by when the prank went off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elladan peeked around the corner. Good. No sign of any of the enemy. He slowly made his way towards his guest room, checking behind him every few steps, just to be sure.  
"I wonder what they have thought up this time?" he thought as he pushed open his door. There was a grating noise about him and he looked up, just as the bucket tipped.

*SPLASH!*

"Ahhhhhh!" Elladan yelled as he was drenched from head to foot. "LLEEGGOOLLAASS, AARRAAGGOORRNN, FFEEAAWWEENN!" He yelled. Oh how those three word pay for this.

Grumbling under his breath he entered the bathroom to change. He took all his clothes off and turned absently to the mirror and froze. He rubbed his eyes hoping that he was just seeing things. But he wasn't.

He was bright green! Not just any green but bright flashy green. The type that allows you to be seen in the dark. His hair was green, his face was green , his arms were green. He looked down, yes even that was green! Really annoyed now Elladan ran a bath for himself and climbed in and tried to scrum the paint off. It wouldn't come off. He howled in rage. He was going to kill those three!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Feawen rolled about on the floor when she heard Elladan yell. Legolas and Aragorn supported themselves against the wall as tears fell down their faces with laughter.

Finally Legolas straightened up. "Right, time for the next one!"

Feawen grinned. "How long will it take for the paint to wear off?" Aragorn grinned. "At least four days! Ad that's if he bathes every hour!"

Legolas returned carrying a large sack of flour. "Are you two coming?"

The three of them crept along to Elrohir's room. Legolas carefully arranged the sack so the opening was under the door. Then he stepped back and motioned for all three of them to jump on the sack together.

The impact of the three of them jumping on the sack, sent the flour all over everything in Elrohir's room, including the elf!

Laughing madly, Legolas, Aragorn and Feawen ran off to hide and plot their next prank.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elrohir sat on his bed, alert to everything he heard. Was it them? He would be damned if he would be pranked by a mere babe (Feawen).

Suddenly he heard a sound. He looked around wildly for the cause of it. He strained his ears again, but there was no further sound. He relaxed slightly. "Seriously Elrohir!" he scolded himself. "You are getting paranoid!"

*shuffle!*

Elrohir snapped his head up and looked at the door again. Looking closely he realised that there was something being pushed under his door. He dropped the pillow he had been holding and dived towards the door, trying to push whatever it was out before something happened. But he was too slow!

*POOFF!*

"Ahhhhhh!" he cried as flour went everywhere, even into his eyes. He coughed and gagged trying to get the flour out of his mouth. Just when he thought he had his breath back, another cloud of flour hit him in the face. This was followed by two more.

"*Cough* LLEEGGOOLLAASS, *cough* AARRAAGGOORRNN, *cough* FFEEAAWWEENN!" Elrohir yelled as best he could while choking in the flour. When the flour had settled, he looked around his room. Everything was white, including himself. Elrohir groaned. It would take him hours to clean all this up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Legolas, Aragorn and Feawen howled with laughter in the hay loft above the stables.

Legolas looked over at Feawen and shook his head. "I think we better split up this afternoon. I know Ada wants me to attend a council meeting. Yuck!"

Feawen giggled and fell out of the loft in to a trough of water underneath her. "Feawen!" Legolas screamed and jumped down the ladder with Aragorn in tow. Legolas pulled Feawen out and quickly checked her for injuries. She was still laughing. Legolas shook his head.

"Aragorn I am going to take Feawen back to her room to get some dry clothes on. Stay out of trouble mellon nin!"

After a while Aragorn got board sitting in the hay and wandered back into the palace. He passed by Elladan's room and heard splashing. He poked his head in and smiled to himself. He could hear Elladan and Elrohir talking to each other while they tried to get flour and paint out of their hair. Aragorn grinned.

Quickly he went to Elladan's chest of drawers and proceed to take all of his clothing. Then he did the same with Elrohir's clothing. He tied them in a sheet and tossed the sheet out the window. Grinning evilly he rummaged though Elladan's medical kit until he found what he was looking for, Healing oil.

Laughing to himself he poured the whole bottle out in front of Elladan's door. Then he ran around the corner to wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elladan sighed. It was no use. The paint just wouldn't come out. Just then Elrohir came back into the bathroom. "Elladan, may I borrow so of your clothes. Mine seem to have walked away!"

Frowning Elladan stood up, "Of course you can. Here I'll get them for you!" He got out of the bath and dried off. Then wrapping the towel around his waist he walked out of the bathroom. He opened his chest of drawers and put his hand in, only to be met with nothing. Quickly he did the same with the other drawers. They were all empty. He groaned in frustration. Aragorn, Legolas and Feawen had gotten them.

Elladan marched out of his bedroom followed by Elrohir, both intent on finding their brother and friends. They failed to notice the oil on the floor in front of them. Elladan's foot slipped and he went sliding across the floor on his backside. Elrohir tripped over his brother and went skating down the hall trying to keep his balance. They both went smack into the wall and crumpled to the ground in a heap, their towels a few feet away from where they lay.

"Owwwww!" Elladan moaned. "That hurt!" Elrohir just groaned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aragorn waited patiently for his brothers to get out of their bath. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they discovered all their clothes gone. Suddenly he heard loud grumbling and a door opening. Aragorn watched as the door opened and Elladan came stalking out followed by Elrohir. Both slipped on the oil. He laughed as Elladan went skidding on his backside and Elrohir took up figure skating.

_*SMACK! THUD!*_

The twins crashed into the wall and crumpled to the ground. Aragorn's eyes glinted as he spotted their towel which had fallen from their waists when they hit the wall. Quickly he rushed out and grabbed the two towels and ran off. He turned and stuck out his tongue at his brothers, laughing. Revenge was sweet!

The twins looked up and spotted Aragorn making off with their towels. They yelled at him to come back. Elladan looked at Elrohir. "Greet! We are sitting in the hallway of King Thranduil's palace, naked! NAKED!" Elrohir glared after his bother. Suddenly the twins jumped up and ran after Aragorn, yelling death threats all the way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Legolas was in his study with Feawen, Sulon and Rinon. Feawen wasn't supposed to be there, but she had tagged along after her brother and none of the ellon minded her being there. Suddenly all four heard a loud commotion in the hallway. Legolas frowned and went over to the door and listened.

"I hope Aragorn isn't doing something against the tw-" he was cut off as everyone in the room heard a loud *SMACK* followed by the unmistakable sound of Aragorn's laughter. Frowning Legolas opened the door and looked out. Sulon and Rinon joined him. Feawen giggled and ducked under Rinon arm to get a better view.

"Legolas, do you think Aragorn has played a trick on the twins?" Sulon asked him rather worriedly as they heard loud yelling from down the hallway.

Legolas glared. "I hope for his sake he hasn't!" All four elves turned and watched as Aragorn raced past waving two towels in the air. Seconds later the twins streaked past in full glory. Legolas quickly coved Feawen's eyes with his hands.

"Hey!" Feawen cried, trying to pull her brother's hands from her face. "Let me see. Let me see!" Sulon and Rinon howled with laughter. Sulon turned to Legolas, still laughing. "Legolas the twins and Aragorn, do you know where they are heading?"

Legolas looked puzzled. Sulon continued. "They are heading towards the council chambers where your father and Lord Elrond are currently in a meeting!"

Legolas groaned. "I will not go after them! I will not be part of this!" he hissed and dragged Feawen back inside the study. Sulon and Rinon followed, still laughing. "I would hate to be the twins right now!" Rinon said as he closed the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The twins moaned as they searched for their missing towels. Aragorn said he had left them somewhere nearby and then had run off, laughing. Just then a door down the corridor opened and King Thranduil, Lord Elrond and several of the royal councillors walked out, straight towards the twins.

The twins squeaked and tried to hide behind two pot plants. But it wasn't good enough for Thranduil's sharp eyes. He spotted the twins immediately. He turned to Elrond. "It would seem Elrond, that your sons are giving every elf in my palace a view of their glory." He said dryly.

Elrond looked over to where Thranduil was pointing and almost fainted. There were his sons with nothing on. Completely naked as the day they were born. Hiding behind a pot plant.  
"ELLADAN, ELROHIR!" He yelled. "WHAT ON ARDA DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Thranduil just shook his head and ordered a servant to bring some robes for Elladan and Elrohir. A few minutes later, two very sorry looking twins were led away by their father, who looked ready to kill them on the spot. Thranduil sighed as he watched them go. Dinner tonight would be very interesting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think? Please review and tell me! I am dying to know.


	28. Uh Oh More Pranks

Thranduil sighed. What was his palace coming to? He had walked out of his meeting to see the twin sons of Elrond hiding behind a pot plant, one of them, Elladan still a bright green of the paint. It had been slightly amusing. He wondered how much Feawen was involved with this whole 'Prank War.' Dinner last night had been mayhem. The twins had been trying to kill Legolas and Aragorn and vice versa. Feawen had wisely decided to sit beside Thranduil and not take part in any of it. For the, the King was thankful. At least one of his children knew how to behave at the table!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The twins were plotting. They had to get back at Legolas, Aragorn and Feawen before they thought that they had won the war. Right now they were in the corridor outside Thranduils' study, setting up trip wires. Swiftly Elladan stretched out a long piece of thin cord, cut a length, smeared it with oil and glue and tied it to one of the chairs dotted along the hallway. Then he handed the wire and knife to Elrohir and motioned for him to do the same. Quickly the pair made a web of wire, glue and oil along the corridor. Carefully avoiding the traps, the pranksters, they left the corridor to wait for the first victims.

Lord Fiddlesticks sighed as he walked towards the corridor carrying a large bundle of papers he needed the king to sign. As soon as he stepped into the corridor, he tripped on one of the wires and went head first onto the floor. The papers went everywhere. Elladan and Elrohir laughed.

A few seconds later, Master Nuimon came by to find out why Lord Fiddlesticks had cried out. The twins watched in glee as he fell into the trap, landing perfectly on top of Lord Fiddlesticks who let out a *poof* as all the air was knocked out of his lungs. The two elves were finding it extremely difficult to get up thanks to the glue.

The twins bit their knuckles to stop themselves laughing out loud. It was such a sight. Thankfully Lord Elrond was in the library and there was no chance of him coming upon this mess. However when the next two elves entered the corridor, the twins gulped. It was King Thranduil and Captain Turon. As Lord Fiddlesticks and Master Nuimon before them, they went flying.

Thranduil yelled as he tripped over Nuimon and landed on his back; only to have the full force of Turon to hit him, face down so the King and the Captain were looking into each other's faces. Turon grinned. "Well hello your highness, aren't we in an awkward potion?!" Thranduil narrowed his eyes dangerously.

The twins were about t crept away when Aragorn, Legolas and Feawen came on the scene. They grinned at each other; this was too good to miss. Feawen just stood there and looked at the chaos in front of her. They she turned to Legolas. "I am sure there is some explanation as to why Lord Fiddlesticks, Master Nuimon, Captain Turon and Adar are lying on the floor, covered in glue and oil." She said dryly.

Legolas looked at the scene in front of him and his eyes came to rest on the King, who still had Turon on top of him. "Ada, are you alright down there?" he asked, trying to hold in his laughter. Turon looked around and smiled.

"Ah young Prince. We have never been better! Have we not my dear Thranduil?" he asked the king as he began to play with the King's hair, twirling it around his fingers. Thranduil just growled and tried to push the Captain off him. Turon however had different ideas. He turned back to the king and puckered his lips. "What about a kiss Thranduil?"

Feawen snorted with laughter and Aragorn almost wet himself. Legolas wasn't much better. Lord Fiddlesticks sat up on his knees and started around him. "Ahhh my papers!" he cried. "My beautiful papers. I had them all categorised, all in order. And now I shall have to do so again." He said as he rung his hands together and looked mournful. The papers in question were scattered around the corridor covered in glue and oil.

Legolas looked back at his friend and sister. "We had better help them up." Feawen just nodded and followed Legolas. She didn't trust herself to speak. Suddenly Legolas tripped on one of the wires and went straight into the nearest wall, sliding down onto a chair and then falling off onto some of Lord Fiddlesticks papers. The Lord almost had a heart attack at the sight.

Feawen and Aragorn didn't fare much better. Aragorn landed sideways on Nuimon who was not happy in the slightest. Feawen slipped and landed on top of Turon, who was still on top of Thranduil. The poor King gasped as the air left him for a second time.

Feawen grinned down at her father. "Hello Ada, can I have a kiss too?" Turon laughed. "How could you refuse the request of the Princess?" Thranduil glared at the two of them and rolled over. Now the tables were reversed as Feawen ended up on the bottom with Turon and Thranduil on top of her. Plus the three of them were covered in wire, glue and oil.

Feawen struggled to breath with the weight of the two ellons on top of her. "Ada, Turon? Would you mind getting off me?" she gasped. Turon glanced down at her. "It would seem Thranduil that we are squashing your daughter!"

Thranduil quickly rolled off Turon and grabbed the Captain up off his daughter. However when he went to pick Feawen up, he tripped on another wire and fell towards Feawen. She shrieked in alarm as the King landed on top of her. Thranduil brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Iell nin are you alright?" he asked. Feawen glared back at her father.

"I would be much better if you would kindly remove yourself off me!" she hissed. Thranduil quickly scrambled off his daughter and offered her a hand up. Feawen glared at him and refused the hand. Thranduil hid a smile. So like his wife.

Legolas picked himself up gingerly and felt the back of his head when there was a large lump from where he hit the wall. He groaned. Meanwhile the twins had long ago gone into laughing overdrive. This had to be the best prank they had ever pulled.

The six elves and the one human were slipping and sliding and tripping all over the hall as they tried to stand. Finally Feawen had had enough. "Freeze!" She yelled. Everyone looked at her in surprise, including Thranduil. Feawen smiled. "Hannon le. Now would everyone be so good as to look down at their feet and tell me what they see?"

Everyone looked down. Turon looked at Feawen. "There are trip wires along the floor." He bent down. "And glue and oil all over them. That's why we were tripping and falling." Legolas and Aragorn's faces were bright pink. Nuimon chuckled. They looked as if they were about to burst.

"ELLADAN...ELROHIR...YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Aragorn screamed as he rushed off with Legolas right behind him. The twins gulped and took off in the opposite direction. Thranduil frowned after them and tried to settle his robes that were covered in oil and glue. Feawen looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "I think you had better change those robes before your council meeting. Valor knows what the councillors would think of you if you turned up like that." She said as she turned and delicately stepped over the trip wires. Turon and Nuimon looked at each other, then at Thranduil who was staring after his daughter with a surprised look on his face.

Turon chuckled. "I could have sworn that that was the Queen speaking just now!" Nuimon nodded. Just then Lord Elrond came around the corner. He looked from Turon to Nuimon and finally to the king. "Do I even want to know?" he asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elladan and Elrohir were currently sitting above the stables in the hay loft waiting for their next prank to move into action. They had almost laughed themselves silly watching the elves falling about in the corridor.

Elladan nudged Elrohir. "Here they come!" Elrohir giggled. They had heard Legolas and Feawen inviting Aragorn to go for a ride with them, to escape the clutches of the twins no doubt. So naturally for the twins, their next prank involved the horses. Well the tack at least. The twin had found the strongest glue in the Kingdom of Mirkwood and as they heard Legolas, Feawen and Aragorn preparing to ride, had slipped down and spread the glue all over the saddles of Legolas and Aragorn. They had cleverly decided not to put glue on Feawen's saddle. They were already in Thranduil's bad books and didn't want to end up in further trouble.

The twins could barely contain their mirth as they watched the three friends mount up and ride out of the stables. Elladan knew that the glue would dry quickly and when it did, Legolas and Aragorn were going to have a hard time dismounting. As soon as the two elves and the human were out of ear shot, the young lords of Imladris fell about on the floor of the stables with some very amused horses watching them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Legolas and Aragorn laughed as they raced each other through the forest. Feawen smiled at them and allowed Gilroch to wonder when she pleased. The part of the forest that they were in was relatively safe, but each had brother their weapons just in case.

Legolas came racing back through the trees with Aragorn close behind. He pulled Tuilinn up beside Gilroch. "What do you say we stop here for a while?" Feawen nodded and dismounted. When neither Legolas nor Aragorn followed she looked back at them confused. "Well, aren't you coming?"

Aragon didn't speak and the tips of Legolas' ears turned pink. "It would seem," he said through gritted teeth. "That we cannot get down. We are stuck." Feawen tried to hide her laughter. "Well, then we had head back to the palace and get you two 'unstuck.'"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The twins had were sitting up in a tree near the stables waiting for Legolas, Aragorn and Feawen's return. It had been about three hours since they had left and the twins were beginning to get board. They were about to jump down when they heard the sound of hooves approaching. The three riders looked normal, but Elladan and Elrohir knew better. As Legolas and Aragorn passé by, the twins were able to see the looks of anger upon their faces.

Elladan and Elrohir jumped down lightly and followed the horses to the stables. They kept in the shadows as Rinon came out of a stall. "Prince Legolas?" he asked surprised. The Prince had told him that he would be gone for the whole afternoon.

"What?" Legolas snapped back.

Elladan and Elrohir clamped their hands over their mouths to stop themselves laughing.

"What happened Legolas? I thought you were going riding for the while afternoon?" Rinon asked, still confused.

"Twins...like ...glue!" was all he got in reply from Aragorn. Legolas had not opened his mouth. Feawen sighed and dismounted and led Gilroch into her stall and proceeded to untack her.

Rinon glanced at Feawen. Then back at his Prince and commander. "Well dismount and I will take care of the horses while you get yourselves cleaned up."

"Can't." Legolas said between gritted teeth. Rinon frowned. "What do you mean, can't"

"Stuck." It seemed that Legolas was determined to use just one word.

"What do you mean stuck? Legolas you are making no sense at all!"

Feawen came out. "What he means is that the twins put glue all over their saddles and now Legolas and Aragorn are glued to their saddles!"

Rinon tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. The thought of his Prince being stuck on his horse was too funny for words. Just then Sulon entered to see what all the noise was about. Feawen quickly informed him. The ellon fell against the door as he tried to control his laughter. "Really Legolas, it is almost as bad as when Feawen glued you to the council chair!" he said in between laughing.

"Sulon shut up!" Legolas growled.

The twins heard the sound of laughter being muffled. Then Sulon spoke again. "How are you two going to get down?"

This Aragorn glared at the elf. "If we knew that we wouldn't still be sitting on the horses!"

The twins almost choked when they heard a grunts and groans, which they guessed were Sulon and Rinon trying to get Legolas and Aragorn off. There was another peal of laughter. This time it was from Feawen.

"Legolas muindor, Aragorn you are going to have to take your leggings off!"

"No!" came the reply from two voices.

Sulon shrugged at Feawen and then looked back up at Legolas. "Suit yourself, but you won't be able to get off the horse otherwise."

By now the twins had tears pouring down their faces with laughter. Their faces were nearly purple trying not to laugh out loud. But they lost the battle when they heard the sound of ripping cloth from where the other elves were standing. They ran outside and managed to make it before they fell to their knees and howled with laughter.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them. Quickly they climbed up the nearest tree and hid among the branches.

What they saw almost sent them tumbling to the ground. Legolas and Aragorn were walking quickly towards the palace, both minus the seat of their leggings. Sulon and Rinon walked discreetly behind them in order to conceal their bare bottoms from viewers. Feawen laughed and followed behind them.

"Talk about 'covering your arse'!" Elladan said. Elrohir choked and had to be hit on the back several times before he could breathe again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I think there is one more chapter of pranks and then probably either Thranduil or Elrond will flip! Also I am looking for a story that I read but now can't find. Please read my profile and see if you know what story I am talking about. It includes Gimli drugging Legolas' wine.

Please review! I do love them.


	29. Sleep

Legolas decided that he had never been more embarrassed in his whole life. He and Aragorn had made it to their rooms without meeting anyone thankfully. Now he was sitting on his bed, fuming. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called out mournfully. The door opened and Feawen poked her head in. "Legolas muindor, are you alright?" she asked quietly. Legolas just shook his head. Feawen came over and sitting beside him, wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't feel too bad Legolas. It was pretty funny though."

"How can I not feel bad?! I had to walk through the palace without the seat of my leggings. For the second time in two weeks!"

"Yes I know. But nobody saw you so only your personal pride that was hurt."

Legolas glared at her. "Well you weren't the one that that to walk through the palace minus the seat of your leggings!"

Feawen stood up. "Well if that's your attitude I will leave you to your musing while I plot a prank! Good day!" Glaring at her brother, she stalked towards the door.

"Feawen wait! Please tell me what your prank is! Seas Feawen!" Legolas called out. His sister turned at the door and looked back at him.  
"You will just have to wait and see!" Turning on her heel, she matched from the room, just as Aragorn entered.

"What's up with Feawen mellon nin?" he asked as he came over to Legolas. The elf looked up at the human. "I got annoyed with her and she refused to tell me of the prank she is going to play on the twins!"

Aragorn laughed. "Well I will be interested to see how this one plays out!"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I am intrigued."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Feawen laughed to herself as she set up her trap. It was very simple. Just a gold coin on the floor and two pieces of old linen. She grinned. She had decided that the dining room would be the best place to prank the twins considering that King Thranduil, Lord Elrond, Legolas, Aragorn and the twins would be present.

She looked out the window. Only a half an hour to dinner.

Twenty minutes later everyone but the twins were present. Legolas had entered and had given Feawen a hurt look. Aragorn had grinned at her and gave her the thumbs up. Thranduil and Elrond were, so far, oblivious to what was about to happen.

Just then the twins entered. Feawen had put the coin near their chairs. She grinned as she watched them great their father and King Thranduil and walk over to their seats.

"Hey, what's this?!" Elladan cried as he spotted the coin. Everyone turned to look at him as he bent down to pick the coin up. Feawen slipped one of the pieces of linen out of her pocket and as Elladan bent down she ripped it in two so that it sounded like Elladan had split his leggings.

Elladan froze as he heard the sound of tearing fabric. "Oh no. This could not be happening!" he thought to himself.

Thranduil raised one eyebrow as Elladan slowly stood up. Aragorn and Elrohir were trying not to laugh. Legolas glanced over at his sister and spotted the piece of cloth in her hands. He grinned at her.

Elladan stood up, his face pale except for his checks which were a bright red from blushing with embarrassment. Elrohir grinned and walked over to his brother. "Oh dear Elladan, what have you done?" he said. "Here let me get it!"

Feawen now slipped out the second piece of cloth and waited until Elrohir bent down before ripping it in two again. Elrohir froze, his eyes wide and his hand outstretched. It couldn't have happened him as well!

Lord Elrond glanced around the room and spotted Feawen with the cloth in her hands. "Well that explains it!" he thought to himself with a grin. He had no intentions of giving her away to the twins.  
Elrohir stood up gingerly, blushing.

Legolas and Aragorn were laughing so hard they had to hold on to each other to keep themselves upright. King Thranduil was also smirking as he watched the two embarrassed Perdhil twins.

Elladan looked at Elrond. "Ada, would you excuse us please? We seem to be having a problem with our leggings tonight." Elrohir just looked at the floor. Elrond raised one eyebrow. "Yes you may ion nin. But please return promptly as we all wish to eat."

The twins nodded and bowing to Thranduil all but ran out of the room. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Feawen fell to the floor in helpless giggles. Thranduil glared at his daughter. Lord Elrond smiled at her. "A very ingenious trick Feawen." He told her. Feawen looked at him and smiled.

Thranduil looked at Elrond. "Please do share with us what my daughter did. As far as I remember, Feawen did not move from her spot by the table, nor did any trick befall the twins."

Legolas stood up. "Ada, Feawen did indeed play a trick on the twins. A very clever simple trick." He said as he crossed the room and hugged her. "When Elladan bent down to pick the coin up, Feawen ripped a piece of cloth in two, so that it sounded like his leggings were torn. She did the same with Elrohir."

Thranduil shook his head. But Legolas and Feawen could see that his eyes were twinkling.

The twins returned and dinner began. Thankfully there were no more pranks and dinner went smoothly, with Feawen and Aragorn occasionally laughing.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Elladan scowled as he walked along side his twin towards the sitting room. Legolas had invited them to spend the evening with them as Thranduil and Elrond were going to relax in the king's study with a bottle of Dorwinion wine.

The twins were furious when they went to change their leggings and discovered that they hadn't ripped them. Immediately they knew that they had been pranked. Suddenly Elladan was brought out of his thinking as Elrohir stopped him just as they were about to enter the sitting room.

"What?" he hissed.

"Shhh!" Elrohir replied. "Listen." From inside the room there came the sound of voices.

"Honestly Feawen I never knew that you would be capable of pulling off a prank on your own!" Legolas said.  
"You mean to say Feawen carried out that whole prank on her own? You didn't help her?!"  
"Not one bit. I am so proud of her!"

Elladan looked and Elrohir. "So the little princess thinks she can get away with pranking us now, does she?" Elrohir grinned. "And what do you have in mind muindor nin?"

Elladan grinned back and whispered his plan to Elrohir. Elrohir frowned. "Do you think that is such a good plan?"  
Elladan smiled. "Of course. No harm will come of it, except Feawen will have a little longer in bed. Quickly, to the healing wing!" The two twins scampered off. Ten minutes later they were back. Elladan knocked on the door smiling broadly.

Aragorn opened the door. "Elladan! Elrohir! It is lovely to see you! Please come in!" he said opening the door wide. The twins entered. Feawen was lounging across a couch and Legolas was relaxing in an armchair by the fire. Aragorn had been sitting in the one beside him.

"Likewise." Elladan replied, sitting down on the couch opposite Feawen. The five friends made small talk for a few minutes before Elladan stood up. "Would anyone care for a glass of wine?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Elladan crossed the room to a table where a bottle of wine sat, along with five glasses. He passed them around and sat back down.

Feawen smiled and took a long drink. Elladan and Elrohir sniggered. Feawen raised one eyebrow. "May I inquire what you two find so funny?"

Elladan smiled at her sweetly. "I have to congratulate you on your prank at dinner tonight. It was good! But we shall have our revenge!"

Feawen looked at him with an expression of mock fear. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"We all ready have!" Elrohir said, grinning.

Feawen frowned as she tried to understand what he said. Suddenly she noticed a strange feeling inside her head, a slight dizziness that was growing quickly.

Legolas looked over at his sister. "Feawen?" he asked, concerned when he saw her face pale visibly.

Feawen blinked her eyes as if she was trying to see something clearly. "You two will regret this, I swear!" Then she slid from the couch and dropped to the floor.

"Feawen!" Legolas and Aragorn jumped up and knelt beside the Princess.

Elrohir gulped. "Ai...we didn't know it would affect her that fast!" he said.

"What did you give her? Aragorn yelled as Legolas carefully pulled Feawen up against him so that she was resting against his chest.

"Em... we asked Calaeron for something to aid sleep." Elladan replied. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other. "And he probably gave you something to aid the sleep of a fully grown ellon! Not a young elleth!"  
The twins looked at one another in horror. They had never thought about that. Oh boy, now they were in for it.

Aragorn quickly checked Feawen's pulse and breathing and found them both to be slow. "I think she is going to sleep very well for the next two or three days." He said looking at Legolas.

The twins looked at each other. They might as well leave for Valinor right this minute. When King Thranduil and their father found out what they had done they were dead for sure. Aragorn firmly taped Feawen's check, hoping to get a response, but she just lay there, limp against Legolas.

Aragorn sat back on his heels. "I think we should take her to her room Legolas." Legolas gently slipped his arms under his sister and lifted her up, giving the twins a death glare as he passed them. They turned to Aragorn. "I think Legolas will kill us if Ada and King Thranduil don't." Elladan said. Aragorn grinned. "You can count on it." He said as he left the room after Legolas. The twins followed.

As Legolas carried Feawen towards her bedroom, Thranduil and Elrond came around the corner. Thranduil gasped at the sight. "Legolas ion nin what happened to Feawen?!" he said rushing forwards. Elrond frowned.

Legolas looked at Aragorn, who looked at the twins. "An accident." Legolas told his father.  
"Why are you not taking her to Calaeron?" the King asked. Legolas glared at the twins. "We'll explain Ada. Come."

They entered Feawen's room and Legolas gently set Feawen down on the bed. Gently he undid the top clasps on her shirt and folded collar back from her neck. Then he pulled a blanket up over her. The twins were standing in a corner looking very guilty.

"Ion nin I demand to know what happened Feawen." Thranduil said as he stroked his daughter's forehead. Elrond couldn't help but notice worriedly that Feawen hadn't made a sound or moved at all.

"We are responsible for this." Elladan spoke up. Elrond ground his teeth together and closed his eyes. "Feawen played a trick on us at dinner and we were embarrassed. Now we can see the humour in it but at the time, not so much. Naturally we swore revenge. We tried to think of something she would not expect. A sleeping herb was perfect. We knew that she would be annoyed to over sleep tomorrow. We did not realise that we gave her the wrong herb."

Thranduil looked at Aragorn and Legolas in alarm. "The twins gave Feawen a sleeping herb meant for a fully grown ellon, not a young elleth." Aragorn explained. Elrond shook his head. At least Feawen was in no danger. "You two have gotten yourselves into a tight spot." He told his sons.

Elrohir looked at his father. "Are you not going to punish us?" he asked surprised. Elladan looked at Elrond also. The Lord of Imladris smiled and glanced at Thranduil.

"I suggest Thranduil that we let Feawen choose their punishment" The twins looked slightly relieved. But Elrond continued. "I am sure when she wakes with a splitting headache she will be more than happy to choose your punishment." The twins paled. Aragorn sniggered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh dear what will Feawen choose as the twins punishment?

Anyway hope you like it. Next chapter coming soon! Please review and tell me what you think so far! The reviews are like little sweeties to me!


	30. Awake

Feawen stirred as she slowly woke up. With a start she realised that her eyes were closed and moaned when she realised that she had a splitting headache.

"Hush tithen pen." A soft voice said. "Elladan quickly, close the curtains." Elladan did as he was asked, trying to keep an eye on Feawen at the same time. Feawen slowly dragged her hand up and placed it on the side of her head. But it slid off on to the pillow as if her arm hadn't the strength to hold it up.

Legolas looked at Aragorn who bit his lip. Feawen made no other sounds or movements. The twins watched worriedly. Legolas leaned closer to his sister. "Feawen." He whispered softly. "Echuion Feawen." He did not want his sister to fall unconscious again.

Feawen was startled at the sound so close to her and her body jerked in surprise, causing her to gasp in pain. Legolas gently held her down. "Hush tithen pen, just relax." He soothed her. 

"Feawen please forgive us. It was an accident. We didn't realise what we had done." Elladan said, reaching out and grabbing Feawen's hand. Feawen groaned at the pain in her head. "Man ?" she whispered weakly, not understanding what was going on. All she knew was that her head was pounding. Aragorn pushed the twins away.

"Never mind that now Feawen. First please tell me how you feel?" Aragorn asked. Feawen slowly opened her eyes and gazed around her. Even the dim light of the room, was too bright for her. Legolas gently brushed a few strand of hair away from her face. "Manen le tithen pen?" he asked softly. Feawen moaned again. "Nidh Legolas." She whispered.

"I know penneth. The twins gave you a sleeping herb in your wine." Legolas explained. Feawen tried to turn her head to look at the twins, but thought better of it as the pain in her head increased.

"Feawen we are so sorry." Elrohir said. "Calaeron gave us a herb for a grown elf, not a young one like you." Feawen opened her eyes again and gave the twins a blank look. Then she rolled over and tried to bury her head in her arms as another wave of pain went through her head.

Legolas gently turned Feawen back onto the back and held her there by her shoulders. "Do not move Feawen. It will only make things worse."  
Just then Lord Elrond entered with Thranduil. The King, on seeing his daughter awake rushed to the bed. "Iell nin how are you feeling?" he asked as he stroked her forehead. Feawen groaned and tried to move her father's hand away, the pressure increasing the pain again.

Legolas pushed Thranduil's hand away. "Her head is paining her very much Ada." Thranduil frowned with worry. Elrond checked her breath and pulse and was pleased to find them normal. He sighed at Feawen's pained expression. "I am sorry penneth. But I cannot give you anything for the pain; for I first need to be sure that the sleeping herb had completely left your body."

Feawen moaned again, having already wondered why nobody had tried to force a painkiller down her throat like usual. The twins looked horrified. "Do mean Ada that Feawen has to lie here and endure the terrible pain she is in?" Elladan asked.

Elrond nodded, sighing. "I am afraid so ion nin." Elladan and Elrohir were heartbroken for the young elf. "Feawen please forgive us!" Elrohir and Elladan said together. Feawen gritted her teeth. "It would be easier to bear if you would kindly lower your voices."

Legolas rubbed Feawen's hand. "Just rest tithen pen." He whispered. Feawen said nothing. Legolas didn't mind. He knew his presence comforted Feawen. Thranduil frowned as he paced back and forth near the door. "Surly there is something you could give her?" he asked Elrond. The healer shook his head. "I am sorry Thranduil, but there is nothing I can give her that would not be dangerous."

Aragorn stood up. "Where are you going mellon nin?" Legolas asked.  
"I think a cold cloth might give her some relief." He replied. "I'll get it!"Cried Elladan and Elrohir rushing towards the bathroom.

Just then the door opened and Nuimon poked his head in. "How is she?" he asked softly. Thranduil sighed. "In a lot of pain." Nuimon winched in sympathy. "I am sorry to drag you away Hir nin, but you are required in the council chambers." Thranduil groaned. Why now?

Grumbling under his breath he took one last look at Feawen before leaving the room. Elrond followed him. "I presume you four will be alright with Feawen?" Legolas nodded.

"I am going to kill those two!" Feawen said quietly. Legolas chuckled. "I know you will tithen pen. But rest now. That can come later."

Aragorn smiled and then turned to Feawen. "I asked what Calaeron gave to the twins. It was one of the strongest sleeping herbs. Normally you only use the smallest amount, but I bet the twins didn't watch how much they poured into your glass." But you should be fine soon."

Feawen sighed and opened one eye and looked at Legolas. He smiled gently at her. "What time is it?" she asked quietly. Legolas looked at Aragorn before answering. "It is midday tithen pen." Feawen was silent for a few minutes. "And I guess that this happened last night?" she said.

Aragorn grimaced, knowing that the twins were in for it now. Legolas sighed. "No penneth...this is the third day after you were drugged."

"WHAT!" Feawen shouted just as Elladan returned with a cool cloth with Elrohir behind him. They froze when they heard her shout. Legolas saw the twins standing still at the door, not wanting to come any closer. They had already discovered that Feawen, like Legolas had inherited Thranduil's famous temper and they did not want any cause to be on the receiving end.

Legolas got up and took the wet cloth of Elladan and returned to the bed. He placed it on Feawen forehead. "Humm...nice." she murmured as the pain in her head lessened slightly. Legolas smiled at her fondly.

"Are you hungry Feawen?" Aragorn asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence in the room.  
"No," came the short reply back.  
The twins slowly inched their way over to the bed. Elrohir took Feawen's left hand in his. "Oh Feawen we are truly sorry for the pain we have caused you. It was only meant to be a joke. That you would wake late the following morning and Legolas would be cross with you for missing training."

"_Oh please shut up!" _Feawen thought as the sound of their voices caused her more pain. All she wanted to do was sleep, but the pain wasn't allowing her to do that. "Oh please..." she moaned, covering her ears with her hands to try and bloke out the noise. The twins saw this and immediately shut up.

"Feawen will you please have some water?" Aragorn asked as he poured a glass. "It will help flush the herb out of your system."  
Feawen tried to sit up, but that caused her more pain. Legolas gently slid his hand behind her back and slowly raised her up enough to drink from the glass he pressed to her lips. Feawen had her eyes shut tight and her breathing was ragged as her head pounded for a minute. Slowly she drank the water. When she finished, Legolas gently laid her back down and settled the blanket, tenderly tucking her in.

"Elladan, could you get a bowl of cold water please?" Legolas asked. Elladan nodded and ran off to fetch one. When he returned, Legolas rewetted the cloth and placed it back on Feawen's forehead.  
"You need to eat something. We need to flush the herb out of your body." Aragorn said. Feawen was silent, curled up on her side against Legolas, in too much pain to speak or even think.

"Elrohir, go to the kitchen and bring up a bowl of broth." Aragorn said. The elf nodded and quickly left the room. Aragorn turned to Feawen. "There, now you have two personal servants!" Feawen giggled slightly. "I am still going to kill them though." Legolas and Aragorn smiled at each other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Legolas and Aragorn were silent as they sat in front of the fire in Feawen's room. The twins were asleep on the window sill. Feawen was sleeping peacefully, finally able to take a painkilling tea for her headache.

Elrohir had returned from the kitchen with a bowl of broth. Then Legolas had fed Feawen the broth. Feawen hadn't even protested when Legolas told her he was going to feed her. She just nodded and opened her mouth everytime Legolas brought the spoon up to her as she rested against him.

Lord Elrond had come in that evening and had deemed that enough time had passed and that Feawen's body had completely rid itself of the herb and had given her a painkilling tea to ease her headache. Everyone was relieved when Feawen had fallen into a deep healing sleep, nobody more than the twins.

Then Elrond had hauled the twins to Thranduil's study and given them a lecture in front of the King on dangerous pranks.  
"You two are trained healers; you should have easily known what to give her! What you did was very dangerous!" he had stormed at them. After almost an hour the twins were nearly in tears. Thranduil felt sorry for them. He placed a hand on Elrond's arm.

"I think these two have had enough for today mellon nin. I forgive them and I am sure Feawen will as well when she sees the funny side of it. I know Legolas has already forgiven you."

Elladan and Elrohir were shocked to find King Thranduil standing up for them. After all, they had drugged his daughter and caused her to go unconscious for three days. Not to mention caused him and Legolas worry.

"But King Thranduil we caused Feawen such pain and you and Legolas such worry?" Elladan asked, clearly confused.

Thranduil smiled at them. "Yes I know you did. And what you did was quite dangerous. But no one was hurt, just Feawen got a rather painful headache from an overdose of a sleeping herb, but believe me she will be fine in a few days. I am sure you have learnt their lesson. And I am sure you will 'look before they leap' as the saying goes in future. Wont you penneths?" he asked the two sorry looking younger elves in front of him.

"We will King Thranduil. We promise!" they coursed together. Elrond frowned and shook his head. He himself had been surprised to see Thranduil siding with his sons, but decided to dismiss it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

When Feawen opened her eyes the next morning, she was relieved to find that her headache was almost gone. She sighed with relief, but Legolas, Aragorn and the twins mistook this for a sign of pain and rushed over to the bed.

"Feawen tithen pen, are you okay?" Legolas asked as he gently stroked her forehead. Feawen opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "Please tell me I only slept for one night!"

Aragorn laughed. Feawen looked much better. She had some colour back in her face and the lines of pain had faded. "You have improved Feawen." He told her, smiling.

Feawen nodded. "Yes the pain has almost gone." Legolas leaned down and tenderly kissed the side of her face. The twins breathed a sigh of relief. "We are happy for you!" Elladan said. Then they both bowed their heads. "Will you ever be able to forgive us for what we did?" Elrohir asked.

Feawen looked blankly at them for a moment. "Of course I forgive you." She said. The twins smiled and one at a time kissed her face. "Hannon le Feawen." They said. Feawen smiled.

"Take it easy you two." Legolas scolded as the twins were on the verge of bouncing around the room. "Feawen still needs to rest."

Feawen frowned at her brother. "Rest? Legolas I rested for three days!"

"Did you now?" Legolas asked, raising one eyebrow. "As far as I can remember you were unconscious for two days and were in complete agony for the third." Legolas smiled at her gently. "I can still pain in your eyes tithen pen, and I know you are exhausted after the pain of yesterday. Now sleep tithen pen"

Aragorn chuckled. "Yes Feawen you need to rest more than you think." Feawen sighed. "Alright. There is no way I am going to get out of this. I cannot elude both of you today."

Legolas smirked at his sister. Feawen glared back at him. "There is no reason for all four of you to remain in here while I sleep. Go and get some rest, please."

Aragorn sighed. "Alright we will go and get some rest. But you are not to leave this bed. I and Legolas will be checking in on you."

Feawen pulled a face at the future king of Gondor. "I am not an elfling." She said indignantly.

"Then do not act like one." Legolas told her. Aragorn laughed and he and the twins left the room. Legolas, who was still sitting on the bed smiled at Feawen. Gently he started to stroke her check with the back of his fingers. "Sleep penneth, you need it." Feawen yawned, snuggled down under the blanket and turned over onto her side. Legolas tucked the blanket up around her. He walked over to the door and opened it and then closed it again, pretending he had left. He turned around and watched to see if Feawen would get out of the bed.

"Seriously Legolas? Feawen asked, not even turning over. She could sense her brother's presence in the room still.  
"I was just checking that you wouldn't try something stupid such as getting out of the bed." Legolas said grinning.  
Feawen sighed. "I promise I won't get out of bed! Now get out of my room and let me sleep!"  
Laughing, Legolas left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Yes, Feawen was certainly recovering fast!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seas = please  
mellon nin = my friend  
ion nins = my sons  
muindor nin = my brother  
Ada = daddy/dad  
ion nin = my son  
tithen pen = little one  
Echuion = awaken  
man = what  
manen le = how are you  
Nidh Legolas = It hurts Legolas  
penneth = young one  
Hir nin = my lord  
iell nin = my daughter  
penneths = young ones  
hannon le = thank you

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please leave a review. I do love reading them. 


	31. A Hunting Trip

Feawen smiled to herself as she walked through the trees, following her brother, who was talking to Aragorn while the twins walked on ahead, looking for prey. The five of them were out on a one day hunting trip and Feawen was thrilled. Legolas looked behind him and smiled as he watched Feawen's joy at being in the forest again.

Only yesterday morning Legolas had thought that they would be grounded in the palace for the rest of the twins visit, but no, his father had suggested a hunting trip.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I want no more pranks. Do you understand me? There have been far too many accidents and upsets these last few days." Thranduil paced back and fourth behind his desk with a scowl on his face, while four shame faced young elves and one human watched him, dreading what the King of Mirkwood would say next.

After Feawen was up again, she had chosen the twins punishment. She had decided, after much thinking and smirking any time she passed Elladan and Elrohir, that the two twins would become Legolas and Aragorn's personal servants for a week. Elladan and Elrohir had fumed at this. When they asked Feawen had gotten the idea from, she replied: "Oh Legolas gave me the idea when I had a headache." But the twins could do nothing about and had to endure a week of being at Legolas and Aragorn's beck and call.

Now all five of them stood in front of King Thranduil, while he gave them a stern lecture on acting mature and responsible. Feawen sighed. The study was warm and the sound of her father's voice was making her sleepy. Although Thranduil's voice at the moments could be called anything but lulling. She sagged slightly against Legolas who was on her right.

He frowned at her from the corner of his eye and gave his shoulder a slight jar, causing Feawen to jolt upright again. She glared at him. He just raised one eyebrow and nodded towards Thranduil, who was still speaking. Feawen inwardly groaned. "_Alright, alright Ada. We get the message!" _she thought.

It seemed as if Thranduil had heard her thought for he turned around and pierced her with his icy silver blue eyes. Feawen gulped. Thranduil narrowed his eyes and glared at his daughter before continuing. "I expect the five of you to agree to a truce...now!"

Mumbling they each agreed to call a stop to the prank war. Lord Elrond who had been standing over beside the window, watched with interest. Yes the prank war had been amusing, but too many accidents had occurred and it was getting dangerous. He sighed. It seemed that Feawen and Legolas were competing against each other to see who could get injured the most.

Thranduil gazed at the five faces in front of him. Finally it seemed that they understood. He smiled at them. "Why don't you go on a one day hunting trip? Legolas, you could take Feawen with you and show her some more of the forest."

The four elves and the human looked up with huge smiles on their faces. Thranduil laughed. "Honestly, you all look like elfling that have gotten their Yule Tide presents a week early."

Legolas blushed, Aragorn grinned, Feawen smirked, and Elrohir groaned. Elladan was the only one that found his tongue. "Hannon le King Thranduil. We would love to go hunting."

Elrond silently groaned to himself. The last five hunting trips wither in Mirkwood or Imladris, had turned out to be a disaster. He only hoped for Feawen's sake, this one went well.

"When can we have your leave to depart Ada?" Legolas asked, excitement dancing in his eyes. Feawen could hardly stand still. Thranduil smiled at his children. "You may leave at dawn tomorrow ion nin." Legolas bowed his head and motioned for the other to follow him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Now they were out in the forest, laughing and joking with each other. Elladan turned to Feawen. "Be warned Princess Feawen, there are huge dangers that luck in these woods. Large dangers, with eight legs and fangs that drip with poison!"

Legolas looked back sharply at his sister. Feawen had encountered the Mirkwood spiders and had been poisoned by them, after that, she had never liked spiders, no matter how small. Except for Fluffy, Elladan and Elrohir's pet spider.

But Feawen laughed at Elladan. "Yes I know. Just make sure I am near enough to save you when you scream for help when confronted with one of the 'Large Dangers'!"

Aragorn roared with laughter at the shocked expression on his brother's face. Elladan was blushing furiously as Feawen's answer sunk in. Legolas just smiled and kept walking. "Come on you lot. We want to catch some game today."

Feawen drifted back to the end of the group and walked along in her own world, admiring the beauty of the forest. Suddenly her eye caught sight of a small path off to the right. Looking up, she saw that Legolas was having a heated argument with the twins about the best way to shoot deer and wasn't watching her. Silently she slipped away.

The forest surrounding the path was beautiful. The tree branches met over head to create a canopy with sunlight twinkling through. It was mesmerising. Feawen smiled to herself as she walked along the path, taking in everything.

"_I wonder why Legolas has never shown me this part of the forest before. After all we must pass this path everytime we enter the forest." _ Feawen thought to herself as she wondered along, listening to the sounds of the birds and trees.

Just then the path stopped and Feawen found herself in a small, but stunning clearing. There was a small waterfall near the far end and all sorts of flowers were growing around the edges. But it was the item in the centre of the clearing that grabbed Feawen's attention.

It was a large, polished piece of stone with some engravings on it. Slowly she approached it. The words were covered in green moss and she couldn't make them out. She knelt down and carefully started to brush the moss away. "_Why would anyone put a large piece of stone in the middle of a clearing that seems to be forgotten?" _she wondered as she worked. _"It almost seems like a ...gravestone." _ As she thought the last word her hands brushed away a piece of moss and she was able to make out the word. Queen. Feawen's heart missed a beat. With shaking hands she removed the rest of the moss and read the inscription on the stone:

_Here lies Celephinnil, Queen of the Woodland Realm.  
Loved by her husband King Thranduil, son Prince Legolas and daughter Princess Feawen  
~Life nor death can take away my love for you~ _

Feawen knelt there in the dew soaked grass staring at the stone. This was her mother's grave. Why had nobody told her about this? Her father and brother had kept this a secret from her. Why?  
"Nanath..." she whispered as she reached out and touched her mother's name on the stone.

She raised her head. She could sense him. "Why did you never tell me?" she asked without looking around. She knew who was there. The soft sound of elven boots drew nearer.

"We wanted to. But we couldn't. Everytime we tried to, we just couldn't." Legolas said softly. He placed a hand on Feawen's shoulder. Angry was slowly rising in Feawen. How could they? And what sort of an answer was that; "We just couldn't." Couldn't what?

She stood up and shook Legolas hand off her shoulder. She turned around to face him, her eyes blazing, tears in the corners of them.  
"How could you?! How could you not tell me about this?! She was my Nanath too! And you and Ada kept this a secret from me! I thought that we trusted one another? And what sort of an answer was 'We just couldn't?' The things I told you, secrets, and promises. And yet you couldn't even tell me about my Nanath's grave?! I can't believe you did that. How am I supposed to trust you now?"

Feawen was shaking. Legolas was shocked. Feawen hardly ever got into a temper. Slowly Legolas reached out and help Feawen's arms. "Feawen, muinthel, listen to me seas. I and Ada wanted to tell you, but we didn't know how to. It wasn't like we could just take a stroll through the forest and show you. We were going to do it shortly after you came out of the healing room, but you were still upset and sacred and neither of us had the heart to. As time went by, we just let it go. I never meant for you to find out like this."

Feawen stiffened at his touch. She was more upset then Legolas realised. She looked away from his gaze. A part of her could understand what Legolas was telling her. How do you show someone their mother's grave in a nice way? But still, Feawen knew her mother was dead.

She looked back at Legolas. "Fine, maybe you didn't mean for me to find out like this. But it would have been nicer if you and Ada had taken the trouble to show me. Then none of this would have happened." Legolas bowed his head. "Feawen seas don't let this ruin our love and trust for each other."

Feawen frowned at her brother. Deep in her heart, she didn't want to lose Legolas' trust and love. But she knew that if she didn't forgive Legolas' now, she would. "It was a shock to find it." Legolas looked up at her and smiled gently. "Iston penneth. Amin hiraetha tithen muinthel nin. Goheno nin seas"

Feawen looked at Legolas. Suddenly a breeze picked up, playing with the elves hair. Feawen glanced around her, before turning back to Legolas. "Amin goheno lle. But I am still upset with you and Ada."

Legolas nodded his head. "I would have been surprised if you had not." Feawen glared him. "I do not want to argue here of all places. Amin anir na glenn mar...hi."  
Legolas looked at Feawen. There were tears in her eyes and her breathing was ragged, as if she was fighting for control over herself. He nodded his head. "Maer Feawen. Tolo."  
Still glaring at him, Feawen followed Legolas away from the glade and back to where the twins an Aragorn were waiting.

"Na vendui Legolas!" Elladan said as the two blond eves appeared from the trees. "We were getting worried about you." Legolas laughed and pretended to swat Elladan. Aragorn noticed that Feawen looked as if she had been crying. "Manen le?" he asked her gently.

Feawen turned fiery eyes on him. "Im maer!" she snapped at him. Legolas turned to his sister. He would not have her taking her anger out on their friends. "Feawen, din." He told her quietly. Feawen scowled. Aragorn raised one eyebrow.

Legolas dragged him away from the group. "Feawen found Nana's grave. Ada and I hadn't shown her it yet. She is angry with me and Ada for not telling her about it. She has requested to go home. I have decided to return to the palace, because with Feawen like this, I do not want trouble. Even though I do not like pleasing her when she is in a temper."

Aragorn nodded. The plan seemed wise. "Have you told the twins yet?" Legolas shook his head. "No. Nor I am going to. I will just saw that we must return home. Although I am sure they have guessed that something is up because of Feawen's face and words to you."

Aragorn nodded again and the two returned to the other three elves. Feawen was standing a little apart from the twins. Legolas could tell by their faces that they knew that something was wrong with Feawen. However they didn't say anything when Legolas told them the new plan.

It was a silent group that headed back towards the palace, very different to the one that had set off at dawn that morning. Feawen walked at the back, glaring at her brother's back. Legolas could feel Feawen's eyes burring into him, but paid her no attention. Let Thranduil deal with his sulky daughter when they returned. "_But it is part your fault also. Don't be mad at Feawen just because she pointed out some truths." _A voice in Legolas' head told him as they walked on.

They had been walking for almost two hours when Legolas first heard the sounds of the trees distress. He stopped and Aragorn walked into him. "Man Legolas?" he asked. Legolas looked around nervously. "The trees warn of danger...orcs!" he hissed, pulling out his bow and notching his arrow. Aragorn and the twins pulled out their swords. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the keen elvish hearing could pick up the sound of heavy iron feet.

Legolas whirled around and grabbed Feawen. "Up a tree, now!" he commanded her. Feawen glared at him. "Baw!" she told him. Legolas' eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything, just pushed her against the nearest tree. "Up!" Giving her brother one last glare, she climbed up.

The others stood back to back. "Sy telir!" Aragorn said. Suddenly a group of twelve orcs burst into the clearing. Legolas released two arrows, killing two orcs immediately. The remaining orcs gave a battle cry and rushed forward. Elladan and Elrohir went into battle mode. Years of hunting orcs to avenge their mother sailing had turned them into orc killing machines. Aragorn and Legolas fought side by side.

The battle lasted for about fifteen minutes. Finally the elves and the man began to get the upper hand. Elladan and Elrohir killed the last orc near them and turned around to look for Legolas and Aragorn. What they saw made their blood freeze. Legolas was being held tightly by an orc who had a knife to Legolas' throat. The orc had cleverly positioned Legolas in front of him so that nobody could fire an arrow at him, for fear of killing the elf.

Legolas bit back a cry of pain as the knife cut into his skin. The orc grinned in delight. Finally he had caught one of those dratted elves. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled gurgle. Legolas felt the orc's body slamming forward against him. The orc loosened his grip on the elf and Legolas quickly wiggled free. The orc fell down dead at his feet, an ivory handled knife sticking out of his back. Legolas looked up and there was Feawen, still with the other knife in her hand. Behind her lay a couple of dead orcs. Looking closely, legolas saw that there was black orc blood on her other knife also. Legolas and Feawen locked eyes for a second. Slowly Legolas walked over and pulled her knife from the orc and handed it to her.

"We are going to be having a conversation about obeying when we get back to the palace. Do you understand me?" Legolas hissed angrily through his teeth. Feawen paled and nodded. Glaring at her, Legolas turned his back on her and walked towards the palace. The twins looked at each other. Feawen was in trouble. Aragorn caught up with Legolas. Feawen walked behind them. She suspected she knew what Legolas meant by conversation. And she was dreading it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanath = mother  
seas = please  
Iston = I know  
amin hiraetha = I am sorry  
tithen muinthel nin = my little sister.  
Goheno nin = forgive me  
Amin anir na glenn mar hi = I want to go home now.  
Maer = yes  
tolo = come  
Na vendui = at last  
Manen le = how are you  
Im maer = I am fine/good.  
Baw = no  
Sy telir = they are coming.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uh oh what is going to happen to Feawen now? I think we can all guess what is coming to her!

(runs and hides behind a table) Please don't kill me. Feawen needs to learn a lesson.

Next chapter will be posted in a few days. But until then Please review :D 


	32. Punishment

Finally they reached the palace. Legolas stormed up the steps and through the doors. The twins and Aragorn followed. Feawen dragged her feet up after them. When they reached the corridor where the bed chambers were Legolas turned to Feawen. "Go and get yourself cleaned up. Then wait in your room until you are summoned. Understand?!"

Feawen nodded. "Yes Legolas." Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and went to their chambers to clean up. Aragorn followed Legolas. "Legolas mellon nin. What is the matter? Why are you angry with Feawen?"

Legolas sighed. "Feawen disobey a direct order. If it was the first time, I wouldn't mind. But this is the third time she has done it. One with Captain Turon, twice with me. She needs to learn not to do that. Imaging what would have happened if that had been a patrol she was in?"

Aragorn sighed. He could understand what Legolas meant. "You were scared for her." He said quietly. Legolas looked at his friend. "Of course I was! What sort of a brother would I be if I wasn't? The last thing I want is to lose her again."

Aragorn stopped outside his chambers. "Just don't be too hard on her." Legolas nodded and continued towards the King's study.

Feawen paced back and forth in her room, waiting to be summoned. She knew full well where she would be summoned to; King Thranduil's study. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and Galion entered. "Princess Feawen, you are summoned to the King's study. He wished to speak with you immediately." Feawen nodded and left the room.

Thranduil stormed around the room. Legolas stood with his back to the fire place, his head held high. "I cannot believe that she disobeyed you again!" the King fumed. Boy when his daughter got here she was in for the punishment of her life.

Thranduil frowned. He had almost flipped when Legolas told him what had passed between his son and daughter on Feawen's discovery of his wife's grave. "That child needs to be thought a lesson!" he said between gritted teeth. The door opened and a guard stepped in. "Princess Feawen your Majesty." He said. Feawen entered the room slowly and stood in front of her enraged father.

"You wish to speak to me Ada." She said softly. Thranduil glared at her. "Oh I wish to do more than speak with you iell nin." Feawen gulped.

"Why did you disobey Legolas?" his questions were short and to the point.

Feawen face held a glare of her own. "Because he was in danger and I am now longer a child to be pushed up into a tree when danger appears."

That was the wrong thing to say to the King. "The only thing you have proved today is that you need to be taught a lesson!" he hissed back at her.

"I am not an elfling. I can handle the danger, why am I training then, if everytime something happens, someone pushes me up a tree?!"

"DO NOT BACK TALK TO ME!" Thranduil face was in Feawen' in a second. Feawen was shocked at the sped. He gripped her arm tightly and pulled her over to an armless chair. "You will learn to obey orders, no matter what that order is."

"Ada." Feawen cried as she was flipped over Thranduil's knees.

"You will keep your tongue in your mouth. It had caused enough trouble today!" Thranduil hissed at her as he drew her leggings down. Feawen flinched as the cold air hit her. But she had no time to think about it as her father's hand came down on her backside. She yelped and then bit her lip.

The heat in her backside grew as Thranduil set up a fierce rhythm of stinging slaps. Feawen bit her lip and tried not to make a sound. But soon the pain became too much to bare and Feawen started to cry.

"You will learn to control your temper and your actions Feawen. You disobeyed a direct order for your safety and lost your temper with your brother. Be assured that your action will never go unnoticed. Now why are you being punished iell nin?" Thranduil asked, still swatting.

"Be-because I disobeyed a direct order."

"And?"

"And I lost my temper with Legolas." Thranduil slowed down slightly. "I never what to hear of you doing things like that again. Do you understand?!"

"Yes Adar." Thranduil started to run Feawen's back softly. Soon Feawen's sobs quieten to little sniffles. Thranduil picked her up and handed her to Legolas. "You turned ion nin." Feawen gasped when she heard what her father said. Surly he couldn't mean it?!

But sure enough Feawen found herself draped across Legolas' knees. "Legolas! Pl-please n-no. I'm sorry."

"Hush penneth." Legolas said as he raised his hand. Much as he hated doing this, Feawen needed to be thought a lesson. Her backside grew painful again as Legolas started to swat it in a rhythm almost as fierce as her father's. Feawen squirmed and tried to wriggle off her brother's lap, but Legolas held her in a firm grip. When the pain became too much, Feawen surrendered to tears again and stopped struggling.

Legolas felt the change when Feawen stopped moving and slowed down. "Feawen, why did you lose your temper today?" he asked in a soothing voice.

Feawen hiccupped before answering. "Because I was upset and angry with you." She said, tears falling onto the carpet below.

"And why did you disobey a direct order from me?" Legolas asked, almost swatting gently now.

"Because you were in danger...and...And I didn't want you to get hurt." Feawen sobbed out. Her backside was raw and stiff and all she wanted to do right now was curl up in a corner of her bed and sleep.

Legolas gave her three final hard smacks before stopping and gently rubbing his sister's back. "You asked earlier why you were being trained..."

"Sorry..." Feawen interrupted, still crying softly.

"Shhh, now." Legolas said in a soft voice. "All is forgiven. But I want you to listen to me carefully. Can you do that?" Feawen nodded. "You are being trained for when you are ready. Naturally you can use your skills if threatened, but only if you are told do to so. You are a novice and therefore as still very much under tuition. When someone orders you to do something, it is for your safety and to be obeyed. How do you think I would feel if you had been injured today while out with me? Also your display of temper today wasn't very nice either. You must learn to control it and not lash out at everyone that angers you. I am more disappointed over your lack of self-control. You must learn to talk things out. Not shout at people."

Feawen closed her eyes as more tears threatened to spill. She had disobeyed and disappointed her father and brother...again. The last time that had happened she had sworn never to let it happen again, and now it had. Legolas continued.

"You are my sister, my little sister and if anything ever happened you...I don't know what I would do. Ada and I love you unconditionally and always will. But you must learn to obey orders and control your temper." Legolas said as he lifted Feawen up and pulled her trembling body against him. Limp and dazed with crying she clung onto Legolas like a life line. Slowly Legolas began to rock her. Thranduil smiled as he watched his son. _"Legolas certainly has a way with younger beings. First a young Estel, and now Feawen." _The king thought to himself and he gazed at his two children.

Feawen looked up at her brother whose love for her, although painful at times, was always and forever there for her, even when she had disappointed him and she cherished it above everything else. "Amin hiraetha Legolas. Amin hiraetha Ada." Feawen whispered quietly.

Legolas smiled down at her. Then he gently pulled her leggings back up, carefully of her sore backside. Feawen groaned as the material brushed against the raw skin. "Hurts, does it?" Legolas asked gently. Feawen nodded.

Slowly he helped her stand up. Feawen gritted her teeth together as her backside protested. Thranduil came over and stood behind Feawen. Gently he began to undo the braids that were in her hair. Feawen turned her head and looked at her father. "What are you doing?" she asked confused.

Thranduil smiled at her. "Even though you disobeyed Legolas and lost your temper with him, you still killed an orc and save your brother's life. Therefore I am awarding you your warrior braids." Feawen stared at King Thranduil in disbelief. Then she looked at Legolas, who was smiling. "Really?"

Thranduil raised one eyebrow at her expression. "You do not have to have to have them if you do not want them." He teased his daughter. Feawen smiled shyly. "I would love them Ada." Thranduil nodded "Come, and I will do them for you." Thranduil's long sender hands worked carefully, braiding the small section of hair behind Feawen's pointed ears. In a half an hour, Feawen had two perfect warrior braids. "Hannon le Ada. They are perfect." She said as she stroked one side of her hair. Thranduil smiled. "You deserve them after today."

"They suit you muinthel." Legolas said. Feawen turned around and grinned at him. Legolas opened his arms and pulled Feawen close to him. Tenderly he pressed his lips on her forehead. Feawen smiled, fighting the wave of exhaustion that swept over her. The day had been too much for her. Sighing she snuggled closer to her brother. Legolas felt her sag against him and sat down, pulling Feawen onto his lap. Gently he started to rock her again.

Thranduil smiled as he watched the two of them. Legolas loved having someone younger to love and protect. Five minutes later Legolas looked down and realised that Feawen had fallen fast asleep in his lap, tired out from crying. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

Thranduil chuckled. "You will make a wonderful Ada someday ion nin." Legolas looked up surprised. Then he scowled playfully at his father. In his arms, Feawen snuggled closer to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amin hiraetha = I am sorry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you all liked this chapter. I will try and get another chapter or two up but I am flying out to Las Vagas on Friday morning to compete in an Irish dancing competition. So I will try and hopefully post one or teo ore before I go!


	33. Bad Dreams and Angry Chatelaine's

Feawen walked around her room for what seemed like the thousand time. She couldn't sleep. She had awoken about five hours after Legolas had carried her, asleep, from King Thranduil's study where she had fallen asleep. Looking outside as she passed the balcony doors again, she saw that the moon was high in the sky, indicating that it was near to midnight.

Feawen sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. The only thing she wanted to do was sleep. But if she dared slip into revire, horrible images of Legolas at the orcs mercy appear in her mind. Only in her mind, she didn't kill the orc and Legolas didn't escape. She almost cried out in frustration. She had tried going back to sleep after she woke up but was too frightened to try it anymore.

Feawen sagged against the cool window. The trees were covered in the moonlight, swaying slightly in the light breeze that drifted across. It looked so calm and peaceful and for a moment Feawen relaxed as she gazed out the window. She looked back over her shoulder at the shadows that decorated the room in the moonlight. Feawen shuddered. She hated this; feeling as if she was too weak to control her own mind.

"_This is ridiculous Feawen!" _she told herself sternly. "_There is nothing in this room that can hurt you. What is in your mind is images only, nothing more!" _Feawen walked back and forth in front of the bed with her head in her hands. Unknowingly, she was slowly making herself into a panic. Her breathing began to hitch and she clenched and unclenched her fists.

"_Why don't you find Legolas?"_ A voice in her head told her. "_He will chase the nightmares away like he always does."_ Feawen bit her lip; she wasn't sure after about what happened earlier today. Taking deep shaky breaths and closing her eyes she tried to gain control over herself. It didn't work.

Quickly she crossed the room, scared that something might jump out of the shadows at her and opened the door. The light from the corridor spilled into the room, creating even more shadows. Feawen left her room and ran the few feet down the corridor to Legolas' room. She didn't care how Legolas would react; all she wanted was to be near someone that wasn't an orc.

Legolas laughed. He was sitting on his bed with Aragorn and though it was midnight, the two friends were still chatting about everything under the sun. Aragorn was filling Legolas in on a prank himself and Glorfindel had pulled on the twins to get them back for telling Lord Elrond about Glorfindel's secret food stash under his bed.

Suddenly the door flew open and Feawen ran in, tears spilling down her face. Legolas frowned with concern. "Feawen tithen pen whatever is the matter?" he asked in a gentle voice. Sobbing, Feawen threw herself onto the bed and into Legolas' arms. He wrapped his arms around her back securely and murmured to her softly in Sindarian, trying to calm her down. Feawen buried her face in the crook of her brother's neck and continued to cry quietly.

Aragorn had jumped when Feawen had come flying into the room, but immediately realised that the younger elf was frightened. Something had scared her. He felt his heart go out to her. He knew what it was like to be frightened and scared.

Legolas gently rubbed his sister's back. Soon Feawen stopped crying and rested her head on his shoulder, while her arms snaked round his neck, gulping for air every now and again. Legolas kissed her forehead. "Feawen tithen pen, what frightened you tonight? When I left you, you were fast asleep, lost in the land of elvish dreams."

Feawen's blond hair hid her face from view and Legolas had to strain to hear her whispered reply. "I had a n-nightmare a-about the...the...fight today in the forest. The orc..."

Legolas pulled Feawen so that she was lying in his arms like a baby, her head cradled against his chest. "So that was what scared you. The orc... humm?"

Feawen nodded and then buried her face in the soft fabric of Legolas' sleeping shirt. Aragorn reached over and gently stroked her new warrior braids. "It is alright to be frightened Feawen. I was always scared at night, but Legolas always came and protected me."

Feawen looked up, seeing Aragorn in the room for the first time. "He did?" she asked quietly. Aragorn laughed. "Indeed. The first time I ever spoke with Legolas was in the middle of the night, the day after he arrived in Imladris. His bed chambers were right beside mine. I woke up from a nightmare and started to cry. Then the door opened and I thought that the monsters from my nightmare were coming after me, so I proceeded to throw every pillow within my reach at the figure at the door, which turned out to be Legolas. I don't think he was please to have been woken up in the middle of the night and to have pillows thrown at him by a five year old human boy. But when he saw how sad and frightened I was, he took me back to his room and brought me to bed with him."

Legolas smiled and shook his head. "If I had known how much you moved around at night I would have certainly not brought you back to me bed mellon nin!" Feawen giggled. "Legolas often lets me stay in his bed with him when I am scared." Aragorn smiled. "I am sure he does. He adores you."

Legolas kissed the top of her head and slowly began to rock her back and forth. "Would you like to tell me about what happened penneth?" he murmured gently into her hair.

Feawen began to ply with the clasps on her brother's shirt. "In my mind, the fight in the forest played out. Only this time with...different results. Then I woke up. Afterwards I tried to go back to sleep, but everytime I was almost asleep, the images would come back. I got up and walked around my room for a while. But I got so scared I just ran out of the room. The shadows were...scary."

"Oh penneth. Why did you not come to me right away? You know I never mind." Legolas asked as he pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Feawen. The younger elf wouldn't look up and meet her brother's gaze.

"Feawen..." Legolas prompted gently. A slender finger reached out and gently tipped Feawen's chin up. She looked at him with large blue silver eye. "I didn't know how you would react after today; I thought that you might still be mad at me."

"Oh Feawen! You know that I can never stay mad at you for long. You received your punishment and that was that. The incident is over, forgotten and forgiven. Do you understand me?" Legolas drew Feawen close to him. Feawen nodded and snuggled closer to him.

Aragorn grinned at Legolas. Legolas raised one eyebrow back. Aragorn nodded towards Feawen. Legolas looked down and chuckled softly. For the second time that day, Feawen had fallen asleep in her brother's arms. Gently, so not to wake her, Legolas laid her down on the bed and covered her up with the blanket. Feawen mumbles something that Legolas couldn't make out and turned onto her side, curling up beneath the blankets. Aragorn laughed quietly. Legolas just shook his head and lay down beside her, motioning for Aragorn to do the same. Soon all three were dreaming. Curled up against Legolas and Aragorn, Feawen slept the rest of the night in peace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thranduil stood at the window in his bed chambers and watched the sunrise. The sky was a mess of yellow, orange and red streaks. He smiled to himself. Feawen loved these sunrises. A thought struck him and he turned away from the window and headed for the door. _"Maybe Feawen would like to watch the sunrise with me." _The Elvenking thought as he walked silently down the hallway towards his daughter's chambers.

He frowned as he looked inside. Feawen was nowhere to be seen. He sighed. She was probably in Legolas' room. Quickly he left the room and made his way to Legolas' room. He was slightly surprised to see the Lord of Imladris with a frown on his face coming towards him.

"Qual amrun Elrond. Is there something wrong." The King asked, reaching his son's door. Elrond sighed. "I was hoping you might help me. Have you seen Aragorn this morning? He wasn't in his chambers and normally he wouldn't be up this early."

Thranduil inwardly groaned. If both Aragorn and Feawen were missing, what were the chances of Legolas also missing? He sighed. "I have not seen Aragorn this morning Elrond. I am looking for my daughter. She was not in her chambers. I was about to ask Legolas if he knew where she was. Mayhap he might know where Aragorn is also."

Elrond nodded. "Hopefully. Or else all three of them have something planned and have already left the palace."

"Don't even suggest that Elrond!" Thranduil said with a warning note in his voice. That last thing he wanted to be doing was sending out scouts and warriors looking for two missing elves and a missing human. Elrond chuckled. "Well, are you going to ask your son where the missing ones are?"

Glaring at his friend, Thranduil pushed opened the door and looked in. His eyes widened as he took in the scene on the bed. Then he smiled and shook his head. "I believe I have found Feawen and Aragorn, Elrond!" he said as he opened the door wider. Elrond entered and stared at the bed.

Feawen lay in the middle; a blanket wrapped around her and cuddled up close to Legolas. Aragorn was on the other side with his back pressed against Feawen's back. There was a blanket throw over the whole bed, covering Legolas and Aragorn as well as Feawen. The three of them were completely oblivious to the two elven lords watching them from the door way. They were still fast asleep.

Elrond shook his head. "What will those three do next I wonder?" Thranduil chuckled. "Come, let us leave them sleep. I can tell from Feawen's and the way Legolas is holding her that she had another nightmare."

Thranduil and Elrond left the room and proceeded towards the dining hall for breakfast. Elrond turned to the King. "You aid that your daughter probably had another nightmare?"

Thranduil nodded. "When Feawen came out of the healing wing after we brought her home she had nightmares about Aradhelon for months. Legolas and I didn't know what to do. In the end we just let her come to us anytime she had a nightmare and we did you best to comfort her. For a few weeks now, ever since you, Aragorn and the twins came, she hasn't had a nightmare. Legolas thinks it is because she is tired out every night and has other things on her mind. But after yesterday...I suspected that she would have another last night. It seems that I was right. I hope this was a once off"

Elrond frowned. "That isn't healthy for her mellon nin. She needs her sleep and to sleep peacefully." Thranduil nodded. "I know, but we tried everything, even giving her something to aid sleep. But that was worse. Feawen slept deeply, but when the nightmares came nobody could wake her. I thought Legolas would go mad. He held Feawen while she cried in her sleep. But nothing he or I could do would wake her. In the morning she was exhausted and spent the next few days hanging onto either myself or Legolas."

Elrond was about to reply when there was a shriek from down the hall. Suddenly Lady Cellineth, his wife's closest friend and cousin and the chatelaine of Thranduil's palace came storming up to them, furious. Thranduil groaned, now what?

"Thranduil, I want to speak to you!" Lady Cellineth didn't address the King formal for she had known him almost all her life and had been like a mother to Legolas when the Queen had been killed and now that also included Feawen. She adored both younger elves but they did get on her nerves. Thranduil winced at the tone of her voice.

"Please tell your children that they are not allowed to walk through the palace wearing filthy boots. They did it twice yesterday! Also those twins of yours Lord Elrond cause havoc in the kitchens yesterday, I don't know what this palace is coming to!"

"I assure you Cellineth, I will inform Legolas and Feawen that they are not to walk through the palace in their muddy boots." Thranduil said trying to quickly sort out the problem and escape the chatelaine's clutches.

Lady Cellineth pointed her finger at the King. If it had been anyone else other than Lady Cellineth, they would have found themselves in the dungeons. Except maybe Nuimon and Turon, Thranduil's oldest friends.

"You had better make sure of that. Young Legolas thinks he can get away with murder, but he can't. And you can tell him from me that I disapprove of him dragging his sister into all kinds of trouble. Do you know how many dirty and torn tunics that belong to the two of them are in the laundry room right now?!" Lady Cellineth almost shouted at Thranduil.

Elrond hid a chuckle. It wasn't often that you saw the great Elvenking being given a dressing down. But Cellineth didn't see him as the king, just as the husband of her cousin. Also it helped the fact that Cellineth was older than Thranduil by a few centuries.

Finally Lady Cellineth finished scolding the King and stormed off down the corridor. Thranduil sighed and sagged against the wall. Elrond grinned at him. "I know how you feel. I have Erestor breathing down my neck in Imladris."

Thranduil snorted and stalked off. Grinning the Lord of Imladris ran to catch up. Oh what a day it was going to be!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think of it :D

To all of you how reviewed the last chapters. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are all so sweet!

**LiTori: **thank you for wishing me luck in my dancing. You are so kind!


	34. Tears and Heartache

Feawen carefully made her was along the corridor balancing a tray piled high with food. Aragorn had woken feeling the start effects of a cold so Lord Elrond had forced him to stay in bed to ward it off quickly. Because he was already in Legolas' bed, he stayed there and the twins joined had them.

Legolas' door was slightly ajar and she went to push her back against it to open it more because her hands were full of food. But something made her stop. The four occupants inside the room were talking in low voices. From what she could hear, they were talking about past battles and fights. Right now Legolas was talking. He was talking of his last battle with his patrol, the one where he had been critically injured.

Feawen listened with growing horror as her brother described the fighting, the orcs and the wargs. Dead and dying elves lying all around them. Feawen shuddered. It sounded horrific. But the worst thing was the tone of Legolas' voice. Plain and simple, just stating the facts.

Aragorn said something then and the other three laughed. Then Elladan recounted a tale of himself and Elrohir on one of their orc hunts. Feawen fought the urge to gasp as the story grew darker and darker. The tale was about a dangerous journey the twins had undertaken with the rangers.

Finally Feawen decided that she couldn't listen anymore and pushed the door open. She kept her face blank as she balanced the tray of food and walked over to the table. The conversation ended abruptly the second she entered. All four of them looked over and smiled at her. Legolas and Aragorn were sitting on the bed, while the twins occupied the two armchairs at the fire.

"Are you sure you have enough Feawen?" Legolas joked. His voice was back to its usual musical softness and Feawen wondered how he did it. She smiled but it felt fake on her face. "Lady Cellineth thought that you might be hungry as well." She said as she picked up a biscuit and bit into it. "She said that if I didn't bring enough, you lot would scoff mine." Legolas laughed. "Fair enough!"

Even though she was hungry, she just sat in one of the chairs and played with the rest of her biscuit. What had been on her mind since the fight in the forest had been brought out, even though she had tried to bury the memories.

Legolas looked over at her. "Spit it out Feawen." He said. Feawen jerked her head up. "What do you mean?"  
Legolas sighed. "Feawen I might have only met you for the first time five months ago, but I can tell when you are trying to work out how to say something. So tell me!"

Feawen blushed and played with the hem on her tunic. "I-I want to make a deal with you." Elladan and Elrohir turned to face her, as did Aragorn. "I never realised that you taught her little sister to bargain Legolas!" Elladan said playfully. Legolas threw a pillow at him. Then he looked properly at his sister. He frowned and his smiled faded and he sat forwards on the bed, noticing Feawen's eyes were deadly serious. She wasn't messing with them. "What is it muinthel?" he asked gently.

"I want to make a deal. I-I want you to teach me properly and I want you to stop protecting me as much as you are now." Feawen said quietly. Legolas stared at her for a moment before saying anything. "What do you mean Feawen? You already know how to fight; you proved that, even if it was against my orders."

Feawen shook her head. "You and I fight differently, you know that. I want to learn to fight like you four." Legolas spoke again. "Yes you do, because we are older, you will learn soon enough Feawen. You just have to be patient."

Feawen ground her teeth and tried to keep her temper. "I don't want to be patient. You do not teach me the things that you practise. I don't want to know how to defend myself. I want to learn how to be a proper warrior. Why do have warriors braid then? I don't want to be told to climb a tree again. You know that Legolas, I know you do!"

Legolas raised one eyebrow. "Anything else you would like to add to that list?" he asked shortly. Feawen glared at him. "Yes there is. Everything I do, everywhere I go you try and protect me. I am no longer a child. I don't think anything will stop you doing that, just like the way nothing will stop me wanting to learn to fight properly. I want you to let me find my own feet. I want to grow up. Not be molly coddled all the time." She snapped.

"Feawen enough!" Elladan spoke up for the first time. "Stop this right now!" Feawen turned to glare at him. He stood and pointed a finger at her. "No! This time you will listen to me penneth!" Feawen was shocked. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that, not even Legolas or her father when they were angry at her.

Elladan crossed the room and stood in front of her. "You think that your brother molly coddles you, do you?" Feawen nodded slowly.

"Well listen to me. You grew up and had a normal elfling hood, apart from the fact that you were adopted and you thought your birth parents dead. You never realised that you had a brother. You never knew. But Legolas knew that he had a sister. He also knew that when your mother was killed, his sister's body was never found. Why? Because you were found by your adoptive parents. But Legolas didn't know that. He thought you were dead." Elladan paused for breath.

"By the power of the Valor you two were reunited. And now you want your brother to stop looking after you, to stop protecting you? He didn't know you were alive for 1600 years. He never got the chance to play with you, to teach you, to love you until five months ago. And now when Legolas is so anxious to make up for all that lost time together, you want to throw it away, to ignore it. How do you think Legolas feels? Put yourself in his place and see how you would like it."

Feawen stared at Elladan, shocked. Slowly she turned to look at her brother. Legolas had turned away and was looking out the window. The pain and sorrow he felt clearly viable on his face. The impact of what Elladan had said to her hit her hard. She watched with horror as a silver tear slide down her brother's check, followed by another. Legolas was crying. Feawen was shaking. She had hurt her brother, had made him cry.

Elladan stood and motioned for Elrohir and Aragorn to follow him. The three of them left the room. "They need sometime alone." He said when they were outside. "Let's go to the library." The others nodded.

Slowly Feawen approached the bed. "Legolas..." she called softly. "Legolas...seas?" her brother didn't respond. Tears formed in Feawen's eyes as she realised what she had done. "Legolas...muindor?" she asked softly. There was still no response. Tears blurred her vision as she fell on her knees beside Legolas, her head on his lap.

"Legolas, seas! I didn't mean what I said... Amin hiraetha Legolas. Goheno nin seas! Seas...seas. I don't want you to stop protecting me. I want you to teach me, play with me and...and...love me. Legolas..." she sobbed. She choked on her tears as the guilt of what she had done stabbed her in her heart. She gasped for air, still crying.

Suddenly she felt a weight on her head. Someone was stroking her hair, whispering soothing words of comfort to her. "Hush tithen pen. Calm yourself. Shhh...shhh...shhh...shhh." It was Legolas. Feawen wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed. The relief of Legolas speaking to her was forgotten as she remembered the pain she had caused him.

Feawen gasped as two lithe but strong arms lifted her up and Legolas placed her in his lap, drawing her close to his chest. She stiffened at first, but then relaxed into her brother's embrace. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck and burying her face in his hair, continued to cry softly. Legolas gently rocked her back and forth. "Hush tithen mir. Calm down penneth. Shhh, av-osto, amin sinome."

Feawen looked up at him through her tears. "Why? I hurt you. I said things...untruths...hurtful things, things that I should not have said."  
Legolas sighed. "Iston penneth. Yes you did say some things that were very hurtful to me. But I...I should have realised that you are no longer a tiny elfling to be carried around all the time. You are an adolescent; you don't want to be cuddled all the time."

"But I do. I like the way things are between us. I wouldn't what them to change for anything. I want things to stay the way they are."Feawen whispered. "Do...you...do you still love me?" Legolas smiled and said nothing; instead, he bent his head until his forehead touched Feawen's. She tried to move away from him, but Legolas held her still and gently probed her mind, looking for her fear and sadness. When he found it, Feawen had made a good effort to try and hide it from him; he gently enveloped it in his own calm, soothing presence. Soon he could feel his sister relaxing against him. Slowly he broke the connection.

"Gi melin Legolas. Amin ad-hiraetha." Feawen whispered. Legolas smiled gently at her. "Iston penneth. Le uivelin tithen mir." Feawen looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Hannon le Legolas."

Legolas nodded his head. "Glassen tithen pen." Feawen hugged Legolas and kissed his face. Her brother wrapped his arms around her and held hr tightly. "Why don't we keep this between you and me...humm?" he asked Feawen. She looked at him. "I would like that. Hannon le."

Legolas laughed, his melodic voice dancing around the room. "Avaro naeth tare baw tithen pen." Feawen nodded and curled back up in Legolas' lap, content to sit there and allow her brother to rock her. They sat there for a while, happy with each other's silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elladan stood up and stretched. "I think we had better check upon Legolas and Feawen, just in case they have killed each other." Aragorn laughed. "I agree with you muindor. I do not want to be the one to explain to King Thranduil." Laughing the three of them made their way back to Legolas' chambers. As they neared the door, they came aware of the silence. Quickly they reached the door and slowly opened it, worried about what they might find inside.

They needn't have worried. Elladan smiled as he spotted Legolas sitting on the bed with Feawen curled up in his lap. "Manen le Legolas?" he asked quietly. Legolas looked up and smiled. "Minno Elladan." The twins entered, followed by Aragorn.

Feawen raised her head and looked at them, but would not meet Elladan eye. The elder twin saw this. Elladan went over to Feawen and touched her shoulder. "I didn't mean what I said to you earlier penneth." Feawen looked up and nodded. "I know you didn't. But you were right."

Elladan raised an eyebrow. "So I am correct in guessing that you two have sorted things out?" Legolas nodded. His hands wrapped securely around Feawen waist. "We have come to an understanding. Haven't we tithen mir?" Feawen nodded. Elrohir and Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief. They had been worried that the two siblings would have broken up.

Legolas looked down at Feawen. "I just wanted to protect you. I never wanted you to see the horrors of the world. You looked up to me. I wanted to be the perfect brother to you. I didn't want to let you down. I didn't want to ruin the look on your face anytime you saw me. It was selfish, I know that. I just didn't want you to see me like that. Fighting, killing."

Feawen didn't know what to say. What could she say? Her brother had literally admitted that he was scared that when Feawen saw 'who he really was' that she would stop looking up to him like she did now.

Legolas sighed. "There is a reason why we," he gestured around the room at the twins and Aragorn, "are so willing to protect anyone we can, not just you. Trying to protect out homes, our lives is really only one of the few things we know how to do. We use our skills to try and keep what we love safe." Legolas pulled Feawen against him again and squeezed her tightly. "But it is beginning to look as if this won't be enough."

Suddenly images flashed through Feawen's mind. Legolas walking on top of snow while people behind him sank in it. Legolas in a dark place, with a huge ball of fire behind him. Legolas standing side by side with Aragorn at a strange looking fortress beneath a mountain. Legolas surrounded by the ghosts of men. Legolas standing beside Aragorn in a white city as people cheered.

Feawen blinked several times. She knew all elves had a small ability of foresight, but she had never experienced it. The images had come and gone in about five seconds. She turned o Legolas. "It will be enough." She whispered. Legolas smiled at her. "I hope so tithen pen. And...I agree."

Feawen looked puzzled. "You agree to what?" The previous conversation had fled from her mind. Legolas laughed. "Yes penneth...to your deal. Can you not remember?" Feawen blushed.

"I and the twins and Aragorn will teach you as much as we can. More than me and Turon have been teaching you. And I will try and loosen the protective ties. But I cannot promise. I love you too much. You are my little sister and I will always want to protect you." Legolas said.

"Valor protect her husband." Elladan muttered under his breath. Aragorn snorted. Feawen giggled. Legolas frowned. "Please do not even put such ideas into her head!" Elrohir laughed.

Legolas tapped Feawen's check to get her attention. "If we do this...you must promise me now...that you will always obey orders. If you want to fight, then you ask. You do not disobey me or anyone else and do your own thing just because you can. And if we say you cannot do something, then you listen to us. Understand?"

Feawen nodded. Last night she had already told herself that she would never disobey Legolas again. More from the point of disappointing him and the concern for her safety. "I promise."

"I am pleased to hear it tithen mir." Legolas said. "Now are you still hungry? Because I am." As he spoke, he stood up and Feawen was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. "Hey!" she yelled. Legolas didn't glance back as he said "Hay is for horses, not for elves. Although if you keep insisting I am sure I can have the stable master bring some up for you."

"Ha ha ha very funny!" Feawen grumbled as she picked herself up off the floor. "So can we start?" Just as she spoke there was a large clap of thunder and rain began to pour down. "Well that answers that question doesn't it?!" she said sarcastically. Aragorn chuckled.

Elrohir turned to her. "Who said it is all fighting?" Feawen looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Elrohir smiled. " to be able to protect what you love, involves a lot more than just skills with a blade. Go to my chambers and you will see a small pile of books on the bedside table. Legolas lent them to me that last time I was here and I was returning them. Bring them back here."

Feawen nodded and skipped out of the room. Aragorn turned to Elrohir. "Are you sure that is a wise move. Letting Feawen into your chambers alone and unattended? Valor knows what she could set up." The truth of this hit Elrohir and he jumped up and ran after Feawen. "Oi Feawen! Don't you dare do a thing in my chambers!" he yelled as he raced around the corner to come face to face with Lady Cellineth. She frowned.

"Elladan please do not run in the corridors!" she scolded him. Elrohir bowed his head. He thought it unwise to point out that he was actually Elrohir. "Forgive me my Lady." He said and then scampered off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muinthel = sister  
penneth = young one  
seas = please  
muindor = brother  
amin hiraetha = I am sorry  
goheno nin = forgive me  
tithen mir = little jewel  
av-osto = do not fear  
amin sinome = I am here  
Gi melin = I love you (Family)  
amin ad-hiraetha = I am sorry again  
Iston = I know  
hannon le = thank you.  
le uivelin – I will always love you  
Glassen = your welcome  
Avaro naeth tare baw = do not worry anymore.  
minno = enter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow what a lot of elvish. Anyone can take it and use it. I would be delight if you did! Please review I love getting them and reading them!


	35. Mud and Knives

By the time Elrohir caught up with Feawen, she had already found the books and was on her way back to Legolas' chambers. Elrohir did a quick check of the room to make sure nothing had been tampered with and then raced after Feawen. She turned around and squealed when she saw him gaining on her.

Laughing, the two elves tore through the palace. Feawen reached her brothers door and stopped. Elrohir however ran right past it. Feawen laughed and ran inside the room. Elladan and Aragorn looked up.

"What's so funny?" Aragorn asked. Feawen grinned. "Your dear brother was going so fast to try and catch me that he ran right past the door!" Elladan shook his head and Elrohir came in scowling. "Put the books on the table Feawen. Legolas is just speaking with King Thranduil and should be back soon." Feawen nodded and did what he asked. Then she ran and jumped on the bed and climbed onto the headboard and sat there, waiting for her brother.

"What are the books about?" Feawen asked Elladan. The books were old, but beautiful. They were coved in soft leather and bound with gold thread. Aragorn reached out lazily and picked up the top one from the pile and read the titles of the others. "Records of battles, defences of Arda, old and current, theses three ..." he said pointing to two that were coved in brown leather, "are of the realms of men, Gondor and the Last Alliance. The others are on the elven realms."

Feawen looked at them with interest. "So what are these for? What does Legolas want to teach me with these?"

Elladan smiled. "Like I said before, not all fighting. If you really want to learn how to fight like we do, then you will have to learn how to plan a battle, construct defences, position your warriors correctly, hw to make an ambush and how to avoid one set up for you. Most of this you will have to learn through experience, but the books will help teach you this."

Just then the door opened and Legolas walked in. "Ada agreed to our deal." He looked around for his sister and couldn't spot her. "Where is that little imp now? I thought she went to get the books?"  
"I did!" Feawen said from her perch on the headboard. Legolas swung around. "Come down from there." Feawen laughed and threw herself at Legolas. Only for his quick reflexes Feawen would have been on the floor. "Why did you speak with Ada?" she asked as Legolas held her.

Legolas chuckled. "You seriously didn't think I would anything like this without Ada's permission or Turon's? I am not suicidal Feawen!" The younger elf laughed and tried to crawl up around Legolas onto his back. Legolas bent down and flipped Feawen over his shoulders onto the bed. "Enough messing." He told her sternly. Feawen smiled up at him. "Okay."

Feawen jumped off the bed and walked over to the table and picked up a book. "Which one do we start with?" Legolas looked through the pile and picked out one bound in red leather. "This one." He said handing it to her. "A History of Elves and Men. Read chapter fifteen and tell us what the elves and men could have done differently."

Feawen nodded. "Can we do something on dwarves also?" Legolas flinched. "No way!" Aragorn sniggered. Legolas glared at him. Feawen grinned, before settling down on the carpet in front of the fire to read. Peace and quiet resumed in the room.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

After a week, a routine was established. Legolas would wake Feawen early in the morning and then all five would meet in Legolas' chambers for breakfast. After breakfast, Legolas, the twins and Aragorn would teach Feawen the basic strategies and battle plans. After about two to three hours they would head outside to spar. Each day Legolas would think up something new for Feawen.

The first day, Legolas tied Feawen's left hand behind her and had Aragorn spar with her. The next day they did the same, only Elladan spared with her. The following day Legolas taught Feawen how to throw knives. Feawen found this hard and exhausting. But Legolas and the twins, along with Aragorn didn't let her stop until she could hit the target with every knife and the inner rings with her twin knives.

After the arduous training sessions in the morning, that lasted until well after lunch the routine varied. Each afternoon was different. The first day, Feawen was so tired she went straight to her chambers without any lunch and slept until Lady Cellineth had woken her to get ready for dinner. Over the next few days she managed to stay awake. In the afternoons it was just Legolas and Aragorn working with Feawen on their own. Feawen thought these training sessions were harder than the morning ones.

On the third day Legolas taught Feawen how to shot from the back of a cantering Gilroch, shoot the target and still stay on. This was the hardest task so far. The first ten times Feawen fell off. But Legolas always made her get back on and try again. It was nearing nightfall when Feawen was finally managed to shoot the centre of the target and stay on her horse.

The next afternoon was spent on the training fields with Aragorn teaching Feawen how to dodge and duck blows without losing speed or the advantage. Feawen often ended up on the ground more often than not. Legolas and Aragorn would take turns at 'attacking' Feawen and watching how she dodged and avoided their blows. Feawen already knew the basic birdcalls and signals used by the Mirkwood patrols so that was one less thing she had to learn.

The afternoon after that Legolas took Feawen to the edge of the forest where she had to plan an 'attack' on Aragorn who was 'dozing' by the river. She managed to get right up to him, but as she was about to grab him, she stepped on a twig that snapped. Immediately Aragorn was on his feet with Feawen's arms yanked behind her back, sword at her throat.

And so it continued. Each day left Feawen feeling utterly exhausted and shaking from her muscles being worked so much. Legolas had been serious when he told Feawen how much he had help back from her. Even though Feawen knew that none of them would ever hurt her intentionally, her heart still missed a beat every time a blade flashed extremely close to her body.

Today was no different. Feawen groaned into her pillow as the knock came on her door early in the morning. The door opened and Legolas walked in, a smile on his lips. "Qual amrun Feawen." He greeted her cheerfully. Feawen resisted the urged to scream into her pillow. Instead she looked up at her brother. "I swear that you are getting me up earlier and earlier each day."

Legolas laughed and kissed her forehead. "I promise you, that I am not." He said as he pulled her up out of the bed. Feawen stood up and stretched like a cat as Legolas threw open the curtains. It was raining outside. Feawen rubbed her sore muscles and frowned. "Miserable." She muttered under her breath.

Legolas laughed again as he opened her wardrobe and pulled out a fresh shirt and tunic. "I know it is. But it shouldn't get any worse. Now hurry and get dressed." He said as he tossed the clean clothes to Feawen. She caught them and scampered off into the bathroom.

She emerge five minutes later in the tunic, leggings and tight calf-high boots that were now her regular wear like Legolas. She opened the door and made her way towards Legolas' room, running her finger through her unbraided hair, trying to put in her warrior braids as she walked.

She could hear the twins laughing at Aragorn over something and smiled as she entered the room. Breakfast was already on the table. Legolas always made sure he had some of Feawen's favourite items. He looked up as she entered.

"Did you consider using a brush this morning muinthel?" he asked pleasantly, a smile on his face. Feawen shook her head and sat down, grabbing a soft fresh roll from the table. "So what are we doing today?" she asked, almost dreading to hear the answer. Legolas came around the table with a brush in his hand. "First, let's get your hair right. Then you will study those books over there." He said nodded to a pile of three small books with Silvan writing on the front of them.

As Legolas brushed and braided Feawen's hair, she read the first book. It was a history of battles fought in the forest when Mirkwood was known as Greenwood the Great.  
They spent almost two hours in Legolas' room, eating breakfast and reading the books. The twins and Legolas constantly quizzed her on the books and by the Feawen felt like banging her head off the wall.

Finally the twins stood up. "Come on, training fields." Feawen looked at him. He sounded far too pleased with himself for her liking. "What's happening today?" Feawen asked, suspiciously as she grabbed her twin knives and quiver from where she had left them yesterday in Legolas' room

Her brother turned and grinned at her. "You are sparing with me today." Feawen gulped. Since Legolas and the others had started training her, Legolas very seldom spared with her. Feawen had watched him the other day sparing with Elladan. She felt sorry for Elladan. Legolas was fast, very fast and was lethal with his blades. Feawen did not like the thought of sparing with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Feawen looked at Legolas warily. "You look as if you are going to enjoy this far too much for my liking." Legolas chuckled. "Just watch your footing in the mud." His twin blades hung loosely in his hands, but Feawen wasn't fooled for a moment. She had seen those blades in action and knew just how deadly they could be.

She readjusted her grip on her own twin knives. The rain earlier that morning had made the training fields in a sort of mud bath, slippery and deadly to get a grip on. _"Why did Legolas have to pick today of all days to spar with me?" _She thought as she readied herself and raised her blades into a defence position.

Legolas brought his up with a smile. Feawen did not like the look of that smile. The twins and Aragorn stepped back and Elladan nodded for them to begin. Feawen had barely enough time to prepare herself as she found herself blocking the first of Legolas' blows.

At first the sparing wasn't too hard. Feawen was only just managing to keep up with Legolas' flashing blades, but she wasn't making a complete fool out of herself, yet. But then Legolas started pressing her. The first thing Legolas did was, while Feawen parried a blow, was to swing his leg out and sweep Feawen's legs out from under her. Feawen hit the ground with a thud. She quickly rolled away from the knife that would have struck her if it had been a real fight.

Gasping she came up n her knees. She decided that she wasn't going to ply fair anymore. Reaching down, she grabbed a handful of mud and flung it at Legolas' face. Legolas reeled backwards, ducking instinctively. Feawen used that opening to try and strike Legolas in his ribs to try and knock him down. However Legolas twisted at the last split second and the blow just glanced off his side. Twisting his wrists so that his knives lashed out, they locked on Feawen's blades.

Growling in frustration, Feawen twisted her blades trying to get them free. Suddenly her knives were free. The force sent her stumbling backwards. It took her a few steps to gain her balance again. But Legolas had already moved. Feawen spun, trying to kick out as she did so and managed to catch Legolas on the lower leg.

"_Great! One hit!" _Feawen thought to herself sarcastically. Legolas stumbled slightly and moved forwards, knives striking outwards. The flat of them caught Feawen in the stomach and she gasped as all the air was forced out of her lungs. Quickly Legolas brought the handle of one of the knives down on Feawen's back, pushing her down onto the ground. At the last moment she managed to twist so she wouldn't end up with a mouthful of mud. With sheer will power she managed to flick one of her knives out and catch Legolas on his ankle.

As Legolas stumbles, Feawen reached out and yanked his other leg out from underneath him and Legolas crashed to the ground. Unfortunately for Feawen, Legolas had far faster reflexes than she had. Her brother twisted in mid-air and threw himself to the right. His blade flashed out and Feawen, who had been half standing up, froze as two silver points came to rest against her throat.

She gulped. "They look rather sharp." Legolas laughed. "Yes it's funny how you notice these things when they are pointing at your neck." But he re-sheathed them and held and hand out to Feawen. Feawen groaned as she was pulled up. Her whole body was aching. Her torso was particular sore from both of Legolas' knives hitting her.

"You fought that well." Legolas said. He tried to wipe his face but only succeeded in smearing more. "Even if you flung mud in my face." Feawen grinned. "I am not even going to apologise for that!" they heard laughter from behind them and they turned to see the twins and Aragorn coming towards them.

"You both look a disgrace!" Aragorn said. "King Thranduil would not be pleased to see the pair of you now!" Legolas raised one eyebrow. "I seem to recall you looking like this all the time!" Aragorn pouted. Feawen groaned as she looked down at herself. "Can I go and get cleaned up?" she said, careful not to whine.

Elladan chuckled "Nope! You did well Feawen, but you have to move faster. You may move faster than orcs, but the faster you can move the better chance of winning you have."

Aragorn nodded. "And try to stay on your feet. If you fall, you have lost half the battle." Feawen glared at him. "Well then tell Legolas not to throw me in the ground then!"  
Aragorn laughed. "No, you learn to avoid Legolas and keep on your feet." Feawen pretended to pout.

Legolas came up behind her. "Come, again."  
Feawen groaned but adjusted her grip and turned to face Legolas. Her brother gave her a smile as he raised his blades launched at Feawen as they began again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you are enjoying the story so far. This will probably be the last chapter until I come back.

Reviews always welcome. I love to know what you think.


	36. Target Practise

"Valar!"

The moan came from the muddy ground where Feawen lay. She rolled over from where she had been knocked down again. She groaned again.

"That one is going to bruise." She muttered to herself. "Just like all the others." She really did ache all over now. They had been going at it for hours, alternating from the brutal sparing that was the cause of most of the aches, and other things that now seemed easy in comparison, although trying to shoot down balls of clay that were being directly fired at your face was still hard.

Legolas chuckled. "I have never known you to complain so mush Feawen." He said, offering her his hand. Feawen groaned for a third time.

"Do I have to get up?" she asked as she tried to wipe the mud from her face and falling miserably. "I'm pretty sure it is way more comfortable down here."

There came a snort of laughter from above and Feawen opened her eyes to see Aragorn looking down at her. "You cannot eat lunch on the muddy floor."

"Lunch? You mean it is only lunch time?" Feawen asked with a frown. Legolas nodded. "Ai Valar help me now!" Feawen muttered under her breath. She couldn't believe that it was lunch time. To her it felt like almost midnight.

"Come on Feawen!" Legolas reached down and pulled his sister up. "Quickly before the rain starts again."

They were too late. The clouds opened and the rain bucketed down on the four elves and one human. Feawen cursed loudly as she scrambled around picking up the various weapons she had been training with and making for the warmth and dryness of inside. Legolas was by her side as she jogged across the training fields and up towards the army barracks whish was the nearest building to the training fields.

They made it inside quickly but they were soaked. Feawen groaned again and looked down at herself. "Lady Cellineth is not going to be pleased." She said as she wrung out her soaking and muddy tunic. She glanced around at the twins, Legolas and Aragorn. None of them had faired any better.

Legolas laughed. "Never mind Lady Cell now." He moved past Feawen into the armoury, slinging his quiver and twin knives off his back and down onto the long table, and turned his attention to his weapons, carefully dying them and then beginning to oil the leather of his quiver. Elladan and Elrohir, along with Aragorn began to do the same with their swords, oiling the scabbards and carefully drying the buckles and the metal swords so that they wouldn't rust. Legolas glanced up. "Come on Feawen. Do your weapons and then we shall eat."

Feawen nodded and grabbing a cloth, slide her own quiver and knives off her back and began to dry them. This had been drilled into her ever since she had started training with weapons back in Taure-en-Uial; Celegon had thought her how so she knew exactly what to do. She felt a pang as she thought of Celegon. She sometimes missed her old friends, especially Liron and Faelon. And although she loved Sulon and Rinon; she missed the fun that she, Liron and Faelon used to get up to.

As she dried her knives she watched the others doing the same. She was beginning to understand, a little, why her brother and the twins and Aragorn kept their weapons in their rooms at all times, why they were always so meticulously looked after, why even now there was an unspoken rule that meant Feawen did not retrieve her brother's weapons if Legolas needed them, not without him asking her to do so. They almost owned their lives to their weapons, even though it was their own skills that made them so deadly.

Idle talk filled the armoury as the four elves and young man worked, cleaning and putting away the sparing weapons they had been using. None of them had been using their actual weapons. Finally they were done and Legolas managed to sneak lunch from the kitchens. Feawen grinned at him. "You got lucky today!" she said as he entered his room with his arms full.

Legolas grinned back. "I did!"

Elladan raised his eyebrow in question. Legolas chuckled. "I've had a lot of practise. Normally the kitchens here are almost impregnable. But today the head cook wasn't present so we have lunch!"

Elrohir snorted. "I am sure you have your methods, but please don't teach them to Aragorn. He already raids the pantry when he comes home every time. We do not need him doing it on a regular basis thank you very much."

Aragorn had the good grace to blush. "I don't clear out the entire pantry." He muttered under his breath so that the only one who heard him was Feawen.

She chuckled. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Legolas says the same about me. He says that if I was let lose we would have nothing for dinner!" this time it was Aragorn's turn to laugh.

After a while Legolas shifted in his chair and Feawen looked over at him, noticing how her brother, although he appeared relaxed and slouched in the armchair, looked like a cat ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Looking around Feawen recognised that the twins and Aragorn had the same posture.

She guessed it was what came from their lives, from their readiness to fight at a moment's notice. It seemed more prominent in Legolas, but then Legolas lives in Mirkwood which had been under the shadow for a long time. Whereas in Imladris the twins and Aragorn knew they were safe. But in Mirkwood it was different. Feawen knew this before she had started training, she could sense it in the forest, in the tress.

Legolas smiled across the table at Feawen. She didn't notice. She had a far away lost look on her face as if she was remembering something from the past. Gently he reached out and touched her face.

"Man tress lle tithen mir?" he asked softly.

Feawen started slightly when she felt Legolas' fingers on her face. "Im maer Legolas. I was just thinking."

Legolas frowned. Lately Feawen had been thinking an awful lot. Getting herself lost in thoughts of what, Legolas had no idea for his sister refused to share them with him. Legolas caught the eye of Elladan and nodded. Getting up, Legolas crossed over to the large wardrobe and opened the doors, pulling out a large box.

Feawen was still staying out of the window when Legolas returned. "Here I have something for you. It was just finished yesterday and I thought you would like to see it as soon as possible." He said as he placed the box in her hands.

"What's this?" she asked surprised, looking up at her brother.

Legolas smiled at her. "Open it and find out."

Legolas and the others watched as she carefully lifted the lid of the box. Feawen's eyes widened and her mouth opened, but no words came from her lips. Legolas took great pride in eliciting that sort of a reaction from his sister.

"You can touch it you know." Legolas teased. So far Feawen had just been staring into the box.

"Legolas it's...it's beautiful." She whispered as her fingers traced the full sized adult bow that lay in the box. The bow that she had been using was an old one Celegon had got for her when she had started archery but now it was old and faded and the chances of it cracking under strain were high.

"Do you like it?" Legolas asked leaning over her shoulder. "The four of us designed it together. It might be a small bit big, but in a few years you will have grown into it completely."

"I don't mind at all." Feawen said softly as she continued to trace the intricate designs of leaves.

"You can hold it. It will not break." Legolas teased gently.

Feawen grinned up at him before returning her gaze to the contents of the box. Finally she reached in and carefully lifted the bow out gazing at it in admiration as she tested its weight and balance. It was perfect. Legolas smiled as he watched his sister's face full of awe and wonder as she turned the bow around in her hands, admiring every aspect of the bow.

"It's perfect Legolas. I love it so much." Feawen said as she placed the bow down on the table and flew into her brother's arms. "It's the best gift I have ever received and I will treasure it always." She whispered into Legolas' ear as he held her tightly against him, enjoying the feeling of holding his sister close. It was in moments like these that Legolas wanted to hold Feawen and never let her go.

After a few minutes Feawen wriggled out of her brother's grasp and knelt on his lap. "Can I try it out?" she asked, smile from ear to ear on her face.

Elladan raised one eyebrow. "Remember it is raining Feawen?"

The younger elf pouted. Aragorn laughed. "Well, maybe if you ask Legolas really nicely he might set up some targets in the corridor for you."

Feawen turned around to face Legolas again, accidently whipping his face with her hair. "Please Legolas can you?!"

"The correct word is could. Could I." Legolas attempted to look board and contemplative. "Alright, I suppose." He said as if his sister was great nuisance.

Feawen laughed and jumped off his lap, dancing towards the door. Elrohir glances at Legolas. "You would never think that she was almost a fully grown elleth!"  
Legolas just laughed. "Come on, we have targets to set up. And this time let's not try and shoot anyone in the behind!" the prince said glaring at Aragorn. The ranger just shrugged his shoulders and followed, grinning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

An hour later four elves and one human stood at one end of the long corridor leading away from the Great Hall. Each had a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Along the corridor every ten to fifteen feet there was a target set up.

Feawen grinned at Legolas as they watched Elladan trying to tip Aragorn's bow up so that he would miss the intended target. Just as the ranger let the arrow fly, Elladan tipped the end of the bow and the arrow sailed through the air, hit the ceiling and landed Valar knows where.

Feawen tried to muffle her laughter as Aragorn turned on his brother. "What was that for?" he asked. Elladan shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea I just felt like doing it." Aragorn growled and pretended to whack his brother on the head. Elladan ducked easily.

Legolas pushed Feawen in front of him, urging her to use her new bow. "It may be stiff for a while, but do not despair for you will soon come to trust it as your friend."

Feawen nodded and notched an arrow and took aim. Legolas was right; the bow was stiff and hard to pull, but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on her intended target. Then she released the arrow. It flew straight and true and embedded itself in the target, a mere inch from hitting the bull's eye.

Feawen turned to Legolas. He was nodding with approval. "Very good penneth. I am impressed."  
She bowed her head. "Hannon le Legolas."

The twins began messing about then. Elrohir was trying to line up a shot but kept laughing. Elladan wasn't much better. Suddenly Elrohir let his arrow fly. It whizzed along the corridor and vanished. The next moment there was a loud scream and a yell, followed by the sounds of someone running. Then Lady Cellineth's voice rang out.

"Where are they?! When I catch whoever was shooting arrows in the corridor it will be barrel duty for a month!"

Legolas and Feawen gulped and looked at each other. "Run!" Legolas hissed urgently as he grabbed Aragorn's arm. Feawen gathered up her bow and quiver and ran alongside the twins as all five young beings fled from the wrath of the Chatelaine.

Lady Cellineth came around the corner and glared when she saw the ten targets set up in the corridor, "Oh those little wargs! They are going to pay for this!" muttering under her breath she marched off towards the King's study.

Five minutes later she was back, almost dragging Thranduil by the ear. The King winched at her grip on his arm. "Lady Cellineth I am sure whatever Legolas and Feawen have done could not be that bad..." his voice trailed off when he saw the corridor litter with arrows, several sticking out the tapestries and the lights on the wall as well as the ten targets set up at intervals along the carpet. He groaned. Why did it have to be him? He felt full sure that it was not just his own offspring but Lord Elrond's as well. Also another factor was that it was still pouring with rain outside.

The Chatelaine stood with her arms crossed and a glare upon her face. "Well what are you going to do about it?" she demanded. Thranduil almost growled and banged his head off the wall. But he managed to restrain himself.

"Have the servants clean up this mess and return the arrows and targets to Prince Legolas with my well wishes. He will understand." And with that, the Elven king turned and swept away as regally as he could as quickly as he could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Man tress lle tithen mir = what worries you little jewel.  
Im maer = I am well  
hannon le = Thank you  
penneth = young one.


	37. Harsh Words

The following day Feawen trained alone with Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas had been marched off to a council meeting, much to his disgust and Aragorn was engaged a furious squabble with Lady Cellineth about why he had off loaded three filthy, torn tunics to the laundry room that morning. Feawen grinned as she parried a bow. Aragorn would be lucky to come out of the laundry room alive. But she did feel sorry for her brother though. Yesterday when the servant had arrived at his room with the arrows and the targets and the King's well wishes, the prince had paled visibly. Now he was stuck in the council chambers for most of the day as punishment.

Suddenly Elladan twirled around Feawen and the young princess ducked to avoid losing her head. But then Elladan came up on his knee and Feawen had to turn fast to parry his blow. What happened next however she wasn't expecting. Elladan's sword flipped in his hands and suddenly something hard and cold rammed into Feawen's mouth. She later found out it had been the pommel of Elladan's sword. She gasped as she felt blood in her mouth. Stepping back she dropped her knives and put a hand over her mouth.

Elladan also dropped his sword. Elrohir frowned in confusion. What was going on? Quickly he jogged over to the others. Feawen slowly brought her hand down from her mouth. It was covered in blood. There was something hard floating around inside her mouth and she spat it out into her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw a tooth and what seemed like a half of another tooth.

Oh Valar what had she done? Running her tongue over her teeth she was horrified to discover that the broken teeth were her right front tooth and the one beside that. Not her left front tooth thank the Valar. Now she would have to go the rest of her life with two broken teeth.

She looked up as the twins came to stand by her. Wordlessly she showed them her bloody palm and the bits of broken teeth. Elladan, never missing a chance to tease, grinned.

"Oh no Feawen, you knocked a tooth out! You know what that means? Tell her El!"

"Getting a tooth knocked out, "Elrohir paused trying to think quickly, "means that you are going to turn into an orc!"

Feawen paled and took a step back. "A...an...Orc? You're kidding right? Please tell me you are kidding me!" she asked glancing from twin to twin. Both had deadly serious looks on their faces and their eyes were deadly serious also. Feawen gulped in panic.

"Sorry Feawen, but we are not kidding you." Elrohir said. "You had better not let your Adar see or else he will be terrible angry with you."

If it was possible, Feawen turned whiter.

Just then King Thranduil and Lord Elrond appeared from the tress onto the training ground. Feawen was horrified. Now what did she do? The twins were slowly backing away.

"Feawen there you are. I've just been telling..." Thranduil paused in horror when his eyes fell on his daughter. There stood the princess of Mirkwood covered from head to foot in mud, for the ground was still wet from yesterday's rain and now blood from her mouth. "What in Arda...Feawen! What happened to you?!"

Feawen was unable to move. Her hand curled in to a fist, hiding the pieces of the teeth. _"I knocked out two_ teeth_! Two teeth and now I am going to turn into an orc!" _she thought desperately.

Feawen wanted to answer her Adar and bury her face in his shoulder and tell him what had happened and how much her mouth was paining her, but she couldn't. Maybe there was hope left. She didn't want her Adar to know of what had happened just yet so she couldn't open her mouth and reply...else the King would see.

"Feawen answer me!" Thranduil bellowed. Behind him Lord Elrond cringed. The normal happy princess looked so distraught. This was not lost on Thranduil who softened a bit. How could his children always get into some much mischief?

Just then the twins approached carrying the sparing weapons. "Feawen what happened to you?" Elrohir exclaimed. Feawen frowned at him for a moment before realising that they were helping her, they were not going to tell her Adar about the accident.

Thranduil sighed. "Feawen get inside and take a bath and be quick about it. I shall see you in the dining hall when you are ready. Now hurry." Thranduil sighed in exasperation before rushing his daughter along with a solid swat between her shoulder blades that made the princess yelp and left him with a handful of mud.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Feawen let her feet rise above the water in the bath and stared at her toes_. "What will change first I_ _wonder_." She thought as she scrubbed the muck from her blonde hair.

"_Ada and Legolas will hate me when they find out." _Feawen sighed and she thought to herself. _"They hate orcs and now I shall become one." _ Silver tears polled in silver blue orbs and fell down her pale face and into the water that was rapidly getting cold.

After she had washed away every speck of mud she climbed out of the bath and wrapped a rob around herself, she went in search of a clean shirt and leggings. Quickly she dressed in the most formal ones she had. She didn't need another excuse for her Adar to be angry with her.

Standing in front of the mirror she brushed out her long hair. She tried to smile but it was gone. The smile that could charm anyone had vanished along with two of her teeth. After she finished brushing her hair, she quickly braided it back from her face. Giving herself one last look in the mirror she was satisfied with how she looked. Her embroidered shirt was a light baby green that shimmered in the light. Along with cream leggings and small brown ankle length boots, Feawen looked every inch the princess she was. Shutting her mouth firmly, she left her room.

Feawen walked as fast as she could without running to the dining hall. She stopped to compose herself before entering. When she reached the high table where the king sat she could stand it no longer and instead of going to her seat like she usually did, Feawen scurried over to her Adar. Legolas was surprised when Feawen rushed past her seat and threw her arms around Thranduil's neck. Thranduil looked stunned for a moment before unclenching his daughter's hands from around his neck.

"What's wrong tithen mir?" Thranduil asked with such gentleness that Elrond dropped his fork. The twins glanced over to see the princess's distress and dropped their eyes to the table in guilt.

"I love you Ada." Feawen mumbled into Thranduil's shoulder where she could hide her missing teeth. The King pushed Feawen off his shoulder so he could look into her eyes that were full of sadness. "What is it melui huin nin? Man sa neitha?" Thranduil asked, brushing a lose strand of hair out of his daughter's eyes. Feawen kept silent, focusing her eyes on the ornate wine glass that was standing on the table in front of her.

"Oh Feawen." Thranduil hugged the princess close and kissed her head. "I am not angry with you about earlier. But I do think you should apologize to our guests for being so unmannerly today don't you?" Thranduil asked, gently pushing Feawen away from him. Legolas raised his eyes at this. Feawen unmannerly? He frowned. That didn't sound like his sister.

Feawen looked at Lord Elrond's gently smile and then back at her Ada's expectant face before shaking her head no. Thranduil and Legolas were both surprised.

"Feawen apologize now." The King said firmly.

Feawen only looked down at the floor and shook her head. Aragorn glanced at Legolas. His friend's face was a mixture of surprise and shock.

The hall was thick with noise but Feawen could hear nothing except her own beating heart. Thranduil couldn't believe the stubbornness. He could never remember his daughter out right disobeying him and what a time for his daughter to misbehave. He was at a loss for a moment until he heard a softly mumbled apology. Had it not been for his keen elvish senses the whispers would have been lost.

Feawen, that is not how you apologize and you know it, now stop looking at the floor and apologize to our guests properly!" Thranduil scolded.

"It isn't necessary Thranduil, no harm was done but to herself." Elrond injected seeing the downcast princess.

Feawen wanted to smile his thanks but she knew he couldn't so she kept her mouth tightly closed.

"Feawen knows better than this, and she knows the consequences for disobedience as well." Thranduil stated with conviction.

Seeing that his daughter was not going to cooperate he gave the young elleth a scowl and sent her to her seat beside Legolas so that she wouldn't embarrass him further. Feawen sat in the chair and stared at her food. Her stomach growled and she felt very sorry for herself realizing that her Ada was cross with her and she couldn't eat either for fear someone would notice the missing teeth.

Legolas glanced at Feawen. She looked extremely sad and downcast. The prince wondered what had happened earlier that afternoon when he had been in the council chamber. He reached under the table and grasped Feawen's hand in his. "Man sa neitha?" he asked quietly. Feawen pulled her hand from Legolas' and turned her head away. she couldn't face her brother.  
The twins sat across from Feawen beside their father and desperately tried to get her attention. They hadn't meant for the trick to go on as long as it had and Feawen looked so terribly sad.

Feawen looked up when a grape bounced off of her shoulder. Elladan smiled at her and tried to explain that it was only a joke but it was very hard to communicate when he couldn't say anything. Both twins gestured to their mouths and shook their heads. These gestures only made Feawen more distraught, why couldn't they just give her some peace?

When Feawen looked away he was pelted with another grape. Without thinking Feawen grabbed a handful of grapes off of her plate and sent them flying at the twins. She succeeded in not only hitting them but also Elrond, Captain Turon and Lord Nuimon.

"FEAWEN!" Thranduil bellowed. "What has gotten into you?! Have you lost all of your manners elfling? You will apologize and go directly to your chambers!"

The twins looked horrified as Feawen turned pale and clenched her mouth shut. "Feawen, this is your last warning, I will not tolerate this disobedience! It will go very hard for you if you do not ask for forgiveness this instant." Thranduil relayed coolly. Feawen kept her mouth closed, barely breathing. The twins were chilled and Elrond felt helpless looking at the young elleth who clenched her mouth so tightly. Legolas was completely shocked. Feawen had never acted like this, never. Even why she was extremely angry with him.

"Go to your chambers, I will deal with you later." The King commanded his daughter. Feawen stood up and without a word, left the dining hall.

After exiting the great room Feawen ran all the way to her chambers. She threw herself on the bed sobbing as tears rolled down her pale cheeks. What a horrible day it had been! Now her Adar was very angry with her but it was still better than the king finding out the horrible truth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elvish used;

Melui huin = sweet heart  
man sa neitha = what is wrong.


	38. Missing Teeth

Many hours later Feawen was sitting in her window watching the sun disappear and listening to the trees gentle speech, when her door opened.

Feawen could still see the barely hidden outrage in her Ada's eyes. "Well what do you have to say for yourself elfling?" Thranduil asked demandingly. Feawen turned back to the window, unwilling to voice the problem.

Thranduil wasted no time, how dare the girl refuse him! Feawen let out a small gasp as her Adar griped her arm and yanked her to the bed. Sitting down Thranduil pulled Feawen in front of him and grasped her by both arms. "Feawen! This behaviour is unacceptable, I am your Adar and your King and you WILL obey me. Now you will apologize for your actions!"

Feawen looked up, her lip trembling and slowly shook her head no. Thranduil was appalled. Grasping Feawen's arms tighter and gave her a shake. "I am so mortified by your conduct today! Of all the times to disobey me Feawen!" The King ranted almost stomping his feet in anger. "You embarrass me! I will not tolerate defiance elfling!"

Thranduil suddenly softened at the princesses glittering eyes. "Are you ready to apologize now iell nin?"

"Y...yesss Add...da" Feawen choked out with her head turned down. Thranduil released his daughter's arms and the princess stood shakily before him. "Well, let's hear it Feawen." Thranduil said patiently, remorse written plainly on his face seeing the tear tracks from his daughter's bright eyes.

Feawen bit her lip and a fierce determination took over. Her Ada mustn't find out! _"I must find a way to fix_ _it so he will never know!_" The princess thought biting harder on her lip to keep her crying inside.

"Feawen do you need encouragement to find your tongue?" Thranduil asked amazed at the stubbornness in his daughter. He had always feared this day would come, the cursed line Feawen and Legolas were a part of had spent lifetimes battling against their own stubbornness.

Thranduil's stomach felt like lead, he did not want to punish his child but he felt he did not have a choice. Picking his daughter up Thranduil clutched her to his chest. Tears welled in his own eyes and he rocked her. "Oh Feawen, why must you be like me? I love you iell nin, I don't want you to suffer as I have." The King sighed near Feawen's ear.

With her face buried in Thranduil's robe Feawen sobbed his heart out. "I love you too Ada." The pain of making her Ada so sad swallowed her, made her dizzy and weak. He placed gentle kisses on her Adar's neck and snuggled deeper into the strong arms that cradled her. Thranduil had decided to make no more of the apology; he knew that couldn't spank his daughter now.

Thranduil continued to rock his child for a few minutes brushing the hair back from Feawen's fevered brow as the young princess clutched him tightly and stifled her whimpering. All of the pain and fear she had felt during the day had made her exhausted.

"Come let's get you to bed, perhaps tomorrow will be a better day iell nin." Thranduil said as he placed Feawen down on the bed and went in search of her night clothes.  
Gently taking the formal tunic off of his daughter's lean frame and pulling the soft boots off, Thranduil handed Feawen her night clothes and gently shoved her towards the bathroom.

When Feawen reappeared Thranduil picked her up and took her to the armchair on the other side of the room. They both needed consoling this night he felt.

Feawen revelled in her Ada's soothing touches and soft words letting her know of his love. The sadness in his daughter's eyes was more than Thranduil could bear. Placing gentle kisses on his child's forehead he continued to rock her as Feawen lay against his chest.

Suddenly the door opened and Legolas entered. He smiled when he saw Feawen curled up in Thranduil's lap. Silently he walked over to the fire and sat down on the ground beside the rocking chair. Thranduil looked down and smiled gently. Legolas reached out a touched Feawen's knee.

"Tithen mir?" he asked softly. Feawen opened her eyes and gazed down at her brother. Legolas was heartbroken to see the pain and sadness in her silver blue orbs. Reaching up he gently stroked her check with his fingers. "What is the matter Feawen? What happened during training today?...Will you not tell us?"

Tears welled up in Feawen's eyes again and she buried her face in Thranduil's robs. She didn't want to disappoint her muindor and Adar any more than she already had. Thranduil stroked her hair, murmuring to her in Elvish.

Legolas placed a gentle kiss on Feawen's forehead before he launched into a story of Aragorn and Lady Cellineth. Feawen loved hearing stories about Aragorn getting on Lady Cellineth's nerves but she knew she mustn't smile else she would reveal the secret she had tried so hard to protect! Valiant efforts were made but Feawen could not help the smile and soft giggle that erupted. Thranduil beamed down at her, they had succeeded.

Legolas however, frowned. There was something different about Feawen. But he couldn't tell what until she smiled again, revelling her teeth. "Feawen tithen pen, let me see your mouth." He said standing up and leaning in towards his sister.

Feawen recoiled and tried to lean back away from Legolas, but she was still in her Adar's arms so she couldn't move very far.

"Feawen, let me have a look." The prince said as he gently took hold of her jaw in his hand. Feawen twisted her head in fear, trying to get out of her brother's grip. But Legolas' hold was too strong.  
"Feawen stop. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Legolas brought his other hand to her face and gently rubbed his thumbs over her cheek bones. Thranduil frowned. What was going on?

The young princess turned scared, saddened eyes on Legolas. "Will you open your mouth for me Feawen?" he asked softly. "Come on; open your mouth for me." Legolas coaxed as he gently pressed against his sister's cheek. Slowly Feawen opened her mouth and allowed Legolas to see the damage.

Legolas frowned when he saw the missing and chipped teeth. "How did this happen Feawen?" He asked gently. Thranduil looked up at his son and then back down at his daughter, worry etched on his face. "What happened Legolas?"

"Her right front tooth is knocked out and the one beside it is chipped badly." Legolas told his Adar. At this his sister burst into tears. "I'm sorry Legolas. I'm sorry Ada. She cried.

The king didn't know what to do. "Hush Feawen, it's all over. I am not angry with you anymore. What's wrong iell nin?" he tried to sooth his daughter but to no avail. "Feawen is this about your teeth? Don't worry about them. It will be alright."

Legolas rubbed Feawen's back comfortingly. "Hush tithen mir. It's alright. Calm down tithen mir. Shhh...shhh." 

Feawen wailed into her hands muttering indistinctly. Thranduil pulled his daughter's hands from her face and asked again as to what might be the matter. "Will you still want me when I am an Orc?" Feawen gasped out between sobs.

Thranduil and Legolas were at a loss for words, they had no idea where Feawen had come up with something so odd to say. "Feawen, you can never be an Orc." Thranduil said plainly not knowing how to get through to the hysterical child.

"Yes I will be Ada, I will! I knocked my teeth out! That means I am turning into an Orc, I don't want to be an Orc! Now there is no hope at all because I lost my teeth!"

Thranduil furrowed his brow and began to get an inkling as to where his daughter had gotten this misinformation. "Feawen did Elladan and Elrohir tell you this?" He asked firmly.

"Yes Ada and they tried to help me by not telling you." Feawen replied looking down despondently.

Thranduil was filled with rage not only at the twins but at himself for being so quick to anger when he should have known his child better and should have tried to understand. Legolas was not much better. He was furious with Elladan and Elrohir. How dare they play such a trick on his sister.

The king tilted Feawen head back until he could see into her sad eyes. "Now you listen to me Feawen, just because you got a tooth knocked out, it does not mean you will turn into an orc. It can happen to any elf and it is not a bad thing. Your teeth will grow back in time."

Feawen smiled her toothless smile genuinely for the first time and Thranduil swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Why didn't you tell me Feawen? Why didn't you tell me about your teeth?"

"I didn't want to upset you Ada, I thought you might send me away to live with the orcs when you found out." Feawen said softly.

"I was wrong to shout at you iell nin." Thranduil blurted out, his guilt overcoming him. "Please do not be afraid to come to me with your worries Feawen, you and Legolas are my treasures, I would never turn you away." Feawen hugged her father in relief.

Legolas lent down looked at the younger elf again. "Feawen, will you open your mouth again for me." The princess nodded. Gently Legolas ran his finger along the gum, feeling the sharp edges of the broken teeth. Feawen groaned and tried to pull away again. Her mouth was paining hell out of her.  
"I'm sorry penneth." Legolas soothed as he ran a finger along the inside of her lip. "Your front tooth is broken completely and the other one is chipped in half. You also have spilt your lip Feawen."

Legolas looked up at Thranduil. "It would be best to take her to Calaeron now and get it over with." The King nodded. Feawen looked from one to the other fear on her eyes. Legolas smiled gently at her and offered her his hand. "Come on tithen pen, let's get you something for the pain." Feawen nodded and allowed her brother to lead her out of her room and down towards the healing rooms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Calaeron looked up as the door opened. It was quite late and he was just about ready to retire to his own chambers for the night. He was surprised to see Prince Legolas walk in with Feawen, followed by Thranduil.

"My lords, my Lady what can I do for you at this late hour?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. He came over and frowned as he noticed that Feawen had been crying. "Are you alright Princess Feawen?" he asked kindly. Feawen shook her head and buried it in Legolas' arm.

"There was an accident and a misunderstanding during training today. Two of Feawen's teeth were broken and her upper lip spilt." Legolas told the first healer as he led his sister over to a bed and sat her upon it. Thranduil followed and stood beside the bed as Calaeron examined Feawen' mouth.

Legolas stood behind Feawen and soothingly rubbed her back. She groaned as Calaeron pressed on one of the broken teeth. The healer grimaced. "Sorry, I know that hurts." He looked up at the King. "The upper lip is badly split my Lord. As you can see." Calaeron got up and went over to the herb counter.

Thranduil frowned. "How many stitches?"

Calaeron returned holding a needle and a length of thread. "Four, my Lord." He turned to Feawen. "This will be over in a few minutes Princess Feawen, but I will need you to hold still. I want you to concentrate on either your brother or your Adar, alright?"

Feawen nodded and tried not to moan as the needle pierced the skin. She grasped Legolas' hand and squeezed it tightly. Legolas retuned the squeeze. Thranduil walked back and forth. It was always difficult to watch healing procedures on either of his children. Just then the door opened and Captain Turon poked his head in.

"Ah there you are Thranduil. I have been running around looking for you." Then the captain noticed Feawen sitting on the bed. "What happened to Feawen?" he asked coming all the way into the room. Legolas looked up and smiled at the captain.

"It seems that when Feawen was sparing earlier today and parried low twisting Elladan's sword down. It seems that reflex took over and Elladan-"

"Whacked her a good one in the mouth?" the captain said before Legolas could finish. The prince nodded. To everyone surprise Turon burst out laughing. "That will teach her that a sword has two ends." Feawen glared at the captain.

"How many stitches?" Turon asked.

"Four Captain Turon, I am completing the third right now." Calaeron paused to clip of the newly tied knot of thread. "I need you to keep very still Feawen. This final stitch on the border of the lip is crucial."

Feawen nodded and gripped the edge of the bed. Her mouth was aching and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. Turon was still chuckling. Feawen glared at him again.

"Keep your head still." Calaeron said sharply, the needle taking a bit of flesh.

Feawen responded with a miserable, "nnngggg..." and slapped her hand down on the bed. Hard. She glared at her father over Calaeron's head. Legolas gently rubbed her back, whispering soothing in her ear.

"Better you lean that lesson here in your Adar's halls from a friend, rather than an orc in battle. You'll heal." The Captain said before turning to Thranduil. "I shall speak with you in the morning when you're not so occupied." He said, leaving the healing room. Thranduil raised one eyebrow at his retreating friend.

Feawen almost snorted at the 'from a friend' part. What the twins had done to her afterwards she would hardly call friendly or kind. Legolas chuckled behind her.

Calaeron finished off the stitches. "Now, onto the matter of the teeth. The front tooth must come out I am afraid."

What about the other one? Can it be mended?" Thranduil asked.

Calaeron frowned. "I am afraid not my Lord. It was chipped off down to the nerve chamber. If left in it will deteriorate."

Thranduil shrugged. "Very well. Do what you must then."

Without waiting for Feawen to realise what was happening, Calaeron reached his left hand around behind Feawen's head to steady her and grasped the broken stump of her front tooth between his thumb and forefinger. With a quick twist of his wrist, he yanked downwards. Feawen almost screamed as she felt a rush of blood as Calaeron tossed the small bit of white into a bowl. Then before the young elf could react she reached in and repeated the procedure, pulling the broken half of the other tooth.

Feawen groaned loudly, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. She wanted to say every vile and Dwarvish curse she had leant. But she was far too busy spiting blood into the same bowl. Legolas gently rubbed her arms.

"Stop that; you will only make it worse." Calaeron told her matter of factly. He handed her a small roll of linen. "Here nit down on this until the bleeding stops.

Feawen nodded miserably. Thranduil came over and kissed her forehead. "It's over tithen pen. You were very strong. They will grow back soon enough."

Feawen nodded. She was exhausted after today and badly wanted to sleep. Legolas saw this and gently pulled Feawen to her feet. "Come on tithen mir, let's get you to bed."

When they reached Feawen's chambers Thranduil pulled back the sheets on Feawen's bed and tucked his elfling in kissing her brow. "Are you sure I am not going to be an orc Ada?" she asked, worry still lingering in her silver blue eyes.

"No Feawen, I promise that could never happen. Even if you could turn into an orc I would still be your Ada and I will love you forever."

"And I will still be your muindor and adore you." Legolas said, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Feawen clutched the Kings hand," Don't go Ada, don't go Legolas, I'm frightened." She begged although she could not fight off the sleep that over took her. Calaeron had given her a pain numbing herb to ease the pain and to allow her to get some sleep.

"I am here." Thranduil replied sitting on the bed. Legolas crawled over the bed until her was lying beside Feawen on top of the covers. Methodically he began to stroke her hair, watching as her eyes began to glaze over.

As Feawen drifted to sleep, Thranduil made up his mind that the twins would pay for their cruelty to his daughter. Pay dearly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elvish used;  
Ada = daddy/dad  
Adar = father  
muindor = brother  
iell nin = my daughter  
tithen mir = little jewel  
tithen pen = little one  
penneth = young one 


	39. Payback

**Note: I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story. 101 reviews! You cant imagine how happy I am. I am over the moon. So thrilled. Please keep reviewing **** Again a huge thank you to all of you! **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Feawen's slid into focus as the first rays of Anar peak over the Misty Mountains. Blinking several times she tried to yawn, but stopped short when her lip protested strongly. She moaned. She had completely forgotten about last night and the four fine stitches that were just under her upper lip. Scowling, she gently ran her tongue alone her lip and the gap in her mouth where the two broken teeth had been.

A movement in the bed beside her caused her to look over. Legolas lay on him side, propped up by his elbow. He smiled at her gently when she saw him.

"You stayed." she said softly, more of a statement than a question. Legolas just nodded and leaned over, kissing her forehead. "How is your mouth, this morning penneth?" he asked, brushing stray hairs out of Feawen's face.

Feawen frowned. "Sore. My lip isn't as painful as my gum though. The stitches are just annoying." She said as she fingered the stitches. Legolas slapped her hand away playfully. "Leave them alone Feawen. They will be gone in two or three days. Open your mouth for me."

Careful of the stitches Feawen opened her mouth. Legolas ran his finger along the gum, feeling the blades of the new teeth under the skin. "They should be down in a few days penneth."

Feawen nodded and absent mindedly put her finger into her mouth and started to chew on it. She didn't know why but she had a sudden urge to chew on something, and her finger seemed the nearest object.

"Honestly Feawen you are like a baby that's teething, chewing in things." Legolas said as he pulled her finger from her mouth.

Feawen glared at him. "Technically I am teething, in case you didn't notice. But I am not a baby!" she said indignantly.

"Oh yes you are." Legolas said, pulling Feawen back against him, and pretended to rock her like a small infant.

"Legolas I am not a baby!" Feawen squirmed trying to get free from her brother's arms. "Let me go."

"Yes you are a baby. You are my baby. My little baby." Legolas said in a sing-song voice. Feawen glared at him. "I am not your baby!" she said through gritted teeth although this was hard to do since she was missing two.

Legolas grinned down at her. "Yes you are. You are my baby sister!" The prince pulled her close and began to smother her face in kisses. "My baby sister who likes to chew on her finger!" he said in between kisses.

"Ah Legolas! Get off me!" A very disgruntled princess yelled while trying to push her brother off her. Finally Feawen succeeded and rolled off the bed. She sat up on the floor and stared at Legolas who was lying out full length on her bed with his eyes closed.

Silently Feawen picked up a pillow that had fallen off the bed in the middle of the night and raised it above her head.

*_WHACK!* _

Legolas' yelp was muffled by the pillow covering his face. Grabbing it, he threw it to the floor again and glared at Feawen. "And what was that for may I ask?"

Feawen shrugged. "I have no idea. I just felt like doing it." She snapped as she picked up her clothing from yesterday off the floor where it somehow had managed to get on during the night. Legolas sat up in the bed and scowled before getting up and stretching. "Shall we make an appearance at breakfast this morning?"

Feawen frowned at the thought. It was likely she wouldn't be able to eat much as well as having other elves staring at her. But the look on Legolas' face persuaded her. She winched as her lip gave her a painful reminder of what happened yesterday.

In the bathroom Feawen glanced at herself in the mirror. She was more upset with the twins playing that trick on her than losing her teeth. Quickly braiding her hair into the warrior braids and making sure she looked presentable she emerged from the bathroom and joined Legolas at the door.

"Come, smile for me." He teased, tipping her chin up. Feawen looked at him for a long moment before she couldn't help but grin. Legolas grinned back. "There, that's better. Never lose that smile Feawen." He whispered as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was early morning in the dining hall where the two royals were seated alone before the early meal. Thranduil watched Elrond go pale as he relayed the reasoning of Feawen's poor manners the previous night.

Though he had known Thranduil for centuries, Elrond was only beginning to come to an understanding with the king and knew he could not afford to jeopardize the budding relationship they had begun.

He couldn't believe with how strongly he had cautioned his sons on their behaviour before they had arrived that they would do something so foolish. If not for the strained relations and Feawen's feelings the situation might have been funny, instead it left him in a rage.

"I swear to you I will make this right Thranduil, not only to you but to Feawen, I swear it!" Elrond stated passionately.

"I believe you will Elrond." Thranduil sighed.

_"The real blame belongs with me."_ he thought sadly. The regret of overreacting to his daughter so harshly still hung over him like a fog.

Feawen entered the hall without his usual speed with Legolas, creeping over to her father's chair and clutched at Thranduil's blue robe. Though her fears of being an Orc had been erased, the hurt feelings still shone brightly in her silver blue eyes. After Thranduil had cuddled her close and kissed her forehead Feawen turned to Elrond.

Elrond felt his heart warm seeing all the stern posturing in Thranduil's character slip away when either Legolas or Feawen were in his arms. 'So this is the key to Thranduil's heart, I will have to remember that.' He concluded.

"I'm sorry I was disrespectful yesterday my Lord." Feawen said softly to Elrond ducking her head to the look at the floor.

"Oh, Feawen I'm so sorry for the trick my sons played on you." Elrond said grabbing hold of the young princess's hands. "I will make sure that the pair of them receive what they deserve. What they did was wrong and cruel."  
A smile crept across Feawen's sad face revealing the tender gap in front. She quickly covered her mouth and nodded seriously. "Please my Lord, don't be too hard on them though. I am sure they did not mean for it to go as far as it did."

Elrond raised his eyebrow at Feawen's request. "You have a kind heart Feawen. Very well the twins will go return to Imladris with half a backside each instead of no backside. I shall them they can thank you for that. But I do have a little revenge plan if you are willing...?" he whispered into Feawen's ear his plan.

Feawen giggled as she sat down beside Legolas. The prince looked up as the door opened and a sleepy Aragorn entered. "Morning everyone." He said rubbing his eyes and plonking down into the chair beside his father.

Legolas chuckled. "You look as if you did not sleep well last night mellon nin."  
Aragorn shook his head. "No there was someone yelling in a room nearby last night for a while after dinner."

Feawen giggled. Aragorn looked at her for the first time. "Feawen what happened...your teeth and you lip?" he asked concerned. Feawen groaned and buried her face in her hands. So far his morning Aragorn was the fifth person to ask her that. Nuimon, Lady Cellineth and even Lord Fiddlesticks had stopped and asked her what had happened. And now Aragorn.

Legolas chuckled and quickly filled his friend in on what had happened. Aragorn growled when he heard what the twins had told Feawen. He almost got up to go after them but Elrond held him back. "Wait ion nin, we have a plan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No sooner than the two Lords had begun to talk of other matters, than the culprits stepped into the dining hall and took their seats looking as though they had not slept a wink. 'Good.' Elrond thought to himself. 'At least they have the tact to look guilty!' The Lord stilled his frustration to an impassionate mask as he greeted them.

The truth was that the twins had tossed and turned the night before in guilt over their joke that had gone too far. They had debated finding the princess in the middle of the night and telling her of their wrongful trick, but fear of being caught by the stern king had kept them in their beds.

Their room was not far from Feawen's and had listened to the echoing shouts of the young princess's scolding with lumps lodged in their throats. (This was the shouting that Aragorn had heard) They had both felt incredible guilt over getting the younger elf in trouble and they cringed when they saw the look of sadness on Feawen's face as she shifted in her seat.

Legolas was cutting an apple and a fresh roll into small bites so that Feawen could bite around the gap in her teeth. Seeing this Elladan nudged his brother.

"Legolas knows what happened and most likely what we did!" He hissed.

"Shut up!" Elrohir replied. "If he knew it was us he would tell King Thranduil and he would Adar and if Adar knew we would be sent back to Rivendell in disgrace!"

"Maybe we deserve to be." Elladan hissed back.

"But it was only a joke!" Elrohir mumbled looking down at his plate.

Of course they knew they deserved to be punished but person would ever willingly accept defeat, they had to make certain that they were not found out. Their father would be furious if he knew.

"Ada, was your rest well?" Elladan tested for his father's response.

"Yes ion nin, was yours?" Elrond replied gently. The twins relaxed seeing that their father was not cross with them.

"I...it was fine Ada thank you." Elladan replied.

If the twins did not already feel terribly enough, they certainly sunk further down into the oversized chairs when Feawen smiled at them sadly and waved slightly while nibbling on her apples and casting sorrowful glances at the King and Legolas.

The older elves ate slowly, their stomachs doing bitter flip flops in guilt. "Why don't you go out and enjoy the day, you could go to the archery fields?" Thranduil asked the twins kindly. "Elrond and I have things to discuss. And I need to borrow Legolas for a while."

"Yes King Thranduil." The Twins replied eager to get out of the room that had seemed intensely hot all of the sudden.

"Feawen you may go with them and you had better stay out of trouble!" The King barked menacingly and then promptly winked at his daughter when the twin's heads drooped.

"Yes Ada." The princess responded with a quaver in her voice. Suddenly a shriek came from the hall. Aragorn jumped up looking scared. He turned to Thranduil.

"Where is the secret passage from this room that leads outside?" he asked panicking. The King looked amazed. "And who told you about that?" he asked glaring at Legolas. Just then the doors burst open to revel a very angry Lady Cellineth.

Aragorn gulped. "Never mind!" he said dashing from the room with Lady Cellineth in hot pursuit.

To the twins' horror Feawen tenderly got out of her seat and did a perfect limp to the door. They followed behind biting their lips. Once they were down the hall a bit Elrohir broke down. "Feawen we are sorry you got into trouble, it was only a joke honestly we were going to tell you!" He said desperately.

Feawen gave a mirthless laugh. "It was funny, really, it was silly of me to believe you, you two sure are good at tricks!" Feawen choked out a laugh again and made her eyes fill with tears that she hastily wiped away.

"Anyway...let's go and practise." Feawen said sullenly as she limped further down the hall.

"Feawen?" Elladan paused. "Did you...did you tell your Ada about the trick?" He didn't really want to ask but the curiosity had been killing him.

"No he found my teeth missing and I realized your joke. T'was a good joke, you really fooled me!" Feawen replied smiling tremulously as she led them to the archery fields.

"What did he do to you Feawen?" Elrohir asked, he knew the King was gruff and hated the idea that the young princess had been hurt because of them.

"It doesn't matter, let shoot." Feawen replied sadly as she walked.

The sky was clear and bright but storm clouds had settled over the princes of Imladris. Feawen sneaked a look back at their expressions before smirking and continuing quietly, "I really thought I would be an Orc can you imagine? I truly am a stupid elfling like Ada says. My nana was killed by an orc, I thought that he would send me away to live with them. I was so afraid. How stupid I am."

The twins cringed visibly. They had played plenty of pranks but had never been as sorry before as they were at that moment. They had met a happy confident young elleth when they had arrived. Now she was quiet and sullen.

They had done that. They had changed the princess from extreme joy to extreme sadness. The two shared a guilty look and gulped.

"Feawen...why don't you show us your skills with your new bow again?" Elladan asked hopping to bring some cheer into Feawen's sad eyes.

They walked to archery fields and Elladan and Elrohir happily began shooting arrow after arrow. They looked around to see Feawen still standing there.  
"Come on Feawen!" Elrohir called.

"No I don't want to." Feawen replied rubbing gently at his eyes. "You shoot I will watch you, I don't feel like practising."

As the day continued, the slow painful ache of guilt only grew torturously in the twin's hearts. Legolas had been busy all day and Aragorn was trapped in Lady Cellineth's room learning how to stitch on a button on his shirt. Dinner saw them back in their seats around the table heads hanging low and feeling miserable. Elrond winked at Feawen and she grinned mischievously back upon seeing the affects of her good acting.

After dinner Legolas turned to Aragorn "Aragorn will you go with Feawen to the army barracks please? Captain Turon wants to see her but I don't want her going alone in the dark." his friend nodded and left, Feawen following slowly behind.

Legolas beckoned to the twins to follow him as he walked down the corridor. Opening a door and he motioned the twins in. As soon as the door closed Legolas rounded on the twins. "How dare you play such a trick on Feawen. How dare you!" he hissed thought clenched teeth. Elladan and Elrohir were alarmed and back away from the furious elf prince.

Legolas advanced toward them, anger burning in his eyes. "How could you play such a trick on her?" he asked his voice low and dangerous. "You know what she has been though. You know she still has trouble trying to get over her past. And yet you go and tell her she will turn into an orc! I really can't believe you."

Elladan gulped and held out his hands in surrender. "Legolas we are so sorry. We never realised that she would believe us. The joke sounds so stupid, 'you will turn into an orc because you knocked out your teeth'. We didn't mean for it to go as far as it did we swear!"

Elrohir looked from his brother to Legolas. The prince looked ready to murder them. Elrohir felt that he could understand. If someone had played that trick on either Arwen or Aragorn, he too would be furious. He stepped in front of Legolas and put his hands on the prince's shoulder.

"Legolas mellon nin, we are deeply sorry for the pain we caused Feawen. It was an honest mistake. We never realised that she would take it to heart. But now I see that she did and we are truly sorry. I know how you feel at the moment. If anyone played a trick like that on Arwen or Aragorn I too would be angry. Please forgive us."

Legolas' eyes softened and he sighed. "Fine I forgive you. But do not think Feawen will forgive you as easily. Neither will my Adar. He wrongly punished Feawen and for her that was devastating. She is still unsure of herself fully and to be scolded by the ones she loves is a hard blow for her."

The twins nodded looking extremely guilty. Legolas left the room, a slight smile playing about his lips. He admitted to himself that the joke was funny, but for someone like Feawen it was not. He knew that his Adar hated giving out to her and always regretted it later. Hopefully this incident would pass and they could all return to normal if there was such a thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"HOW COULD YOU!" Elrond seethed at them. The twins looked mortified as they stood in their father's chambers. Elrond had summoned them to him after Legolas had finished with them. The twins stared at the floor as Elrond continued. "How could you sabotage this meeting for me by playing your cruel jokes on Feawen. Feawen! Of all people. You know what she has been though, you know she is still scared and has nightmare! You scared that elfling out of her wits and crushed her heart; yes she was punished because of your despicable lies! Do you not understand the position you put me in with King Thranduil just when we were beginning to mend centuries of discord! Why I should hand you over to him to deal with!" Elrond nearly shook with rage.

The twins could not have looked more overwhelmed. After sitting in shock they mumbled an apology knowing it would do them no good. Elrond stood from the bed glowering at them.

"I love you my sons with all my heart." Elrond exclaimed even in his fury. "You will know Feawen for the rest of your immortal lives. You are lucky that she is young and forgiving now. You may still forge a relationship with her. Mark my words...she will not always be a little elfling, she will grow and you may one day have to discuss the same things with her that I now discuss with her father. I hope that the same bitterness with not grow between you, you must not let that happen."

"I'm sorry Ada, we understand." The tearful reply came halted by sobbing breaths. It had been ages since the twins had cried. They were truly sorry of what they had done.

"I hope you do understand that," Elrond sighed. "I do not think you intended to be cruel..."

The twins sighed in relief that thief father still had faith in them.

"But you were non-the-less, you are getting older as much as I wish you would be elflings forever. There comes a time to put away childish things and to learn the importance of thought before action!" Elrond made each boy look at him before embracing them. The twins egerly retuned the embrace. "We love you Ada!"

Elrond gave a snort of satisfaction that was rather un-elflike.

"Dinner is in an hour, and now I think the matter has been settled for the most part. We can start again and show the Thranduilian's that we can represent ourselves better hmm?" Elrond asked before giving them both another squeeze.

The twins bobbed their heads enthusiastically and Elrond left to prepare himself for the evening feast after giving them a lecture and a half.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After kneeling to Thranduil and begging for his forgiveness (which was given with a stern grunt) The twins seated themselves gingerly down at the table across from the prince and princess and were too ashamed to look at him.

The meal progressed for several minutes in the noisy hall before the two felt a grape bounce off of their heads and looked up at the toothless smirking princess.  
Feawen giggled a joyful laugh and the twins blushed and smiled too. The princess they met when they first arrived had returned! As the five younger brings laughed at their ordeal and hearts were mended. Elrond looked at King Thranduil and grinned. The future promised to be better than the past. The King grinned back.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

So sorry this was such a long chapter. I got going and couldn't stop otherwise I would have given you a cliffie! You wouldn't have liked that! 


	40. The End(until next time)

A few days later Feawen slipped along the corridor that led to her and Legolas' chambers. The young princess was as silent as the night. Not a sound was made as she walked down the dark corridor towards a pair of large wooden doors. Reaching the doors, she soundlessly opened the door and slipped into the room.

The room was lit only by the light of the fire that crackled merrily. The only other occupant of the room was stretched out in the arm chair, a book in one hand, held lazily in front of him while the other hand clutched a glass of wine. He hadn't noticed the door opening as he was absorbed in his book, his blonde hair catching the light of the fire.

Feawen walked soundlessly over behind the chair and gently ran her hands through the silky hair. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Legolas tilted his head back and smiled at his sister. "Feawen, I didn't hear you come in!" he exclaimed as he hurried to sit upright in the chair. Feawen laughed and sat herself down in the other armchair opposite her brother.

Legolas grinned at her and pit his book down. "Will you have a glass of wine?" he asked making his way over to a small table nearby. Feawen nodded. She absently put her finger in her mouth again as Legolas poured her a glass of wine. She had been chewing slightly on her finger ever since the new teeth had started to come down. The ache in her gums constantly made her want to bite on something. Why, she had no idea.

"Feawen stop it." Legolas said as he came over with the glass. "Will you please stop chewing on your finger?"

Feawen glared at him, but removed her finger from her mouth. Legolas could see that the new teeth were almost half way down. Another few days and they would be down fully. Maybe then his sister would stop biting her finger. He sat down again and looked at her.

"Prey tell me what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked over the rim of his own glass. Feawen elegantly took a sip from her before replying.

"You know that the twins and Aragorn are leaving tomorrow? Well, I wanted to give Elladan and Elrohir...let's say a parting gift."

Legolas eyed his sister suspiciously. "And what sort of a parting gift have you in mind may I ask?"

Feawen laughed. "Just a little something to let them know that they can't get the better of the Prince and Princess of Mirkwood."

Legolas smirked. "I like the way you think muinthel. I have thought you well."

"And who says you have thought me well? My dear muindor I was playing pranks long before I met you." Feawen said as she raised one eyebrow and glared at him in what Elladan and Elrohir had daubed 'The King Thranduil look'.

Legolas smirked. "I know. I was only teasing you. But do share with me what you have planned."

Now it was Feawen's turn to smirk as she got up and set her glass on the table. She grinned at her brother as she draped herself over the back of the chair. "Tell me why it so important to you and maybe I will!"

"Ai Feawen come on seas!" Legolas threw his legs over the arm of the chair and leaned back, looking up into the face of his sister.

Feawen giggled and slowly crawled on top of Legolas until she was lying on top of him. "Alright I'll tell you." Leaning down she whispered her plan to the prince.

Legolas chuckled as he listened to what Feawen had thought of.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Lord Elrond was preparing to depart Mirkwood along with his three sons. King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and Princess Feawen stood near the horses ready to bade them farewell. Lord Elrond touched his hand to his chest before mounting his horse. Aragorn did the same, pulling a face at Feawen. The young elleth grinned back. Legolas glared at his friend.

Just then the twins tore out of the stables, laughing over some joke. Reaching their horses, they swung themselves not bothering to check their saddles. Suddenly the saddles slipped and Elladan and Elrohir found themselves upside down, underneath the horses, still sitting on the saddles thanks to the stirrups.

Lord Elrond groaned and Aragorn howled with laughter. Thranduil glanced at his children who were valiantly trying to sniffle their laughter. Legolas turned to Feawen and winked. "That was a good use for that glue muinthel dear."

The twins paled and tried to drop out of the saddles. It was useless their realised. Elladan growled in frustration as he realised that he was stuck to the seat of the saddle by his leggings. Elrond was trying to maintain his face, but the warriors that had accompanied them were almost wetting themselves laughing. This only added to the twin's anger.

Finally two of the warriors managed to push the twins up and tighten the saddle girths so that they were sitting right way up on the horses once more. Elladan, in his anger jumped off his horse quickly, quite forgetting that his leggings were stuck.

There was the sound of ripping and Elladan landed on the ground without the backside of his leggings. Aragorn promptly fell of his horse because he was laughing so much. Elrohir also jumped down to help his brother and there was a second sound of ripping in the court yard.

With faces bright red from embarrassment the twins went to their saddle bags and reached in, looking for a fresh pair f leggings. To their horror, there were no leggings in either of their bags.

Feawen couldn't help herself anymore and fell about laughing, holding onto Legolas for support. Thranduil glared at his daughter, but his sliver blue eyes were dancing with laughter. The twins turned and glared at Legolas.

"Where are our leggings?" he said through gritted teeth. Feawen smiled and waved towards the large oak on the other side of the court yard. There, hanging on the branches was every pair of leggings that the twins had brought with them.

Legolas smiled sweetly at Elladan. "You can thank my father for that. He gave Feawen the idea."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "I told you no such thing Feawen Thranduiliell."

Feawen smiled sweetly at her father. "Yes you did Ada. The day that I ran into your study because Legolas was threatening to torture me. Remember?"

Thranduil groaned as he remembered the conversation that had taken place in his study that day. He was horrified to think that his daughter had remembered that idea and had now used it.

Meanwhile the twins had started to climb the tree to retrieve their leggings moaning all the way about how they would pay Legolas and Feawen back.

Lord Elrond turned to Legolas and Feawen. "Prince Legolas, I would be honoured to have you bring Princess Feawen to Imladris sometime in the near future. Perhaps the summer?"

Legolas bowed slightly. "The honour would be ours Lord Elrond. I and Feawen would be delighted to come to Imladris." Feawen smiled, her eyes shining brightly. Aragorn had told her many tales of the secret valley and now she was excited to see it for herself. Aragorn grinned over at her. "Indeed, we have many tricks and pranks to scheme." He mouthed over at her. Thankfully neither Thranduil nor Elrond saw this.

Thranduil nodded. "Yes that would be delightful. I am sure that Feawen would enjoy seeing Imladris."

Feawen turned to Legolas and grinned. He returned her smile. Just then the twins came storming back over with a handful of leggings each. They were also wearing a fresh air. Glaring at Legolas and Feawen, they mounted their horses again, checking to see that the remaining glue had dried.

Aragorn came over and embraced Legolas. "Don't leave it so long the next time mellon nin." He said. Legolas chuckled and returned the hug. "Indeed I won't. You can be assured of that."

Aragorn then turned to Feawen. Taking her hand he kissed it lightly. "It was an honour meeting you Feawen. I hope we shall repeat it often."

Feawen bowed her head. "I hope so too." Then she flung her arms around Aragorn's neck and hugged him tight. "Have a safe journey gwador." She whispered into his ear.

Aragorn released her and stared at her surprised. Feawen just winked at him secretly and held a finger to her lips before gracefully standing back beside Thranduil and Legolas.

Aragorn bowed to King Thranduil before remounting his horse. The twins had said their farewells and had quickly ridden out of the court yard, their checks still bright red.

Aragorn, Lord Elrond and the Imladris guard rode out after them. Aragorn paused and turned in his saddle to give one last wave to Legolas and Feawen before the darkness of the forest swallowed him.

Legolas turned back towards the palace and wrapped an arm around Feawen's shoulders. Thranduil followed them, smiling at his two beautiful children. He thanked Iluvatar again fro bring Feawen back to them.

The End.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well there you go. Finally finished at last. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please post your reviews. Even though the story is completed I love getting reviews.

I have the next story in my mind. But if you want to me to write another Legolas and Feawen story please vote in my poll.


End file.
